L'héritier des Peverell
by Landmannalaugar
Summary: Le jeune héritier de la lignée des Peverell, que tout le monde croyait disparue, arrive à Poudlard lors de la cinquième année du Trio. Réparti dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard, il sera menacé par les sombres manœuvres de Lord Voldemort, plus dangereux que jamais. Mais Severus Snape veille au grain... Snape mentor/OC, Harry.
1. Un Peverell à Poudlard

_L'univers créé par la brillante J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas, je me contente de l'emprunter. Le reste est de ma création. _

_Cette fic est ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous..._

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre I**

**Un Peverell à Poudlard**

* * *

La tempête battait son plein.

De féroces rafales fouettaient les vitres et les toits, tournoyaient entre les innombrables tours et tourelles du château. Une pluie glacée et violente s'abattait sur le parc, et les noires eaux du lac étaient balayées par les bourrasques. Le hululement lugubre du vent dans les arbres sinistres de la sombre forêt rendait l'atmosphère particulièrement angoissante.

À l'entrée de l'école, un vieux porche faiblement éclairé résistait farouchement au déluge.

Trois personnes s'y tenaient.

Le sévère employé du Ministère, sans un mot ni regard pour l'enfant grelottant à ses côtés, parapha le parchemin usé que lui tendait le concierge de Poudlard. Il toisa quelques secondes le chat déplumé qui miaulait en se frottant contre son maître et fit volte-face, ses pas claquant sur le pavé humide.

Il quitta le couvert du porche, s'enfonça vaillamment dans la nuit, et disparu dans un tourbillon de pluie battante.

Argus Rusard posa un œil malveillant sur le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, et esquissa un sourire tordu qui dévoila une dentition inquiétante. D'un geste brutal, il lui indiqua de le suivre.

L'enfant lui emboîta le pas, tirant derrière lui une lourde malle en bois. Il était trempé comme une soupe, tout son corps était parcouru de frissons le gelant jusqu'à l'os.

Il n'avait pas de manteau, juste le simple uniforme de Poudlard, ce qui se révélait être de la folie en ce mois de novembre.

Il suivit timidement l'homme peu avenant, essayant en vain de réprimer ses tremblements incontrôlables.

Ils parvinrent bientôt à un grand escalier de marbre en haut duquel s'échappaient des éclats de voix.

Rusard émit plusieurs sifflements rauques pour signifier au garçon de se dépêcher. Ce dernier, inquiet à l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis dès les premières minutes de son arrivée, redoubla d'efforts pour hisser péniblement sa malle. Il atteignit le haut des marches, la respiration courte et hachée, transi de froid et dégoulinant de pluie glacée.

À quelques mètres, d'énormes battants en bronze étaient ouverts, et il s'en dégageait une atmosphère réconfortante, ponctuée de nombreuses conversations et de rires. Il devina qu'il devait être l'heure du dîner et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se tourna vers le concierge.

« Puis-je aller me changer ? Je ne peux pas aller manger en... » s'enquit-il, regrettant les trémolos de sa voix.

« Le directeur vous attends » le coupa l'homme dans un gargouillement. « J'ai pour ordre de vous mener jusqu'à la Grande Salle ».

« Pouvez-vous me jeter le sort pour me réchauffer ? Je... ».

Une fois de plus il fut interrompu par le désagréable ricanement du concierge, et décida qu'il n'était pas très aimable. Il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas au ridicule.

« Non, non, non... C'est de cette façon qu'on s'endurcit » siffla-t-il.

N'eût-il pas été un Cracmol qu'il n'aurait pas daigné lancer un sort de réchauffement à ce gamin. La jeunesse n'avait plus aucune valeur de nos jours, songea-t-il en repensant avec nostalgie au temps où les élèves étaient traités avec des châtiments corporels.

« Laissez votre valise ici, les elfes s'en chargeront ».

Le garçon, dont les traits s'étaient momentanément figés, fut empoigné par le bras comme un malpropre et traîné jusqu'aux lourdes portes de la Grande Salle.

Si l'entrée n'avait rien de fracassante en elle-même, elle était toutefois suffisamment impromptue pour être remarquée.

À la table des professeurs, Severus Snape, qui subissait depuis de longues minutes déjà le monologue assommant de Pomona Chourave quant à ses difficultés à se procurer une Tentacula vénéneuse – quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait bien s'enticher d'une plante aussi dangereuse, il se le demandait bien- fut sauvé par la distraction qu'offrit l'arrivée de Rusard agrippant sans ménagement un enfant d'une douzaine d'années.

Enfant qui semblait au bord de la crise d'hypothermie, à en juger par les claquements de dents et les tressaillements incontrôlés qui lui secouaient le corps.

Le concierge l'emmena avec lui, longeant les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, alors que les discussions se tarissaient et que les visages se tournaient vers eux, curieux et perplexes. Il s'arrêta devant les quelques marches en haut desquelles figurait, exceptionnellement, un tabouret doté d'un vieux chapeau noir rabougri et rapiécé.

Snape perçu clairement l'agacement de Minerva McGonagall lorsque, après avoir échangé un bref regard surpris avec lui, elle quitta hâtivement la table du personnel et se rendit au-devant de Rusard.

« Merci, Argus » dit-elle sèchement à l'attention du concierge. « Vous pouvez le lâcher, maintenant ».

Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce, non sans avoir accordé un coup d'œil malveillant au jeune garçon.

La mine pincée, McGonagall étudia ce dernier de la tête aux pieds. Il ne soutint pas le regard perçant et ne put s'empêcher de se frissonner, s'enlaçant de ses bras pour frotter ses vêtements trempés, dans le futile espoir de se réchauffer.

Snape entendit quelques murmures amusés parcourir la Grande Salle devant cette arrivée inopinée, bien qu'à son ample avis cela n'eusse rien de drôle.

Il étudia le garçon, son doux visage pâle presque bleui, ses fins cheveux dorés plaqués contre son front qu'il devinait glacé, ses yeux implorant une quelconque source de chaleur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

On aurait dit un noyé repêché du fin fond des eaux glaciales du lac.

Pourquoi n'avait-il sur le dos que l'uniforme de Poudlard ? À son âge ne savait-il pas qu'il était peu recommandé de s'aventurer sous la pluie sans un minimum de protection ? Ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas de cervelle ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant avec l'ancien directeur que ce gamin avait eu, songea-t-il en réprimant un ricanement moqueur sous l'œil intéressé d'Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall mit fin à son supplice en séchant ses habits d'un coup de baguette magique, et Snape le vit pousser un soupir de soulagement et remercier la professeur de Métamorphose du bout des lèvres, appréciant la vague de chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps et chassait ce froid et cette humidité.

Puis l'enseignante se tourna vers la Grande Salle, et d'une voix autoritaire rappela à l'ordre les étudiants les plus dissipés. Elle balaya les quatre maisons d'un regard sévère et un silence solennel s'installa.

« Ce jeune garçon, ainsi que vous le savez tous depuis quelques jours, intègre Poudlard en cours de deuxième année suite à l'attaque de l'Académie de Ster-Elorn. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté la requête de son tuteur de l'envoyer poursuivre sa scolarité en sécurité dans ce lieu magique hautement protégé. Il va de soi que j'attends de vous un accueil respectueux, traitez-le comme votre camarade qu'il est désormais ».

Son intervention était brève et concise. Il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Tout le monde était au courant, il n'y avait rien de plus à préciser.

L'assaut violent dont avait fait l'objet l'établissement de Ster-Elorn en France le mois dernier avait secoué la communauté magique et plusieurs familles avaient décidé de retirer leur enfant de l'école. Celui qui, perdu et mal à l'aise, se tenait devant les longues tables, était le seul à avoir été expédié à Poudlard.

« Peverell, Calixte » appela McGonagall comme si elle organisait là une cérémonie de répartition ordinaire.

Elle souleva le Choixpeau afin que le jeune garçon prenne place sur le tabouret.

Ne s'attendant manifestement pas à figurer dans une scène aussi incongrue, l'enfant franchit prudemment les quelques marches qui le séparaient du chapeau noir, l'œil méfiant. Nerveux, il se raidit quand McGonagall le coiffa du Choixpeau, et attendit que cet étrange être le répartisse.

Soudain, une voix rocailleuse s'éveilla dans sa tête.

_« Hum, un Peverell... Cela faisait longtemps, très très longtemps. C'est extrêmement curieux, je croyais que la lignée était éteinte ? »._

Le chapeau pensait. En fait, il semblait parler dans ses pensées. Devait-il lui répondre ?

_« Bien sûr que je pense, je suis un objet pensant, jeune enfant »_ sembla s'offusquer le Choixpeau, avant de reprendre. _« Et je n'imaginais pas voir ressurgir un tel nom, c'est très surprenant...oui, cela me rend perplexe. Oh, je sens beaucoup d'angoisse dans ton cœur... »._

Il monologua quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant d'en déduire que la maison la plus appropriée était celle de...

« Serpentard ! » chantonna le vieux bout de tissu décoloré, au grand désespoir de Snape qui avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille, sans à devoir présenter la maison vert et argent à un gamin surgi des profondeurs du lac.

Il arbora une moue désapprobatrice tandis que les Serpentards se répandaient en applaudissements nourris mais polis.

Polis, car en sa qualité de directeur de la maison Serpentard , il n'admettait aucune sorte de comportement ridicule en public. Ils n'étaient pas des sauvages, un minimum d'éducation s'imposait.

Il vit le jeune garçon hésitant se diriger vers la tablée auto-désignée où il fut accueilli par des poignées de mains qu'il accepta -heureusement pour lui.

Et il soupira de lassitude.

Il priait pour qu'il ne fut pas une copie conforme de cet imbécile de Londubat, merci bien, il avait déjà assez à faire avec les Gryffondors. Maugréant, il refusa sèchement une coupe de jus de citrouille que lui tendait Chourave et trancha sauvagement son morceau de viande, ratant de ce fait le regard calculateur que Dolorès Ombrage posait sur le nouveau venu.

À la fin du repas, Snape quitta précipitamment la table des professeurs et, faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, se dirigea derrière Peverell. Il le pria froidement de le suivre. Ce que l'enfant fit, sans poser de questions, semblant tout de même abandonner son assiette avec regret.

L'homme fit ensuite quelques pas et s'arrêta brièvement aux côtés du jeune Malfoy pour lui murmurer une instruction, avant de mener le garçon à son bureau.

Les cachots aux murs de pierre étaient froids et humides, et il ne jugea pas utile d'allumer un feu pour l'entrevue avec le jeune Serpentard. Celui-ci ne tarda donc pas à se remettre à trembler sur le fauteuil au fond duquel il était installé, alors que Snape s'avisait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la maison, accompagnant le tout de nombreuses directives.

Et le claquement de dents incontrôlé l'agaça rapidement.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser ce bruit insupportable ? » s'enquit-il doucereusement.

L'enfant se raidit quelques secondes, comme s'il venait d'être frappé d'un sortilège d'immobilisation, l'air incrédule. Puis recommença à trembler de plus belle, à la plus grande exaspération de Snape, qui plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« Êtes-vous si peu attaché à votre intégrité physique pour papillonner en pleine tempête dans cette tenue ? » reprit-il d'une voix aux accents mortels.

Le gamin grelottant s'entoura les épaules de ses mains glacées et cru bon ne pas répondre.

« M. Peverell ! Croyez-vous que je m'amuse à soliloquer ? Lorsque je pose une question, j'entends obtenir une réponse ! ».

Une expression interrogative passa brièvement sur le visage pâle du jeune garçon, qui visiblement n'avait jamais entendu ce verbe de sa courte vie.

« Non » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de manteau ? Ne savez-vous pas que les températures sont basses dans cette partie du pays ? » susurra le Maître des Potions sur un ton dangereux, se demandant fugacement si les cheveux trempés de l'enfant allaient se durcir avec le froid.

Son tout nouveau Serpentard tressaillit et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

« Je l'ai oublié » avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Oublié ? » répéta lentement Snape, refrénant l'envie impérieuse de secouer ce petit idiot.

Il avait beau considérer les élèves à qui il enseignait comme étant particulièrement stupides, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui annonçait un tel oubli. La bêtise avait de grands boulevards devant elle.

« Vous êtes dans les Highlands, sombre inconscient. Pas sous les tropiques. À quoi pensait votre cerveau dénué d'intelligence ? ».

Il observa son jeune hôte durant de longues secondes. L'enfant leva nerveusement ses yeux bleus et rencontra les prunelles noires et inquisitrices de l'homme. Ce dernier fit volontiers durer le malaise, et obtint la satisfaction de voir le gamin se dérober à son regard, contrit.

« Oublier son manteau au mois de novembre par le temps qu'il fait est la justification la plus absurde qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre » dit-t-il finalement sur un timbre velouté. « J'espère que vous montrerez plus de concentration et de perspicacité dans le cadre de vos études à Poudlard. Sachez que je ne saurai tolérer l'idiotie »

« Je...je suis désolé » lâcha l'autre entre deux claquements de dents.

« Oh oui, vous risquez de l'être ».

« J'ai tellement froid ».

« Pour votre bêtise aveuglante, vous ne méritez rien d'autre que de rester debout toute la nuit dans le froid afin de vous faire réfléchir aux conséquences de votre négligence » fit tranquillement Snape, faisant pâlir davantage l'enfant à cette idée. « Néanmoins » se reprit-il en étirant interminablement le mot, « Le professeur Dumbledore, qui est le directeur de Poudlard, m'en tiendrait rigueur si je laissais mourir de froid l'un de ses étudiants, fût-il Serpentard et stupide ».

Appuyant ses mains contre son bureau, il se pencha lentement, considérant les frémissements frigorifiés et inquiets du garçon, ravi de constater que sa puissance d'intimidation ne perdait rien de son efficacité.

Et, brusquement, il se redressa, contourna agilement le meuble, fondit sur l'enfant comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il sursauta brutalement, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid cette fois. Snape vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller de peur et ses traits se décomposer.

Il s'arrêta devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, et le toisa avec un regard moqueur.

Il détacha sa lourde cape en laine d'un geste vif et la jeta sur les épaules du garçon, qui manqua s'effondrer du fauteuil.

« Vous me la rendrez demain. Ne vous risquez pas à la salir ou l'abîmer, les conséquences seraient...désastreuses » menaça-t-il pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du directeur.

Il ne voulait avoir sur les bras un étudiant mort d'hypothermie, ça jaserait.

Pas qu'il se souciât des commérages, cela dit.

Mais il avait des responsabilités.

« Merci » souffla le garçon, son visage s'illuminant soudain de reconnaissance.

Il ferma presque les yeux en enveloppant la chaude cape noire autour de son corps gelé, et le soulagement détendit ses traits.

Snape soupira et lança un sort de séchage sur les cheveux blonds glacés. Minerva avait manifestement oublié ce point-là.

_Logique typiquement gryffondorienne,_ ricana-t-il. Surpris, le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux et, pour la première fois de la soirée le professeur le vit esquisser un sourire spontané, les yeux d'un bleu lagon brillant de reconnaissance.

D'un geste sec, il fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les airs. Il voulait éviter que le gamin n'attrape quelque chose de mauvais. Pas question qu'il rate les premiers cours le lendemain, il avait certainement du retard à rattraper. Pas d'excuse pour faire l'école buissonnière.

« Buvez » ordonna-t-il.

Une expression de méfiance remplaça la joie de l'enfant lorsqu'il se saisit de la tasse pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il étudia longuement le liquide fumant, renifla précautionneusement la vapeur sucrée qui s'en échappait, et lança un regard soupçonneux.

Snape l'observa avec un intérêt qu'il dissimula soigneusement sous un masque rigide et sévère. Le gamin se méfiait de la tasse. Il n'était peut-être pas si idiot qu'il ne le paraissait. D'aucuns auraient bu sans réfléchir, y compris ses Serpentards les plus avisés.

« Un problème M. Peverell ? » s'enquit-il sur une tonalité doucereuse.

« C'est du chocolat ? » demanda le garçon, l'air soucieux.

« Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de vous, vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de cligner les yeux que vous convulseriez déjà au sol » répondit Snape à voix basse. « De surcroît, sachez que je ne gâcherais jamais mes précieuses fioles de poison pour vous ».

Se détendant, Peverell consentit à prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait à tomber raide mort, foudroyé par un poison extrêmement douloureux. Constatant qu'il ne se passait rien, il s'empressa de boire avidement le reste de la boisson, sous l'œil narquois de Snape.

« Qui donc aurait intérêt à vous empoisonner ? » railla-t-il, moqueur.

Une ombre étrange voilà les prunelles de l'enfant, et, malgré l'épaisseur de la cape en laine, il perçut le raidissement de ses épaules. Curieux. Non, ridicule, personne n'aurait eu un quelconque bénéfice à retirer de l'empoisonnement d'un gamin.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette attitude ?

Il voulait sans doute se rendre intéressant, conclut Snape.

Oui, c'était évident. Non?

Il attendit que Peverell eût terminé de boire son chocolat sans poison, puis haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

D'un mouvement du bras, il lui intima de le suivre. Il devait le conduire à la Salle commune de Serpentard, et ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se perde dans les couloirs du château. Il aurait certes pris un malin plaisir à le voir errer tel une âme en peine dans les cachots labyrinthiques effrayants, néanmoins l'enfant avait _sa_ cape sur le dos et il entendait bien la récupérer dès le lendemain.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide quelques minutes dans un silence monacal et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par de lourdes torches enflammées. Snape s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre nu et prononça distinctement le mot de passe pour ne pas avoir à se répéter:

_« Lacertae sanguinis »._

Le mur pivota.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant et le regarda quelques secondes.

« J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, c'est-à-dire digne de la maison Serpentard. Tout écart de conduite sera sanctionné avec la sévérité qu'il se doit. Quant à votre tenue, c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends. Vous êtes en âge de savoir vous habiller décemment et je n'accepterai pas que autrui puisse penser que cela résulterait d'une négligence de ma part ».

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Ce sera ''Monsieur'' ou ''Professeur'' lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, M. Peverell » reprit Snape d'une voix où perçait l'agacement. « Je ne suis pas l'un de vos camarades, aussi exigé-je un minimum d'éducation et de respect de mes étudiants. Est-ce bien clair ? ».

« Oui Monsieur » répondit l'enfant en levant ses prunelles de saphir vers lui.

Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres en remarquant sa cape en laine traîner sur le sol, et fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Il se remémora la réunion qui avait eu lieu trois semaines plus tôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait convoqué l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard, et c'est lorsque Snape avait remarqué que l'homme n'avait pas proposé ses bonbons acidulés au citron qu'il avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Dumbledore ne commençait jamais une entrevue sans offrir une de ses sucreries infâmes.

Il avait posé son regard sur chacune des personnes conviées, l'air grave et solennel. Puis leur avait appris l'attaque de Ster-Elorn, l'une des trois Académies de Magie Française. L'école était tombée. Snape se souvenait encore du silence choqué et des réactions horrifiées qui avait suivi l'annonce laconique. Inutile de préciser que lui-même s'était abstenu de toute jérémiade.

Question d'honneur. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle, Merlin merci.

Ster-Elorn était un fort breton qui enseignait la magie, bien moins grand que Poudlard, et beaucoup moins protégé. Son directeur avait publiquement ridiculisé Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en le qualifiant de ''pantin ridicule'' qu'était ''saint Voldy''.

Il avait cher payé son mépris.

Pas qu'une bonne partie de l'opinion sorcière eût été en désaccord avec ses propos, seulement la suffisance désinvolte qu'il avait affiché était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du Mage noir lui-même. Dans un accès de colère que Snape avait deviné démentiel et plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait lancé ses partisans sur la petite école.

Ce que ses fervents admirateurs dépliés en France s'étaient empressés de faire. Et dans les règles de l'art, je vous prie, avait songé le Maître des Potions lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait rapporté l'assaut le lendemain. Il ne restait plus que des ruines fumantes de Ster-Elorn. Plusieurs professeurs avaient été tués, un traitement spécial étant réservé au directeur : cloué au cœur sur le portail d'entrée, sous les armoiries de l'école.

Cruel, mais pas inattendu.

Moquer et insulter ouvertement le Seigneur de Ténèbres lorsque l'on était directeur d'une école de magie, de surcroît peu protégée, trahissait purement et simplement un manque total de discernement.

Dumbledore les avait informés que parmi les étudiants de Ster-Elorn, renvoyés chez eux, certains chercheraient certainement à venir se réfugier et poursuivre leur scolarité à Poudlard, lieu le plus sécurisé au monde. La majorité s'était rendue dans les deux autres académies française. Un seul avait été expédié à Poudlard.

Et il avait été placé à Serpentard, termina Snape en parvenant enfin à ses appartements. Il fit machinalement apparaître un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, ce qui lui rappela que ce petit Peverell n'avait décidément aucun instinct de survie.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Le repas ne devait pas être tout à fait terminé pour la majorité des étudiants car seules trois personnes étaient présentes dans la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Elles ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, ignorant sans doute qu'il était nouveau.

La pièce était vaste et longue, avec de hauts plafonds en pierre brute. Les murs étaient sombres, caractéristique typique d'une salle souterraine puisque à en juger par les escaliers qu'il avait franchi avec son directeur de maison, Calixte se trouvait manifestement dans les cachots, quelque part dans les sous-sols du château. De grandes fenêtres semblables à celles que l'on trouvait dans les cathédrales diffusaient une douce lumière verte.

Un feu flamboyait dans l'imposante et sculpturale cheminée, sur laquelle reposaient d'étranges objets.

Autour du foyer étaient disposés de larges canapés en cuir noir, agrémentés de lourds tapis en laine vert sapin. D'épais rideaux et pans de tissus de la même couleur égayaient la Salle commune.

Serpentard ne semblait pas tolérer d'autres couleurs plus fantaisistes songea Calixte.

De nombreuses tables et fauteuils étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce, et une bibliothèques dotée de livres à la couverture sombre occupait même un pan entier de mur.

Il avait pensé que la température serait aussi glaciale que dans le bureau qu'il venait de quitter, mais à son plus plus grand étonnement -et ravissement, il y faisait doux. Sans doute grâce, aussi, aux torches enflammées accrochées aux parois.

C'est sûr, il avait connu lieu plus chaleureux, mais il s'y habituerait rapidement.

Derrière lui, la porte de la Salle commune coulissa à nouveau et un étudiant grand et mince, plus âgé que lui, pénétra dans la pièce. Il était revêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard ainsi que d'une élégante cape noire dotée d'un col en fourrure. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs soigneusement coiffés, son visage pointu et pâle exprimait clairement l'agacement.

Il vint au devant de Calixte et le toisa de la tête aux pieds, les lèvres pincées.

« Peverell, c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix traînante.

Le deuxième année acquiesça, l'œil attiré par l'insigne étincelant vert et argent épinglé sur le torse de son aîné. Il représentait un grand P majuscule entrelacé de serpents.

L'étudiant tendit la main et se présenta:

« Drago Malfoy. Je suis le préfet de la maison Serpentard ».

Croisant les yeux froids et gris du préfet, Calixte esquissa un léger sourire et lui serra la main sans hésitation.

La poignée était ferme, et l'autre eut l'air satisfait.

« Suis-moi » ordonna-t-il en lui passant devant.

Il le mena dans un coin de la Salle commune et s'engouffra dans un spacieux escalier, franchit plusieurs volées de marches et finit par entrer dans une grande pièce circulaire où étaient disposés quatre lits. Là encore, la décoration était à dominante verte avec des touches d'argent, mais il y faisait plus froid. Le préfet lui indiqua un lit à baldaquin au fond du dortoir et Calixte reconnu sa lourde malle en fer, sagement entreposée sur un tapis noir.

Drago Malfoy se tourna vers lui, un air dédaigneux affiché sur le visage.

« Snape t'a déjà expliqué les règles de l'école et de Serpentard, je suppose ? ».

« Oui, à l'instant » répondit Calixte en songeant à l'inquiétante entrevue avec ce mystérieux individu. « Il n'a pas l'air très commode ».

Le préfet ricana.

« Tiens-toi en au règlement et tout se passera bien ».

Derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la haute fenêtre verdâtre, une grosse forme opaque passa avec lenteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Malfoy se retourna.

« Une tortue marine » répondit-il machinalement comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'un animal marin se ballade derrière les vitres du dortoir.

Puis, sous l'air incrédule du plus jeune, ajouta en levant les yeux au plafond:

« Les quartiers de Serpentard sont sous le château orientés sur les profondeurs du lac, tu t'attendais à voir quoi ? Une saleté d'hippogriffe ? ».

Il eu une moue dégoûtée, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable avec cette créature ailée. Ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant, Calixte avait lu un jour que les hippogriffes étaient extrêmement dangereux et susceptibles.

« Et il y a quoi d'autres dans le lac ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Toutes sortes de bestioles peu affriolantes, si tu veux mon avis. Sans oublier cet empoté de Calamar géant ».

Un Calamar géant ? Calixte espéra que si le monstre existait vraiment, ses tentacules ne viendraient jamais onduler derrière la fenêtre. Il ne tenait pas à se réveiller un matin en croisant les énormes yeux globuleux du gigantesque mollusque.

Les vitres étaient de toute façon sûrement magiquement protégées. N'est-ce pas?

« En tout cas c'est moins dangereux que dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est certain » continua le préfet de sa voix nonchalante.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est truffée d'animaux sauvages et sanguinaires. Il y a même des loup-garous, mais ça ne me surprend pas quand on sait que ce vieux loufoque de Dumbledore engage des professeurs hybrides » rétorqua Malfoy avec arrogance. « Mon père n'a jamais compris pourquoi il s'échinait à mettre en danger les étudiants de Poudlard, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il y a longtemps que le château aurait été débarrassé de tous ces cinglés ».

« Des loup-garous ? » répéta Calixte.

Les yeux métalliques du préfet se plissèrent.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre si tu ne franchis pas le couvert des arbres, il n'y a que ce maudit garde-chasse pour s'y aventurer, peut-être escompte-t-il y retrouver ses semblables de trolls » hasarda-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Il retourna vers la porte et, observant Calixte, bomba le torse, un petit sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres.

« N'oublie pas les valeurs de Serpentard, Peverell. Honneur, ambition, ruse et intelligence. Ici à Poudlard, il y a les Serpentards et il y a les autres. Sois digne de la maison du noble Salazar ».

« Qui ça? ».

« Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école, le meilleur d'entre eux. Les murs de notre salle commune illustrent les légendaires exploits de ce grand sorcier ».

Il observa un court silence.

« Au fait » rajouta-t-il avec un air soudain énigmatique peint sur ses traits aristocratiques « Je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour entendu parler de ton nom qui, et je ne crois pas me tromper en l'affirmant, n'a rien de français. De quelle lignée est issue la famille Peverell ? ».

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda aussitôt Calixte avec méfiance.

La dernière personne à s'être intéressé à son nom de famille n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait rencontrer de nouveau.

« Le fondateur Serpentard accordait de l'importance au rang des familles sorcières et notamment à la pureté de leur sang. Et si cette valeur s'est dépravée aujourd'hui à cause des amis des Moldus, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle reste significative et influe sur ton rôle dans la société magique ».

« Tu considères que les familles sorcières de sang pur prévalent sur les autres ? ».

« Tout à fait » rétorqua le préfet avec arrogance. « N'es-tu pas d'accord ? ».

« Je n'en pense rien ».

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un avis, et le bon, Peverell » fit Malfoy, dédaigneux. « Si tu ne veux pas te mettre certaines personnes à dos. Ou alors, contente-toi de te taire plutôt que de clamer des choses qui pourraient déplaire ».

« C'est une coutume de menacer les nouveaux étudiants dans ce château ?! » se défendit brusquement Calixte en fermant les poings.

« Une mise en garde fraternelle, tout au plus. Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ».

Le deuxième année observa quelques secondes son préfet et répondit avec amertume.

« Puisque tu es si intelligent, tu devrais savoir d'où vient mon nom ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? ».

Malfoy plissa ses yeux gris, inquisiteur.

« Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'une noble famille qui porterait ton nom. Mais peut-être es-tu de sang-mêlé, ou alors un né Moldu ? ».

« Demande à ton père, lui qui sait tout sur tout » se moqua malgré lui Calixte.

Il se souvint trop tard qu'il s'adressait à son préfet, et si ce que le professeur Snape lui avait dit était exact, les préfets qui faisaient régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard étaient également en droit de venir se plaindre de certains étudiants auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Mais Malfoy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, se fendant d'un sourire malsain.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Peverell. Ici à Serpentard il n'y a de secrets pour personne, sache-le ».

Et d'un bref salut de la tête, il disparu derrière la porte de bronze, laissant Calixte seul.

Celui-ci resta de longues minutes immobile dans la pièce, écoutant le doux clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres.

Puis, avec de lents gestes, il défit la lourde cape du professeur Snape. Écartant une draperie verte brodée de fils argentés représentant l'emblème de sa nouvelle maison, il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit. Il avait l'air moelleux. Dénouant sa cravate, il reposa sa tête contre la poutre en bois à l'angle du baldaquin et ferma les yeux.

Les derniers jours avaient été épuisants.

M. Baptist, son référent tuteur au sein de l'établissement de Ster-Elorn avait profité à mauvais escient du vent de panique ayant suivi l'attaque pour l'envoyer dans l'école de sorcellerie qui disposait de la meilleure sécurité qui soit, Poudlard.

Ce qui fut unanimement salué par les membres de l'ancienne Académie comme une décision sage et réfléchie masquait un prétexte fallacieux. Le cynique homme entendait en vérité de débarrasser de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et c'était là une occasion en or de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

M. Baptist le détestait et le lui témoignait... _avec force._

À choisir, et pour être tout à fait honnête, Calixte préférait encore être expédié dans le Nord des Highlands au milieu d'inconnus. L'idée lui avait parut de prime abord effrayante, puis il avait tenté de faire face à cette réalité. Après tout, le Royaume-Uni ne lui était pas inconnu, son tuteur le trimballait chaque été dans une demeure poussiéreuse et mortellement ennuyeuse de Londres.

Même s'il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à être congédié si loin, seul.

Ce n'est que le jour-même du départ pour Poudlard que tôt le matin un employé du Ministère de la Magie britannique l'avait pris avec lui pour le conduire jusqu'à Londres au moyens de plusieurs Portoloins aussi insolites les uns que les autres. Le menant au Chemin de Traverse, l'austère homme lui avait à peine adressé la parole, ne parlant que pour lui dire de se hâter dans ses achats et refusant de faire un détour dans une boutique pour dénicher un manteau ou une chaude cape en prétextant un retard.

C'est ce refus qui expliquait qu'à leur arrivée le lendemain au village en contrebas de Poudlard, il avait dû marcher sous une pluie battante et glacée.

Mais ça, le professeur Snape ne le savait pas, songea Calixte avec amertume.

Il était fatigué. Il y a plusieurs jours qu'il dormait mal, l'angoisse et la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. C'était à cause de M. Baptist -évidemment, de son arrivée dans une autre école, de l'attaque de Ster-Elorn, et de ceux qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là. Rien que le fait d'y penser le rendait nauséeux.

Il n'avait pas d'attache ici, et l'accueil de son directeur de maison n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. Pas plus que celui du préfet de Serpentard, qui avait très tranquillement insinué que des gens pourraient lui chercher personnellement des noises s'il s'avisait de prendre des positions inconvenantes.

Un nœud lui serra la poitrine et lui comprima la gorge.

Il n'avait personne.

Abandonnant la colonne de bois contre laquelle il était appuyé, il retira ses chaussures et, sans prendre la peine de se changer, referma les rideaux émeraudes autour de lui. Puis il ferma les paupières et s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Retenue et vision

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**la**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Chapitre II**

** Retenue et vision**

* * *

Ce furent les chuchotements frénétiques et les bruits de rangements de ses camarades de chambrée qui le réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Engourdi par sa nuit de sommeil agitée, il se redressa, les vêtements froissés.

Il écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Aussitôt dans le dortoir, tout le monde se tût, chacun cessant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où tous se dévisagèrent, attendant que l'un ou l'autre se décide à briser la glace.

Ce fut le plus proche de Calixte, un garçon aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, souriant, qui pris la parole le premier.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il avec amabilité. « Tu es le nouveau, c'est ça ? On a pas eu l'occasion de se voir hier, tu dormais déjà ».

Calixte eu un petit sourire d'excuse, embarrassé.

« Désolé, j'étais fatigué ».

« Pas de problème ! Je m'appelle Priam Jameson, et toi ? ».

« Calixte Peverell » répondit-il. « Mais vous l'avez sûrement entendu hier ».

« Oui. D'ailleurs puisque tu en parles, tu as l'air en meilleur point aujourd'hui » remarqua le garçon, ses yeux noisettes brillant d'un éclat espiègle.

Il replongea la tête sous son lit à la recherche d'une chaussette perdue.

« Tu es venu à la nage ou tu es tombé de la barque ? ».

Calixte se força à rire mais ne répondit pas.

Il pouvait entendre d'ici les rumeurs et les conversations qui avaient dû circuler la veille face à son arrivée digne d'un survivant à un cataclysme. Ou alors, espérait-il, peut-être que tout le monde s'en fichait.

Les deux autres étudiants, qui terminaient de revêtir leurs uniformes respectifs, se présentèrent timidement et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

« Il reste une demie-heure avant le début des cours » fit Priam en enfilant sa chaussette retrouvée. « Si tu veux je t'attends dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. En tout cas essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, ce grincheux de Snape n'aimerait pas que tu négliges ta toute première potion à Poudlard ! ».

Calixte se souvint brusquement de l'emploi du temps que Snape lui avait remis et qu'il avait machinalement fourré dans son sac.

Dans un sursaut de réactivité, il attrapa à la volée quelques uns des vêtements neufs et propres au couleurs de Serpentards disposés sur sa malle, et se dirigea vers un renfoncement du dortoir qui menait à ce qu'il reconnu comme étant une salle de bain. Il entendit son camarade rire alors qu'il claquait fiévreusement la porte derrière lui et se précipitait sous une douche brûlante.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en retard, ce serait désastreux pour lui. Pas question de se ridiculiser une fois de plus, il devait absolument faire bonne impression pour rattraper son allure d'Épouvantard détrempé.

Il s'efforcerait de faire honneur à la maison Serpentard.

Snape et Malfoy avaient suffisamment insisté.

Au moins, il avait une nouvelle cape fournie durant la nuit par Poudlard. Elle était chaude, ça remplacerait un manteau le temps qu'il en déniche un. Il avait cru apercevoir les devantures de plusieurs boutiques dans le village où il avait transplané hier avec l'employé du Ministère, peut-être pourrait-il en trouver un.

Il disciplina ses cheveux humides et fourra sa cravate vert et argent dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment faire un nœud de cravate, il n'en portait pas dans son ancienne école. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui accepterait de lui montrer la technique. Pliant la cape noire de son directeur de maison, il quitta le dortoir, son sac de cours sur le dos.

Il arpenta les cachots et remonta jusqu'à la Grande Salle, se faufilant entre des groupes d'élèves qui ne firent pas attention à lui.

Ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Ça fourmillait de partout, des rires et des conversations jaillissaient ça et là. De délicieuses odeurs du petit-déjeuner lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Esquivant agilement le battement d'aile d'un hibou au plumage clair qui s'envolait, il se faufila entre les longues tables. Il leva la tête vers l'immense plafond suspendu haut au-dessus d'eux. Il semblait magique, car il était d'un pâle bleu ciel égayé par quelques filaments de nuages, et de longs rayons de soleil illuminaient la Grande Salle par les vitraux.

Il entra alors en collision avec une fille plus âgée que lui qui étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

« Oh, désolée » lança-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

« C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention » assura Calixte.

Sur le devant de la cape de la fille aux cheveux châtain ébouriffés, qui entourait de ses bras deux épais volumes en cuir, il remarqua un badge de préfet. Le même que celui de Malfoy à la différence qu'il était rouge et doré, entouré de la gueule d'un lion.

Gryffondor, en déduisit-il.

Puis il s'inquiéta. Allait-elle lui retirer des points pour cette bousculade ?

« Alors Hermione on agresse les plus jeunes que soi ? » s'enquit un grand garçon roux au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, faisant tomber des miettes de brioche sur son pull.

Il s'avança et remarqua l'uniforme de Calixte.

« Oh non attends, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, tu es pardonnée » se ravisa-t-il avec une moue un peu dégoûtée que Calixte n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

« Hé Ron, c'est pas le petit nouveau de hier soir ? » intervint un autre étudiant au visage pointu qui se resservait en cornflakes.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent, attentives.

« Bien vu Seamus...Tu vis dans le lac, le nouveau ? ».

« La baignade était sympa? » railla le dénommé Seamus. « Je crois que les Strangulots apprécieraient ta compagnie, t'avais l'air d'un vrai mort noyé ! ».

La préfète de Gryffondor secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un des étudiants plus âgé se moqua.

« Il doit probablement avoir le sang froid pour résister aux températures glaciales du lac. Il a toute sa place chez ces sournois de Serpentards, après tout les serpents ne sont-ils pas des reptiles au sang froid ? ».

Et il plissa les yeux, s'essayant à l'imitation grotesque d'un serpent en émettant des sifflements entre ses dents.

Ce qui déclencha des rires à la table.

Calixte remarqua du coin de l'œil que plusieurs proches Serpentards épiaient la scène, intéressés.

Alors il rétorqua:

« Et toi ? Tu crois qu'une vipère a sa place dans une maison qui a un lion pour emblème ? ».

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans son dos.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre, remontant entre les deux longues tables.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout avec des personnes en surnombre. Ignorant les protestations de l'étudiant qui ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer les Serpentard, il se glissa sur le banc à une distance respectable et bu d'un trait un verre de jus de citrouille frais.

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui dit Priam, assis en face de lui.

Il lui proposa une corbeille pleine d'alléchants croissants.

« Les joutes verbales et les provocations sont monnaie courante entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, c'est une rivalité très ancienne. Surveille juste tes arrières quand tu te promènes seul dans le château, des sorts peuvent fuser ».

« Quel genre de sorts ? » demanda Calixte en se servant du chocolat fumant.

Les étudiants se livraient-il des duels dans le dos des professeurs ?

« Rien de méchant, mais crois-moi quand tu reçois un maléfice du saucisson dans une aile isolée et que tu restes de longues heures coincées sur le sol, ça n'a rien de drôle. De toute façon on leur rend la pareille ».

« Ce n'est pas très noble comme méthode », fit-il, les paroles de son préfet lui revenant en mémoire.

_Le noble Salazar..._

« C'est surtout que si on se fait prendre, on risque des retenues avec Rusard » grimaça Priam. Cette vieille gargouille n'a qu'un seul passe-temps favori dans la vie : tourmenter les élèves. Méfie-toi de sa chatte Miss Teigne, elle fouine dans tous les recoins à l'affût de la moindre incartade ».

« Un peu comme Snape, non ? » devina Calixte.

Dès les premières secondes il s'était douté que l'austère Maître des Potions n'était pas homme à tolérer la plus petite frasque. Il se demanda si tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient comme ça. Après tout, la sorcière qui lui avait posé le chapeau parlant sur la tête semblait très stricte. Il s'agissait certainement de la directrice adjointe de l'école, le professeur McGonagall. Il avait reçu une lettre d'elle lui confirmant son inscription dans l'urgence.

Priam s'esclaffa nerveusement.

« Oh non, pas du tout. Rusard est une sorte de charognard et les retenues avec lui sont désagréables mais ça s'arrête là. Snape est beaucoup plus sombre et mystérieux, il y a toujours cette aura menaçante qui plane au-dessus de lui. C'est un sorcier puissant et craint même par les Serpentards, mais personne ne se risque vraiment à le contrarier. Fais comme tout le monde ici, contente-toi de rester hors de son chemin et tu ne t'attireras pas d'ennuis ».

Refermant son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier _dont il venait de parcourir les gros titres, il lui expliqua brièvement le chemin à prendre pour se rendre dans la salle de classe de Snape. Et il quitta la table, prétextant un saut aux toilettes du premier étage.

Terminant sa tartine de confiture, Calixte promena son regard sur la table des professeurs et y vit le Maître des Potions, l'air grincheux, plongé dans une tasse de café fumant.

Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait impérativement lui rendre sa cape.

Et vu l'humeur de l'enseignant, il préférait éviter de le faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire jaser ses camarades en la lui rendant devant toute la classe. Il refusait de passer pour un imbécile incapable de prévoir les basses températures du Nord de l'Écosse.

D'accord, il était sûrement passé pour un imbécile, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour montrer ses failles.

C'est pourquoi il se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui distribuait des rouleaux de parchemins à quelques étudiants.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut terminé et s'approcha, souriant.

« Professeur McGonagall » la salua-t-il poliment avec un léger hochement de tête.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le considéra d'un regard vif et sévère.

« M. Peverell, je constate que vous avez meilleure mine que hier soir. À quoi diable pensiez-vous donc en faisant votre valise ? Vous devriez vous montrer plus consciencieux ».

Elle étudia l'air navré du garçon et parut se radoucir.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ».

« Le professeur Snape m'a prêté sa cape hier dans son bureau. Pouvez-vous la lui rendre ? Je préfère ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner, je ne veux pas le contrarier ».

Il lui tendit le vêtement.

« C'était très prévenant de sa part » remarqua la directrice adjointe.

Elle avait l'air étonnée.

« Dites-moi M. Peverell, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas plus chaudement habillé ? ».

« C'était juste un oubli » mentit une fois de plus Calixte.

Il ne pouvait pas lui confier la vérité, quitte à passer pour un idiot complet. Il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre dans quelles conditions le traitait son tuteur M. Baptist.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout l'employé du Ministère de la Magie avait omis - _volontairement_, mais omis tout de même – de passer dans une boutique de vêtements.

Le professeur McGonagall tomba dans le panneau tête la première.

« Si vous n'êtes pas plus attentif, cela continuera à vous jouer des tours » l'avertit-elle.

« Je ferai attention, promis. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un manteau d'hiver ? ».

« Le village de Pré-au-Lard tout près d'ici sera tout à fait approprié à votre demande, à condition toutefois d'avoir fait signer par vos représentants légaux une autorisation de sortie. Elle a été élargie à tous les étudiants, ne l'avez-vous pas trouvée dans les documents qui vous ont été envoyés il y a quelques jours ? ».

Bien sûr que non.

M. Baptist ne lui avait laissé lire que la lettre de bienvenue. Saisissant la moindre occasion pour s'acharner sur lui, il avait très certainement fait disparaître l'autorisation de sortie.

« Oui, nous l'avons reçue » s'entendit-il répondre sur un ton qui sonnait faux.

Il vit les yeux étincelants de l'enseignante se plisser et eu un instant l'impression d'être un piètre manipulateur.

Ce qu'il était probablement.

« Mais je crois que mon responsable ne l'a pas signée ».

« Dans ce cas vous ne pourrez pas vous y rendre ».

« Les professeurs ne peuvent pas autoriser les étudiants à sortir ? ».

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Le personnel de Poudlard n'est pas habilité à le faire. Demandez à votre tuteur de vous envoyer l'autorisation par hibou ».

« Je n'ai pas de hibou » fit Calixte.

Et même s'il en avait un, ça ne changeait rien au problème.

« La volière vous offrira ce dont vous avez besoin » répliqua le professeur McGonagall avant de changer de sujet « Qu'avez-vous fait de votre cravate ? ».

« Je ne sais pas comment la mettre » répondit-il.

Il se sentit tout à coup très stupide.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher de savoir comment en nouer une, certains professeurs sont très à cheval sur l'uniforme et les règles de Poudlard. Demandez donc à votre préfet de vous aider ».

« Drago Malfoy ? » fit Calixte en plissant ses yeux avec suspicion.

Il fouilla des yeux la table des Serpentards mais ne repéra pas les cheveux blonds très pâles de son préfet.

« Par exemple ! » décréta le professeur McGonagall en esquissant un sourire.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, elle le congédia aimablement, lui rappelant de se hâter pour son premier cours.

Le garçon l'observa remettre en mains propres sa cape au professeur Snape, qui, pour une raison qui lui échappa, leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir furieux. Puis, maugréant contre sa collègue, il se redressa dans un brusque mouvement de robes et quitta la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée située derrière la table du personnel.

Calixte arriva pile à l'heure pour le cours de Potions.

Il se glissa furtivement au fond, à l'ombre d'un épais pilier, sur le même plan de travail que son camarade de chambrée Priam. Dans la classe flottait une atmosphère feutrée troublée par les chuchotis prudents des élèves.

Soudain, la porte derrière lui claqua brutalement, et Snape fit une entrée magistrale, intimidante.

Le silence fut instantané.

Indéniablement efficace pour asseoir son autorité d'une main de fer.

Des inscriptions s'affichèrent aussitôt sur le tableau en lettres fines et serrées.

Snape, rigide, se tourna vers la classe et commença le cours d'une voix grave et doucereuse.

« Vous allez aujourd'hui préparer un philtre de Confusion également appelé potion d'Embrouille, dont les effets entraînent chez la personne qui le boit un comportement téméraire et impétueux, bien qu'à titre personnel je qualifierais plutôt ces effets d'écervelés et débridés ».

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il fit glisser son regard sur les visages inquiets des deuxièmes années pour s'arrêter sur celui de Calixte.

Ce dernier vit un sourire narquois étirer les lèvres du professeur, qui reprit avec onctuosité.

« Cette décoction exige rigueur, excellence et délicatesse, aussi ne saurait-elle souffrir de la médiocrité d'esprits inaptes et négligents. Comme je vous l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, vous m'en remettrez en fin de séance un échantillon témoignant ou non de votre justesse. Les instructions sont précisément énoncées au tableau comme dans votre manuel de pratique ».

Il marqua un court silence et sa voix claqua plus sèchement:

« Qu'attendez-vous ? ».

Sous l'œil inquisiteur de Snape la classe se mit à fourmiller.

Les étudiants se servirent en ingrédients le longs des étagères et commencèrent leur travail. Après avoir copié les gestes de ses camarades en visualisant les rangements de chaque élément nécessaire à la potion, Calixte ouvrit son livre neuf de préparation qu'il avait eu le temps de feuilleter rapidement la veille de son départ pour Poudlard.

Le professeur était un Maître des Potions, ce qui signifiait que son éminence et ses qualités étaient reconnues par ses pairs. Ce titre était un privilège rare accordé à un cercle restreint d'experts renommés.

Or l'école dans laquelle étudiait Calixte jusqu'à présent n'avait qu'un potionniste, une personne étant loin d'avoir les habilités requises pour leur dispenser un enseignement aussi rigoureux que celui que Snape semblait vouloir requérir.

Il était un élève sérieux et assidu, et même s'il n'était pas certain de se montrer à la hauteur des exigences du directeur des Serpentards, il était déterminé à s'appliquer et prouver qu'il avait parfaitement sa place.

Il s'attela donc à la préparation du philtre de Confusion.

Snape quant à lui arpentait lentement la salle de Potions, rôdant entre les tables, distillant quelques sarcasmes, corrigeant les erreurs des étudiants, évitant d'inopportunes et potentielles explosions. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le jeune Peverell, curieux malgré lui de connaître son niveau parmi cette bande de cornichons irréfléchis.

Il s'approcha derrière lui avec une discrétion absolue et observa le garçon concentré sur son chaudron.

Les feuilles de livèches étaient soigneusement coupées et les pattes de scarabée d'Égypte finement réduites en poudre.

Les gestes étaient précis mais prudents. Peverell respectait attentivement les délais, jetant et mélangeant fébrilement les divers ingrédients. Les mouvements n'étaient pas fluides et un peu trop abrupts selon Snape, mais il devait admettre qu'avec un peu plus de précision il s'en sortirait à merveille.

Quittant l'ombre, il contourna la table.

Surpris, Jameson sursauta et renversa maladroitement un peu de sa préparation. La flaque de potion rose vif rampa sur le bureau et vint s'attaquer aux vivaces achillées des marais dans un bruit de crépitement agressif.

« Quand cesserez-vous donc de folichonner pendant mes cours, M. Jameson ? » gronda Snape.

Le garçon baissa la tête.

« Retenez une bonne fois pour toutes que mes ingrédients ne sont pas des jouets et demeurent des outils destinés à un usage sérieux et respectueux de la part des étudiants, avez-vous seulement la moindre idée des conditions de collecte de ces fleurs pour qu'elles parviennent jusqu'à vos mains assassines ? ».

Il vit l'élève piteux éponger avec frénésie le plan de travail et tenter en vain de sauver les plantes calcinées.

Quelques blancs pétales qui achevaient d'agoniser se fanèrent misérablement.

« L'achillée sternutatoire pousse essentiellement dans les zones humides ou marécageuses uniquement à la saison estivale. Afin d'optimiser la puissance de leurs propriétés magiques, elles doivent impérativement être cueillies lors du point de rosée matinal sous peine de voir se flétrir l'efficience de leurs vertus. Alors je ne permets pas que l'inattention d'étourdis comme vous anéantisse ces délicates fleurs, m'avez-vous compris ? ».

« Oui Professeur ».

« M. Jameson, vous me rendrez pour la prochaine séance un rouleau de parchemin sur l'importance de préserver les qualités des ingrédients végétaux dans le cadre de la préparation d'un philtre de Confusion, et je veux que vous me détailliez en particulier les trois éléments principaux que sont l'ache des montagnes, la cochléaire officinale ainsi que l'achillée sternutatoire. M. Peverell, laissez donc votre camarade se débrouiller avec ses fleurs ruinées et concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre potion qui est à mon goût un peu trop écarlate ».

Le breuvage était d'un rouge très soutenu virant presque sur le bordeaux, signe qu'il avait mis trop de racines de livèche.

Il vit le garçon réfléchir à toute vitesse et jeter dans son chaudron un morceau globuleux de Véracrasse. Aussitôt, la potion reprit une teinte plus nuancée, conforme à ce que Snape attendait sur cet exercice.

« Soyez plus vigilant, M. Peverell » commenta-t-il froidement.

« Oui Monsieur ».

L'idée d'ajouter du véracrasse pour adoucir la décoction était un réflexe intelligent que nombre d'étudiants de cette classe devraient s'empresser d'imiter, songea Snape en considérant le garçon avec scepticisme.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi cornichon qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Un pâle rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la classe par une basse fenêtre et traversa le plan de travail. Il croisa les prunelles bleues étincelantes du deuxième année et le fusilla du regard de longues secondes, avant de remarquer un détail perturbant.

« Où est votre cravate, M. Peverell ? Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des codes de cette école ? ».

L'élève parut déstabilisé mais réagit rapidement.

« Non Monsieur. J'ai juste...oublié de la mettre », éluda-t-il. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Malfoy avant la fin de la journée.

Snape recourba ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

« Décidément, vous oubliez beaucoup de choses. Trois points en moins pour Serpentard, je ne tolère pas les tenues débraillées. Et j'espère que _ceci _restera gravé dans votre courte mémoire ».

Et il fit volte-face, allant retirer quelques points à un Serdaigle qui discutait avec sa voisine, afin de rééquilibrer un peu les sabliers.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

La matinée se déroula sans encombres en enchaînant avec les cours de Sortilèges et enchantements.

L'après-midi promettait d'être tout aussi enrichissante.

Mais lorsque le sourire hypocrite du professeur Ombrage qui, debout devant sa classe silencieuse de deuxièmes années, s'accentua quand son regard se posa sur lui, Calixte eu comme un mauvais pressentiment.

La bouche de l'enseignante s'élargit, ce qui lui rappela une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

La femme trapue et toute de rose bonbon vêtue avait des cheveux châtains courts et bouclés.

Tout dans son attitude évoquait une volonté de dominer, d'écraser et dompter ses sujets.

« Bonjour, mes chers enfants » commença-t-elle sur un ton affecté.

« Bonjour, professeur Ombrage » répondirent en chœur les voix mécaniques des élèves, à l'exception de Calixte, qui les dévisagea avec une stupeur non-dissimulée.

Il surpris les soupirs d'ennui qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de ses camarades.

« Je vois qu'un nouvel étudiant s'est joint à nous pour le reste de l'année » reprit chaudement la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Et vous êtes monsieur ? »

« Peverell, Madame. Calixte Peverell » répondit le garçon poliment, sans prêter attention aux têtes curieuses qui se tournaient vers lui.

Il se demande brièvement combien de fois il lui faudrait se présenter dans les prochains jours, sachant que tout Poudlard connaissait déjà son identité.

« Je regrette l'attaque perpétrée sur votre ancienne école de sorcellerie, croyez-le bien » fit l'enseignante, bien que son regard globuleux indiquât le contraire. « S'en prendre à un château d'une si belle architecture, seuls des criminels pouvaient faire ça. La soif de l'argent leur a fait faire des actes insensées » poursuivit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé.

La soif de l'argent ? Calixte fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

Les partisans du Mage noir n'avaient pas attaqué l'établissement pour ses richesses. Le château était simple et n'avait rien d'un palais aux mille et une nuits.

« Je pense que ces voleurs... »

« Ce n'était pas des voleurs » fit machinalement Calixte. « Mais des Mangemorts ».

Son enseignante avait dû rater l'histoire complète.

Il n'y avait rien de grande valeur à dérober à Ster-Elorn.

Pas comme à la riche Académie de Beauxbâtons, connue pour son raffinement et ses excentricités. On lui avait un jour expliqué que l'école était perchée entre les sommets et sapins enneigés de hautes montagnes françaises, et que des orfèvres réputés avaient décoré le château avec des sculptures en glace et des ornements précieux.

En tout cas, de nombreux étudiants se figèrent à ses mots. La bouche d'Ombrage s'étira plus largement.

Un crapaud, s'illumina soudain le jeune Serpentard. Voilà ce qu'elle lui évoquait : un gros crapaud visqueux. Il esquissa presque un sourire.

Qui se ternit, sous l'œil mauvais du professeur.

« Vous faîtes erreur, jeune homme. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais donné l'ordre d'attaquer cette école. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs, puisqu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre? ».

La question n'appelait évidemment pas de réponse, mais Calixte, contrairement aux autres élèves qui connaissaient Ombrage depuis deux mois, ne pouvait pas deviner les idées de la femme en rose quant au prétendu retour de Voldemort.

Aussi répondit-il instinctivement « C'étaient des Mangemorts, j'ai vu leurs masques ».

« Vous avez dû être très perturbé » objecta Ombrage avec un sourire mielleux. « Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts, ni en Angleterre ni ailleurs ».

« Je les ai vus attaquer Ster-Elorn » contra-t-il poliment, de plus en plus surpris par ce déni. « Ils n'étaient pas venu voler quoi que ce soit, ils voulaient se venger des propos de notre directeur».

Il avait encore en mémoire les silhouettes noires surmontées d'horribles masques en argent dont les orbites rappelaient des puits sans fond.

Et pas qu'en mémoire, d'ailleurs.

« Des voleurs, rien de plus » répliqua la femme en faisant un geste évasif de la main comme pour chasser une vilaine mouche. « Allons, vous ne voulez certainement pas finir comme Potter, mon enfant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, horriblement sucrée.

« J'étais aux premières loges » fit Calixte, sentant l'exaspération monter en lui.

Il n'était pas_ son_ enfant.

« Ils n'ont rien volé ! Ils ont juste...tout brûlé, détruit, cassé, ruiné...tué... ».

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, brisée.

« Balivernes ! » fit soudain Ombrage d'une voix forte, son sourire mou s'effaçant de sa flasque figure. « Je n'accepte pas, M. Peverell, que quiconque raconte des inepties dans ma classe ».

Calixte se redressa sur son banc, ignorant les regards sidérés des Serpentards et Gryffondors.

« Je ne suis pas fou, je... ».

« Votre insolence me déplaît » l'interrompit Ombrage en se raidissant et serrant ses poings.

Le jeune Serpentard, effaré, se tourna vers ses voisins de table et les interpella.

« Vous l'avez vu dans la presse ! Tout le monde en a parlé ! Non ? ».

Avant qu'un membre de sa maison, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, ait le loisir de lui répondre, le professeur Ombrage s'énerva pour de bon et émit un étrange glapissement suraigu.

« Retenue ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire onctueux malveillant.

Elle avait des liens de parenté avec l'homme qui l'avait traîné hier dans la Grande Salle, pensa Calixte, inquiet. C'était certain.

« Vous commencez très mal votre scolarité à Poudlard, M. Peverell. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous teniez des propos qui semblent sortir tout droit de la bouche de Potter ».

« Je ne connais pas Harry Potter » se défendit le jeune Serpentard sans animosité.

Pas personnellement, du moins. Comme tout un chacun il en avait entendu parler dans la presse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Madame, je... ».

« Retenue vendredi. Dès 19 h » le coupa Ombrage, un sourire triomphant s'étalant sur son visage. « Cela vous passera l'envie de vous montrer impertinent dans mes cours ».

Puis elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe et, sur un timbre de voix parfaitement normal, fit:

« Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels au chapitre 9 et le lire en silence ».

Avant de retourner fièrement s'installer sur son bureau, d'où elle toisa Calixte avec ravissement.

Le garçon détourna le regard, sentant l'inquiétude s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Il avait réussi à obtenir une retenue le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard, battant probablement le record de la punition la plus rapide de l'histoire. Qu'avait dit le professeur Snape hier soir, déjà ? Ah oui.

_J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire._

C'était gagné. Il serait sans doute le premier informé. Avait-il déshonoré la maison Serpentard ? L'homme semblait y attacher tellement d'importance...

Son voisin de table Priam lui refila un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui mit le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entre les mains.

« Évite de te faire remarquer » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui. « Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'acharne sur toi comme elle le fait avec Potter ».

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'ouvrage pour tomber sur un chapitre intitulé _''Modes de vie des créatures des marais : Pitiponks, Boullus, Fangieux et autres espèces magiques''._

L'illustration d'un Boullu, gros poisson en forme de ballon de baudruche doté de longues et frêles pattes palmées, parvint à lui arracher un léger sourire, et il s'attaqua à sa lecture dans le silence monacal de la salle de classe.

Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de cours. Personne ne se risqua à troubler le calme tendu imposé par le professeur Ombrage, laquelle travaillait à son bureau, un air condescendant sur le visage. Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus d'action, un peu de pratique alliée à la théorie, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Nombre de ses camarades de classe relisaient le chapitre ou fixaient de leurs yeux vitreux et blasés les mêmes phrases.

Alors il soupira et, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, commença à reproduire fidèlement le dessin du Boullu sur une feuille, sous le regard attentif de son voisin, qui y vit là une distraction des plus intéressantes.

**la**

**oo**

**ooo**

_Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grande maison._

_Une petite forteresse, plus précisément. Isolée sur un îlot minuscule au milieu d'une étendue d'eau._

_Un lac ? Une mer ?_

_Il distingua des montagnes loin derrière, un ciel et un paysage gris._

_Puis il fut projeté à toute vitesse à l'intérieur d'un donjon. Dans le château, certainement, à en juger par les étroites meurtrières qui laissaient passer de faibles rais de lumière._

_Une pièce ronde et sombre._

_Sur un vieux fauteuil au centre de la pièce se tenait une mince silhouette._

_Elle parlait à une seconde personne tapie près d'une sinistre cheminée qui crachait de pâles flammes. En dépit du feu, il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans cette pénombre._

_Néanmoins il reconnu instantanément la voix douce mais à la fois glaciale qui s'éleva du fauteuil._

_« ... sera donc bientôt prêt. Excellente nouvelle, fidèle serviteur. Il me tarde de revoir nos anciens camarades trop longtemps injustement bridés »._

_Un frisson d'horreur lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui glaça les entrailles._

_« Qu'en est-il de notre jeune ami ? » reprit le timbre d'une suavité mortelle en rivant ses pupilles rouges et verticales vers l'ombre massive dissimulée contre la cheminée._

_« Je m'en occupe personnellement, Maître » certifia la silhouette._

_Elle émit un grognement grave où perçait un appétit déplaisant. _

_« Il nous a filé entre les doigts alors que nous allions lui mettre la main dessus, mais vous avez l'assurance de notre détermination pour le retrouver et... »._

_« Poursuivez vos recherches mais ramenez-le moi en vie. Je désire m'en charger moi-même »._

_« Comme il vous plaira, Maître » répondit l'homme en s'inclinant dans une attitude servile. « Nous avons déjà repéré un membre de son entourage proche, il n'y a plus qu'à le cueillir »._

_« Il tentera sûrement de vous résister »._

_« Oh, il parlera » ricana l'homme. « Avec le respect qui vous est dû, Maître, vous n'ignorez pas quelles sont mes méthodes »._

_Le rire aigu de son interlocuteur déchira l'air comme un couteau, lui fendant le crâne._

_Et le rire s'accentua dans une folie hystérique__._

_Encore et encore._

Il sursauta brutalement, envoyant ses ouvrages se fracasser à terre.

La transe n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant c'était comme s'il ressortait d'un cauchemar interminable. Tremblant, le front trempé de sueur, ses yeux verts éclatant papillonnèrent fébrilement le long des étalages de livres. La respiration haletante, il prit une grande goulée d'air.

Il s'efforça de se calmer.

Il était à Poudlard.

À la bibliothèque.

Et Mme Pince n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître en criant comme un vautour.

Tout allait bien.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement la longue table en bois vernis sur laquelle il avait installé ses affaires. Il était seul dans cette section, en train de réfléchir à son prochain devoir de Potions, dans une ambiance studieuse et apaisante. Il n'était pas dans un lugubre donjon coincé avec Voldemort et son serviteur inconnu.

Un Mangemort, certainement.

Tout allait bien, se répéta-t-il en essuyant les mèches de cheveux noirs collées contre sa cicatrice qui le picotait.

Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas.

Du moins, pas pour quelqu'un.

Qui était ce jeune ami évoqué par Voldemort ? Était-ce lui-même ?

Peu de risques, balaya-t-il. Le Mage noir et ses partisans savaient très bien qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore, nul besoin de faire des investigations. Ils recherchaient quelqu'un d'autre, une personne en danger.

Il se baissa sous la table et ramassa les livres, étonné que Mme Pince n'ait pas encore surgit pour l'incendier.

Une sourde angoisse lui serra la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas eu de visions ces temps-ci. Depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory, en fait. Oh, les cauchemars et les réveils en sueur la nuit survenaient régulièrement, lui gâchant le sommeil. Mais pas de visions comme celle-ci. Et pour se baser sur celles qu'il avait eu l'année dernière lorsqu'il voyait Voldemort et Barty Croupton Junior comploter, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la scène qu'il venait de subir soit réelle.

Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de tomber sous la main de l'acariâtre bibliothécaire et se réfugia fiévreusement dans le couloir, s'adossant contre un mur frais.

Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Le directeur était très certainement occupé à des considérations plus importantes qu'une simple vision. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était ni ignorer les plans que préparait Voldemort, mais en l'absence de davantage de détails il lui était impossible de réagir.

Et puis, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était-il pas au courant de ses intentions ? Oui, évidemment, eux étaient sur le terrain.

Il en toucherait deux mots à Sirius dans une missive.

« Harry ! » l'appela une voix féminine qui s'approcha de lui à pas pressés.

« Hermione... ».

Son amie s'arrêta et l'observa d'un air scrutateur, le front plissé.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle » s'enquit Hermione Granger, les bras croulant sous des rouleaux de parchemins de diverses tailles.

Il lui raconta sa vision et elle tomba d'accord avec lui pour en parler à Sirius.

Compte tenu de sa réticence à l'égard de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la Divination, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il faille avertir le Dumbledore en personne pour des informations aussi vagues.

« Mes visions ne m'ont pas trahi l'an dernier » objecta tout de même Harry, quelque peu agacé. « Je ne suis pas fou, ce que je vois est réel Hermione ».

« Il vaut mieux éviter de se précipiter » répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Au moins nous sommes certains que ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'identité de la personne que recherche Tu-Sais-Qui, en quoi ça pourrait faire avancer les choses ? ».

« Tu n'étais pas là » bougonna son camarade en se détachant du mur.

Il balança son sac sur ses épaules.

« Il y avait quelque chose de dément, de victorieux dans son rire hystérique. Sadique comme il est il a dû se trouver une nouvelle victime à tourmenter et je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester là à ne rien faire ».

« Écoute, tu vas écrire à Sirius ce soir et il en parlera à l'Ordre, d'accord ? ».

« Et pour ce que projette Voldemort concernant ses anciens partisans ? Que crois-tu que ça puisse être ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il chercherait à reprendre contact avec les Mangemorts qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause avant sa chute ? C'est ce que je ferais, à sa place ».

Hermione haussa les épaules, indécise.

Puis elle répondit d'une voix basse et soucieuse:

« Tu n'en as pas entendu ou vu suffisamment pour en tirer des conclusions, Harry. Il vaut mieux attendre et surveiller de près ce que dit la presse, peut-être en saurons-nous bientôt davantage. Et tu oublies l'Ordre, ils ont des informations que nous n'avons pas, tu t'en doutes ».

Harry émit un petit sifflement désapprobateur en frottant sa cicatrice par réflexe.

« Hermione, à chaque fois que j'ai eu des visions, elles se sont révélées vraies ! Il faut se dépêcher, quelqu'un est en danger, et puis il y avait ce quelque chose de triomphant dans la voix de Voldemort... ».

Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Que préparait ce fou pour être aussi heureux ? Qu'est-ce qui, à propos de ses anciens partisans, pouvait être source de cette joie malsaine ?

Ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il devait absolument écrire à Sirius.


	3. La morsure du crapaud

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**la**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Chapitre III**

**La morsure du crapaud**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Calixte.

Poudlard méritait son titre de meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde.

Le château était grandiose, bien plus que son ancien établissement, et la magie imprégnait les lieux au point de les rendre vivants. Les portraits murmuraient entre eux, les escaliers bougeaient et les tapisseries semblaient regorger de secrets. La somptueuse architecture rendait l'atmosphère solennelle et studieuse, mais également légère et d'une certaine manière, joyeuse.

Les cours étaient pour la plupart passionnants, même celui d'Histoire de la Magie que tout le monde paraissait pourtant détester. Le fantôme du professeur Binns n'était certes pas très expressif mais les récits qu'il égrenait éveillaient son intérêt. Lui qui était d'habitude constamment privé par son tuteur, il pouvait cette fois avoir accès aux connaissances sans limites imposées.

La bibliothèque notamment faisaient de sa part l'objet d'une grande fascination et il y avait emprunté _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, non sans avoir été fusillé du regard par l'étrange bibliothécaire qui ne supportait pas le moindre chuchotis.

Ses inquiétudes du premier jour s'étaient légèrement apaisées quand il était entré dans le quotidien des cours et de la vie commune. Il avait été rassuré quant à son niveau et prenait plaisir à travailler.

Le préfet Malfoy ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait interrogé sur son nom de famille. Il avait remarqué au fil des jours qu'une sorte de hiérarchie informelle subsistait au sein des Serpentards, certains profitant de leur rang pour s'accorder quelques privilèges. Mais il veillait à ne pas trop les approcher, peu désireux de se retrouver dans les ennuis.

Et il s'était aussitôt entendu avec Priam, qui s'était révélé être un excellent soutien pour son adaptation.

Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre au tableau.

Le professeur Ombrage.

Il avait bien effectué sa retenue, mais avait jugé pertinent de lui réaffirmer ses propos, refusant de nier ce qui s'était passé à Ster-Elorn. La soirée passée à souffrir en silence n'avait pas éteint ses convictions et lorsque l'enseignante lui avait demandé à la fin de la retenue s'il regrettait ses paroles, il avait répondu que l'attaque de son ancienne école était bel et bien l'œuvre de Mangemorts et non de simples voleurs.

Cela avait évidemment déplu à Ombrage, qui s'était avisée, avec un large sourire malveillant, de lui accorder une semaine entière de retenue cette fois-ci.

C'était la dernière soirée qu'il passait dans son bureau aux couleurs criardes, écrivant inlassablement _''Je ne dois pas me montrer insolent''._ Faire des lignes n'avait en soi rien de douloureux : c'était seulement incroyablement long et ennuyeux.

Simplement, la particularité d'Ombrage consistait en une étrange plume qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre.

La seule encre qu'elle semblait tolérer était le sang de celui qui écrivait avec.

La toute première fois, Calixte avait commis l'erreur de laisser échapper un gémissement surpris lorsqu'il avait écrit la première phrase et que les mots s'étaient imprimés sur sa main gauche. Des lettres coupantes avaient déchiré sa peau, tandis que le parchemin devant lui se couvrait d'une écriture rouge sang. Ombrage lui avait alors infligé un sermon mielleux où elle le qualifiait de petit garçon insolent à éduquer.

Il avait enduré en silence les heures de retenues qui lui cisaillaient la peau et laissait sa main ensanglantée. Avec une habileté que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas, il était parvenu à dissimuler sa blessure dans ses poches ou sa cape de sorcier, n'étant pas pressé d'aller se plaindre à quiconque. Le professeur Ombrage le lui ferait certainement chèrement payer.

Et puis, de toute façon, il avait trop de fierté.

Pas question de venir pleurer, tout le monde lui dirait sans doute qu'il avait mérité ses retenues. Les enfants insolents étaient toujours punis.

Il était presque minuit quand il quitta avec soulagement le bureau d'Ombrage après qu'elle l'eût gratifié d'un sourire hautement déplaisant.

Sa main gonflée saignait plus que jamais, les plaies refusant de se refermer.

Il avait mal.

Et il avait faim.

C'était le cinquième soir qu'il ratait ses dîner à cause des retenues, et qu'il s'endormait le ventre vide. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les cuisines, et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à s'y rendre.

Serrant les dents, ramenant son bras contre lui, il parcourut le château silencieux, en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

À quelques pas du bureau du professeur Snape, il s'arrêta. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Des gens se disputaient. Il entendait le directeur de sa maison s'énerver contre une seconde personne, dont le timbre était plus jeune.

Il resta là, figé une longue minute dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain violemment et heurta brutalement les battants, révélant un garçon plus âgé que lui. Il identifia aussitôt les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes rondes et les yeux verts émeraude.

« Potter ! » s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du Maître des Potions.

Harry Potter, le visage tendu, l'air révolté, son sac valdinguant sur son épaule, marchait à grands pas furieux en direction de Calixte, le regard brillant de colère.

Le professeur Snape surgit une seconde plus tard de la salle, ses capes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

« Potter ! Revenez, c'est un ordre ! ».

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta à un pas de Calixte et fit brusquement volte-face.

« Non ! Laissez-moi !» cria-t-il avec force, et l'homme se figea, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

Puis il pivota sur ses talons, bousculant rudement le jeune Serpentard, qui trébucha en arrière et s'étala sur le sol en pierre. Un air désolé se peignit sur les traits de Harry, qui s'empressa immédiatement de se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je.. ».

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » gronda Snape, rejoignant les deux étudiants.

« C'était involontaire ! » se défendit abruptement le cinquième année.

Il se tourner, anxieux, vers Calixte.

« Es-tu blessé ? Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber. Excuse-moi ».

Il l'aida à se relever.

« Il n'y a pas de mal » fit son benjamin.

« M. Peverell ! » claqua sèchement le professeur Snape en le vrillant de ses prunelles noires meurtrières. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à rôder dans les couloirs?! Il est minuit ! N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire à cette heure-ci, comme dormir, par exemple ?! ».

« Je sors de retenue, Monsieur » répondit l'enfant.

Il recula imperceptiblement quand son directeur s'avança vers lui.

« Écoutiez-vous aux portes ? » s'enquit l'enseignant avec des accents d'une froideur caressante.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, toisant le Gryffondor avec dédain.

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas le seul dans ce château à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! ».

Ignorant l'inquiétude qui commençait à le gagner à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement être de nouveau puni pour sa seule présence fortuite dans ce couloir, Calixte s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses affaires qui s'étaient dispersées lors de sa chute. Il tendit le bras pour ramasser un des manuels d_'Histoire de la Magie._

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? » entendit-il au-dessus de lui.

Il s'immobilisa brièvement, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant, avant d'avoir le réflexe trop tardif de cacher sa main blessée sous sa cape. Il leva la tête et lorsqu'il croisa le regard dangereux du professeur Snape, il su qu'il devait avoir l'air coupable.

« Rien » rétorqua-t-il avec une agressivité suspecte qu'il regretta immédiatement.

Évidemment, les gouttes de sang qui tachaient les dalles de pierre ne jouèrent pas en sa faveur.

« M. Peverell... Ne m'obligez pas à répéter ma question » fit doucereusement le Maître des Potions, pendant que Harry l'observait avec une étrange curiosité.

Il se remit debout et recula légèrement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour s'extirper de cette délicate situation.

« Vraiment, ce n'est rien, je me suis simplement coupé avec un bout de parchemin tout à l'heure ».

L'expression de son professeur était franchement dubitative et sa colère n'était visiblement pas retombée puisqu'il s'enquit sévèrement:

« Auriez-vous l'audace de me prendre un idiot, jeune homme ? ».

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil oblique à l'homme tandis que Calixte secouait frénétiquement la tête.

« S'il vous plaît, vous devez me croire. Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas mal » assura-t-il avec une désinvolture de façade.

« M. Peverell, si vous ne me montrez pas votre main tout de suite, je vous réserve des retenues dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps » le prévint la voix onctueuse de Snape.

Quelle sorte de punition pouvait bien lui promettre le professeur Snape ?

Ses épaules se raidirent. Il envisagea un court instant de détaler loin d'ici, mais son dos heurta le mur. Il vit Harry Potter lever les yeux au ciel et grimacer. Ce qui signifiait sans doute que les punitions de l'homme en noir devaient être particulièrement douloureuses.

Frappait-il les étudiants désobéissants ?

Pire, les empoisonnait-il ?

« S'il vous plaît...Je ne peux pas le dire, elle me le fera payer, sinon » supplia-t-il.

Ombrage l'avait bien mis en garde. Et le premier soir de sa retenue, lorsque le concierge, un certain Rusard, était passé la voir, il les avaient entendus discuter de châtiments corporels. Il ne tenait pas à y goûter. D'un autre côté, il ne mourrait pas non plus d'envie d'expérimenter les retenues du professeur Snape.

« Peverell ! » aboya celui-ci, exaspéré. « C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande ! ».

Nerveux, il remarqua le regard bizarrement compréhensif du Gryffondor aux yeux verts, qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Constatant que l'enfant ne ferait pas le moindre geste pour l'éclairer davantage, Snape soupira de frustration et, à une vitesse surprenante que lui conférait son agilité d'espion, il attrapa le bras du garçon et dégagea sa main gauche de sa cape. Peverell sursauta, fermant les paupières et s'affaissa contre le mur, comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé à tout instant.

« Regardez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le gamin obéit, rouvrant ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour non-coopération » décréta-t-il tranquillement.

Il ne manqua pas la consternation qui passa dans le regard écarquillé de l'enfant. Lui enserrant fermement le poignet, il prit mesure de l'ampleur de la blessure. Une inscription ensanglantée barrait le dos de la main enflée. Des gouttes écarlates perlaient des plaies, sortes de petites coupures.

_Je ne dois pas me montrer insolent._

Gravée en lettres de sang. Et à en juger par l'expression de douleur qu'affichait Peverell, ça faisait mal.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton calme, refoulant la vague de haine qu'il sentait poindre en lui.

Peverell eu l'intelligence de murmurer:

« Le professeur Ombrage, Monsieur ».

Un éclair de fureur plus accentué que les autres passa dans les prunelles sombres.

Il ne rata pas le malaise de Potter, qui ne semblait pas plus surpris qu'aurait dû l'être quelqu'un de normalement constitué.

« Depuis quand ? Lundi ? ».

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Êtes-vous allé à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Madame Pomfresh ? » répéta Peverell avec intérêt.

« L'infirmière de Poudlard » maugréa Snape. « Avez-vous signalé votre blessure à quelqu'un dans cette école ? ».

Le jeune garçon hésita à répondre puis, sous le regard chargé de menace du Maître des Potions, fit:

« Non. Le professeur Ombrage m'a dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux élèves insolents et mal-élevés, et que je l'ai mérité ».

Snape tourna la tête vers Potter, qui avait maintenant l'air mortifié.

« Potter ! Étiez-vous au courant des agissements de cette femme ? Je sais que, comme votre idiot de père, vous n'avez pas chômé pour vous retrouver en retenues plus que de raison ».

Il se délecta de l'ombre furieuse qui passa sur le visage du Gryffondor, de ses poings serrés et de sa respiration précipitée.

Il se délecta moins, en revanche, de l'hésitation et du regard soudainement fuyant de Potter.

« Potter ! » rugit-il.

« Oui, oui je suis au courant ! » s'égosilla l'insupportable morveux. « Vous êtes content ?! ».

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles, il laissa tomber son sac et brandit un bras dans sa direction. Snape cru une fraction de seconde qu'il allait avoir le culot de le frapper, mais il se contenta de lui montrer sa main gauche. Les marques n'étaient pas à vif, mais les mots avaient laissé de fines cicatrices rouges.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._

Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. Il inspira profondément, faisant fi des ondes de rage qui pulsaient dans son corps.

Mais il n'était pas sûr que sa haine soit dirigée réellement contre Potter.

« J'imagine que, compte tenu de votre incroyable arrogance, vous n'avez pas daigné informer un adulte compétent, Potter ? ».

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai dit à Ron et Hermione ».

« Je ne m'étonne pas que Monsieur Weasley ait gardé le silence, après tout n'exigeons pas trop d'effort de son plat cerveau. En revanche, je suis surpris que Miss Granger ne se soit pas montrée plus... raisonnable » ironisa-t-il.

Il avait pensé que la préfète de Gryffondor aurait pris ses responsabilités.

« Elle a essayé de me persuader d'en parler à McGonagall » répliqua Potter, ses yeux verts étincelant à la lueur des torches enflammées.

« Le professeur McGonagall, Potter » le corrigea sèchement l'homme. « Votre célébrité ne vous dispense pas d'être poli ».

« Le professeur McGonagall » reprit l'impertinent en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne faut pas en parler au professeur Ombrage » intervint Peverell, clairement paniqué. « Elle le fera chèrement regretter et... ».

« C'est une menace, Peverell ? » lui demanda soyeusement Snape dans une voix de velours d'où perçaient des accents vénéneux.

Il eu la satisfaction de voir un air outré se peindre sur le visage pâle du garnement.

« Non Monsieur, je ne voulais pas du tout vous menacer ! C'est juste que le professeur Ombrage m'a interdit d'en parler. Elle voudra sûrement se venger » et il eu un frisson glacé.

Snape émit un ricanement moqueur, et prononça théâtralement « Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne commet l'erreur de me menacer, Peverell. Ni ne blesse les étudiants en toute impunité ».

« Ombrage n'est pas saine d'esprit » grogna Potter avec impulsivité.

L'homme ne le reprit pas sur la marque de respect normalement due à un professeur. Le crapaud rose ne le méritait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'eût mérité le jour de la rentrée. Il n'aimait pas cette folle.

De son côté, Harry vit les lèvres de Snape tressaillir. Ce devait être sa façon de rire.

Non, ridicule.

Snape ne riait jamais.

Surtout pas à ce qu'un Potter pourrait dire. Il se faisait des films. Oui, il délirait.

Il constata cependant que le visage du petit Serpentard qu'il avait bousculé -Peverell, visiblement- s'était quelque peu éclairé à sa remarque.

« Peverell, suivez-moi. Potter, hors de ma vue » intima Snape.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Harry sur un ton ouvertement soupçonneux.

« Ne croyez pas que je laisse mes étudiants errer blessés dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, Potter » répliqua le professeur avec acidité. « Contrairement à certains, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer ».

Tenant toujours le poignet de Peverell, il entraîna avec lui l'enfant jusqu'à son bureau où la lourde porte était restée ouverte.

Il l'approcha de la cheminée où flambait et craquait un grand feu.

Il examina attentivement la main agitée de tremblements de Peverell. Les petites plaies semblaient peu profondes mais le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler en minces filets.

Comment diable ce petit impertinent avait-il fait pour tenir plusieurs jours sans que personne ne le remarque ? Était-il un expert en la matière ? Il chassa cette idée dérangeante de son esprit.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de trembler ? » .

Ce n'était pas une proposition.

« Qu'avez-vous, encore ? Le froid ? ».

L'enfant lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Non. Ça me fait mal » avoua-t-il timidement. « Monsieur », rajouta-t-il.

« Nous n'en serions pas là si vous aviez eu la perspicacité d'alerter un professeur dès votre première retenue au lieu de vous murer dans le silence» lui reprocha Snape. « Est-ce une plume qui a fait cela ? ».

L'enfant hocha affirmativement le menton.

« Ce genre de pratique est formellement interdite par le Ministère de la Magie depuis au moins deux siècles. Il y a d'autres moyens plus efficaces de punir un étudiant dissipé ».

Rien dans le ton du professeur n'incitait Calixte à vouloir découvrir le genre de punitions efficaces auxquelles il faisait allusion. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Elle a dit que c'était ainsi que l'on corrigeait les enfants insolents » indiqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle se trompe » réfuta l'homme en tâtant précautionneusement les plaies boursouflées.

Peverell étouffa un gémissement douloureux, se mordit les lèvres, et esquissa un geste pour retirer sa main mais Snape ne lui lâcha pas le poignet, le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda le garçon avec affolement.

« Les coupures se sont infectées » répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Elles vont pourrir, et il faudra très probablement couper pour que ça ne se propage pas au reste du corps. C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse traîner ce genre de blessures sans la moindre guérison ».

Il se régala sans honte de la lueur d'effroi qui traversa les yeux horrifiés de Peverell. Merlin, il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Il reporta son attention sur le membre blessé, faisant mine de l'examiner longuement, adoptant délibérément un masque sinistre et tragique.

Et ça fonctionna.

Il sentit la tension palpable submerger l'enfant et le pouls qui battait à son poignet s'accéléra vertigineusement.

Si Minerva était là, elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains, songea Snape avec amusement.

Au moins, cela lui permettait d'ignorer la colère qu'il ressentait contre Ombrage. C'est en voyant les yeux vitreux du garçon et les fines gouttes de sueur qui glissaient sur son front moite qu'il décida d'arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune Serpentard s'évanouisse, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il n'était pas une infirmière.

Il haussa un sourcil, narquois.

« Vous êtes d'une naïveté stupéfiante, Peverell. Vous auriez eu votre place à Gryffondor, aux côtés de Potter » se moqua-t-il_. « Vulnera sanentur »_ poursuivit-il d'une voix basse et caressante.

Les plaies ensanglantées tiraillèrent la peau, se résorbèrent puis se refermèrent, laissant de fines cicatrices rouges. Certes, il aurait pu lancer un sort plus commun pour guérir les blessures, comme _Episkey,_ mais il aimait utiliser ceux de sa propre invention. Question de principe_._

_« Tergeo » _termina-t-il, ce qui acheva de faire disparaître le sang frais comme séché, et nettoya l'inscription maléfique.

Il considéra quelques instants Peverell, qui semblait reprendre des couleurs.

« Tout simplement ».

Le garçon parut embarrassé et du rose teinta ses joues.

« Merci Monsieur » dit-il, un sourire illuminant son brillait littéralement de reconnaissance.

N'importe quoi, pensa Snape. Ce n'était qu'une guérison, n'importe quel professeur ou adulte digne de ce nom aurait fait de même. Non ?

Exceptée Dolorès Ombrage naturellement.

Il déployait d'énormes efforts, soucieux de rester imperturbable et de masquer sa colère devant Peverell.

Il n'était pas loin de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pulvériser la porte des appartements d'Ombrage et transformer une bonne fois pour toute cette femme en crapaud. Non, mieux, lui faire subir quelques châtiments dont il avait personnellement le secret. Comment osait-elle utiliser ces sordides plumes interdite sur des étudiants ?

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture et il ne laisserait pas cela se faire.

Il était étonnant que Potter, toujours le premier pour attirer l'attention sur lui comme le faisait son arrogant de père, ne soit pas allé se plaindre à McGonagall. Il n'aurait pas raté une occasion de jouer les héros martyrisés et tout le monde aurait rampé à ses pieds en débitant des paroles et complaintes larmoyantes sur fond de geignements victimaires.

Il était encore plus inattendu, cependant, qu'un deuxième année garde le silence. Les enfants de cet âge étaient faciles à faire craquer, lui-même le savait d'expérience, nombre de ses jeunes étudiants n'hésitant pas à se plaindre de ses méthodes. Les plus âgés n'étaient pas en reste, ceci dit. Beaucoup s'arrangeaient, à la moindre blessure ou petit rhume, pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et se lamenter à l'infirmière.

Supporter seul des retenues qui s'apparentaient à de la torture physique était tout à fait anormal.

Pire, le gamin avait semblé trouver ça parfaitement compréhensible. Comme si le fait de voir une inscription se graver dans sa propre chair était acceptable.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Combien de temps êtes-vous resté en retenue ce soir ? » demanda-t-il soudain, brisant l'épais silence qui s'était installé.

« J'ai commencé avant le repas, à dix-neuf heures » répondit Peverell en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui. « Et je venais de terminer quand je vous ai entendu crier avec Harry Potter ».

Snape le fusilla du regard.

Il nota dans une partie de son esprit qu'il lui faudrait lancer un _Silencio _dans son bureau la prochaine fois que lui et Potter -ou quelqu'un d'autre- échangeraient des propos... véhéments.

« Avant le repas ? » reprit-il, haussant les sourcils « N'avez-vous donc pas dîné ? ».

« Non, Monsieur ». Fit Peverell, lui confirmant ses doutes. « Ni les autres jours ».

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent avec malveillance.

« Avez-vous faim ? ».

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le professeur fit alors apparaître un sandwich qui flotta dans les airs. Il venait directement des cuisines, les elfes de maison lui en réservaient souvent de côté lorsqu'il était enfermé de longues heures dans son laboratoire. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Il vit le garçon s'éclairer et saliver.

« C'est pour moi ? » s'enquit-il avec des accents joyeux.

« Évidemment, M. Peverell ».

Mordant dans le sandwich avec un plaisir apparent, il se répandit en remerciements qu'interrompit froidement Snape.

« Taisez-vous donc et mangez. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous en mettiez partout et nous n'avons pas la nuit pour ça ».

Il ne lâcha pas l'enfant des yeux, l'observant déguster avec une joie démesurée son banal repas.

Il le vrilla longuement de son regard noir insondable, mais cela ne parut pas déranger le garçon.

Puis il lui ordonna de disparaître et verrouilla son bureau d'un geste négligent de la main.

Il demeura de longues minutes immobiles à fixer pensivement l'âtre de sa cheminée, las.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il était parvenu à faire pleurer deux Serdaigles de troisième année, avait distribué quelques retenues à des étudiants – des Serpentards cette fois - qui avaient manqué faire exploser sa classe. Et surtout, il avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds Potter. C'en avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, presque décevante à vrai dire. Une petite pique sur son arrogant de père avait suffit à le faire réagir au quart de tour, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue.

Mais la découverte des sévices qu'infligeait Ombrage aux étudiants punis ne le ravissait pas, loin de là. Comment avait-elle pu se procurer ces plumes, normalement interdites par le Ministère de la Magie depuis plus de deux cent ans ? Il était inconcevable qu'une employée envoyée par le Ministère s'adonne à des pratiques illégales passibles d'une peine à la prison d'Azkaban.

Quoique, connaissant l'homme, le Ministre Cornelius Fudge devait bien fermer les yeux sur les incartades de ses administrés. Cela ne le surprendrait même pas.

Il refusait de laisser passer ça à Poudlard.

Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers sa cheminée dans laquelle il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! » lança-t-il.

Et au diable l'heure tardive ! Il savait que le directeur était souvent sujet à des insomnies, et il devait certainement être perdu dans ses réflexions dans son bureau en train de jouer avec l'une de ses fragiles babioles au prix inestimable.

Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, qu'il soit debout, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de se retenir de surgir de lui-même dans les appartements de Ombrage.

Pendant qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminée, il ricana en se représentant la Grande Inquisitrice le recevant en chemise de nuit avant de s'interrompre abruptement, horrifié par ses propres pensées.

**la**

**oo**

**ooo**

Furieux, Harry lança avec hargne le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame somnolente. Elle fut outrée par l'impolitesse du ton mais consentit de mauvaise grâce à basculer. Il entra dans la salle commune vide et fit les cent pas, fulminant de rage.

Il ne _supportait plus _Snape.

Il avait cédé à l'une des remarques du Maître des Potions en cours, une banalité où il avait une fois de plus perçu la raillerie que Snape lui réservait tout spécialement. Mais ça avait été la goutte de trop, et il lui avait vertement opposé une réplique qu'il savait impertinente. L'homme en avait bien sûr profité pour lui donner une retenue le soir-même, de quoi terminer la semaine en beauté.

Après qu'il eût récuré de vieux et gras chaudrons sans avoir la permission de faire usage de la magie, bien sûr, Snape avait mis à fin à cette tâche écœurante en lui infligeant un sermon à base de références nourries sur son père. Il avait naturellement touché une corde sensible puisque Harry s'était énervé, ce qui avait conduit à une dispute.

Et les éclats de voix n'étaient pas passés inaperçus puisqu'un jeune Serpentard les avaient entendu.

Enfin, il espérait qu'il n'avait entendu que les cris et non pas leur contenu.

Sa vie ne regardait personne.

Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fut le pire.

Le Serpentard lui aussi subissait la torture de la perverse Ombrage et Snape l'avait remarqué. Et son esprit analytique avait découvert l'inscription sur sa propre main.

Voilà une nouvelle occasion pour lui de le railler et l'humilier en cours, pensa-t-il avec rage en donnant un coup de pied dans une boîte à flemme vide laissée sur le tapis par les jumeaux Weasley. L'objet laissa échapper un râle plaintif.

Puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa furieusement vers la cheminée où mourraient les dernières braises.

_« Incendio »._

Un feu ronflant naquit aussitôt. La chaleur des flammes vint lécher son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis et enfouit la tête entre ses bras.

Il était à bout de nerf.

Deux semaines qu'il dormait très peu, voire quasiment pas.

Depuis sa vision glaçante de Voldemort dans ce donjon étrange, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves centrés autour du Mage Noir. Il voyait sa figure pâle et ses prunelles de serpent où miroitaient des lueurs rouge sang. La joie maléfique avait cédé la place à de la convoitise mêlée de rage.

Quelque chose le frustrait.

Harry assistait à des périodes de calme où Voldemort conversait tranquillement avec ses serviteurs, entrecoupées de crises de démence où il s'impatientait et déchaînait sa violence. Le plus souvent sur des individus dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage, mais que les cris et les suppliques désespérées suffisaient à le faire se réveiller en pleine nuit, tremblant, le cœur palpitant.

Et comme à chaque fois, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Une douleur lancinante qui lui fendait le crâne et lui donnait envie de plonger la tête dans le lac.

Impossible de dormir dans de pareilles conditions.

Les moments d'accalmie étaient liés à un mystérieux plan qui paraissait se dérouler à merveille. Les excès de rage concernaient le fameux ''jeune ami'' qui faisait l'objet de l'obsession presque maladive du sorcier.

À sa simple évocation, il entrait dans des colères noires, ses traits de reptile se figeaient dans une haine pure, et il finissait même par s'acharner à coup de Doloris bien sentis sur le serviteur qui aurait le malheur de déglutir ou de ciller.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas après _lui_ qu'en avait Voldemort, pensa Harry en serrant les poings.

Il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant.

Parce que la personne qui perturbait tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui -il l'appelait _''le garçon'' _ou _''l'enfant'_'- et ça lui soulevait le cœur à l'idée qu'un innocent de plus soit encore victime du sanguinaire.

Si seulement il savait de qui il s'agissait, il pourrait peut-être se rendre plus utile.

Mais son nom n'était jamais prononcé quand il avait ces rêves chaque nuit. Comme si c'était un tabou.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, somme toute.

Quelle ironie.

Sirius avait à peine répondu à son mot sur sa toute première vision, se contentant de lui affirmer qu'il n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet et que de toute façon, il était probable que leurs courriers étaient contrôlés. Preuve en était, sa chouette blanche Hedwige était un jour revenue avec une aile tordue. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de dévoiler trop d'informations.

Il semblait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soient sur leurs gardes depuis ces derniers jours, conscients que quelque chose de gros se tramait dans l'ombre, sans savoir quoi précisément.

Il se sentait inquiet et nerveux.

Incapable de rester en place plus d'une minute, il finit par se relever d'un bond du tapis moelleux et tourna de nouveau autour de la salle commune comme un lion en cage. Il su qu'il allait cogiter toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Comme s'aérer l'esprit.

Alors il se rendit à pas furtifs dans son dortoir silencieux, attrapa son_ Éclair de feu _et se drapa de la soyeuse cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il eu une pensée compatissante pour Fred et George, les batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, à qui Ombrage avait définitivement interdit de jouer pour s'être battu à la fin d'un match contre le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, après une énième provocation.

Lui-même s'était retenu de justesse et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas frapper cette tête à claque de Marcus Flint. Ce qui avait été une bonne initiative puisqu'il avait conservé sa place d'Attrapeur. La tête dégoûtée et enragée du crapaud en avait valu le coup. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Quittant subrepticement la salle commune après avoir réveillé une Grosse Dame de mauvaise humeur, il se glissa dans le château. Il arriva sans encombres dans la cour rectangulaire où se trouvait la fontaine de Poudlard.

Il faisait froid. Mais c'était un froid revigorant.

La nuit était calme, claire, apaisante.

Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre brillait un beau croissant de lune panaché d'étain, entouré de nombreuses étoiles scintillantes.

Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, il retira et rangea sa cape d'invisibilité sous son pull, enfourcha son balai et décolla. L'air frais lui procura aussitôt une sensation d'intense liberté. Ses préoccupations s'envolèrent et le poids en lui se libéra, le laissant plus léger. Il s'éleva rapidement au-dessus des plus hautes tourelles de Poudlard, comme s'il s'en allait attraper une de ces étoiles étincelantes.

Plus il montait, plus ses doigts s'engourdissaient de froid et ses yeux piqués par la température glaciale s'humidifiaient. Il les ferma, le vent mordant glissa sur sa peau. Il ressentait les infimes vibrations de _l'Éclair de feu._ Le balai de course fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, accélérant encore et encore.

Il était libre.

C'était un sentiment de plénitude incroyable. C'était...

_Magique,_ s'amusa-t-il.

Il rouvrit les paupières et ralentit pour se stabiliser haut, très haut au-dessus du château.

Il resta de longues minutes là, suspendu sous les étoiles, écoutant le doux murmure du vent dans les sapins aux cimes fourchues de la Forêt Interdite. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien ne venait troubler la paisible nuit.

En bas, le château semblait plongé dans les ténèbres. Il ne distinguait que les faibles lueurs des torches enflammées qui paraient les remparts. Quelques graciles hiboux planaient tranquillement autour de la volière. Quant aux sereines eaux du lac, elles reflétaient l'éclat de la lune.

Il frictionna ses mains pour avoir un semblant de chaleur et remonta le col de son pull.

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre en piqué vers le terrain de Quidditch pour faire quelques tours, quand il remarqua un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose bougeait dans le parc, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Deux ombres se détachèrent de la masse noire des arbres, paraissant guetter le château.

Il plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas bien à cette distance, et les silhouettes paraissaient massives. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de personnes ou d'animaux.

Il pencha le manche de son balai et se courba dessus, bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

Il fondit vers le château, sentant le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il contourna la haute tour d'Astronomie et bifurqua en direction de la forêt.

Mais les ombres avaient disparu. Elles s'étaient tout bonnement volatilisées.

Plus rien.

Il veilla plusieurs minutes, aux aguets, ses yeux bondissant d'un coin à l'autre sur le parc et la Forêt Interdite, attentif au moindre souffle de vent, au moindre tressaillement qui viendrait perturber la quiétude des lieux.

Après d'infructueuses observations, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les silhouette avaient dû retourner sous le couvert des arbres, ou se cacher quelque part dans le parc.

D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment certain d'avoir vu quelque chose ? Peut-être que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours. Mais au fond de lui il en doutait fortement, sûr de ne pas avoir divagué. Il n'était pas fou. Son instinct ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il secoua la tête.

C'étaient probablement des animaux venus déambuler en profitant de la tranquillité.

Quelles sortes de bêtes sauvages dans la forêt pouvaient bien venir folâtrer dans le parc, ne put-il pas s'empêcher d'objecter. Pas les araignées géantes, elles ne s'aventuraient jamais si près du château. Encore moins les Centaures. D'ailleurs, un Centaures n'était pas une bête sauvage.

Quoi d'autre, alors ?

Il songea brièvement à Hagrid avant d'écarter cette idée farfelue de ses pensées. D'abord, le garde-chasse n'était toujours pas revenu depuis la rentée, et ensuite, il n'était pas du genre à se balader dehors au beau milieu de la nuit. Et puis, sa Cabane était bien plus loin, en contrebas du Saule Cogneur. Il l'aurait vu si ça avait été Hagrid.

Et si Voldemort... ?

Non, ridicule, rejeta-t-il. Sa cicatrice lui aurait brûlé le front, si tel avait été le cas. Et il n'aurait pas pris ce risque, le château était très bien protégé. De toute façon, le Mage Noir avait une carrure beaucoup moins corpulente que celles qu'il avait aperçues.

Quelqu'un voulait-il entrer en secret à Poudlard ? Qui donc aurait intérêt à se dissimuler aux yeux de tous la nuit ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Une brise glaciale le coupa dans ses réflexions et il décida de mettre un terme à son escapade nocturne en filant vers la cour d'où il avait décollé. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à pas de loups à l'intérieur du Hall.

Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive en parcourant les couloirs du château et regagna vite son lit.

Son vol l'avait vidé de son énergie et cette bonne fatigue lui permit de sombrer dans un sommeil qui, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, fut sans les visions horribles de Voldemort.


	4. Crise de tutelle

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre IV**

**Crise de tutelle**

* * *

C'était un samedi après-midi pluvieux.

Un de ceux où l'on avait pas d'autre ambition que de se pelotonner au fond d'un vieux fauteuil confortable et sous une épaisse couverture, pour écouter des heures durant le martèlement régulier de la pluie glacée contre les carreaux.

Calixte était en train de jouer aux échecs magiques avec Priam dans la Grande Salle sous un plafond d'un gris maussade, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus en pleine partie par les préfets de Serpentard. Ils observèrent avec détachement une pièce blanche se faire couper en deux par le cavalier adverse, puis Malfoy posa une main impérieuse sur l'épaule de Calixte.

« Tu dois nous suivre, Peverell » décréta-t-il en bombant le torse, prenant son rôle très à cœur. « Maintenant ».

« Pour aller où ? » se méfia aussitôt Calixte alors que la voix suraiguë de sa reine insultait ses propres sujets.

Malfoy ne l'avait pas directement approché depuis le jour de son arrivée et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il l'étudiait avec cet air énigmatique qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Chez le directeur » répliqua Pansy Parkinson, agacée.

C'était l'autre préfète de la maison, une jeune fille à l'air peu aimable. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Elle monopolisait souvent l'attention de ses camarades et faisait preuve d'une excessive impulsivité. Elle ne parlait pas, elle _aboyait._

« Ne pose pas de question et dépêche-toi, c'est Snape qui nous envoie ».

Grimaçant, il se leva à contrecœur, noua sa cape et suivit en silence ses préfets hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'au bureau du directeur, se demandant tout le long du trajet ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être convoqué chez Dumbledore en personne.

Il repassa dans sa mémoire le fil des derniers jours.

Depuis ses retenues avec la détestable Ombrage, il s'était tenu à carreau, faisant semblant de se conformer à ses croyances selon lesquelles ni Voldemort ni les Mangemorts n'avaient perpétrés l'attaque de l'école. Il avait vite appris que ceux qui clamaient d'une manière générale le retour du Mage Noir étaient sanctionnés par la Grande Inquisitrice.

Plus de trois semaines qu'il était là, et il s'était toujours bien conduit en cours. S'il avait dû s'évaluer de manière objective, il dirait même qu'il était un élève normal fondu dans la masse quotidienne des étudiants.

Alors il ne voyait pas ce qui le conduisait chez le directeur.

Le bureau de ce dernier était gardé par une immense gargouille en pierre représentant un sphinx.

Malfoy s'avança et, sur un ton ennuyé, lâcha:

« Patacitrouille ».

Parkinson laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Calixte face à l'originalité du mot de passe pour une fonction aussi solennelle que celle de directeur d'établissement, la statue s'écarta. Le mur derrière elle se sépara, dévoilant des escaliers en colimaçons qui s'élevèrent. Tous trois arrivèrent ensuite devant une haute porte de chêne.

Malfoy frappa trois coups secs et entra.

Le bureau du directeur était une large pièce circulaire et pourvue de plusieurs fenêtres toutes fouettées par une pluie froide.

Calixte posa avec fascination son regard sur les multiples instruments graciles et dorés qui égayaient les lieux. De délicats et fins objets émettaient de jolies volutes de fumée colorées, d'autres paraissaient bourdonner et certains tournaient lentement sur eux-même. D'innombrables tableaux recouvraient les murs jusqu'au plafond, et il pouvait voir les vénérables portraits converser entre eux.

« M. Peverell, nous vous attendions » fit une voix douce et calme. « Approchez donc ».

Il détacha son regard d'un superbe astrolabe en argent et leva les yeux vers le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore lui souriait, l'œil pétillant et accueillant, assis derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Il n'était pas seul. Sur le côté, près de la cheminée se tenait le professeur McGonagall, la mine pincée. Snape était debout à quelques pas de lui, l'air renfrogné comme s'il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs sauf ici.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Peverell... » fit une voix chargée d'antipathie qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Non, il ne pouvait pas être là.

Pas lui.

Près de ce qui ressemblait à un grand perchoir en or, se tenait un homme pas très grand mais costaud et bedonnant. Vêtu d'une longue cape de sorcier violacée, les cheveux gris plaqués en arrière, son visage dur et bovin exprimait clairement la répulsion. Il s'appuyait sur une canne aux motifs grossièrement taillés.

_M. Baptist_, songea Calixte avec anxiété.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son tuteur se déplace jusqu'à Poudlard en personne ?

Oh, il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer.

La raclée qu'il allait prendre... Il déglutit.

« Alors ? Tu ne viens pas saluer l'homme qui t'a nourri et élevé pendant toutes ces années ? » aboya son tuteur avec malveillance.

Lentement, avec l'affreuse impression d'être le figurant d'une pièce de théâtre glauque, Calixte s'avança vers lui et le salua d'un bref hochement de tête comme le ferait un sujet avec son roi.

« Bonjour Monsieur » dit-il avec une politesse feinte qui n'échappa à personne.

La main de l'homme se crispa sur sa canne.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il une canne ?

S'était-il blessé ?

« Voudriez-vous un de ces délicieux bonbons au citron ? » proposa aimablement le directeur en ouvrant une petite boîte en fer remplie de petites friandises d'un appétissant jaune acidulé.

« Non merci Professeur » déclina-t-il fébrilement, conscient du regard noir et scrutateur de Snape posé sur lui.

De toute façon, il avait la gorge sèche d'angoisse, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'il déguste ce bonbon dignement.

Il serait capable de s'étrangler avec.

« Votre père vient d'arriver et souhaite me soumettre une requête vous concernant » reprit le vieil homme en le dévisageant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, nullement vexé par ce refus. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de l'étudier en votre présence, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu ».

Posté près d'une grande armoire métallique, Snape ne manqua pas le tic qui agita simultanément Peverell et son tuteur quand ils entendirent les termes ''Votre père''. Le premier sursauta, outré. Le second se fendit d'une moue dégoûtée et il n'aurait même pas été surpris si l'homme avait craché au sol de répugnance.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette vision le troubla, mais il demeura néanmoins impassible.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Ce fardeau n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon fils ! ».

Snape songea en voyant la consternation peinte sur le visage de Peverell, que ce dernier était tout aussi horrifié à l'évocation de cette hypothèse saugrenue.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ces deux-là.

« Pardonnez-moi » fit Dumbledore, « J'ignorais ce détail ».

« Et ce n'est pas une requête, Dumbledore ! C'est ma décision seule et votre agrément ne m'intéresse pas, finissons-en au plus vite ! ».

« Volontiers » concéda calmement le directeur, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'agressivité de son hôte. « M. Peverell, votre tuteur est ici présent pour discuter de votre garde légale. M. Baptist, et si vous nous expliquiez à nous ainsi qu'à notre jeune ami ce dont il retourne exactement, afin d'éviter tout malheureux malentendu ? ».

L'homme proéminent grogna et, se détournant avec colère de Calixte, répondit au directeur.

« Ce garçon est devenu orphelin quelques mois après sa naissance et l'école l'a pris en charge jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, seulement il fallait un tuteur, en clair, quelqu'un qui ait la bonté et l'extrême bienveillance de s'occuper de lui ».

Il fit une courte pause.

« Et c'est tombé sur moi » gronda-t-il. « En ma qualité de vice-directeur de l'Académie. Maintenant qu'elle est détruite et que le directeur est mort, je n'entends pas endosser davantage la responsabilité de ce morveux et j'ai ici les documents me permettant de me détacher de lui ».

Il brandit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins étroitement enlacés entre eux.

« Il y a des années, des mois que j'y réfléchis, et j'ai toujours accepté de repousser l'échéance pour mon ami défunt mais cette fois, c'est terminé, j'en ai assez ! ».

D'un geste flagrant d'impolitesse qui fit plisser de désapprobation les yeux du professeur McGonagall, il jeta les parchemins sur le bureau d'étain de Dumbledore.

Calixte n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. Son tuteur ne voulait plus s'occuper de lui.

Seulement ça n'était pas possible, il savait que les enfants mineurs devaient nécessairement avoir un responsable légal.

« Vous m'abandonnez ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sur sa droite, Snape se raidit.

« Que croyais-tu ? » persifla M. Baptist.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ».

« Bien sûr que si » ricana l'homme en indiquant les papiers que Dumbledore commençait à dérouler sans prononcer un mot. « Et même à ton départ pour l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard tu as continué à me causer des ennuis, espèce de sale gamin ! Ces hommes sont venus me passer à tabac dans mes propres appartements il y a quelques jours, j'imagine que tu en es fier, n'est-ce pas, vicieux que tu es ! ».

« Je ne comprends pas » dit-il, perdu.

Son tuteur avait été agressé ? Par qui ? Mais pourquoi l'en accusait-il ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont venus comme des lâches au beau milieu de la nuit me poser des questions sur toi et me frapper » cracha son tuteur, son visage prenant une teinte rouge sombre sous la fureur. « Même dans un coin perdu de l'Écosse je dois encore subir ta misérable existence. Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! ».

Il fit trembler sa canne.

« Tu ne mérites pas ma protection, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que... » protesta Calixte qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui, l'agression, et sa garde légale.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla l'autre, la folie traversant ses yeux.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le coup arriver.

Il avait appris avec les années à esquiver les soufflets brutaux que lui infligeait son tuteur lorsqu'il entrait dans des colères monstres.

Pas la majorité, mais quelques uns.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme aurait eu le culot de le frapper en public, qui plus est en présence du directeur de Poudlard et deux de ses professeurs. S'il avait mieux anticipé, il aurait évité de justesse. Mais son sens de l'esquive se réveilla une fraction de seconde trop tard.

CLAC !

Quand le revers de main de son tuteur lui asséna une gifle phénoménale, il fut projeté sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon et s'écrasa au sol.

Il aperçu du coin de l'œil le professeur Snape faire un brusque mouvement en avant comme s'il voulait le rattraper, le frôlant de peu.

Il n'en vit pas davantage car sa tête heurta durement les dalles en pierre et rebondit, puis sa vue se brouilla momentanément.

Il entendit le glapissement horrifié et aigu de Parkinson, couplé à l'exclamation scandalisée du professeur McGonagall.

« Éloignez-vous de ce garçon. Nous ne tolérons pas l'usage de la violence sur les enfants ».

La voix du professeur Dumbledore était grave et chargée d'autorité, presque effrayante.

Sonné, Calixte rouvrit les yeux, des étoiles de douleur dans la tête.

La scène semblait s'être suspendue dans le temps.

Le directeur s'était levé de sa chaise et, dressé de toute sa hauteur, toisait M. Baptist.

Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et étaient lourds de menaces. L'atmosphère même de la pièce avait changé, paraissant s'assombrir, écrasée par la tension. La préfète de Serpentard avait une main plaquée sur la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés d'effarement.

À ses côtés, incrédule, Malfoy avait sortit sa baguette dans un réflexe qui l'avait lui-même surpris, et la pointait l'homme colérique.

Le professeur McGonagall, clairement choquée par cette démonstration de violence, avait fait de même et visait M. Baptist.

Et surprise, Snape, un genou à terre près du deuxième année, tenait également l'homme en joue.

Son visage pâle était figé dans un masque de répulsion et ses prunelles noires étincelaient.

Peu désireux de rester affalé, Calixte se redressa, aidé par la poigne du Maître des Potions qui le releva en lui agrippant le bras, avant de le lâcher vivement. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le tuteur du garçon dans une expression de mépris.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur un de mes étudiants, sinistre individu, ou je vous promets que cela pourrait bien être la dernière folie que vous feriez dans votre pitoyable existence ».

Si M. Baptist tenta de paraître peu impressionné, les tremblements qui tassèrent légèrement ses épaules le trahirent.

Calixte lui-même sentit un frisson lui hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque quand il entendit le ton menaçant et glacé de son professeur. Il valait mieux ne pas faire partie de ses ennemis.

Brûlant de honte à l'idée d'avoir été battu devant des personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû voir ça, il s'écarta de Snape qui haussa les sourcils, tout en demeurant à bonne distance de son tuteur. Une émotion insupportable lui tordit le ventre. Il s'efforça de se calmer, de contrôler la vague de douleur qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il aurait voulu que Malfoy et Parkinson regardent ailleurs.

Il vit Snape s'avancer brusquement vers M. Baptist, qui recula.

« M'avez-vous bien compris, espèce de lâche ?! ».

Il s'arrêta à un pas de l'homme, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous » répliqua M. Baptist, hargneux.

Grave erreur.

« Être le responsable légal de ce garçon ne vous confère certainement pas le droit de le frapper à votre guise » tonna soudain Snape.

Tous sursautèrent.

« Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Ne vous approchez _plus _de lui ».

« Severus » s'interposa fermement Dumbledore.

Il leva une main qu'il voulu apaisante.

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. M. Baptist, je vous déconseille fortement de recommencer pareil acte en ma présence, auquel cas je me verrai contraint d'en informer les autorités compétentes en matière de délits. Vous... ».

« Ni en votre présence ni en votre absence » coupa sèchement Snape. « Que jamais... ».

« Severus ! » l'interrompit Dumbledore, haussant le ton.

Le professeur se tut, la mine sombre, et baissa sa baguette lentement, imité du professeur McGonagall. Derrière eux, Malfoy fit de même mais ne la rangea pas.

« M. Peverell, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda ensuite le vieil homme au garçon sur la joue duquel s'étalait maintenant une large marque rouge.

« Oui Professeur Dumbledore » mentit Calixte d'une voix mal assurée qui lui parut très lointaine.

Snape siffla de mécontentement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« M. Baptist » reprit plus sèchement le directeur en se rasseyant « Les documents que vous venez de me remettre énoncent clairement une renonciation de votre part à votre tutelle exercée sur la personne de Calixte Cadmus Peverell, laquelle aurait dû se poursuivre tacitement jusqu'à la majorité du mineur. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? ».

« Oui » grogna l'homme.

Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

« M. Peverell, je vous épargne la complexité et le langage soutenu du jargon juridique. Sachez seulement qu'il résulte de la décision de M. Baptist un transfert de votre tutelle à la direction de Poudlard en tant que personne morale ».

« Ne devrait-elle pas incomber au Ministère de la Magie français ? » s'enquit McGonagall.

« Pas lorsque l'enfant concerné poursuit des études dans un autre pays, Minerva » répondit Dumbledore en parcourant les feuillets des yeux. « Et dans ce cas la priorité revient à l'école en charge de sa scolarité ».

« Un instant » intervint Snape d'un ton tranchant. « De quelle nationalité est-il ? ».

« Britannique comme moi, et comme l'étaient ses parents » rétorqua M. Baptist avec condescendance en s'appuyant sur sa canne comme si ce geste lui conférait une quelconque supériorité.

« Et que faisait-il en France ? » poursuivit le Maître des Potions sans prêter attention à l'homme à la cape violette.

« Ses parents ont choisi d'y vivre lorsqu'il est né » répondit le directeur. « J'imagine que vous maîtrisez admirablement bien le français, jeune homme ? ».

Calixte allait répondre qu'il parlait normalement l'anglais comme le français mais son tuteur – son ancien tuteur se corrigea-t-il – lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Mais quelle importance ça a maintenant ? Dumbledore, j'ai signé ces papiers et je vous les ait donnés, désormais je n'ai plus ce garçon à ma charge, il est sous votre entière responsabilité ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je dois rentrer chez moi en passant par Londres pour... ».

« Merci, votre insignifiante vie n'intéresse personne » fit Snape, caustique.

« Le Ministère de la Magie britannique devra en être informé » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est déjà fait, j'ai pensé à tous les détails » répliqua M. Baptist. « Tout est réglé, il n'y a plus qu'à apposer votre signature et celle du morveux pour que le transfert soit complet. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes obligés d'accepter. Souvenez-vous que votre consentement n'est pas une condition de fin de tutelle ».

« Et qu'en est-il du reste de ses biens personnels ? »

« Ils sont entreposés dans un coffre-fort de Gringotts, avec l'argent dont il a hérité ».

Puis l'homme posa son regard hostile sur Calixte.

« Quant à toi, tu devrais me remercier à plat ventre pour toutes ses années où je t'ai élevé, logé, nourri, blanchi, Peverell ».

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement occupé de moi » osa le garçon. « C'est pratiquement toujours un membre de l'école qui m'aidait quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose ».

Sauf que ça ne remplaçait pas un vrai parent.

Il avait reçu du réconfort, de l'affection de la part du personnel enseignant ou encore des Elfes de maison qui habitaient la vieille demeure londonienne, mais jamais rien de son tuteur.

Cet homme cynique n'utilisait que les brimades et la violence avec lui.

Il avait tôt fait d'apprendre les règles de base pour le contrarier le moins possible et éviter intelligemment tout ce qui risquait de provoquer sa colère.

« Petit ingrat » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à la mesure de son courroux.

« Que serais-tu devenu si tu n'avais pas atterri chez nous ? Si tes minables de parents n'avaient pas été... ».

« Je vous interdit d'insulter mes parents ! » explosa Calixte.

« Tu ne m'interdit rien du tout » fulmina M. Baptist.

« Je préfère être abandonné plutôt que continuer à vivre avec vous, vous êtes l'homme le plus mauvais que je connaisse ».

Après Voldemort, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il vit son ancien tuteur se gonfler de rage.

« Ah oui ?! » rugit ce dernier.

Il se jeta en avant comme pour fondre sur le garçon mais Snape qui veillait au grain le figea d'un simple bruit de gorge menaçant.

Calixte en revanche avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait droit sur lui d'un bras légèrement tremblant. Un large sourire malsain fendit le visage porcin de l'homme tandis qu'au fond de la pièce Malfoy et Parkinson échangeaient un regard.

« Que vas-tu me faire ? » ricana le grossier personnage sans bouger d'un pouce sous le regard intimidant de Snape.

Contrairement à ce que Priam prétendait lorsqu'il racontait que parfois les étudiants se livraient des duels dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Calixte n'avait jamais fait ça ni lancé de sorts défensifs ou offensifs dans le cadre de ses cours. En revanche il en avait lu et appris plusieurs et savait que certains étaient à la portée d'un deuxième année.

Avec un peu de chance et de volonté ça pouvait marcher du premier coup et l'idée soudaine d'en tester un sur M. Baptist lui plaisait.

« Baissez donc votre baguette, M. Peverell » dit tranquillement Snape de sa voix basse et caressante. « Cet individu ne mérite pas que l'on mette ne serait-ce qu'une once de désordre dans le bureau du directeur ».

« Ce n'est que du vent » se moqua méchamment son ancien responsable. « Il est temps de montrer un peu de courage, mon garçon ».

« Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! » lança Calixte.

« Non, excuse-moi » rectifia l'homme en injectant une dose de poison dans ses mots. « Tu n'es personne. Tu n'es _rien._ ».

Un silence mortel s'ensuivit.

Ça lui fit mal.

Il encaissa sans broncher.

Il savait et avait toujours su que M. Baptist ne l'aimait pas car il le lui montrait bien. Mais les paroles le blessèrent profondément et le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il n'était effectivement qu'un enfant dont personne ne voulait, même expédié loin dans les Highlands. Il n'avait plus de parents, plus de famille, plus de tuteur, personne.

Et donc il n'était rien.

Accusant le coup, il soutint sans sourciller le regard haineux de son responsable de longues secondes, dans un silence pesant.

Ses yeux lui picotèrent et un mal de tête persistant l'envahit. Il devait lutter, ne pas se laisser aller devant tout le monde. Il serra les poings davantage, conscient d'être scrupuleusement étudié par Snape et Dumbledore.

Il ne voulait pas avoir leur expression.

Il s'apprêtait à baisser sa baguette quand il vit un sourire cruel étirer les lèvres de l'homme qui lui faisait face, commençant à ricaner et à se délecter du mal qu'il répandait.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

_« Consumo ! »._

Personne ne s'y attendit.

Le maléfice Cuisant vint frapper M. Baptist et une fraction de seconde plus tard celui-ci poussa un glapissement peu digne puis se frotta frénétiquement l'épaule. Oubliant toute commune mesure, il sauta en avant comme pour l'attraper mais se heurta au bras que Snape avait dressé devant le garçon.

Il rebondit en arrière dans une grimace de douleur et s'appuya contre sa canne, fusillant du regard le Maître des Potions qui le toisait avec un plaisir évident mêlé à une froide colère.

« Pour la dernière fois, M. Peverell, baissez votre baguette » ordonna celui-ci sans hausser le ton. « Non seulement nous ne sommes pas dans un club de duel, mais le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le directeur n'ont pas à subir vos excès d'humeur ».

Les yeux de la directrice de Gryffondor lançaient des éclairs sur l'homme mais semblait désapprouver la réaction du jeune Serpentard. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait joint ses longs doigts fins devant lui et observait la scène avec amusement.

« Il s'est moqué de moi ! » se défendit Calixte en dévisageant furieusement Snape. « Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il... ».

L'homme leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui jeter un maléfice Cuisant. Vous êtes un être civilisé, pas un animal comme votre désormais ancien responsable. Je ne veux pas revoir ce genre d'attitude de sauvage, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Serpentard. ».

Derrière lui, M. Baptist grogna, confirmant les propos de Snape. Dépité, le garçon ravala sa colère et consentit finalement à ranger sa baguette.

McGonagall, ébranlée, finit par sortir de son état de stupeur.

« C'est honteux » accusa-t-elle leur visiteur. « Je crois que vous n'avons plus rien à vous dire, vous pouvez quitter ce bureau ».

M. Baptist lança à Dumbledore:

« On m'attends ailleurs. Au revoir ».

Et il se dirigea vers les portes de sortie sans regard pour l'enfant.

« Pas si vite » l'arrêta Snape. « Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que des hommes vous avaient malmenés en vous posant des questions sur M. Peverell. De quoi s'agissait-il ? ».

M. Baptist se retourna et le toisa avec arrogance.

« Ils voulaient vérifier l'identité du garçon et savoir où il se trouvait. Je leur ai aussitôt dit la vérité, mais ils ont tout de même décidé de me tabasser ».

Il regarda Calixte comme si lui seul en était responsable.

« Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages ».

« Ont-ils dit pourquoi ils cherchaient des renseignements sur l'enfant ? » demanda Dumbledore, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Ils n'ont rien révélé » assena l'homme. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils avaient l'air acharnés et... _vraiment méchants _ » appuya-t-il en adressant un rictus malsain sur Calixte.

Et il quitta le bureau du directeur à grands pas, laissant un silence inconfortable flotter dans les airs

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de croiser les regards de ses professeurs, Calixte s'adonna à la contemplation d'un sextant posé sur un petit meuble en verre. C'était un joli instrument de navigation, il se demanda si Dumbledore s'en était un jour servi, et si les sorciers avaient réellement besoin de ces outils pour se repérer.

« Quel homme odieux » fit McGonagall, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne. « Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ? ».

« Ce qui doit être fait » répondit le directeur en paraphant plusieurs parchemins. « Il a expressément renoncé à la tutelle de M. Peverell et la loi est formelle : c'est l'école de sorcellerie qui le reçoit qui doit en assumer la garde légale, et cela peut être provisoire comme permanent ».

« Vous voulez dire que Peverell aura désormais Poudlard comme tuteur légal ? » fit Snape, ses prunelles noires indéchiffrables rivées sur l'enfant.

« Oui ».

« Il s'agit néanmoins là d'une personne morale et non physique, Albus ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit correctement élevé ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

Lui-même s'étonna de l'ardeur qu'il mit dans cette phrase.

Mais il ne lésinait pas sur la stabilité des étudiants de sa maison, et la tournure que prenaient les événements lui déplaisait. Il n'était pas question que l'enfant erre seul sans une personne adulte et responsable pour l'encadrer, or il voyait difficilement comment une institution abstraite pouvait répondre à cette exigence.

« J'en suis conscient Severus, mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en aller autrement pour le moment. Cette tutelle n'empêche pas qu'il puisse compter sur le personnel enseignant de l'école, en attendant que la situation s'améliore ».

Personnel enseignant ? Calixte frissonna, affichant une expression peu engageante. Il préférait encore se confier au Calamar Géant au fond du lac plutôt qu'à Ombrage.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Snape haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

« Lorsque le directeur évoque un membre du personnel enseignant, il fait naturellement référence à une personne compétente et intelligente, et non pas à cette pâle contrefaçon de professeur que représente notre Grande Inquisitrice Ombrage » ironisa-t-il.

Il fut appuyé dans ses propos par le sourire complice de McGonagall et le regard de reproche amusé de Dumbledore.

Calixte songea qu'il serait inapproprié de préciser à haute voix qu'il n'était pas certain que le sévère professeur Snape soit le confident idéal.

Une fois de plus ce fut comme si le Maître des Potions avait intercepté le fil de ses pensées car ses prunelles noires se firent insondables, plus intimidantes, et il détourna la tête, contrit. Satisfait de voir les joues du jeune impertinent se colorer de rose, Snape avisa les deux préfets Serpentards restés en retrait.

« M. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez disposer. Si l'on ne vous pose aucune question, gardez pour vous ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau ».

« Et si on nous pose des questions ? » demanda Parkinson, et il plissa les yeux.

« Dans ce cas tenez-en vous au strict minimum. Il est inutile de dévoiler à tous les détails superflus ».

Et il su en voyant les visages dociles et craintifs de ses étudiants qu'ils avaient parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu qu'il s'efforçait de faire passer avec un regard plus que menaçant. S'il apprenait par inadvertance que des rumeurs sur l'acte de violence dont avait fait l'objet Peverell circulaient, il devrait sévir et ça, les préfets le savaient.

Il s'attarda sur Parkinson, qui était adepte des commérages et adorait répandre des ragots malvenus.

Elle baissa les yeux dans une attitude servile.

« Me suis-je clairement fait comprendre ? ».

« Tout ira bien, Professeur » assura Drago.

Snape savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son filleul pour suivre ses directives. Il ne le décevrait pas.

« Vous pouvez partir » ordonna-t-il.

Pendant que les préfets franchissaient les portes d'airain en direction des escaliers en colimaçon, Dumbledore fit gentiment signe à Calixte de s'approcher de son bureau. Il obéit timidement.

Depuis le départ de son ancien tuteur, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était retombée et le directeur avait recouvré son air chaleureux et pétillant. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais le vieil homme l'impressionnait.

Il était tout de même un très puissant sorcier.

Tendant la main vers un petit pot en argent, Dumbledore saisit une élégante plume rouge et la lui tendit.

« Vous devez signer quelques feuilles afin de prouver que vous avez bien pris connaissance du changement de tutelle. Ici, à côté de ma signature. Je transmettrai ensuite ces documents au Ministère de la Magie qui en prendra acte ».

Calixte acquiesça et apposa sa signature sur différents parchemins.

Puis il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant du directeur.

« Ce n'est pas une situation des plus agréables, j'en conviens » admit ce dernier. « Mais vous devez vous concentrer sur ce qui vous rend positif et vous entourer de personnes bienveillantes. N'oubliez pas que Poudlard sera d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours là pour vous ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver l'été prochain ? Où irai-je ? » demanda Calixte avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, et je pense que nous aurons trouvé une solution. En attendons, n'hésitez pas à solliciter les membres de ce château si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un. Ainsi par exemple, votre directeur de maison le professeur Snape sera tout à fait disposé, j'en suis persuadé, à vous ouvrir sa porte ».

Un grognement lui répondit quelque part dans le fond de la pièce et le deuxième année offrit au directeur un visage franchement dubitatif.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Snape décida d'esquiver cette proposition dérangeante en s'aventurant sur un terrain moins glissant.

« Doit-on prendre au sérieux l'agression de cet imbécile ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi des individus voudraient obtenir des informations sur M. Peverell » répondit Dumbledore avec plus de sérieux. « Mais il est en sécurité à Poudlard, il suffit pour l'instant qu'il y reste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'occasion de tirer ça au clair ».

Il considéra attentivement le garçon.

« Auriez-vous une idée à ce sujet, jeune homme ? Quelque chose en lien avec l'attaque de votre ancienne école peut-être ? Un événement incongru ? ».

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée » fit Calixte.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait intéresser d'illustres inconnus.

Il vit les Snape et McGonagall échanger un long regard pensif, puis Dumbledore mit un terme à l'entretien.

Calixte et les deux professeurs se rendirent dans le couloir en silence.

Le Maître des Potions laissa volontairement la directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'éloigner et l'arrêta près d'une tapisserie représentant un preux chevalier combattant une salamandre géante.

« Vous devriez faire un détour à l'infirmerie » suggéra-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la peine » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai rien ».

« Peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination défaillante, mais il me semble avoir distinctement entendu le son de votre tête creuse contre le sol, et je ne suis pas certain que cela ait arrangé vos facultés intellectuelles » soutint-il. « Aussi serait-il raisonnable d'aller faire vérifier ça par une personne qualifiée ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment une suggestion, mais l'enfant s'obstina.

« Je vais bien » assura-t-il. « Je n'ai même plus mal ».

Fichue fierté, fustigea Snape pour lui-même. Sur ce point-là les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient semblables avec cet orgueil idiot.

« Par Merlin, alors faîtes comme bon vous plaira » concéda-t-il finalement. « Mais je ne veux pas supporter vos jérémiades quand cette nuit vous vous réveillerez à cause de vos hématomes ».

« Pour quoi faire, pour que vous me disiez ''Je vous l'avais bien dit'' ? ».

« Surveillez votre ton, M. Peverell » le prévint Snape d'une voix doucereuse. « Je n'aime pas du tout votre insolence ».

« Sinon quoi ? » le provoqua effrontément le garçon, ses yeux brillants de défi.

« Sinon je pourrais bien décider de vous garder en retenue les prochains jours » gronda le professeur. « Ne rejetez pas sur moi l'attitude déplorable du faible d'esprit qui vous tenait lieu de tuteur, je ne suis nullement responsable de ce qui est vous est arrivé ».

Le cœur de Calixte se noua douloureusement et un éclat blessé voilà ses yeux.

Snape laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« J'ai essayé de vous rattraper, quand cet homme vous a frappé. J'y ai échoué en laissant la surprise me ralentir ».

S'il s'était trouvé à un centimètre plus près, il aurait pu éviter au garçon de se fracasser au sol.

Il demeura imperturbable.

Il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions.

« Était-ce la première fois qu'il s'en prenait physiquement à vous ? ».

Les prunelles bleues tressaillirent.

« Oui ».

L'enfant mentait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Évidemment que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce lâche le cognait. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se livrait à ce genre d'actes en présence d'adultes extérieurs au foyer. Ni même au sein d'un foyer. Quelqu'un qui le faisait avait forcément des antécédents. Mais il décida de ne pas relever le mensonge. Il lui faisait grâce de ce détail pour cette fois-ci.

« Vous n'avez désormais plus à vous en préoccuper, vous êtes pour l'instant sous la responsabilité de l'école » fit Snape. « Vous pouvez repartir ».

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait que la violente gifle reçue par Peverell n'était pas une première.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.


	5. Pré-au-Lard

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapit****re V**

**Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

Le préfet était à moitié allongé sur un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle commune de Serpentard, entouré de son clan. Devant lui flottait une gracile maquette astronomique, sorte de système solaire miniature suspendu dans les airs. Les neuf planètes ainsi que leurs lunes respectives étincelaient et tournaient autour d'un lumineux soleil.

La bande de Malfoy semblait hilare. Surtout les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, qui se répandaient en éclats de rire gras et grossiers, oubliant tout sens de l'éducation.

Calixte s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas déterminé.

Pansy Parkinson, nonchalamment affalée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, le remarqua et le toisa avec un air peu amical sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » l'invectiva-t-elle avec rudesse.

Les rires se turent et plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, inquisitrices.

« J'aimerais parler au préfet » répondit-il, s'efforçant de paraître gentil.

Elle plissa ses yeux.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il est occupé ? Va jouer ailleurs, Peverell ! ».

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute ».

Il ne l'avait pas approchée depuis quelques jours, quand avait eu lieu le regrettable incident dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait prié et invoqué tous les dieux existants pour que les menaces veloutés du Maître des potions à l'égard des préfets de Serpentard se révèlent efficaces, et qu'ainsi ils n'aillent pas ébruiter l'affaire dans ses moindres détails à tout Poudlard.

Personne n'ayant changé d'attitude ni fait de remarques, il en avait déduit que Parkinson avait su garder sa langue, même s'il se doutait que ça avait dû lui en coûter. Elle ne voulait certainement pas s'attirer les foudres assurément meurtrières de Snape, et c'était là une décision saine et intelligente.

« Mais il s'en fiche de ce que tu as à raconter » lui rétorqua-t-elle. « Allez, du balai ! » lança-t-elle en assimilant le geste à la parole.

« Je me demande comment on a pu te nommer préfète, avec ton caractère de Cerbère enragé tu aurais été mieux à surveiller une porte au fond des cachots » riposta Calixte instinctivement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Lui qui croyait que les préfet étaient des gens intelligents et responsables.

Parkinson se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent lentement, menaçants, roulant des mécaniques et serrant leurs poings gros comme des jambons.

Il ne manqua pas le très furtif sourire amusé qui étira les lèvres de Malfoy et alluma brièvement ses prunelles d'acier.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça, crois-moi ! » pépia la préfète, outrée, en se levant de son canapé. « Drago, tu entends ça ?! ».

« Laisse » l'arrêta celui-ci d'un geste de la main auquel elle obéit sans broncher. « Je m'en occupe ».

Il se redressa et lissa soigneusement ses vêtements froissés. Puis, caressant distraitement les anneaux de Saturne, il planta son regard métallique sur Calixte.

« Que me veux-tu, Peverell ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

« Te parler en privé ».

« Voyez-vous ça » persifla Parkinson en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Goyle grognait, paraissant plus hostile que jamais.

« Bon, laissez-moi quelques instants » exigea le préfet.

« Drago » protesta la jeune fille avec une moue déçue.

« J'insiste » balaya-t-il, légèrement agacé. « Ça ne durera pas longtemps ».

Maugréant et traînant des pieds, le petit groupe consentit finalement à s'éloigner dans un coin de la salle commune, sans les quitter du regard toutefois.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps » lâcha ensuite Malfoy sur un ton ennuyé qui tranchait toutefois avec l'éclat intéressé de ses yeux.

« J'aimerais aller à Pré-au-Lard » expliqua Calixte en baissant la voix.

Il s'agita nerveusement.

« Et aucun professeur n'a accepté de signer mon autorisation de sortie, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? ».

Le préfet se fendit d'un petit rire.

« Il n'y a pas la moindre chance de faire changer d'avis les professeurs, surtout pas Snape ».

« Ça, je le sais bien » fit le deuxième année.

Depuis que ses camarades de classe lui avaient reparlé avec une joie débordante du village magique de Pré-au-Lard, il avait plus que jamais envie de s'y rendre, au moins pour s'acheter un peu plus de vêtements dignes de ce nom. Il s'était mis en tête de faire le tour des enseignants pour les persuader de signer l'autorisation de sortie, maintenant qu'il était sous la tutelle officielle de Poudlard.

Bien sûr, tous avaient fermement refusé. Et Snape l'avait en outre gratifié d'un d'un sermon glacial et moralisateur parsemé d'insinuations lourdes de menaces.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se rendre discrètement à Pré-au-Lard sans se faire voir, non ? » renchérit-il, bien conscient de s'adresser à un préfet, normalement garant d'un minimum d'ordre parmi les étudiants.

Quoique, il n'était pas convaincu que Malfoy soit un étudiant modèle d'après ce qu'il observait au quotidien.

« Les sorties et arrivées à Poudlard seront contrôlées par Ombrage et Rusard » réfuta ce dernier.

Une ombre d'hésitation passa cependant sur son visage anguleux.

« Dans tous les autres cas, c'est contraire au règlement de l'école ».

« Et il se passe quoi si on se fait prendre ? ».

« Aucune idée, je ne me suis jamais fait attraper » rétorqua le préfet avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je suis doué en infiltration et exfiltration ».

« Tes parents ne t'autorisent pas à y aller ? » demanda Calixte, surpris.

C'était improbable. Depuis moins d'un mois qu'il était là, il l'avait vu recevoir plus de bonbons et cadeaux que n'importe qui en une année.

Son aîné s'amusa de la question.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je suis libre de corps et d'esprit, donc je ne respecte pas exactement les horaires de sortie permis aux élèves, évidemment » décréta-t-il avec suffisance, comme si lui était au-dessus de tout ça.

Son préfet venait-il de lui avouer clairement qu'il violait le règlement ? Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Je t'en prie, ne joue pas le choqué » ricana Malfoy. « Ne viens-tu pas de me soudoyer à l'instant pour violer le règlement ? Tu sais ce qu'il en coûterait si je décidais d'en référer à Snape ? ».

« Tu n'oserais pas » répliqua Calixte avec défi.

« Vraiment ? ».

« Tu n'as aucune preuve, il me suffirait de nier ».

« Tu ne devrais pas en être si sûr, il y a un panel très large de techniques pour faire parler quelqu'un » rétorqua tranquillement le préfet en faisant tournoyer les lunes de Jupiter sur elles-mêmes.

Les délicates sphères scintillèrent.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? ».

« J'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion... » répondit son camarade en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« S'il te plaît! » trépigna le deuxième année. «Pourquoi refuserais-tu ? Je croyais que Serpentard passait avant tout ! ».

« Exact » admis Malfoy en plissant les yeux.

Il étudia de longues secondes les placements des planètes autour du soleil, avant de considérer à nouveau Calixte.

« C'est culotté de demander à un préfet de passer outre le règlement, mais ça me plaît. Je veux juste avoir une réponse en contrepartie ».

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ».

Malfoy eu un léger rictus et repris:

« J'ai fais mes recherches personnelles sur ton nom de famille, comme je te l'avais promis. Mon père a connaissance de la lignée Peverell mais il a refusé de répondre à la moindre de mes questions, se contentant de me rétorquer que cela ne me regardait pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est _lui_ qui m'a interrogé avant même que je ne lui en parle ».

Calixte se rembrunit, jouant nerveusement avec la fine chaîne en or suspendue à son cou.

« Il m'a posé des questions sur toi, il avait l'air très intéressé » poursuivit le préfet de sa voix traînante et nonchalante. « Amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? » attaqua le jeune garçon.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Rien, à vrai dire, puisque je ne te fréquente pas assez. À ton avis, que crois-tu que mon père veuille savoir à propos de toi? ».

« Je ne connais pas ton père, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'intéresser » répondit plus calmement Calixte en haussant les épaules.

Malfoy le dévisagea quelques instants, les yeux inquisiteurs.

Puis, ne décelant visiblement pas de mensonge, il pianota l'accoudoir de son canapé.

Manifestement Peverell ne mentait pas. Et pourtant, il se rappelait cette lueur presque de convoitise qui avait brillé dans les prunelles d'acier de son père Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'arrivée de l'étudiant à Poudlard.

Et en toute sincérité, il ne voyait pas en quoi un garçon de douze ans pouvait l'intéresser. Son père lui posait rarement des questions sur ses camarades, et encore moins à propos d'inconnus de deuxième année, et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était indubitablement avec une idée derrière la tête. Toujours. L'interrogation attentive autour de Peverell dénotait indéniablement un intérêt purement calculateur.

Cela avait un rapport avec les activités de son père, c'était certain.

Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait envie de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Il était habitué au caractère froid et parfois cruel de Lucius. Et il savait déceler les diverses expressions qui le rendaient si.. fourbe ? Mesquin ? Cynique ? Bref, le genre d'expressions qui sème le trouble et le malaise.

Malsain, voilà le bon mot. De manière générale, la joie malsaine que lisait Drago dans les prunelles acier de son père ne signifiait rien de bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, il se leva lentement.

« C'est donc d'accord ? » s'enquit Calixte, les yeux brillants.

Le préfet hocha machinalement la tête, l'air éteint. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Tu te sens bien ? ».

Cette phrase dû paraître trop empathique pour lui car cela le sortit de sa torpeur et ralluma son regard.

« Je vais te montrer comment sortir du château sans se faire voir » répliqua-t-il avec son timbre de nouveau dédaigneux. « Mais je te préviens, si tu te fais attraper et que tu prononces mon nom, j'irai moi-même récupérer tes morceaux de corps dans les bocaux de formol de Snape, puis je m'appliquerai à te tuer de mes propres mains ».

« Je serai muet comme une tombe » jura Calixte sur un ton joyeux.

« Retrouve-moi en début d'après-midi dans la salle des Amures au premier étage » indiqua le préfet. « Et assure-toi que personne ne te verra ».

Et, éloignant la maquette astronomique d'un geste évasif, il partit rejoindre ses amis qui depuis tout à l'heure les observaient avec méfiance.

Calixte lui, jubilait.

C'est avec un visage rayonnant qu'il se rendit tôt dans la fameuse salle des Armures, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait affirmé à Priam qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, sans lui donner plus de détails cependant.

La salle des Armures était une longue et large pièce sous les arcades, bordée de hautes armures le long des parois. Même un homme de stature imposante ne pouvait pas les revêtir, il fallait être un véritable colosse pour cela. Il régnait dans la galerie un silence solennel. Il s'attendait presque à ce que les armures s'animent et se mettent en ordre de marche.

Malfoy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre d'un pas souple et rapide.

Il vérifia précautionneusement qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et fit signe à Calixte de le suivre, le conduisant vers le fond de la salle.

« Je vais te montrer un passage secret qui je pense n'est connu que de moi seul. C'est ma grand-mère Druella qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques années, elle s'en servait pour rejoindre son amant aux Trois-Balais en cachette. Elle-même a appris son existence par ses aïeux. Elle ne s'est jamais fait prendre les nuits où elle filait en douce » narra Malfoy avec dans la voix de l'incrédulité mêlée à de l'admiration.

Il était presque tombé des nues quand sa grand-mère d'habitude si rangée le lui avait avoué avec un petit sourire malicieux, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien révéler. Si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, ça aurait jasé à l'époque. Lucius et Narcissa auraient désapprouvé cette confidence, c'était certain.

Encore que, il se doutait très bien que son père trempait dans des affaires plus que douteuses, donc finalement tout était relatif.

Un vacarme assourdissant brisa soudain le silence et rebondit en échos le long des parois et sous les voûtes. Un caquètement sonore, sorte de grossier ricanement, résonna derrière eux.

Si Malfoy ne sursauta pas – un Malfoy ne sursautait _jamais _– et se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond, Calixte fit aussitôt volte-face, le cœur battant, aux aguets..

À quelques pas derrière eux, un étrange et petit personnage faisait des galipettes dans les airs. Coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme, une tête ronde, des yeux noirs et furetant, il souriait de toutes ses pointues dents, heureux d'avoir réussi à fracasser et disloquer au sol une grande armure.

« Peeves » siffla Malfoy entre ses dents, pivotant lentement, presque las. « J'avais espéré que tu nous épargnerais ton insupportable présence, petit démon ».

Pour toute réponse, le curieux être glapit de satisfaction, ravi d'avoir pu contrarier les projets du préfet. C'était la première fois que Calixte le voyait enfin. Il en avait entendu parler, et pas en de bons termes.

L'esprit frappeur tournoya sur lui-même comme une toupie et renversa une autre armure dans un nouveau tintamarre. Puis il se figea brusquement, semblant s'apercevoir soudain de la présence du deuxième année. Ses yeux se réduisirent, traversés par une lueur maline.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? » piailla-t-il. « Que fait donc notre petit noyé du lac avec l'aristo-fouine ? ».

Il poussa un cri strident insensé et vint planer au-dessus de Calixte, qui trouvait l'insulte particulièrement étrange. À ses côtés, Malfoy paraissait clairement exaspéré.

« Alors, on complote ? Ou bien Pev s'est _encore _attiré des ennuis ? ».

« Comment ça, _encore ?_ » s'offusqua le garçon. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le professeur Ombrage est aussi mauvaise ».

« Petit dragonneau devrait emmener l'insolent chez la grande reine Inquisitrice » caqueta Peeves. « Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on parle d'elle sur ce ton, mon serpent sournois. N'est-ce pas ce que doivent faire les bons préfets à leur mémère ? ».

« La ferme, Peeves » gronda Malfoy. « Va-t-en ».

L'esprit frappeur éclata d'un rire fou en se frottant les mains, et s'évertua ensuite à détacher du mur un portrait scandalisé.

Résigné, le cinquième année sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos du vandale.

_« Expulso » _fit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Dans un hurlement, Peeves s'envola et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la galerie, s'écrasant contre une haute fenêtre qui résista curieusement à l'assaut. Furieux, il s'éloigna d'eux à grands renforts d'insultes imagées, ses cris rageurs se répercutant dans la salle des Armures.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'entête à garder ce nuisible à Poudlard » fit Malfoy avec mépris. « C'est une vraie plaie. J'espère que ce crétin ne nous a pas fait repérés ».

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas interdit d'être ici » fit remarquer Calixte, s'agenouillant pour attraper la lance d'une des armures. « Il n'y a rien à nous reprocher ».

La lance était plus haute que lui, dépassant même Malfoy.

« La plupart des d'élèves sont à Pré-au-Lard ou en train de s'occuper d'une meilleure façon » rétorqua celui-ci. « On est dans une section déserte du château, ça peut paraître douteux qu'on se balade l'air de rien pendant que tout le monde s'amuse ».

« Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que Rusard et Ombrage contrôlaient l'entrée du château » fit Calixte.

« Si tu crois que ce sont les seuls à surveiller les étudiants, alors tu te trompes lourdement. Sois assuré que Snape ne raterait pas une occasion en or pour nous mettre la main dessus ».

Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de mener vers un coin de la galerie, où se trouvait une gigantesque armure de métal, plus imposante encore que celles qu'avait renversées Peeves. De plus, celle-ci s'élevait sur un socle, ce qui la différenciait des autres.

Derrière elle, un grand et étroit tableau ne représentait rien d'autre que le donjon noir et lugubre d'un château fort déchirant une nuit éclairée d'un pâle croissant de lune. Une porte rouge sang se découpait sur la pierre sombre.

Ce tableau étant dissimulé par l'énorme armure, il passait donc quasiment inaperçu. L'emplacement était somme toute idéal pour un passage secret.

« Regarde, c'est ici » dit Malfoy en baissant la voix. « Il date de l'époque de la construction du château ».

Après avoir vérifié une fois de plus que les alentours étaient déserts, il grimpa sur le socle et se hissa sur le haut de l'armure. Cette dernière, comme solidement ancrée, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Recevoir sur le crâne des lourdes pièces de métal ne procurait certainement pas beaucoup de bien.

Il releva la visière et y pointa sa baguette.

Il murmura doucement une phrase en latin.

Une lueur bleutée scintilla l'intérieur du casque.

Sur le tableau, la porte rouge sombre du donjon grossit, grossit, jusqu'à devenir aussi grande que l'édifice. Malfoy tapota simplement le cadre de sa baguette et celui-ci pivota, révélant un couloir tout aussi étroit, plongé dans la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'était du latin ? » demanda Calixte en inscrivant dans sa mémoire les mots qu'il avait cru comprendre.

« Oui ».

« Et tu es vraiment le seul à connaître ce passage secret ? ».

« Plus maintenant » rétorqua le préfet sur un ton froid. « Ne mets personne d'autre au courant ».

Malfoy le scruta longuement, comme pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Tu as quelques minutes de marche » reprit-il ensuite. « Puis tu vas arriver dans une vieille maison abandonnée, il te suffira de te rendre dans la cuisine, il y a une porte dérobée qui n'est pas condamnée et te permettra de sortir. Quand tu reviendras ici, en toute discrétion bien sûr, le passage se rouvrira de lui-même. C'est compris ? ».

Le deuxième année hocha la tête.

« Tu n'auras pas peur ? Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une ancienne demeure abandonnée, beaucoup de rumeurs effrayantes circulent à ce sujet ».

Lui-même, en vérité, ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois dans ce passage secret l'année dernière, et ne tenait pas à y retourner. Il préférait être supplicié plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, mais rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait la chair de poule.

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait pas mauvaise réputation pour rien, et il lui avait semblé entendre des murmures, des craquements à chacun de ses pas, redoutant qu'une chose non identifiée surgisse de la pénombre. Son cœur avait plusieurs fois raté des battements, menaçant de le plonger dans un état catatonique irréversible.

Quant au jardin, si tant soit peu que l'on puisse qualifier ça de jardin, il faisait figure de terrain de chasse parfait pour les bêtes en tout genre. Et il ne doutait pas de leur existence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Peverell parut offensé de sa remarque.

« Je ne suis pas un trouillard, je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! ».

« On ne parle pas des gentils spectres de Poudlard, là » rétorqua Malfoy.

Bon, le Baron Sanglant, lugubre fantôme de Serpentard, n'était certes pas exactement une agréable compagnie avec qui converser. Mais il était prêt à parier que l'assurance de Peverell fondrait comme neige au soleil une fois arrivé dans l'inquiétante demeure.

« Si tu fais une crise de panique, je n'irai pas te récupérer là-dedans ».

« Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ».

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra. Et souviens-toi, ne dis rien à personne, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant. Considère ça comme une faveur. Si tu te fais prendre, la seule règle dont tu doit te soucier est... ».

« Je ne dois pas prononcer ton nom, je sais » soupira le deuxième année, impatient.

« Je suis très sérieux » insista Malfoy. « Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de ton imprudence. Reste discret et le plus loin possible des professeurs. Évite les Trois-Balais, c'est là qu'ils aiment aller. Va plutôt à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est peut-être moins conventionnel mais aucun risque d'en croiser un ».

Moins conventionnel était un euphémisme. À son ample avis, la Tête de Sanglier méritait largement sa place dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'était sûrement pas très prudent de conseiller cette auberge à un deuxième année voire à toute autre personne saine d'esprit, mais c'était le prix à payer pour passer incognito dans un Pré-au-Lard bondé.

« J'ai compris, je ferai attention » promit Calixte.

Le préfet le scruta de ses yeux gris. Il soutint le regard.

Ils entendirent alors un singulier caquètement résonner dans un des couloirs adjacents, et Malfoy le poussa brutalement dans le passage secret, avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander d'où venait l'insulte aristo-fouine.

« Satané Peeves » l'entendit gronder le garçon.

Le tableau se referma sur lui et les quolibets proches de l'esprit frappeur. Il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Un courant d'air glacé lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque.

_« Lumos »._

Un rassurant rai de lumière éclaira le passage. Le plafond n'était pas très haut. Il effleura les parois de pierre. Elles étaient froides et granuleuses.

Il se mit en marche, guidé par sa baguette. Au bout de quelques minutes, il descendit prudemment un long et vertigineux escalier qui semblait plonger dans les entrailles de la terre. Il devina qu'il quittait le château.

Les marches étaient humides et glissantes, aussi fut-il très vigilant. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour déraper et se rompre les os. En bas, le chemin était nettement plus accidenté et remontait en pente douce.

Après ce qu'il évalua comme un bon quart d'heure, le passage secret s'élargit. Il rencontra de nouveau quelques marches en pierre et se retrouva dans l'âtre poussiéreux d'une grande cheminée, qui avait autrefois dû être majestueuse.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait.

Les lieux semblaient abandonnés depuis longtemps, et le parquet était miteux. Les fenêtres, bien que condamnées par des planches en bois, laissaient filtrer la pâle lumière du jour. Tout était recouvert par une couche de poussière. Quand il s'approcha d'un grand miroir accroché au-dessus d'un buffet, il était tellement sale qu'il ne vit pas son reflet mais simplement une ombre à la place.

Son ombre, naturellement, songea-t-il machinalement.

Un doute affreux le saisit une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de Malfoy. Évidemment que c'était son ombre, il n'y avait certainement pas âme qui vive dans cette maison. Tout était silencieux. Et puis même, les fantômes n'avaient pas d'ombre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il feignit ignorer la légère pointe d'angoisse qu'il sentait naître en lui, et se rendit dans une autre pièce qui se trouvait heureusement être la cuisine. Le parquet craquait sous ses chaussures.

La cuisine était dans un état délabré, fidèle au salon. Là aussi la fenêtre était occultée. Il repéra une porte dans un renfoncement de la pièce, qui était sans doute le lieu de sortie. Il cru soudain entendre un grincement à l'étage qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses pas et décida immédiatement de ne pas s'attarder. Il refusait de laisser son imagination se développer davantage.

D'un geste vif il secoua la vieille poignée en bois de la porte tout en s'y appuyant. Elle finit par s'ouvrir, les gonds rouillés cédant plaintivement.

Il se retrouva dans un jardin tout aussi abandonné que la maison, envahi de hautes herbes, de fleurs sauvages désordonnées, de buissons touffus et épineux, d'arbres tordus. Il était sur une petite colline située à l'orée d'un bois, non loin du village de Pré-au-Lard.

Calixte ne perdit pas de temps et se fraya rapidement un chemin dans le jardin caillouteux, descendant jusqu'aux barrières qui entouraient le domaine. Il repéra une brèche, sans doute causée par des étudiants désireux de s'approcher de la Cabane Hurlante. Alors qu'il s'y engouffrait, il entendit le haut portail en fer couiner.

Il se figea, sur ses gardes, ses yeux balayant le jardin à l'abandon, mais ne vit rien. Il était seul.

Peut-être qu'il y avait réellement un fantôme, en fin de compte. Une sorte d'esprit qui hantait les lieux et s'amusait à provoquer des bruits étranges et effrayants pour faire paniquer les gens trop curieux. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Rien de bien méchant.

Malgré tout, il essaya de ne pas penser à la grand-mère de Malfoy se baladant sur la lande un soir de pleine lune. Elle avait dû être courageuse pour s'aventurer ici seule.

Il s'éloigna du domaine, empruntant un petit chemin à travers un bois qui paraissait beaucoup plus rassurant en comparaison, et atteignit les premières maisons du village. Il fut tout de suite séduit.

Il avait l'impression de pénétrer au cœur d'un village tout droit sorti de l'époque médiévale, et il se souvint que cela n'aurait rien d'inattendu puisqu'il avait appris que Pré-au-Lard était le seul village de Grande-Bretagne habité par des sorciers. Il y avait des chaumières et des maisons à colombages de toutes tailles, dotées d'un grand charme.

La rue principale bourdonnait de tous les côtés, tous les environs semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous au même endroit. Les gens se pressaient devant les vitrines éclatantes, d'autres se précipitaient à l'intérieur des bars et boutiques pour fuir les rafales glaciales qui faisaient tourbillonner les feuilles.

Il survola attentivement la foule du regard, à l'affût d'éventuels enseignants de Poudlard. Il n'en vit pas, mais jugea plus prudent de se cacher sous un bonnet. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il se sentait repérable donc vulnérable au milieu de manteaux sombres, de capuches et autres bonnets. Mieux valait échapper au radar certainement vigilant des professeurs.

Il se dirigea vers une boutique multicolore devant laquelle trônait une grande fontaine chantante, dont l'enseigne indiquait _Zonko_. Sitôt qu'il eut poussé les portes, une atmosphère chaleureuse et joyeuse l'assailli. Il esquiva habilement une chose virevoltante qu'il identifia comme étant une Bombabouse ensorcelée, et visita avec enthousiasme le magasin de farces et attrape, plein de monde.

« Calixte ! T'as finalement réussi à sortir ? Comment t'as fait ? » l'interpella quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et vit Priam, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, étonné qu'il ait pu quitter le château sans se faire voir. Avant qu'il ne pu lui répondre, une tasse d'apparence banale s'échappa des mains de son camarade et lui bondit dessus. Stupéfait, il vit distinctement une rangée de petites dents pointues sur le côté de la fragile porcelaine.

« Attention, elles mordent ! » lança une fille à ses côtés.

Il eu le réflexe d'attraper la tasse par l'anse. Celle-ci adopta une moue triste et boudeuse, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« C'est une Tasse à Thé mordeuse » expliqua Priam « Un vendeur m'a dit qu'il fallait les apprivoiser pour qu'elles arrêtent de te mordre. Hé, Viens donc voir par là, tu ne vas pas le croire ! ».

Génial était un mot faible pour qualifier son après-midi. Il lui sembla s'être amusé des heures avec les ustensiles loufoques de chez Zonko lorsque, accompagné de quelques Serpentards de son âge, il finit par en ressortir, heureux et ragaillardi, son sac plein de gadgets farceurs et malins. L'air s'était rafraîchi, et le petit groupe se rendit chez Honeydukes, le paradis sur terre pour tous les gourmands.

C'était la plus belle confiserie que Calixte eut jamais vue dans sa vie. C'est vrai, c'était aussi la seule, mais aucune autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait là une quantité innombrables de bonbons et gâteaux magiques comme Moldus tous aussi appétissant les uns que les autres.

D'énormes cubes de divers parfums de chocolats figuraient sur les présentoirs, à côtés de nougats géants. D'agiles mains avaient bâti une pyramide de petites citrouilles sucrées, tandis que d'autres avaient réalisé d'ensorcelantes et jolies sculptures en caramel. Au fond du magasin, les clients pouvaient se servir directement en dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans de gros chaudrons en cuivre.

Oui, c'était le paradis.

Après un long moment à découvrir et choisir les confiserie, les jeunes Serpentards se mirent en tête d'aller boire quelque chose aux Trois-Balais. C'est à contrecœur et avec regret que Calixte dû se résoudre à se séparer du groupe. Ce bar était très fréquenté et il y avait beaucoup trop de risques d'y croiser des professeurs, surtout un samedi après-midi.

« Allez, viens, les gens ne feront pas attention à toi » insista une fille de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs retombant en légères boucles sur ses épaules. « Il y a trop de monde pour te remarquer ».

« Au pire, tu te cacheras sous la table » renchérit Priam, sous les regards approbatifs des autres.

« Non c'est trop risqué, j'ai eu assez de retenues comme ça depuis mon arrivée » déclina-t-il.

« Ombrage est au château, peu de chances qu'on la voit coasser aux Trois-Balais » fit l'autre garçon. « Et à cette heure-ci Snape doit être enfermé dans ses cachots à préparer je ne sais quelle mixture empoisonnée ».

Calixte sourit mais refusa. Les autres enseignants, même ceux qui étaient moins stricts que le professeur McGonagall, ne fermeraient pas les yeux sur son escapade interdite. Il valait mieux se rendre dans des endroits un peu moins fréquentés.

Il quitta donc le petit groupe et se rendit à Gaichiffon, un magasin de vêtements où il dénicha quelques habits avec une petite bourse d'argent qu'il avait pu faire venir de Gringotts par hibou spécial. Les achats furent rapides et il ressortit, se mettant en quête de la fameuse Tête de Sanglier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver.

Flânant, il s'éloigna de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard et s'aventura dans les ruelles adjacentes.

Une vieille enseigne en bois l'attira.

Elle représentait la tête monstrueuse d'un sanglier imbibant de sang une nappe blanche. De l'extérieur, l'auberge paraissait déplaisante, il y a longtemps que les carreaux n'avaient pas été lavés. Deux individus à l'allure louche s'engouffrèrent dans la bâtisse, et un tourbillon de feuilles s'envola sous leurs pas.

La ruelle se retrouva soudain vide et Calixte se sentit seul. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la devanture peu reluisante de la Tête de Sanglier et, poussant le lourd battant, pénétra dans l'auberge.

Il régnait une atmosphère étrange dans ce bar, et il le ressentit immédiatement.

L'air était moite, pesant, chaud. Une légère fumée flottait sur la salle entière.

De très nombreux clients avaient le visage dissimulé ou encapuchonné. Quelques murmures se tarirent quand il marcha lentement à travers les tables. Il sentit des regards scrutateurs se poser sur lui.

Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne paraissait pas y avoir beaucoup d'étudiants.

Pour être honnête, il avait l'impression d'être le seul.

Dégrafant sa cape, il s'assit sur un banc dans le fond du bar devant une table inoccupée d'aspect miteux. Il souffla sur le meuble et de minces filaments de poussière s'envolèrent. Contre un vieux mur en pierre figurait un tableau noir sur lequel une écriture fine et serrée égrenait les boissons et divers plats proposés. La plupart d'entre eux lui étaient inconnus, mais beaucoup sonnaient appétissants.

Il sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

Un homme grand et mince, légèrement voûté, doté d'une longue barbe grise et douteuse, s'approcha de lui, un torchon sale à la main.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Calixte lança un regard vers le tableau fixé de travers au mur et répondit :

« Un sirop de cerise soda. Vous avez de la glace à la vanille ? ».

Le barman fourra sa serviette dans son grand tablier usé jusqu'à la corde, et hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

« Et un chocolat chaud aussi, s'il vous plaît » termina le garçon d'un air gourmand.

« Trois mornilles » annonça l'homme, le dévisageant avec insistance.

Après que Calixte l'eut payé, il retourna à son bar, l'air renfrogné, tandis que le garçon sortait de ses poches les sucreries achetées chez Honeydukes.

Il aligna sur la table les Patacitrouilles, les Fondants du Chaudron et les Chocogrenouilles. Il déballa précautionneusement une Patacitrouille d'un orange vif, caressant avec tendresse la douce pâte d'amande. Il croqua dedans et ses papilles s'affolèrent. C'était délicieusement sucré, moelleux, avec un léger goût de citrouille. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis. Hormis le chocolat, bien sûr.

Les doigts collants, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à goûter un alléchant Fondant du Chaudron quand le barman posa sans délicatesse les boissons commandées sous son nez, et repartit non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un grognement. Délaissant ses friandises, Calixte but une longue gorgée de sirop rouge sang à la cerise glacée et dégusta lentement sa glace à la vanille.

Tout était parfait.

Certes, le bar était étrange. Mais au moins, il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer par un étudiant. Personne ne courrait le dénoncer. Les élèves de Poudlard se rassemblaient en priorité aux Trois-Balais, lui avait confié Malfoy.

Et puis, tout professeur se respectant ne risquait sans doute pas venir boire un verre dans un endroit aussi glauque.

À une table voisine, trois individus enveloppés de longues capes sombres discutaient dans une langue aux accents durs en échangeant des liasses de parchemin abîmées.

Au bar, une personne -_ou créature?_\- courte sur pattes buvait un liquide à l'apparence visqueuse et gluante, et tapotait impatiemment ses espèces de pattes griffues sur le comptoir.

Portant la tasse brûlante de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, Calixte promena son regard sur les différents et incongrus personnages de l'auberge, s'amusant ou frissonnant selon les profils. De l'autre côté de la pièce, à l'ombre de la grande cheminée noire de suie, il distingua deux hommes encapuchonnés devant lesquels étaient disposées de grandes choppes d'où dégoulinaient une boisson dorée semblable à du miel liquide.

Il avait chaud.

Il enleva son bonnet en laine, et s'intéressa à ses Fondants du Chaudron.


	6. La Tête de Sanglier

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre VI**

**La Tête de Sanglier**

* * *

Installé depuis de longues minutes à l'ombre d'une grande cheminée couverte de suie qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, il vit s'approcher une mince silhouette, aussi encapuchonnée que lui, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Pourtant, il le reconnu immédiatement à sa démarche.

« Lupin », salua Snape. « Tu es en retard ».

« Pardonne-moi, un léger contretemps », répondit le loup-garou en s'asseyant.

Habitué à l'attitude revêche du Maître des Potions, il ne s'en formalisa pas, le gratifiant même d'un de ses gentils sourires insupportables. Snape lui tendit un flacon par-dessous la table miteuse, qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa robe de sorcier.

« Merci Severus, j'ignore comment je ferais sans toi » fit-il d'une voix douce.

« Comme tu as toujours fait avant que je ne m'attaque au problème. Te barricader à l'écart de toute civilisation. Dans la meilleure des hypothèses, bien sûr ».

Il avait encore en mémoire la fois où ces inconscients de Potter, Granger et Weasley s'étaient mis en tête de se balader près d'un Saule Cogneur déchaîné et d'un loup-garou incontrôlable. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie pourtant semée d'embûches, il avait bien cru voir sa dernière heure venir.

La fin du mois approchait, ce qui signifiait que la pleine lune ne tarderait pas à se profiler. Et les ennuis avec.

« Et je ne fais pas ça pour toi » rajouta Snape d'un ton sec. « Ton bien-être n'est pas ma préoccupation principale, loin de là ».

Idée absurde.

« Je le fais pour protéger les innocents de ta sauvagerie sanguinaire ».

Un éclat désolé traversa les prunelles ambre de Lupin.

Pourtant, Snape savait pertinemment qu'il n'y était pour rien, ayant été mordu enfant. Mais il fallait néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence : les loups-garous une fois transformés étaient de véritables machines à tuer pour les malheureux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. La potion Tue-loup, extrêmement complexe et difficile à préparer, anéantissait la facette meurtrière de l'animal, qui devait rester confiné dans un lieu sécurisé.

Il songea qu'il avait dû en épargner, des vies, grâces à ses recherches.

Le barman vint prendre les commandes d'un pas traînant.

« Alors, comment sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Snape à voix basse en balayant la salle du regard, comme pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Il se méfiait des échanges de missives à Poudlard, car savait que désormais les courriers, y compris ceux des professeurs, étaient ouverts et fouillés. Son corbeau était particulièrement acariâtre – il ne comptait plus les plaisanteries de Minerva à ce sujet, il se demandait bien pourquoi – et était apte à se défendre de quiconque à coups de becs féroces.

Il préférait néanmoins ne pas courir le risque et rencontrer en personne les membres de l'Ordre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais Dumbledore le lui avait vivement recommandé, lui-même étant peu présent au château.

« Pas très bonnes » murmura Lupin. « Il y a du mouvement dans les lignes partisanes de Tu-Sais-Qui, de nouveaux alliés se joignent à lui. Ce sont des soutiens d'un genre... particulier ».

« Les Détraqueurs » décréta Snape. « Rien de surprenant, Dumbledore nous a prévenu l'été dernier que de plus en plus d'entre eux accordent leur loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt qu'au Ministère de la Magie. Les hommes seuls ne satisfont pas à sa soif de pouvoir et de sang ».

« Non, il n'y a pas qu'eux. Il y a aussi les créatures non humaines ».

« Certains géants sont des alliés naturels des ténèbres, en témoignent Gulrak le redoutable et Volak le massacreur. Tu ne m'apprends rien, Lupin ».

« Les temps ont changés, Severus, que crois-tu que Hagrid soit allé faire dans les montagnes françaises ? Sa mission aurait dû être terminée pour la reprise des cours mais il n'en est rien. Il essaye de convaincre les groupes de géants de refuser les avances de Tu-Sais-Qui et donc de se rallier à la cause de Dumbledore. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont viré du mauvais côté ».

« S'il existe une personne que je crois capable de survivre en terrain hostile, c'est bien Hagrid » objecta Snape en tapotant impatiemment la table.

Le demi-géant était une force de la nature adorateur de toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétudes à se faire. Toutefois, le loup-garou avait raison sur le fait que les créatures peu civilisées étaient courtisées par Voldemort. Celui-ci ne confiait les tâches de recrutement qu'à ses plus bas subalternes, et Snape n'avait pas pu en découvrir davantage.

En revanche, il savait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait. Il soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de préparer une offensive massive autour de ses anciens partisans qu'il gardait extrêmement secrète. Snape avait des doutes sur Azkaban. Un nombre assez important des fervents lieutenants de Voldemort étaient retenus là-bas, et il ne fallait pas être particulièrement futé pour penser immédiatement à la prison pour sorciers.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le moment de l'attaque, qu'il savait cependant imminente.

Le barman revint, déposant sans douceur deux grandes choppes dégoulinantes de Bièraubeurre sur leur table. Snape et Lupin payèrent chacun de leur côté. Le Maître des Potions attendit ensuite que l'homme regagne son bar puis pris lentement la parole, toujours à voix basse.

« Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage une évasion d'envergure à Azkaban. Dans peu de temps, avant la fin de l'année, voire même très bientôt pour l'occasion afin de marquer les esprits quelques semaines avant Noël ».

Lupin le dévisagea de ses yeux ambre, l'air grave.

« C'est une forteresse isolée et très protégée, jamais personne n'a réussi à s'y échapper sauf Sirius et le fils de Croupton. Comment une horde de Mangemorts pourrait-elle y arriver ? ».

« Qui a dit que l'évasion viendrait d'eux ? L'aide sera extérieure ».

« Personne non plus n'est jamais parvenu à attaquer Azkaban, c'est une prison impénétrable » écarta Lupin.

« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne fait jamais les choses à moitié » répliqua Snape avec exaspération. « S'il le voulait il pourrait organiser le siège d'Azkaban, la mettre à feu et à sang. N'oublie pas que les Détraqueurs sont à sa solde, maintenant ».

« Pas tous ».

« Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point il peut se montrer persuasif et surtout, combien de Détraqueurs soi-disant pacifiques se rallierait très facilement à leurs congénères en cas d'attaque. Ces répugnantes créatures se nourrissent du mal, tu devrais le savoir ».

Il vit le doute s'emparer de Lupin, et profita de ce petit silence pesant pour boire une rasade de Bièraubeurre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de créature répugnante, il se demanda à quelle espèce exactement appartenait la chose accoudée au comptoir et qui buvait à grandes lampées ce qui ressemblait à de l'encre coagulée de calamar géant. Au vu de ses pattes sales et griffues en guise de mains, il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait là d'un Chaporouge.

La Tête de Sanglier était _définitivement _une auberge mal famée.

Il s'apprêtait à dire à Lupin ce qu'il pensait de la présence de l'un de ces gobelins buveur de sang ici, mais l'autre s'éveilla le premier.

« Sirius m'a récemment révélé qu'Harry a des rêves récurrents en ce moment où il voit Tu-Sais-Qui alterner les phases de triomphe et de rage ».

« Les cauchemars de Potter ne m'intéressent pas» répondit Snape.

« Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, plutôt des sortes de visions » fit Lupin. « Enfin, des visions cauchemardesques, je suppose » corrigea-t-il de lui même.

Sirius lui avait parlé des quelques lettres envoyées par Harry, et les descriptions des scènes violentes auxquelles il avait assisté en raison de sa connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort correspondaient à ce que l'on pouvait raisonnablement qualifier de cauchemar.

Bien entendu Harry avait largement minimisé son ressenti dans ses écrits, mais lui n'était pas dupe.

« Il n'a plus qu'à postuler pour devenir l'assistant de Trelawney » renchérit Snape sur un ton narquois. « Deux âmes tourmentés se rencontrent dans les limbes de l'au-delà pour converser et se lamenter sur tous les maux de la terre, voilà qui devrait faire des étincelles. Cela aurait toute sa place dans cette vaste plaisanterie qu'est _Le Chicaneur_, avec Xenophilius Lovegood dans le rôle du chroniqueur. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenue chez les timbrés ».

« Pourtant, ces visions semblent réelles » insista Lupin, insensible à des railleries. « Cela pourrait concorder avec tes informations ».

« Je pense que mes renseignements sont plus sérieux que les hallucinations de Potter » s'agaça le Maître des Potions. « Prière de ne pas insulter mon travail ».

« Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose. Tu-Sais-Qui fait souvent des crises de folie en ce moment ? ».

« Ses accès de démence sont habituels » fit Snape en décochant un regard menaçant à un client qui avait posé ses yeux vers leur table. « Ceci étant, ils sont plus réguliers en ce moment. C'est certainement dû à l'approche de son projet d'attaque ».

Lupin ne parut pas convaincu.

« D'après Sirius, Harry dit qu'à chacune de ses colères, il est systématiquement question d'une autre personne, plus jeune selon lui. Quelqu'un qui l'obsède ».

« N'étant pas à temps plein aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne saurais te dire ce dont il retourne. Probablement un imprudent qui aura voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin, je doute que cela ait beaucoup d'intérêt ».

« Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer d'y prêter garde » suggéra innocemment Lupin.

Snape ne répondit pas, le scrutant d'un œil noir.

« Les visions de Harry ne sont pas des délires et se sont toujours révélées exactes sinon proches de la réalité » argumenta l'homme. « Dans le doute, il serait plus prudent de s'en assurer, Tu-Sais-Qui semble suffisamment troublé pour que cela mérite notre attention. Bien entendu, c'est à ta convenance ».

« Bien entendu » ironisa Snape.

Il devait cependant admettre que Lupin n'avait pas tort. Il déclara de mauvaise grâce qu'il ferait attention à ce détail et se renfrogna. Les deux hommes furent silencieux quelques minutes, buvant leurs choppes respectives.

Puis Lupin reprit la parole dans un murmure:

« Severus, lorsque j'évoquais tout à l'heure les créatures non humaines qui se joignent de plus en plus à Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne parlais pas seulement des géants ni même des Détraqueurs ».

Snape leva les yeux de sa Bièraubeurre et le considéra, attentif.

« Je crois que Greyback est en train de réunir autour de lui une troupe de loups-garous, il contacte tous les lycanthropes vivant reclus et isolés afin de les recruter. J'ai plusieurs fois repéré sa trace dans certaines forêts du pays, et des sources sûres prétendent qu'il y a des mouvements de mauvaise augure depuis quelques temps ».

« Des sources sûres ? ».

Snape leva un sourcil.

« Des habitants qui ont constaté des agitations anormales et un changement d'atmosphère, plus sombre. Ces gens ont peur. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de m'y rendre pour en avoir le cœur net. Ma condition de loup-garou me permet d'avoir un flair plus développé avec lequel je peux pister les traces animales, je ressens les choses différemment. Et je confirme que l'ambiance s'y est détériorée, la faune comme la flore semblent inquiètes, méfiantes, effrayées ».

« Greyback n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est une sorte de mercenaire aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres » fit le Maître des Potions à titre d'indication.

« Il doit chercher des partenaires » dit Lupin. « Mais dans quel but ? ».

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Ne me demande pas ce que pourrait bien faire cette brute épaisse avec ses _partenaires_, Lupin, je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en avançant qu'aucun de nous deux n'a la moindre envie de se lancer dans des tergiversations gênantes ».

L'homme aux prunelles nacrées s'amusa de la remarque, nullement offusqué.

Il recouvra cependant très vite sérieux.

« Je ne fréquente pas Greyback » précisa tout de même Snape. « Je le croise parfois aux réunions de Mangemorts et j'entends parler de ses méfaits, mais je n'en sais pas davantage sur ce qu'il fomente. Il ne se contente sûrement que de séduire et recruter des soutiens pour son camp ».

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

« Tu n'ignores pas la puissance et la férocité des loups-garous sous leur forme animale, ce sont des alliés de poids pour Tu-Sais-Qui » reprit-il d'une voix grave. « En outre Greyback maîtrise ses transformations tandis que la majorité subit le cycle de la pleine lune, peut-être en profite-t-il pour leur apprendre la façon de procéder. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment cela pouvait être possible ? ».

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, pas vraiment » se braqua Lupin, un peu sèchement. « Je ne tiens pas à savoir me transformer à n'importe quel moment, c'est une malédiction, pas un don du ciel ».

« Et pourtant, il va bien falloir enquêter » rétorqua Snape avec froideur. « Imagine les dégâts que pourraient faire ne serait-ce que quelques loups-garous si ces derniers parviennent à se métamorphoser à leur bon vouloir ? ».

Soudain plus nerveux, Lupin ne répondit pas et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Déjà qu'une seule nuit par mois c'est incontrôlable... Et je sais de quoi je parle ».

Il faisait référence à une farce de très mauvais goût jouée par les Maraudeurs durant sa scolarité à Poudlard où ces idiots l'avaient conduit tout droit dans la tanière d'un monstre enragé, manquant de le tuer de peu.

Lupin comprit immédiatement, et si un éclat coupable passa dans ses yeux, il riposta:

« Quand cesseras-tu de me rappeler ce regrettable événement, Severus ? ».

« Probablement jamais » répliqua-t-il, amer.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à m'annoncer ? » fit brutalement Snape. « Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ».

Lupin soupira, soudain las.

« La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura lieu ce jeudi soir au square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore m'a chargé de te transmettre le message ».

« Je ne l'ai pas vu à Poudlard depuis quelques temps. Où est-il ? ».

« Il reste très secret sur ses activités, je ne l'ai croisé qu'une fois cette semaine, il avait l'air soucieux ».

« Et pendant ce temps, Ombrage en profite pour s'accaparer l'école » fit Snape avec dégoût.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Qu'y puis-je ? Les ordres viennent directement de Fudge, c'est par le Ministère qu'il faut changer les esprits ».

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas.

Le Ministère de la Magie niait la réalité et refusait net d'admettre l'hypothèse du retour de Voldemort, en dépit de l'augmentation lente mais sûre du nombre d'attaques sur les Moldus. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient plus nombreux et même s'ils ne commettaient pas tous l'erreur de se montrer en pleine lumière, ils abattaient dans l'ombre un travail de sape très bien orchestré.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, il resta silencieux de longues minutes. Et c'est alors qu'il réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir sur les loups-garous qu'un détail effroyable surgit inopinément dans son esprit.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

« Lupin » fit-il avec brutalité.

L'homme, surpris, le dévisagea et comprit rapidement en observant l'expression du Maître des Potions que quelque chose clochait.

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit-il, intrigué.

« Il n'y a pas que les lycanthropes... classiques, dont nous devrions nous soucier » dit Snape d'une voix sourde. « Dans quelles forêts es-tu allé précisément ? ».

« La forêt de Glenmore » répondit Lupin, étonné, se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Et la forêt de Ben, un peu plus au sud de l'Écosse. Il y a aussi... ».

« Merlin » coupa Snape en fermant brièvement les yeux. « J'ai suffisamment travaillé pour élaborer la potion Tue-loup que tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin des loups-garous n'a que peu de secrets pour moi ».

« Je n'en doute pas » assura doucement Lupin. « Tu dois être le seul expert de toute la Grande-Bretagne dans cette discipline ».

« Tes flatteries m'importent peu » rétorqua sèchement Snape. « Il y a bel et bien des créatures dérivées des lycanthropes, d'une autre tempe Greyback, qui peuvent se métamorphoser de leur plein gré. Et elles se terrent là où tu t'es rendu. Les forêts de Ben et de Glenmore, ça ne te t'évoque donc absolument rien ? ».

Lupin se figea soudain, une lueur lointaine et grave brilla dans ses prunelles.

« Non... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ils relèvent du folklore écossais, ce ne sont sans doute que des mythes ».

Snape eut un rire sans joie.

« Encore dans le déni... Va donc dire ça aux victimes, ou plutôt à leur fantôme. Dumbledore doit impérativement être mis au courant, c'est un risque que l'on ne saurait écarter. Nous devons savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres entend s'allier avec ces choses » décréta-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

Et il porta sa choppe de la désormais tiède Biéraubeurre à ses lèvres, désireux de quitter la Tête de Sanglier au plus vite.

Il lui fallait à tout prix vérifier ses informations.

À ses côtés, Lupin semblait troublé. Ses yeux d'ocre parcoururent anxieusement l'auberge et ses clients, comme si ça pouvait lui faire sortir ce doute affreux de la tête.

Il épia un coin de la salle et s'adoucit, esquissant un léger sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un savourant des bonbons avec autant d'allégresse ».

Snape dirigea machinalement son regard vers le fond du bar.

Dire qu'il faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant le garçon aux cheveux dorés assis à l'autre bout de l'auberge était un euphémisme.

Il eut la dignité de ne pas recracher bêtement la Biéraubeurre, avala la boisson de travers et sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement. Luttant contre une violente toux qui menaçait de le ridiculiser, il déploya une énergie considérable pour attendre en silence que la crise passe, serrant furieusement la choppe.

Lupin le dévisagea avec amusement.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ce garçon n'est pas supposé se retrouver assis là à profiter de ses friandises dévalisées chez Honeydukes. Encore un Gryffondor je présume ? ».

« Raté, c'est un Serpentard » asséna vertement Snape en délaissant sa Biéraubeurre. « Il n'a pas l'autorisation d'effectuer des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Lupin, nous en avons terminé là ».

Il n'allait sûrement pas donner à l'homme l'occasion de remettre en cause ses capacités d'autorité sur ses étudiants.

« Allons, sois indulgent Severus, il ne... »

« Ne me dicte pas ma conduite, je t'en prie » le coupa Snape, de mauvaise humeur à présent. « Épargne-moi tes leçons de tolérance dégoulinant de sentimentalisme, on a vu ce que cela a donné ».

Et il se leva brusquement, faisant se soulever un nuage de poussière.

« Il s'agit de l'étudiant envoyé ici après le siège de cette Académie en France, nouvelle sous la tutelle de Poudlard. Son statut ne lui octroie certainement pas le privilège d'exclusivité. »

« Il s'appelle Peverell, c'est cela ? » demanda doucement Lupin.

« Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite ».

Le saluant d'un court hochement de menton, il fit volte face dans un tourbillon de cape. Il se glissa entre les clients, silencieux comme une ombre.

Il parvint au fond de la Tête de Sanglier et s'arrêta devant la table où le gamin déballait une Chocogrenouille et inspectait minutieusement la carte magique à l'intérieur du paquet.

Les joues roses sous l'effet de la chaleur et de son chocolat tout juste terminé, le garçon leva ses yeux mi-étonnés mi-méfiants vers lui. Il ne reconnu pas l'homme de haute stature, celui-ci ayant gardé son capuchon qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage.

Il le vit reposer lentement sa friandise et rassembler ses sucreries. Il regarda la porte du l'auberge, le barman occupé à entreposer des bouteilles poussiéreuses sur ses étagères, et les clients plongés dans leurs obscures conversations.

Puis il considéra à nouveau ce mystérieux homme qui l'observait dans un silence pesant.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il.

Peut-être que s'il détournait son attention de lui, l'individu le laisserait tranquille.

Le timbre était calme et neutre de prime abord.

Mais Snape n'était pas un espion pour rien. Après toutes ces années au service de Dumbledore et au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans, il avait appris à lire entre les lignes et à déceler très efficacement les émotions.

Et Peverell, sous ce ton superficiellement poli, était clairement sur la défensive.

Il s'était raidi sur son banc et les traits de son visage étaient empreints de méfiance. Comme s'il s'attendait à être soudainement attaqué.

Ce qui n'était pas une crainte infondée. Quoi qu'on en dise, le bar était mal famé et il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres clients peu recommandables pour la plupart - excepté Snape lui-même et Lupin – pour intervenir. Encore que, fallait-il considérer les loup-garous comme des gens équilibrés et sains d'esprit ?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les étudiants de Poudlard préféraient aller s'amuser aux Trois-Balais plutôt qu'ici.

Il était hautement inattendu qu'un deuxième année vienne se restaurer à la Tête de Sanglier. C'était dangereux et insensé. Et il allait s'assurer de bien faire rentrer cette vérité vraie dans le crâne irréfléchi de ce gamin. Il contourna la table qui à son goût offrait trop de protection au jeune Serpentard et abaissa avec lenteur sa lourde capuche.

La palette de sentiments qui passa sur le visage de Peverell fut inestimable.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effarement. Il y avait de la consternation, de la stupéfaction, de la panique et... du soulagement

Était-ce une lueur rassurée qui venait de briller dans les prunelles bleues du garçon ? Personne n'était rassuré en voyant Severus Snape, songea-t-il, mécontent. L'enfant était-il soulagé que ce ne fut que son professeur de potions et non un malfrat animé de mauvaises intentions ?

Oh, si tel était le cas, il allait le faire très rapidement changer d'avis.

« Peverell... » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et basse aux caressants et mortels accents.

Les épaules dudit nommé s'affaissèrent.

« Quelle belle surprise ».

Le garçon se recula légèrement sur son banc, conscient d'être dans le pétrin. Il avait pensé à tort qu'en s'éloignant de l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard il aurait pu se fondre dans le décor et ne pas croiser de professeurs.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur son directeur de maison ? pensa-t-il, presque désespéré, en soutenant tant bien que mal le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? » reprit doucereusement ce dernier. « Et cessez de me dévisager ainsi, vous me rappelez cet imbécile de Londubat ».

Londubat ? Qui était Londubat ?

Qu'allait faire le professeur Snape ? Le livrer à Ombrage ? Il frémit.

Les yeux noir charbon de l'homme le fusillaient de part et d'autre.

Les joues brûlantes, il se mordit les lèvres.

« Je croyais vous avoir clairement énoncé que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne sont permises qu'aux étudiants ayant fait signer par leurs tuteurs un mot d'autorisation. Êtes-vous trop inepte pour comprendre cette simple information ou s'agit-il ici d'une violation outrageuse du règlement de Poudlard, qui semble indigne de votre personne ? ».

« Oui, Monsieur » avoua-t-il, mortifié.

Il vit quelques clients cesser leurs conversations et se tourner vers lui.

« Oui, quoi ? » fit sévèrement le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, c'est une violation du règlement » précisa douloureusement Calixte.

À quoi bon nier ? Il avait été pris sur le fait

Son préfet l'avait avertit des risques, et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne le couvrirait pas.

« Vous venez à mon bureau avec moi » ordonna froidement Snape.

La gorge serrée, Calixte déglutit avec difficulté et attrapa, d'une main tremblante, sa dernière Patacitrouille et ses Fondants du Chaudrons qu'il jeta fébrilement dans son sac. Il se leva pour récupérer sa Chocogrenouille batifolante, mais elle lui échappa dans une cabriole virevoltante qui l'aurait follement amusé en d'autres circonstances, pour rebondir sur une seconde personne qui venait de rejoindre le professeur.

D'un geste vif, l'homme la captura au vol et la tint par une patte.

Calixte regarda tour à tour la petite grenouille en chocolat frétiller la tête en bas, et celui qui venait de lui éviter de plonger sur un parquet miteux couvert de poussière. L'homme souriait et paraissait nettement plus aimable que Snape. Mince, les cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, il était humblement vêtu et semblait fatigué.

Ses yeux d'ambre étaient doux mais sauvages à la fois, sans qu'il ne pu s'expliquer ce constat paradoxal.

« Il faut faire attention à ces petites bêtes » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Elles essayent souvent de s'échapper au moyen de pirouettes et acrobaties aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres ».

Et, sous le regard mauvais du Maître des Potions, il tendit la friandise affolée à Calixte qui l'emprisonna avec précaution entre ses mains et remercia joyeusement l'homme.

« Débarrassez-vous de cette chose, je n'entends pas lui courir après durant notre trajet jusqu'au château » somma son professeir

Calixte perdit le sourire qu'il avait spontanément esquissé et, les joues plus rouges que jamais, avala sa Chocogrenouille. Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait un jour eu l'idée de s'atteler à l'élevage de plusieurs Chocogrenouilles.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage à cette théorie, il entendit son professeur soupirer avec agacement et claquer impatiemment les dents.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas en me retardant ! Lupin, ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de te mêler de tes affaires ? ».

L'homme émacié eut un sourire malicieux et, offrant à Calixte un clin d'œil complice, répondit tranquillement:

« Allons Severus, nous avons tous eu son âge. Ce n'est pas si grave, il ne recommencera plus, n'est-ce pas ? ».

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais cela ne convainquit nullement Snape qui rétorqua avec aigreur:

« Je ne te permets pas d'interférer dans ma façon de gérer les comportements fautifs. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur les étudiants, et encore moins sur les Serpentards ».

Le dénommé Lupin ne prit pas le risque d'affronter l'énervement grandissant de l'ombrageux Maître des Potions, et s'adressa aimablement à Calixte.

« Je suis Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Et vous ? ».

« Je m'appelle Calixte Peverell » répondit le jeune garçon.

Et, après une courte hésitation, il tendit une main franche vers lui.

Si Lupin parut surpris et échangea un regard furtif avec Snape, il accepta de bon cœur la poignée de main qu'il serra amicalement.

« Monsieur se prend pour un homme. Touchant » ne put s'empêcher de persifler Snape.

Lui-même évitait tout contact physique avec les gens, et surtout avec les anciens Maraudeurs.

Il était prêt à parier que le gamin s'enfuirait à toutes jambes s'il lui révélait qu'il venait de saluer un loup-garou qui à chaque pleine lune se transformait en bête abominable.

Pas que ce fut incompréhensible, ceci étant.

« Ne l'écoutez pas » fit gentiment Lupin. « Cela montre que vous avez été bien éduqué ».

Il prétendit ne pas avoir entendu l'exclamation dédaigneuse de l'homme en noir et enchaîna.

« Il n'est cependant pas très prudent pour un garçon de votre âge de s'aventurer à la Tête de Sanglier. La prochaine fois, lorsque vous aurez l'autorisation de vos tuteurs, préférez plutôt les Trois-Balais, l'ambiance y est beaucoup plus festive et chaleureuse ».

Calixte acquiesça, mal à l'aise sous le féroce regard de Snape.

Celui-ci fit un brusque mouvement de bras en lui indiquant la sortie du bar.

Contrit, il s'empressa d'enfiler sa cape et son bonnet, et emboîta le pas à son professeur, un nœud au ventre. La porte couina horriblement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et une bourrasque emportant avec elle ses feuilles mortes pénétra dans l'auberge, récoltant les grognements indignés des clients.

Dehors, la nuit était pour bientôt.

De lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, annonçant une tempête.

Ils arpentèrent les rues d'un pas rapide, Snape jetant régulièrement des regards noirs et mauvais à Calixte à ses côtés, dont la nervosité allait croissant. Bravant les désagréables rafales de vent, il s'efforçait de se maintenir à la hauteur de l'homme. Ils bifurquèrent à l'angle d'une boutique, débouchant ainsi sur la rue commerçante principale qui, bien que bondée dans l'après-midi, se vidait peu à peu.

Ils passèrent à côté de Zonko où discutait le clan de Malfoy, et croisa un instant le regard du préfet. Ce dernier se pétrifia, semblant perdre quelques couleurs, et avala difficilement une sucrerie rose vif. Il avait l'air atterré, et il n'était pas difficile pour Calixte de deviner ce qui lui passait à travers la tête en ce moment même. Tous deux rompirent le contact visuel avant que Snape n'ait la mauvaise idée de flairer l'embrouille.

Ils longèrent tous les magasins sans s'arrêter une seconde, et le deuxième année sentit son ventre faire un bond devant la vitrine colorée et animée de Honeydukes.

Il n'était pas près d'y retourner acheter les délicieuses friandises magiques.

Tout occupé qu'il était à regarder avec regret ses espoirs de bonbons s'envoler, il ne vit pas le pavé tordu qui dépassait du sol et trébucha brutalement, s'affalant en avant. Juste avant de s'étaler à terre, il sentit une forte poigne le retenir par le col de sa cape, lui évitant de tomber au beau milieu d'une rue soudain trop fréquentée à son goût.

Snape le remit sur pied puis le relâcha aussitôt, le laissant réajuster sa cape.

« Merci » murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas le courage de croiser le regard de son professeur.

Il détourna le visage.

« Si vous n'êtes même plus suffisamment concentré au point de ne pas vérifier là où vous mettez vos pieds, je ne puis plus rien pour vous, mon garçon », fit Snape, moqueur. « Je me demande si, avec une telle inattention, vous avez toute votre place à Serpentard ».

Il se délecta de l'embarras exquis de l'enfant.

« Je n'avais pas vu la pierre » tenta maladroitement de se justifier ce dernier. « Ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude ».

« Je n'en doute pas un instant » ricana Snape.

Une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux de Peverell.

« Je suis désolé ».

« Vous allez l'être » promit-il avec un accent menaçant. « Et tâchez de marcher avec prudence, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de perdre mon temps pendant que vous vous acharnez à vous fendre la tête ».

Et il repartit, alors que les premières grosses gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Les passants hâtèrent le pas, se pressant dans les maisons et les boutiques afin de s'abriter. Quelques parapluies s'envolèrent d'ailleurs, désarticulés dans le vent.

Au moment de franchir le dernier pâté de chaumières, Snape repéra une personne haute de taille et assez imposante, nonchalamment adossée contre un mur en pierre. Coiffé d'un chapeau, l'individu était vêtu d'habits sombres et d'une longue cape grise rapiécée. Son visage était dur et semblait grossièrement taillé.

Mais ce ne fut pas cet aspect peu policé qui le dérangea.

Ce fut son expression malveillante et son regard cruel. Il les fixait, eux.

Ou plutôt, rectifia-t-il, il avait les yeux baissés, rivés droit vers le jeune Serpentard à ses côtés

L'avidité dangereuse qu'il décela dans son attitude lui déplût. Un sourire malfaisant étira les lèvres de l'homme et Snape eu soudain un sentiment de déjà-vu. Son sixième sens d'espion ne le trahissait jamais, et tout dans la façon de se tenir de l'homme représentait une menace.

Pourquoi scrutait-il Peverell ?

Peverell qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait l'objet d'une attention inquiétante.

Rivant son regard vers le colosse, Snape fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge. Cela fonctionna puisque l'homme releva la tête, le gratifia d'une moue pernicieuse et abandonna finalement son mur pour s'éloigner. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peverell fixait Snape avec anxiété, persuadé que le grognement était pour lui, puis tourna la tête vers l'imposant personnage qui s'éloignait.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton anormalement tendu.

« Un individu peu recommandable » répliqua son professeur. « Typiquement le genre de personne qui fréquente régulièrement la Tête de Sanglier et qui cherche des ennuis, n'hésitant pas à s'en prendre par exemple à de petits étudiants isolés et impertinents comme vous. Nous sommes presque arrivés au château, je vous saurais gré de vous dépêcher, je ne tiens pas à y faire une entrée triomphante en grelottant comme une feuille ».

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, il parvinrent au porche du château sous un ciel qui menaçait de déverser sur eux la colère divine, deux personnes les attendaient. Rusard évidemment, accompagné d'une Miss Teigne qui grinçait plus qu'elle ne miaulait, et Ombrage toute de rose vêtue.

Son sourire hypocrite s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air énervé de Snape et fautif du deuxième année.

« Severus, qu'avons-nous là ? » minauda-t-elle.

Snape serra les dents et s'entendit répondre mielleusement:

« Dolorès. Ce garçon s'est rendu sans autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. M. Rusard, il conviendrait de revoir vos méthodes de surveillance ».

Les lèvres du concierge se tordirent en une grimace peu amène.

Ombrage prit un air faussement navré.

« Je crois qu'une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, M. Peverell ».

Elle allait lui faire chèrement payer cette escapade en lui faisant copier des lignes avec son propre sang. Et le sourire triomphant qu'elle affichait ne le rassurait pas. Il commençait vraiment à regretter de trop s'être laissé tenté par Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait dû rentrer immédiatement après avoir visité les magasins.

« Si je puis me permettre » fit Snape sur un ton laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'avait assurément besoin de la permission de personne sinon de lui-même. « Non seulement je suis son directeur de maison, mais je l'ai surpris en flagrant délit de violation du règlement de l'école. Par conséquent, j'entends bien m'occuper personnellement de son cas ».

La moue boudeuse, la femme parut sincèrement déçue mais abdiqua.

« Naturellement. Prenez-le avec vous et punissez-le sévèrement. Poudlard ne saurait tolérer des comportements criminels, surtout lorsqu'ils viennent d'un étudiant arrivé en cours d'année. Vous apprendrez la discipline, mon enfant » promit-elle ensuite à l'encontre du jeune Serpentard.

Ses yeux se durcirent.

« Je ne supporte pas les élèves mal élevés qui n'en font qu'à leur tête » siffla-t-elle. « Argus me confiait récemment qu'il regrettait la suppression des châtiments corporels, et ne peux que rejoindre son point de vue. Rien de tel pour remettre les délinquants dans le droit chemin, M. Peverell, et croyez-le bien, le jour où cela sera de nouveau rétabli je ne rechignerai pas à en faire usage ».

Calixte soutint son regard globuleux où dansaient des flammes venimeuses.

De son côté Snape, qui s'était figé aux mots d'Ombrage, avait un regard indéchiffrable.

Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas, d'une voix basse et lente, d'assurer onctueusement:

« J'ai mes propres techniques efficaces pour prévenir toute récidive ».

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Calixte.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ses punitions étaient-elles pires que celles promises par Ombrage ? Allait-il lui faire avaler un poison et le laisser convulser au sol ? Plus inquiétant encore, lui lancer des sorts de torture ? Il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'imagination de Snape quand il fallait choisir comment punir les étudiants récalcitrants.

Il se sentit nauséeux.

La femme le remarqua et s'en ravit.

« Vous avez mon entière bénédiction, Severus. Ne montrez pas de pitié, plus jeunes ils sont recadrés, plus respectueux ils seront ».

Snape se fendit d'un rictus froid et tourna les talons avec raideur, suivit de près par Calixte dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Ils arpentèrent silencieusement les couloirs du château, scindant les rares groupes d'étudiants qui s'écartaient contre les murs à leur passage.

Le sang bourdonnait furieusement à ses oreilles et il luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de prendre la fuite précipitamment. En théorie il lui suffisait de tourner les talons et courir le sprint de sa vie sans jamais se retourner. Il pouvait toujours se cacher dans le passage secret le temps que les choses se tassent.

Cette idée était séduisante.

Et ensuite ? Arriverait bien un moment où il faudrait qu'il sorte de sa planque, et alors Ombrage lui tomberait dessus aussi sûrement que Snape le découperait en rondelles tel un ingrédient de potions avant de le conserver dans un de ses bocaux en formol comme l'avait dit Malfoy.

Aucune chance d'y échapper, se résolut-il.


	7. Une houleuse explication

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre VII**

**Une houleuse explication**

* * *

Il sursauta quand le professeur claqua la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

Le Maître des Potions expira profondément et s'appuya contre sa table de travail. Il paraissait mener une lutte intérieure, comme s'il devait choisir entre étrangler ce gamin insupportable sur le champ ou l'enfermer dans sa réserve pour tester sur lui un de ses échantillons de potions.

Derrière lui, de visqueux ectoplasmes flottaient dans de glauques bocaux en verre, et semblaient narguer le garçon.

Snape finit par se redresser lentement, vrillant ses prunelles noires insondables sur son étudiant.

« Alors ? » fit-il avec une froideur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le deuxième année frissonna.

il préférable de s'abstenir de répondre.

« Cela vous amuse ? »

L'homme le fusilla du regard.

« Le professeur McGonagall en sa qualité de vice-directrice ainsi que moi-même vous avons informé que vous deviez impérativement obtenir le consentement de votre tuteur pour avoir le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez eu l'audace de vous croire intouchable en allant folâtrer dans les boutiques du village. Comment avez-vous pu quitter ce château sans être vu ni de Rusard ni du professeur Ombrage ? ».

« Je ne suis pas passé par les entrées principales ».

« Vraiment ? Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi » fit sèchement Snape.

« D'accord, j'ai emprunté un passage secret ».

« Et où est-il, ce passage secret ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous le dire ».

« Ah oui ? ».

« J'ai fait une promesse ».

« Il s'avère que je n'ai que faire de vos futiles promesses » balaya Snape d'un revers de la main évasif. « Qui vous a montré ce passage ? ».

« Ça, je ne peux le dire non plus » répondit le garçon en se mordant les lèvres, ennuyé du tour dangereux que prenait la conversation.

Il ne dénoncerait pas Malfoy.

Il lui avait permis de découvrir Pré-au-Lard et ses magasins encore meilleurs que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était absolument hors de question de lui attirer des ennuis.

« L'ordre d'un professeur, qui plus est votre directeur de maison, n'a donc pas suffisamment de valeur à vos yeux pour que vous vous y pliiez, M. Peverell ? Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je ne connaîtrai pas le nom de votre complice ».

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, où il s'attela à la contemplation soudain palpitante des dalles en pierre froides.

Cela déplût à l'homme qui abandonna son bureau et s'approcha avec une lenteur menaçante du garçon.

« Ayez au moins le courage de me regarder en face lorsque vous me défiez ».

Il vit Peverell tiquer mais obtint l'effet escompté en le voyant lever ses yeux inquiets vers lui. Il maintint le regard durant d'interminables secondes, mais cela devait être hors de portée de l'insolent puisqu'il détourna la tête, penaud.

Une illumination lui traversa inopinément l'esprit.

« Potter ! » lança-t-il avec détermination. « C'est Potter qui vous a parlé de ce passage secret n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a pris le même pour se rendre en toute illégalité à Pré-au-Lard lors de sa troisième année ».

Il présumait que la rencontre fortuite entre le petit protégé de Dumbledore et Peverell avait donné naissance à une certaine complicité.

Évidemment.

Le Serpentard écarquilla ses yeux, interloqué.

« Non ce n'est pas lui je vous jure ! Il n'a jamais... ».

« Taisez-vous ».

Le professeur l'avait interrompu d'un geste sans même hausser le ton.

Il vint jusque devant lui et le toisa.

Le garçon recula, le sang se figeant dans ses veines.

Quand Snape leva les mains avec l'intention de les appuyer des deux côtés de la tête de Peverell pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui mentait pas, à lui, le garçon eut une réaction des plus désarmantes.

Il plaça ses bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger, dans un réflexe défensif ancré en lui. Bondissant en arrière, il se heurta la tête contre le mur glacé, puis percuta un meuble bas sur lequel étaient entreposés des piles d'ouvrages et de parchemins. Les livres s'effondrèrent avec fracas tandis que le deuxième année, agenouillé à terre, se tenait le crâne en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Cloué de stupeur, Snape se tint coi un instant. Puis il se ressaisit et s'avança instinctivement vers Peverell, désireux de savoir ce que signifiait cette grotesque plaisanterie.

Le garçon se releva d'un bond, la respiration saccadée, et dans un réflexe surprenant il dégaina sa baguette magique. Il la pointa d'une main tremblante vers le visage du professeur, comme si cela pouvait dresser une barrière entre eux deux.

Ce qui, de l'avis de Snape, était parfaitement inutile.

Sa propre supériorité était une évidence.

« S'il vous plaît... ».

« Peverell ! Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de bien cesser de m'infliger ces pitreries ! » tonna l'homme qui, bien que décontenancé, conserva son masque de sévérité. « Cela n'a rien d'amusant, où donc vous croyez-vous, par Merlin ! ».

Il avait bien un commencement d'explication quant à cette attitude saugrenue, après avoir assisté au dérangeant accès de violence de son ancien tuteur dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quelques jours auparavant. Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à la réponse du garçon.

« Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît » fit ce dernier, les yeux suppliants, une main crispée sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Pitié, je ne vous contrarierai plus, mais ne me frappez pas ».

La peur luisait dans ses prunelles.

« Qui a parlé de frapper ? » répliqua Snape. « Êtes-vous conscient que vous êtes en train de menacer un professeur, M. Peverell, et que cela pourrait vous coûter bien plus qu'un simple retrait de points ? Baissez votre baguette ».

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de le tenir en joue malgré les légers tremblements qui trahissaient clairement sa panique.

Snape lut dans les yeux du garçon que lui-même était en effet naturellement lucide du fait qu'il visait quelqu'un qu'il savait beaucoup plus puissant que lui, et qu'il était bien sûr conscient qu'il était en train d'adopter une attitude qu'il regretterait plus tard. Le gamin ne le quittait pas des yeux, évitant soigneusement toutefois de croiser son regard.

En d'autres circonstances, le Maître des Potions aurait volontiers reconnu que Peverell avait du cran d'oser affronter directement le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais justement, c'est parce qu'il était Snape qu'il n'était pas question de laisser passer ça.

« Je vous ordonne de baisser votre baguette _immédiatement_. Ne me forcez pas à me répéter, vous n'apprécieriez pas ».

Il vit le garçon se frotter l'arrière de la tête, serrer sa prise sur la baguette et reculer très lentement d'un pas.

« Je suis votre professeur et directeur de maison, pas votre ancien responsable » reprit-il sur un timbre onctueux où perçait des accents dangereux. « Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me menacer, vous ne m'impressionnez nullement ».

En vérité, c'était même l'inverse. Le deuxième année était nerveux, le visage tendu, se demandant visiblement comment il allait bien pouvoir se tirer de cette situation épineuse.

Bon sang, il menaçait un professeur ! Il allait se faire tuer.

« M. Peverell ! » rugit alors Snape d'une voix grave, le faisant sursauter.

Un informulé plus tard, et la baguette de Peverell s'envola de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du Maître des Potions.

L'air de surprise totale et d'effarement qui se peignit sur les traits du garçon était cocasse.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas réellement pouvoir me défier en toute impunité ? » s'enquit Snape avec une froide colère.

Il s'approcha du gamin qui, désemparé, recula franchement cette fois et se mit à jeter des regards frénétiques un peu partout autour de lui, comme pour évaluer ses chances de quitter le bureau. Aucune, visiblement.

Voyant cela, l'homme se figea dans son élan et étudia consciencieusement son élève terrifié.

« Répondez-moi quand je vous pose une question » gronda-t-il.

Le garçon sursauta à nouveau, le regard fuyant, résolument silencieux.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! » enjoignit-il. « Et répondez, j'en ai assez de votre attitude, je perds patience ! ».

Peverell consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers lui et n'affronta ses prunelles noires que quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

« Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez des punitions plus efficaces que celles du professeur Ombrage » dit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de paraître vaillante, mais où perçait l'inquiétude.

Il releva le visage vers lui et tressaillit en croisant les iris noirs du Maître des Potions.

« Je suis désolé...Je vous en prie, ne me frappez pas, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, promis ! ».

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous frapper » asséna sèchement Snape.

Il vit que le garçon ne le croyait pas. Pensait-il réellement qu'il allait physiquement le maltraiter ? Le croyait-il capable de s'en prendre à des étudiants ? Il cachait difficilement sa peur derrière cette attitude bravache.

Il plongea ses prunelles insondables dans celles bleues et affolées du garçon, et après de longues et pesantes secondes de silence, murmura doucereusement « Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur un enfant, aussi insupportable soit-il, Peverell. Je n'éprouve que du mépris pour les châtiments corporels, aussi je vous prierais de me croire sur parole lorsque je vous certifie que je ne vous frapperai jamais, ni vous ni aucun étudiant de cette école ou enfant quelconque. Est-ce clair ? ».

« Je...je ne sais pas » bafouilla le garçon, qui s'agitait.

« Seriez-vous en train de me traiter de menteur ? ».

Peverell croisa son regard et cilla, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

« Ou bien peut-être votre cerveau estime-t-il que je m'en prendrais lâchement à plus faible que moi ? Je ne suis pas un sauvage, mon garçon, et je puis en effet vous assurer qu'il y a d'autres méthodes plus efficientes pour recadrer un étudiant récalcitrant plutôt que les châtiments corporels, qui pour votre gouverne sont formellement prohibés à Poudlard ».

Pour combien de temps encore fit-il en son for intérieur.

Avec Ombrage dans le château il devrait renforcer sa vigilance.

« Aussi je ne vous permets pas de douter de ma parole, sauf à vous aventurer à manquer de respect à mon autorité, ce que vous vous acharnez regrettablement à faire » termina-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Le garçon dû penser à peu près la même chose que lui car il le vit se mordiller la lèvre avant de se lancer courageusement.

« S'ils sont interdits alors pourquoi le professeur Ombrage a-t-elle utilisé sa plume saignante sur moi et d'autres élèves ? ».

Snape pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. Il le foudroya du regard, en dépit de la pertinence de la remarque, il devait bien se l'avouer.

« Je me suis occupé de ce détail » dit-il simplement.

Le soir où il avait découvert les inscriptions en lettres de sang sur les mains de Potter et Peverell, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et l'avait surpris en train d'observer les étoiles avec son Lunascope. Les yeux rieurs du directeur avaient vite fait place à la gravité quand il lui avait expliqué les manigances d'Ombrage.

L'expression verte et figée de la Grande Inquisitrice le lendemain matin à la table du petit-déjeuner avait été jouissive et avait refroidi ses ardeurs. Plus de risque qu'elle se serve des ses Plumes sauf à vouloir poursuivre sa pitoyable carrière derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le deuxième année le considéra quelques instants et s'enquit avec prudence:

« Vous ne m'empoisonnerez pas non plus ? ».

Snape haussa un sourcil, mécontent.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà indiqué le soir de votre mémorable arrivée, je n'entends pas gâcher mes poisons pour votre petite personne dans l'unique but de vous punir. Et le poison fait partie de la catégorie des châtiments corporels. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à en déduire ».

Peverell ne répondit pas et se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Il était toujours sur ses gardes.

Et un doute affreux s'insinua dans les pensées de Snape.

« Auriez-vous déjà été empoisonné ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il trouva un peu trop urgent à son goût.

« Bien sûr que non » se défendit l'enfant avec trop d'agitation pour que cela ne soit pas suspect.

« Ne me mentez pas ».

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! ».

Il avait au moins la confirmation que Peverell avait un jour, de gré ou de force, ingurgité du poison. Il se souvenait de la méfiance inattendue avec laquelle il avait jaugé la tasse de chocolat chaud le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard lorsqu'il tremblait de froid dans son bureau. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« À quelle occasion avez-vous ingéré du poison ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Qui vous en a donné ? ».

« Personne ! ».

Snape lui lança un regard féroce.

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Qui ? ».

Le garçon se tût, refusant de répondre, le regard fuyant. Il bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Cela a un rapport avec votre ancien tuteur, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non, bien sûr que non » répliqua le jeune Serpentard en se fermant davantage.

Sa fausse désinvolture ne convainquit personne, pas même lui.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi réagissez-vous de cette façon ? » attaqua l'homme pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. « J'ai pourtant la très nette impression que le simple fait d'effleurer le sujet semble vous traumatiser ».

Son élève lissa anxieusement sa cape, et il su qu'il avait touché juste.

« Que je sache, il est loin d'ici et n'a plus autorité sur vous, alors vous allez vous dépêcher d'éclaircir ce point » le pressa sèchement Snape.

Il vit Peverell hésiter un instant, le regard fuyant, avant de se résoudre à lâcher un début de réponse.

« Oui, c'est lui » admit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Et comment en est-il arrivé à vous faire boire du poison ? Bien que ne doutant pas de l'habileté de certains étudiants à en ingérer malencontreusement, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne seriez pas assez stupide pour vous y essayer ».

« Il m'a dit que je l'avais mérité ».

« Personne ne mérite d'être empoisonné » objecta Snape sur un timbre glacé.

Enfin presque, à l'exception d'une liste d'individus fort peu recommandables qu'il avait en tête.

« C'était pour me punir ».

« Une punition ? Pour quel fait ? ».

« J'ai volé en cachette » avoua-t-il, mortifié.

« Ce n'est pas en empoisonnant un voleur qu'on le recadre » dit le Maître des Potions. « Qu'aviez-vous donc volé ? ».

Un air surpris et vaguement scandalisé passa sur le visage tendu du garçon, qui redressa ses épaules.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur ! » protesta-t-il. « J'ai volé sur un balai, c'était du Quidditch ! ».

Il y eut un court silence où Snape l'observa, impassible.

« Je me suis mépris » dit-il.

« Je suis allé dans la remise un jour où il était absent et j'ai emprunté un vieux balai qui traînait dans la poussière pour voir ce que ça faisait de voler. Quand il est revenu, il était vraiment très en colère ».

Le regard de Peverell s'assombrit.

« Continuez » ordonna son professeur.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne » demanda nerveusement le garçon en se raidissant.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier ».

« Promettez ».

« Ni en position de me donner des ordres ».

« Il me tuera s'il apprends que... ».

« Il n'en fera rien » l'interrompit l'homme en levant une main et en claquant des dents avec impatience. « Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée devant nous, M. Peverell ».

Affligé, le garçon tortilla ses mains, l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il faire confiance au professeur Snape ? Celui-là même qui conservait des morceaux d'êtres globuleux sur ses étagères ? Oh, certes il jurait ne pas s'en prendre aux plus faibles que lui, mais n'était-ce pas là un moyen de l'amadouer pour mieux le berner ?

Il voulut réfléchir davantage, mais le soupir exaspéré du Maître des Potions et le regard noir et intimidant dont il le gratifia le poussa à se confesser avec résignation.

« Il était furieux que j'ai essayé le Quidditch en cachette. Il a brisé le balai et euh... m'a frappé les jambes avec les morceaux. J'avais plein d'échardes, il n'a pas voulu me soigner, après » Il grimaça.

Snape serra les poings, mais conserva parfaitement son masque d'indifférence.

« Et le soir pendant le dîner, il m'a donné une tasse où il y avait du thé, sauf que ce n'était pas du vrai thé, c'était une sorte de poison. Quand j'ai terminé de boire, il m'a dit que c'était de la ciguë. Je croyais que c'était une plante, une feuille de thé comme une autre ».

« Pas exactement » murmura Snape, les dents serrées.

De la ciguë...

« Juste après, j'ai commencé à ne pas me sentir bien » poursuivit Peverell sur un ton douloureux. « J'ai eu des vertiges et je suis tombé, ma vue était brouillée. Puis j'ai eu des crampes et des tremblements sur tout le corps. Ça faisait très mal, j'avais soif et chaud. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer ».

Il frissonna.

Les feuilles de ciguë étaient un ingrédient utilisé pour les poisons et dans leurs antidotes, Snape en possédait dans sa réserve. Quiconque en absorbait s'exposait à des convulsions, des paralysies des muscles, et à endurer le calvaire quelques heures, le temps que les effets de la plante se dissipent. Enfin, dans les cas où la dose n'est pas létale, bien entendu.

Il regarda les prunelles bleues et angoissée de Peverell, qui se remémorait cet épisode pénible. Il était persuadé que s'il s'avisait de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son esprit au moyen d'un peu de Legilimancie, il pourrait revoir la scène dans les pupilles du garçon. Il était si expressif.

Il avait presque envie de le faire, le gamin ne s'apercevrait de rien, il était bien trop inexpérimenté et étranger à cette pratique pour remarquer la légère caresse d'un autre esprit dans le sien.

« Et ensuite ? ».

« Il m'a regardé en riant et en disant que cela m'apprendrait à voler dans son dos, et il est parti. Ça a duré tellement longtemps, toute la nuit je crois. Je me souviens que j'essayais de ramper vers la salle de bain ».

Il se tut, les yeux dans le vague.

« La salle de bain ? » demanda Snape, interloqué par ce détail. « Pourquoi donc ? ».

Si lui-même avait été dans cette situation, et il l'avait été de nombreuses fois, il aurait rampé de toute urgence en direction de la porte de sortie pour espérer trouver une main charitable.

« Parce qu'il y a du carrelage dans la salle de bain » renchérit Peverell. « Le carrelage, c'est froid ».

« Bien sûr » fit Snape. « N'avez-vous pas pensé à quitter la maison à la recherche de secours ? ».

« Non, M. Baptist verrouillait toujours les portes. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la baguette magique l'été ».

« C'était cet été ? ».

« Oui ».

« Oui, Professeur » le reprit l'homme.

« Oui, Professeur ».

« L'usage de la magie en-dehors des académie de Magie est permis aux sorciers de premier cycle lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation de danger, cela vaut en Angleterre mais également en France ».

« Je ne savais pas ».

« C'est chose faite ».

« De toute façon, il me confisquait ma baguette tout l'été ».

« Je vois ».

Snape dévisagea quelques instants Peverell. Il était toujours sur la défensive, manifestement prêt à fuir au premier geste suspect.

Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de lui échapper.

« Vous avez dit qu'il vous avait frappé avec les morceaux cassés du balai. Cela arrivait régulièrement ? ».

« Parfois. Mais la plupart du temps il me donnait des gifles » éluda le garçon, mal à l'aise.

« M. Peverell » fit Snape d'une voix grave et basse. « S'il levait la main sur vous de la même manière que ce à quoi j'ai pu assister dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, alors je suis en mesure de vous certifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une banale gifle ».

Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« J'arrivais quand même à en esquiver quelques uns ».

« C'est cela » rétorqua sèchement le Maître des Potions. « Votre responsable était un lâche et une brute, et si hypothétiquement il parvenait un jour à vous retrouver, ce serait en quelques morceaux ».

Il s'en assurerait personnellement si pareille situation devait se produire. On ne touchait pas à ses Serpentards. C'était dans une visée uniquement et purement professionnelle. Peverell sembla surpris mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de resserrer sa cape autour de lui.

Il éjecta le blason de ces sentimentaux de Poufsouffles qui flottait désagréablement dans sa tête. C'était le rôle d'un professeur de veiller sur la sécurité de ses étudiants, rien de plus.

Bien naturellement, se moqua une voix entêtante dans un coin de son esprit.

« En tout état de cause, cela ne vous donne certainement pas le droit de me menacer » déclara-t-il sévèrement. « Je vous interdit formellement de recommencer ce geste à mon égard, ou ne serait-ce que d'en avoir la simple idée ».

« Je suis désolé » fit Peverell, déconfit. « Je pensais... je croyais que vous alliez me frapper ».

Snape le toisa de ses yeux noirs et inquisiteurs.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci ainsi que votre petite escapade interdite à Pré-au-Lard vous coûtera trois jours de retenue. J'espère que cela vous assagira et vous fera comprendre les règles élémentaires de l'école que votre irrespect semble outrepasser. Quant à Potter, je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de partager la tête de l'affiche avec vous, lui qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se pavaner et d'étaler son arrogance ».

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit pour le passage secret » fit le garçon.

« Alors qui ? » s'agaça l'enseignant.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Unis dans la bêtise ».

« Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard _» affirma le garçon en détournant néanmoins le regard.

Snape eut un rictus sarcastique.

« Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de ne pas me mentir ? Est-ce la faute à votre courte mémoire ou à l'effronterie que confère votre désinvolture à l'égard de toute figure d'autorité ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous essayer à la lecture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard, _et pour l'avoir lue maintes fois alors que vous n'existiez même pas, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y est nullement fait mention d'un quelconque passage secret qui mènerait droit à Pré-au-Lard ».

Il s'arrêta un court instant pour que les mots entrent dans l'esprit de Peverell, et reprit sa tirade.

« Cet ouvrage a été rédigé au milieu du XVIIIe siècle par un brillant sorcier dont le souci était de proposer des informations quant à l'histoire de l'école et de veiller à la bonne organisation du château, et sûrement pas d'inciter les étudiants à violer le règlement en vigueur en s'éclipsant furtivement par des accès dissimulés afin de se rendre au village tout proche. Aussi, vous n'avez pu qu'être averti par un élève ».

L'argument était infaillible, il fallait bien le concéder.

Il vit Peverell écarquiller les yeux, battu implacablement à son propre jeu.

Puis avouer:

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit puni ».

« Vous refusez de le désigner pour le disculper, votre solidarité mal placée vous jouera des tours. Puisque vous vous obstinez, vous êtes doublement puni et ce sera finalement une semaine de retenue ».

Il ménagea un court silence pendant lequel le garçon baissa la tête, contrit.

« Quelle noblesse, quel sens du sacrifice » ironisa-t-il. « Vous auriez votre place à Gryffondor ».

La pique purement gratuite parût agir comme un électrochoc car il vit le gamin le regarder dans les yeux et lever le menton dans un air de défi.

« Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, Professeur » l'accusa-t-il. « Si vous ne voulez pas de moi à Serpentard, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer là-bas ».

« Le professeur McGonagall serait enchantée de vous y accueillir, je n'en suis convaincu. Malheureusement, c'est le Choixpeau magique seul qui décide des répartitions des élèves, donc vous voici condamné à Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de vos études ».

Il le fusilla longuement du regard, puis recourba ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

« Ah, et je retire dix points à Serpentard pour votre irrécupérable insolence ».

D'un informulé, Snape rangea les livres que Peverell avaient entraînés dans sa chute. Puis il étudia attentivement son étudiant, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Comment va votre crâne ? » s'enquit-il.

Peverell passa machinalement la main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où il s'était cogné.

« Je saigne ! » lança-t-il avec effroi en découvrant les traces de sang sur sa paume.

Il tourna son regard inquiet vers Snape.

« Je saigne ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on se jette contre les murs ».

Il s'amusa en voyant le garçon essuyer fébrilement ses mains sur sa cape, les yeux affolés.

« Quelle petite nature » fit Snape. « Vous avez raison, finalement, ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, tout ça ».

« Je dois aller à l'infirmerie » s'agita Peverell.

« Vous n'allez nulle part » contra le professeur d'un ton cassant. « Montrez-moi ça » ordonna-t-il.

L'enfant se figea, hésitant une seconde. Mais c'était une seconde de trop pour lui, et il sentit une vague de colère de nouveau l'envahir.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous maltraiter alors cessez une bonne fois pour toutes ces enfantillages qui n'amusent personne ! ».

« Pardon ».

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on pense que je malmène mes étudiants qui se blessent stupidement pour d'obscures raisons, donc je vous suggère _aimablement _de m'obéir sauf à vous risquer d'aggraver votre situation ».

Le timbre, bien que caressant, était menaçant. Peverell tomber une main ballante le long du corps sans bouger d'une semelle.

« Approchez ».

Le Serpentard s'avança à pas lents et prudents. Snape leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Retournez-vous ».

Le garçon s'exécuta et lui tourna le dos. Ses épaules se raidirent quand ses doigts frais tâtèrent son cuir chevelu et examinèrent la contusion.

« La plaie est superficielle » commenta-t-il, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers une haute étagère.

Il fouilla dans une boîte située en bas, et en ressortit un grand flacon opaque, avant de revenir vers le garçon. Il fit apparaître une compresse, versa un peu de contenu du flacon dessus. La potion était violette.

« Cela va piquer un peu » prévint-il.

Il appliqua la compresse sur la blessure, et une petite fumée s'en échappa. Peverell tressaillit mais ne s'écarta pas. La plaie se cicatrisa rapidement.

Snape vint ensuite se poster devant le garçon et s'exprima sur un timbre doucereux.

« Votre comportement d'aujourd'hui me déçoit. Compte tenu de votre assiduité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous violiez la première interdiction un brin trop contraignante. Visiblement, je constate que la désobéissance n'est pas exclusivement l'apanage des élèves dissipés. Pourquoi vous êtes vous rendu à Pré-au-Lard en dépit du règlement ? ».

« Je suis désolé » répondit le gamin, contrit.

« Désolé de quoi ? ».

« De vous avoir déçu ».

« Cela ne répond en rien à ma question ».

« Je voulais découvrir le village et les boutiques dont tout le monde me parlait ».

« Et naturellement, vous n'avez pas su résister à votre irrépressible curiosité ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais inculqué la patience et la politesse ? ».

À peine eût-il terminé de prononcer ces mots qu'il réalisa que le visage de son jeune hôte s'était tendu, les prunelles assombries.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser. Voir le magasin de farces et attrapes, et Zonko, Honeydukes, j'ai goûté de nouveaux bonbons. J'ai aussi acheté quelques vêtements. Et je me suis promené librement, sans avoir quelqu'un sur le dos à me surveiller. Après tout, M. Baptist n'est plus mon tuteur ».

« Cela ne signifie pas que vous deviez n'en faire qu'à votre tête » le reprit Snape. « Vous êtes désormais sous la responsabilité de Poudlard et... ».

« Poudlard ! » s'exclama soudain Peverell, un éclat de défi rallumant ses yeux. « Comme si un _château _pouvait être responsable de quelqu'un ! Un château ne peut pas s'occuper tout seul d'un élève, c'est idiot ! ».

« Ne m'interrompez plus jamais » fit onctueusement le Maître des Potions.

Il fallait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Il était d'avis qu'Albus aurait dû nommer un référent parmi les autres enseignants pour au moins faire figure d'autorité. On ne pouvait pas imaginer être encadré par deux personnes aussi opposées que l'étaient par exemple Ombrage et Flitwick.

« Pardon _Professeur _» se moqua le garçon avec une pointe d'insolence.

« Votre ton me déplaît profondément » rétorqua Snape en haussant légèrement la voix. « Continuez ainsi et je me ferai une joie de recommander votre tutelle auprès du professeur Ombrage ».

C'était faux, bien entendu.

Il préférait encore avaler lui-même un chaudron entier de Véracrasses défraîchies plutôt que de livrer un de ses étudiants en pâture au crapaud rose. En revanche, il se ferait une joie de superviser les retenues de ce jeune impertinent en lui faisant écailler des œufs de Doxys.

« Vous n'oseriez pas » répondit le deuxième année, bravache.

Il décela cependant une note inquiète derrière cette attitude fanfaronne.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne maltraitiez pas les étudiants et... ».

« Ne me tentez pas » menaça Snape. « Ce n'est pas mon cas mais après tout, il m'importe peu de savoir comment les autres professeurs vous traiteraient personnellement ».

Il vit le doute passer sur la figure du garçon.

« Videz vos poches, vos friandises sont confisquées ».

Snape s'était attendu à des protestations, mais Peverell ne broncha même pas.

Bien, les leçons commençaient à rentrer.

« Je peux garder mes vêtements ? ».

« Oui. Pour votre gouverne, sachez que maintenant que vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Poudlard, c'est à Poudlard que vous devez vous adresser pour vos besoins ».

« À qui ? À vous ? ».

« Oui » maugréa Snape. « Je suis votre directeur de maison, cela m'apparaît être la réponse la plus plausible ».

Ce n'était pas à Albus de s'occuper d'un étudiant. De même, il était totalement exclut que Rusard et Ombrage ne s'impliquent dans la tutelle du garçon. Il songea à ce sujet qu'il faudrait impérativement trouver un véritable tuteur personne physique avant que la Grande Inquisitrice ne sorte un énième décret et ne mette sa main de crapaud sur le gamin.

L'idée était suffisamment dérangeante pour qu'il rajoute:

« Adressez-vous uniquement à moi, et à personne d'autre. Cela ne me réjouit pas, mais il faut à tout prix éviter que le professeur Ombrage apprenne la nouvelle de votre tutorat ».

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Peverell parût soudain comprendre et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Non ! Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle... pas elle... ».

« Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver » assura Snape avec conviction.

Cela allait indubitablement poser problème. Il devait en parler au directeur.

« C'est mon affaire. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau » dit-il, le sondant de ses prunelles noires et impénétrables.

Le jeune Serpentard hésita.

« N'êtes vous donc pas capable d'intégrer un simple ordre ? ».

Des rougeurs colorèrent les joues du garçon.

« Si Professeur. Je voulais vous dire que ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui m'a montré le passage secret. Vous ne pouvez pas le punir, c'est injuste ».

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris » fit Snape sur un timbre caressant. « C'est vous qui êtes doublement puni pour Potter, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ».

« Ah, d'accord » répondit Peverell.

Il paraissait rasséréné d'être doublement puni. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'avait attendu l'homme.

« Sachez que je découvrirai d'une manière ou d'une autre, et assez tôt, comment vous vous êtes rendu en secret à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que le nom de votre complice ».

Il vit une lueur bravade briller dans les yeux du gamin, et il lui sembla un instant que ce dernier allait le mettre au défi. Heureusement pour le garçon, il eut l'intelligence de s'abstenir et se contenta de hocher la tête..

Il regarda le deuxième année se diriger vers la porte de la salle.

Au moment où il allait refermer le battant sur lui, il lança plus calmement cette fois:

« M. Peverell ».

L'intéressé s'immobilisa avant de se retourner et de le dévisager, inquiet.

« Je ne bats pas les enfants. Ne l'oubliez pas. _Jamais _».


	8. Le mystère s'épaissit

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre VIII**

**Le mystère s'épaissit**

* * *

Snape arpentait d'un pas vif le couloir zébré d'éclairs.

Il se rendait à la bibliothèque.

Un détail de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lupin avait fait naître un horrible doute en lui, et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait abruptement congédié Peverell en dépit du fait qu'il aurait aimé le garder plus longtemps pour mieux le faire tourner en bourrique, mais il devait vérifier ses informations.

Il pénétra dans la noble et ancienne bibliothèque de Poudlard, en adressant un hochement de tête courtois à l'acariâtre bibliothécaire qui, comme à son habitude, pinça les lèvres à l'extrême et plissa les yeux. Compte tenu de sa ressemblance frappante avec un vautour, il ne serait même pas surpris si un jour on découvrait qu'elle était une Animagus non-déclarée.

La bibliothèque, en ce samedi soir, était peu fréquentée. Seuls quelques rares étudiants paressaient sur les larges tables de marbre vides, tandis que d'autres chuchotaient bien à l'abri des rayons tout en faisant mine de feuilleter les livres. Les nombreuses et longues rangées de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'ouvrages constituaient de bonnes cachettes pour échapper à la vigilance quasi obsessionnelle de Mme Pince.

Snape se rendit hâtivement dans le fond de la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant devant la haute étagère qui indiquait _Créatures humanoïdes : lycanthropie_. Il parcouru du regard les volumes de toutes tailles et diverses couleurs, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité urgente. Il s'avança lentement dans le rayon, concentré, effleurant les livres du bout de ses doigts.

Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un épais ouvrage à la reliure bordeaux, coincé entre deux volumineux livres. Il s'en empara et passa une main sur la couverture pour enlever la poussière. Les vieilles lettres en argent, jadis éclatantes, scintillèrent vaguement à la lueur d'un éclair.

_Loups-garous et assimilés._

On y était, songea Snape en feuilletant rapidement les pages craquelées. Il se souvenait de ce livre, pour l'avoir lu lorsqu'il étudiait un moyen d'élaborer la potion Tue-loup, et celui-ci en particulier lui avait froid dans le dos. Et il ne disait pas ça parce qu'il avait une méfiance naturelle envers les loups-garous, loin de là.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lupin dans quelles forêts il s'était rendu, l'homme lui avait notamment parlé de celles de Ben et de Glenmore. Il connaissait ces noms, car ils les avait lu dans cet ouvrage, et ce qu'il y avait appris l'avait suffisamment perturbé pour que l'allusion ne passe pas inaperçu. Ces forêts étaient loin d'être ordinaires, elles étaient différentes des autres.

« Les Varloups » murmura-t-il en découvrant la fascinante mais horrible illustration.

Et comme pour souligner la somptuosité inquiétante de l'instant présent, un roulement de tonnerre gronda et résonna dans la bibliothèque.

Il lut attentivement le passage qui l'intéressait plus particulièrement, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent légèrement. Il soupira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Merlin » marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Il devait impérativement voir Dumbledore.

Il referma d'un geste sec le volume et, dans un tourbillon de capes noires, se glissa dans l'allée centrale. Il figea d'un regard noir et inquisiteur la bibliothécaire qui s'apprêtait à l'interpeller. Elle se renfrogna et ferma la bouche comme une carpe muette. Il s'autorisa un sourire narquois et supérieur, et la dévisagea obstinément jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête, frustrée.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et se posa brièvement devant une fenêtre, observant la pluie ruisseler sur les toits. De fréquents et violents éclairs déchiraient le ciel noir. D'habitude, il aimait ce temps, l'orage, le tonnerre.

Néanmoins, le virage qu'avait pris sa journée ne lui plaisait pas. Quelque chose de fourbe se tramait, il le sentait, et ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme une intuition dont l'on est certain qu'elle va se produire, mais qui pourtant vous échappe et demeure insaisissable. Le temps orageux ne le mettait plus en confiance.

Alors qu'il se remettait en marche vers bureau de Dumbledore, il croisa justement celui-ci. Il était vêtu de sa cape bleu nuit et semblait exténué. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui adresser un sourire pétillant.

« Ah Severus, je me rendais justement au dîner. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ? ».

« Albus » le salua Snape en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. « Je dois vous parler à propos de ma rencontre avec Lupin, comme nous en avions convenu ».

« Volontiers, ce serait avec grand plaisir mon ami » répondit le directeur. « Mais je reviens d'un voyage épuisant et j'aimerais me ressourcer avant. J'ai ouïe dire par les Elfes de maison qu'ils avaient prévu une délicieuse tarte au citron ce soir ».

La gourmandise brilla dans le regard de Dumbledore, tandis que le Maître des Potions se retenait à grand peine de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfois l'impression que le directeur se comportait de façon tout à fait enfantine. En vérité, la seule chose en cet instant qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un gamin gourmand comme Peverell, était la fatigue et la gravité qu'il pouvait cependant déceler sur les traits du vieil homme.

Et c'est ce qui le convainquit d'accepter son invitation.

Heureusement, la Grande Inquisitrice n'avait pas daigné se présenter au dîner, et personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Plusieurs autres professeurs étaient absents, ayant certainement prolongé leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Cela permit à Dumbledore et Snape de converser tranquillement et à voix basse, très vite rejoints par McGonagall. Étant membre de l'Ordre et solide alliée, elle avait toute leur confiance pour participer à la discussion.

Les rires et bruits des étudiants dans la Grande Salle leur conférait une relative sécurité contre les oreilles indiscrètes, mais Snape avait tout de même tenu à lancer un _Assurdiato _autour d'eux, ce qui lui avait attiré une remarque de la professeur de Métamorphose à propos d'une certaine paranoïa, dont il se défendit ardemment.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux et songeur tandis qu'il leur contait sa rencontre avec Lupin. McGonagall était quant à elle clairement soucieuse. Et il y avait de quoi, des mouvements d'animaux magiques peu fréquentables risquant potentiellement de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avaient rien de rassurant.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le plus inquiétant » relata Snape en découpant sa côtelette d'agneau. « Lupin s'est rendu dans des forêts qui m'on rappelé des détails troublants, que je me suis empressé d'inspecter à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Il y a, au sein de ces forêts, des bêtes d'un genre particulier se rattachant à la lycanthropie ».

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, vérifiant que ses interlocuteurs étaient bien attentifs, et reprit avec lenteur.

« Les Varloups » lâcha-t-il comme un couperet.

Le visage de Dumbledore se figea net, suspendant soudainement sa main qui allait porter la coupe de jus de sureau à ses lèvres. C'en aurait presque été comique si Snape n'avait pas vu les yeux alors pétillants s'assombrir brusquement.

De son côté, McGonagall ne parut pas saisir l'enjeu de la chose. Les sourcils froncés, elle les regarda tour à tour, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à lui proposer un semblant d'explication.

« Albus ? Severus ? Que sont exactement les... euh... ».

« Les Varloups, Minerva » répondit enfin le directeur d'une voix lasse en reposant sa coupe sans même en boire une goutte. « Severus, je croyais que c'était du folklore écossais. Êtes vous certain que... ? ».

« Sûr et certain » coupa Snape. « Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur la Potion Tue-loup, et même si à notre époque il en est fait peu de cas, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils n'existent pas. Ils sont reclus dans leurs forêts, mais bien présents ».

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

« J'ai entendu parler de ces histoires il y a fort longtemps, cela ne me paraissait alors pas aussi réel ».

« Que sont les Varloups ? » demanda McGonagall, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Des loups-garous ? ».

« Ce sont des espèces animales dérivées des loups-garous, différentes de ce qui affecte Lupin » fit Snape. « C'est différent également de ce qui touche Greyback par exemple, qui peut maîtriser ses transformations. Tous deux ont une forme que l'on appelle classique, c'est la norme de la lycanthropie. Les Varloups sont pires, biens plus dangereux et invulnérables. En plus de pouvoir se transformer à leur guise, ils ne se nourrissent pas seulement de chair mais aussi de sang, ce qui leur permet de guérir très rapidement de leurs blessures. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les loups-garous, Minerva, mais croyez-moi, et je vous passe les détails les plus sordides, croiser un Varloup serait bien la dernière erreur de votre vie ».

« De quelles forêts s'agit-il exactement ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Les forêts de Ben et de Glenmore notamment ».

« Si Voldemort cherche à les recruter, il se ferait là des alliés effroyables. Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes, il n'aura aucun mal à les séduire ».

« Vous ne devriez pas être si prompt à utiliser le futur » fit Snape, sarcastique. « L'emploi du passé me semble plus correspondre à la situation.

Un silence songeur fit suite à ses propos. Le repas reprit son cours pendant quelques minutes dans une solennité teintée de gravité, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Et soudain, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre elle-même, Dumbledore eut un brusque mouvement et bondit sur sa chaise.

« Severus ? » souffla-t-il.

« Professeur ? ».

« Oh, comment ai-je pu ne pas y songer ? » murmura le directeur.

« Je me chargerai de vous le dire si vous consentez à nous éclairer ».

« Les visions de Harry à propos de cette jeune personne qui semble tant préoccuper Voldemort... Et l'agression du tuteur de M. Peverell... Minerva, Severus, rappelez-vous ce que nous a confié cet homme, des inconnus l'ont roué de coups pour l'interroger sur le garçon. Et tout ceci à quelques jours d'intervalle... Non, ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence ».

« Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre votre raisonnement » commenta McGonagall, interloquée.

Moins interloquée qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser transparaître, toutefois.

Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec Snape.

« Les agresseurs cherchaient des renseignements sur l'enfant dont il avait la garde » poursuivit Dumbledore, alerte.

« Pourquoi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'encombrerait-il avec un garçon de douze ans ? » s'enquit poliment le Maître des Potions en haussant un sourcil. « Je ne saisis pas ».

« C'est un élève qui a vécu l'attaque des Mangemorts dans son école française, ne l'oubliez pas ! J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas tout à fait du hasard, les similitudes sont trop troublantes ».

Le directeur entrelaça ses fins doigts et les observa intensément par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air préoccupé.

« Il me faut éclaircir la situation. Nous devons interroger Harry sans plus tarder » décida-t-il rapidement.

Et, fait curieux pour un adorateur de tartes au citron, il se leva d'un mouvement vif, balayant la Grande Salle du regard, probablement à la recherche du cher Survivant.

« Professeur » intervint Snape, quelque peu pris au dépourvu. « Peut-être devrait-on attendre d'obtenir davantage d'informations à ce sujet avant de se précipiter ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Je regrette, je ne peux pas rester avec ces soupçons plus longtemps, Severus. Je dois lui poser des questions précises sur ses visions ».

« Lupin ne m'a pas raconté moins que ce que Potter a écrit à Black » objecta le Maître des Potions, renfrogné. « Et vous n'avez pas terminé votre tartelette au citron ».

L'argument de la tartelette, sa botte secrète, ne sembla pas efficace. Il avait espéré passer une fin de soirée tranquille, mais visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Il s'en était douté.

« Il n'est pas là » constata le vieil homme en l'ignorant. « Minerva, voudriez-vous chercher Harry ? Je vous attends dans mon bureau d'ici quelques minutes ».

« Que faisons nous pour M. Peverell ? » s'enquit McGonagall en délaissant à contrecœur sa part de gâteau à la citrouille.

« Il serait bien qu'il soit lui aussi présent, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser également. Severus ? »

Snape soupira avec exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel et quitta la table du personnel en maugréant, tandis que la professeur de Métamorphose se rendait à la recherche de Potter. Peverell non plus n'était pas là, il avait dû déjà dîner.

C'est avec une dégaine magistrale qu'il fit irruption dans la salle commune de Serpentard, très fréquentée en ce samedi soir. Son arrivée jeta un léger froid et fit monter quelque peu la tension, comme à chaque fois qu'il débarquait à l'improviste. Même ses étudiants les plus âgés n'étaient toujours pas habitués à sa démarche, et il en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

L'attitude de son préfet attira brièvement son œil. En le voyant, Malfoy s'était violemment redressé du fauteuil où il se prélassait comme s'il était aux aguets, et l'avait regardé avec une sorte de curieuse appréhension.

Si le réflexe lui parut étrange, Snape ne s'y attarda guère. Il devait trouver Peverell et mettre un terme à cette journée qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxièmes années et y entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Peverell était assis sur son lit en train de déballer et manger des friandises avec son camarade Jameson qui avait partagé les siennes. Le garçon sursauta et eut une réaction des plus coupables. Il rabattit frénétiquement un plaid vert sapin sur les sucreries, et lui et l'autre Serpentard tentèrent vainement d'adopter une expression innocente absolument pas convaincante.

« Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de manger des confiseries en guise de vrai repas, messieurs. J'ose espérer que vous n'aurez pas l'audace d'aller vous plaindre à Mme Pomfresh, elle a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des étudiants incapables de refréner leur gourmandises ».

Il les scruta tous les deux d'un air sévère jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent et détournent le regard, contrits d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

« M. Peverell, suivez-moi. Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à vous convoquer. M. Jameson, débarrassez le dortoir de vos bonbons, les Elfes n'ont pas à ramasser les saletés derrière vous ».

Le garçon s'empressa d'obéir tandis que Peverell, surpris, rejoignait fébrilement Snape.

« Je n'ai rien fait Monsieur, je vous le promets » prétendit-il de ses yeux inquiets.

« Le directeur entend seulement vous poser quelques questions » répliqua l'homme en l'invitant d'un brusque mouvement du bras à sortir de la pièce. « Il semble que nous ayons encore des choses à nous dire aujourd'hui ».

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se déroula dans un silence tendu. Snape ressentait la nervosité palpable de Peverell, et il ne fallait pas être extrêmement doué pour comprendre que le garçon repensait au jour où il avait retrouvé son ancien tuteur.

Dans le bureau ils retrouvèrent McGonagall accompagnée de Potter, qui avait l'air tout aussi intrigué d'être convoqué un samedi soir. Les deux étudiants furent assis, et Dumbledore prit la parole. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu me relates des cauchemars ou bien des visions que tu as régulièrement à propos de Voldemort ».

Et au vu de l'expression décontenancée qui s'afficha sur les traits du cinquième année, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette question inopinée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » répondit-il rapidement.

Piètre mensonge, pensa Snape.

Il lisait en Potter comme dans un livre ouvert. Dumbledore non plus ne fut pas dupe.

« Il m'a été rapporté que tu avais confié à Sirius avoir des visions perturbantes » fit doucement le directeur. « Et notamment concernant une personne qui intéresse en particulier Lord Voldemort ».

Potter sembla scandalisé par cette révélation.

« Vous vous figuriez sincèrement que Black aurait la délicatesse de garder vos écrits confidentiels ? » lança Snape. « Votre parrain n'a aucun respect pour la vie privée d'autrui, rien de nouveau à l'horizon ».

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard et serra les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je dois avoir des détails sur cette jeune personne » reprit Dumbledore. « J'ai des soupçons quant à son identité et il me faut lever les doutes à ce sujet ».

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler » marmonna le garçon. « C'est privé ».

« J'aimerais entendre ta version » insista l'homme.

« M. Potter, le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre arrogante petite vie, il se trouve que certains n'ont pas à subir votre stupéfiant égoïsme. Alors répondez au directeur ! » s'agaça Snape, irrité.

Outré par l'accusation, le jeune homme ouvrit cette fois la bouche pour répliquer, mais Dumbledore leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Severus, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas le moment. Harry ? ».

Celui-ci contempla quelques instants un petit et fragile instrument posé sur le bureau du directeur, d'où s'échappait une légère fumée en spirale.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard perçant de Dumbledore.

« J'ai des cauchemars, mais ça ressemble surtout à des visions » admit-il finalement avec lenteur. « J'y vois souvent Voldemort s'énervant quand lui ou l'un de ses serviteurs évoque son... _jeune ami_. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle. Ou bien le garçon, l'enfant. J'en ai déduit qu'il ne devait pas être très âgé, et je suis certain que ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ».

« Non ce n'est sûrement pas par toi dont il est intéressé » confirma le directeur, songeur.

« Professeur, qui pensez-vous que ce soit ? ».

« N'avez-vous entendu aucun nom ou prénom, M. Potter ? » demanda McGonagall en resserrant son châle aux motifs écossais sur ses épaules. « Un indice qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ? ».

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas entendu prononcer son nom. Oh, mais attendez... ».

Snape vit le visage de Potter se concentrer, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler précisément quelque chose.

« La première fois que j'ai eu une vision à ce propos c'était à la bibliothèque, je m'en souviens je m'étais endormi sur mon devoir de Potions ! ».

« Ravi de constater quelle ardeur vous consacrez à ma discipline ».

Le garçon ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

« Voldemort discutait avec un de ses partisans, qui lui a dit que le jeune ami qu'il recherchait lui avait filé entre les doigts. Il a aussi rajouté qu'il allait rendre visite à un membre de son entourage proche » récita-t-il précipitamment, la vision lui revenant subitement en mémoire.

Les trois adultes se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens.

« Quand est survenue cette vision ? » s'enquit gentiment Dumbledore, soucieux.

Le Survivant réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je crois que c'était le lendemain de ton arrivée à Poudlard » répondit-il en s'adressant à Calixte. « Je m'en souviens, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ».

Cette fois, McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore se figèrent dans un silence écrasant. Les trois sautèrent à la conclusion évidente qui s'imposait, celle qui semait le doute jusqu'à présent dans l'esprit encore lumineux du directeur.

« Cela ne peut plus être une coïncidence » fit doucement ce dernier.

« Quoi, quelle coïncidence ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

Tout concordait, force était de l'admettre, songea Snape en conservant son masque d'impassibilité.

Peverell avait assisté à l'attaque du fort de Ster Elorn en France par les Mangemorts. Comme par hasard au moment de l'arrivée du jeune garçon à Poudlard, Potter avait une vision, et quelques temps après c'est le tuteur qui se faisait agresser par des individus non identifiés recherchant des renseignements sur le gamin.

Oh, cela pouvait naturellement être tout à fait fortuit.

Il n'empêche, c'était troublant et assez inquiétant pour que l'affaire soit prise au sérieux.

Il repensa brusquement à l'homme que lui et Peverell avaient croisé à Pré-au-Lard en retournant au château. Son sixième sens ne l'avait pas trompé, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de louche. Il en fit immédiatement part à ses pairs sur un ton prudent.

« L'aviez-vous déjà vu auparavant ? » lui demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. « Avez-vous remarqué une caractéristique susceptible de l'identifier ? ».

« Grand, baraqué, des vêtements sombres et rapiécés, coiffé d'un chapeau » répondit Snape. « Le regard dérangeant, comme malsain. J'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il était loin d'être recommandable.

« C'est moi qu'il regardait ? » s'exclama Calixte, alarmé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? ».

« M. Peverell, je vous repose la même question que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus dans ce bureau » dit solennellement le directeur. « Avez-vous une quelconque idée de pourquoi l'on vous chercherait ? ».

Devant l'absence de réponse et l'air stupéfait du garçon, Snape décida une bonne fois pour toutes de mettre les pieds dans le plat et intervint.

« J'ai une énigme très simple pour vous, M. Peverell. Quel est le point commun entre l'attaque du fort de Ster-Elorn, les visions de Potter, l'agression de votre ancien responsable ainsi que la brute peu fréquentable qui vous observait à Pré-au-Lard ? ».

Il vit McGonagall lever les yeux au ciel.

« Moi ? » suggéra le garçon d'une voix sourde.

« Félicitations ! Quelle brillante déduction ! J'accorde un point à Serpentard ».

« Comment ça ? » s'écria Harry avec étonnement en tournant violemment la tête vers Calixte. « Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresserait-il à un deuxième année ? Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de douze ans aurait pu faire pour s'attirer les ennuis du fou mégalomane ? ».

Un silence pesant fit suite à ses paroles. Tout le monde se posait manifestement les mêmes questions, ne restait plus qu'à découvrir les réponses.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? » fit Calixte, sur la défensive.

« M. Peverell, je suis bien conscient que cela doit vous être pénible » s'exprima Dumbledore en faisant tournoyer avec légèreté une étrange toupie sur son bureau. « Mais voudriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de nous raconter l'attaque de votre ancienne école par les partisans de Lord Voldemort ? ».

« Albus, si vous pouviez éviter de trop prononcer ce nom » grimaça McGonagall.

« Pardonnez-moi, Minerva. Jeune homme ? ».

Le Serpentard se tendit.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Contentez-vous de répondre aux questions du professeur Dumbledore » l'alpagua Snape. « Venons-en aux faits ».

Le directeur soupira, las.

« Severus » lâcha-t-il sur un ton de reproche. « Soyez moins brusque, vivre un assaut de Mangemorts à son jeune âge est loin d'être une expérience facile ».

« Je ne le nie pas » se défendit âprement le Maître des Potions en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau . « Mais j'apprécierais de tirer cette affaire au clair avant que ne sonne minuit, il faut aller à l'essentiel. Donc, M. Peverell, soyez bref et efficace, et décrivez-nous sans plus tarder ce à quoi vous avez assisté en France. Il en va de votre _précieuse_ sécurité, et je suis persuadé que cela vous tient à cœur, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord M. Potter ? ».

Il s'arrêta brutalement, faisant voltiger ses capes noires.

Certains portraits qui l'observaient jusqu'alors d'un œil morne sursautèrent dans leurs cadres.

« Si, Professeur » rétorqua vertement Harry.

Snape reprit sa ronde énervée. Cela suffit à convaincre Calixte de parler.

« Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de choses » avoua-t-il finalement. « Je n'avais pas cours quand ils ont attaqué, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec d'autres élèves. À un moment, on a entendu du bruit en bas, comme des cris, des explosions et des choses qui se cassent ».

Et dans le fort breton calme et silencieux pendant cette fameuse après-midi, cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le château français était bien moins grand que Poudlard, tout résonnait, les bruits et sons se répercutaient aisément dans les couloirs et les étages.

« Je me suis levé et je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres, il y avait des gens dans la cour. Ils étaient habillés tout en noirs, ils avaient des masques. Des masques en argent. Ça faisait peur ».

Il frissonna.

Dumbledore hocha la tête doucement pour l'encourager à poursuivre son récit. Snape avait cessé de tourner et, raide comme une statue, le vrillait de ses prunelles noires. McGonagall s'était installée sur un petit banc de velours près de la cheminée où ronflait un feu.

« Je suis allé dans les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait, c'était le bazar partout. Des meubles volaient, tombaient, explosaient. J'ai vu des sorts, et des professeurs qui se battaient. Il y a ces personnes en noir qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage, et allumaient de grands feux. Ils n'ont pas touché aux élèves, je crois qu'ils voulaient uniquement s'en prendre au directeur et au château. Je ne sais pas combien ils étaient... une douzaine peut-être ».

Les Mangemorts s'étaient battus contre les professeurs et certains étudiants les plus âgés, avant d'assassiner le directeur et trois vaillants enseignants.

« Les hommes masqués avaient l'air furieux et disaient qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer ni ridiculiser Voldemort, et que c'était le prix à payer. Il y en a deux qui restaient à l'écart, ils attrapaient tous les élèves et leur demandaient quelque chose, avant des relâcher ».

Calixte déglutit péniblement et se tortilla nerveusement sur son fauteuil.

Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce moment.

« Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé dans le hall, à regarder l'attaque comme un idiot. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, ça m'arrangeait, je me suis juste caché dans un coin, entre le mur et un immense placard. Mais de l'autre côté de la salle, un Mangemort a parlé à une fille de ma classe. Elle avait l'air terrorisée. Elle s'est tournée, elle m'a montré du doigt. Le Mangemort aussi a tourné la tête. Il l'a lâchée, il a fait signe à un autre homme masqué de venir avec lui, et il a marché dans ma direction ».

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix tendue.

« Ils se sont dirigés vers moi comme s'ils me cherchaient. Ils avançaient vite, et ils étaient grands. Je n'ai pas vu leurs yeux derrière les masques, ils étaient noirs, vides. Ils m'ont fait peur. Alors j'ai fait volte-face et j'ai couru, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'approchent ».

C'était, songea Snape en son for intérieur, la solution la plus évidente et la plus raisonnable. Fuir devant ce qui ressemblait décemment à l'ennemi. N'importe qui de censé aurait également réagi ainsi.

« C'était la meilleure des choses à faire » fit Dumbledore en souriant. « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? ».

« Ils m'ont appelé, ils connaissaient mon nom, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils l'ont hurlé plusieurs fois en m'ordonnant de m'arrêter, mais je n'ai pas obéi, j'ai couru. Je les entendus me lancer des sorts de stupéfixion. J'ai réussi à les esquiver en baissant la tête et en sautant sur le côté. Et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ».

Il crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

« J'ai continué à courir, mais j'ai trébuché contre une table renversée et je suis tombé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relever, ils étaient déjà sur moi ».

Tous dans le bureau du directeur l'observaient et l'écoutaient attentivement, immobiles.

« Il y en a un qui m'a attrapé par le cou en me demandant si mon nom de famille était bien Peverell. J'ai menti, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru ».

Oh, vraiment ? pensa Snape avec ironie.

« Ils m'ont donné des gifles pour que je reste tranquille et m'ont traîné à travers le hall en direction de la sortie. J'ai essayé de me débattre, vraiment. Mais... je... ».

La voix du garçon se cassa, cherchant difficilement ses mots.

« Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop grands et trop forts. J'étais coincé... Je ne savais pas où ils voulaient m'emmener. C'est un professeur qui m'a sauvé, il a lancé un sort sur un des Mangemorts, qui a fait un vol plané. L'autre m'a lâché pour lui venir en aide et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir dans le fond de la cour, où quelqu'un nous a mis à l'abri en créant un Portoloin. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens ».

Dumbledore le scruta attentivement, ménageant un court silence.

« Il semblerait que Voldemort se soit servi de cette attaque comme prétexte pour vous rechercher ».

« Si vous pouviez vraiment éviter de prononcer ce nom... » reprocha McGonagall pour la seconde fois.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la personne elle-même » déclara l'homme avec sagesse.

« Hermione le dit souvent » intervint Harry avec fierté.

Il s'abstint cependant de préciser qu'elle-même ne s'appliquait pas cette règle.

« Et elle a parfaitement raison » approuva le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est cela » coupa sèchement Snape en claquant la langue avec impatience. « Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche un gamin de douze ans et nous ne savons même pas pourquoi. Alors que faisons-nous, maintenant ? ».

« Nous enquêtons. Il faudra en informer l'Ordre ».

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda Calixte.

Lui-même se sentait étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui était recherché par le puissant Mage noir que le monde sorcier eût jamais connu.

« En restant sous la protection de Poudlard, vous ne risquez rien » assura le directeur.

Près de la cheminée, McGonagall ne manqua pas les mines clairement dubitatives de Harry ainsi que du Maître des Potions. Et elle n'était pas loin de les rejoindre là-dessus. La pierre philosophale, le Basilic glissant dans les couloirs, Sirius Black même innocent trouvant un moyen d'entrer dans un château entouré de Détraqueurs, la Coupe de feu et l'usurpateur de Maugrey Fol Œil, sans oublier la mainmise du Ministère de la Magie au moyen d'Ombrage... La réalité se chargeait assez fréquemment à son goût de leur rappeler que Poudlard n'était pas intouchable.

Même si c'était le lieu magique le plus sécurisé au monde, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Dumbledore perçu l'atmosphère tendue.

« Si quelqu'un a une meilleure solution en attendant que nous éclaircissions tout cela, je suis prêt à l'écouter » proposa-t-il sur un ton poli.

Comme pour lui donner raison, personne n'ouvrit la bouche ni n'esquissa le moindre geste.

Et, anéantissant le silence, un monstrueux roulement de tonnerre s'abattit sur le château, tandis qu'un éclair d'une rare puissance foudroyait le sommet de la plus haute tour, illuminant aveuglément le bureau directorial.


	9. Promenade au clair de lune

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre IX**

**Promenade au clair de lune**

* * *

« Alors ? Toujours rien ? ».

« Rien, et je ne pense pas que nous apprendrons quoi que ce soit dans celui-ci, dans la mesure où le nom n'a pas refait surface depuis le XIIIe siècle » répondit Harry, qui feuilletait _Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain._

En face de lui, avachi sur sa chaise, Ron soupira longuement d'ennui, refermant d'un coup sec _Les grands sorciers du XX e siècle._ À côté d'eux, Hermione occupait les trois-quart de la longue table de marbre, recouverte de parchemins et d'ouvrages de toutes tailles et couleurs. L'air échevelé, les cheveux ébouriffés, elle terminait le dernier volume qu'ils avaient épuisés sur le sujet,_ Généalogies du Bas Moyen-Âge sorcier dans la civilisation européenne. _

« C'est stupéfiant ! Il n'y a aucune trace de la lignée dans tous ces livres ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle engloba d'un geste exaspéré les volumes étalés sur la table.

« Il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir d'explication ! ».

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle, Ron, Harry et Calixte Peverell s'étaient concertés et écumaient des ouvrages à la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'informations sur l'ancienne famille des Peverell. Harry était persuadé que l'intérêt porté par Voldemort au jeune Serpentard n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre les visions qu'il en avait l'impliquaient dans cette affaire. Et leur curiosité naturelle avait rapidement pris le dessus.

D'anciens manuels relataient l'histoire de la lignée disparue, et le dernier descendant s'appelant ainsi était le fils de Cadmus Peverell, un certain Ambrosius. Le nom s'était éteint ensuite, puisqu'il avait eu une descendante. Or, si ce nom s'était éteint au XIIIe siècle, pourquoi réapparaissait-il aujourd'hui avec le deuxième année ? Et surtout, en quoi cette particularité pouvait-elle bien intéresser Voldemort ?

Ron problématisa l'enjeu à sa place à haute voix.

« Si la branche des Peverell a disparu depuis des centaines d'années, comment ça se fait qu'elle renaisse à notre époque ? » s'interrogea-t-il, accoudé, la tête sur son menton. « Il n'y a qu'une seule famille d'anciens et nobles sorciers à avoir porté ce nom dans la société britannique. Il y a deux solutions. Soit ce gamin utilise un patronyme qui n'est pas le sien, soit il est réellement un Peverell et dans ce cas, je me demande bien comment c'est possible ».

« Non, c'est forcément son vrai nom » réfuta Hermione. « Sinon, pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui s'intéresserait à lui ? Et j'ai peut-être une théorie sur le fait que la lignée n'a officieusement pas disparu, mais il me faudra la vérifier. Il est tout à fait possible que Ambrosius ait eu une descendance mâle mais, pour une raison inconnue, a décidé de le garder cacher. Ce serait la seule explication plausible, mais pour la certifier il faut découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé à cette date pour savoir pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui s'en mêle. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ça doit être quelque chose de sordide, voire même lié à de la magie noire ».

« Sauf qu'on a épuisé tous les livres sur le sujet » répondit Harry en se reculant sur sa chaise.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec sa plume.

« Pas tous » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Harry suivit son regard et tomba sur la Réserve. Il esquissa lentement un sourire complice.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes » déclara-t-il solennellement, l'oeil malicieux.

« Ce sera sans moi » grommela Ron.

Il bâilla et s'étira paresseusement.

« J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper ».

« Je ne lâcherai pas tant que je ne trouverai pas de réponse à cette énigme » répliqua Hermione avec détermination. « Harry, je viendrai avec toi cette nuit dans la Réserve Interdite, nous trouverons certainement quelque chose dans ces livres-là ».

« Quoi, vous revenez ici cette nuit ? » s'éleva une voix interrogatrice derrière eux.

Le Trio se retourna, pour voir Calixte qui se tenait près du rayon. Il rangea sur l'étagère un épais livre à la reliure en cuir vert et s'avança timidement.

« Oui » fit Harry.

« Je peux venir aussi ? » demanda le garçon avec une voix d'où perçait l'espoir.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre ? » fit Ron, intrigué. « Ce n'est pas très Serpentard comme attitude ».

« Non » répondit simplement Calixte. « Je veux connaître la vérité ».

« Rendez-vous à minuit devant la bibliothèque, dans ce cas » dit Harry.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Il était un peu moins de minuit lorsqu'il quitta furtivement le dortoir des Serpentards. Malgré l'heure tardive, quelques étudiants de septième année terminaient leurs exercices, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de cuir, à la lueur de torches enflammées dont les ombres dansaient sur les murs. Courbé en deux, il traversa la longue pièce à pas de loups derrière les piliers, les canapés et sous les tables.

Il passa, ni vu ni connu.

C'est avec d'infinies précautions et une attention soutenue que Calixte gagna le quatrième étage. Par miracle, il ne croisa ni aucun professeur, ni le concierge. Il aperçu juste McGonagall de loin, qui faisait sa ronde, et vit également Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, errer tristement à quelques centimètres du sol, dodelinant désagréablement de la tête. Il ne cessait de lancer de rapides coups d'yeux par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à ce que quelqu'un surgisse sans crier gare.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, faiblement éclairé par la lune et jeta un œil par les fenêtres. Un épais brouillard enveloppait la Forêt Interdite, et les hautes cimes fourchues des sapins se perdaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Le parc, plongé dans un manteau de brume, avait des airs de landes écossaises hantées. Bien que magnifique, le paysage avec ce quelque chose de profondément inquiétant.

Il se détourna et s'avança vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne, les deux Gryffondors devaient avoir du retard. Il espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à venir, il ne tenait pas à poireauter la moitié de la nuit ici, exposé à la vue de tous. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût d'un bruit suspect, mais ne perçut que le souffle du vent effleurant les épais murs de pierre. Alors qu'il resserrait autour de lui les pans de sa cape d'hiver, il vit soudain apparaître dans les airs à quelques pas de lui, deux visages.

Pendant une horrible fraction de seconde, son cœur rata un battement, puis son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. Sursautant violemment, avant même que son esprit ne puisse formuler une pensée cohérente, il avait dégainé sa baguette magique et l'avait pointée sur l'inexplicable apparition. Il la baissa aussitôt après avoir reconnu les deux têtes flottantes et souffla :

« Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? ».

Son cœur reprenait déjà un battement plus régulier.

« Chut ! » intima Harry en jetant un regard dans le couloir désert, tandis que Hermione et lui devenaient complètement visibles, se dévêtant d'une étrange cape.

Il s'agissait d'un tissu aux reflets brillants, une sorte de fine toile argentée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Calixte en s'approchant d'eux, fasciné. « C'est une drôle de cape, vous lui avez lancé un sortilège de Désillusion ? ».

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité » répondit Harry. « Je l'ai héritée de mon père ».

« Alors ça existe vraiment ? » fit le jeune Serpentard, un air de béatitude se dessinant sur ses traits. « Je pensais que c'était des légendes. Incroyable... ».

Il tendit la main et caressa prudemment la cape du bout des doigts. C'était une sensation étrange. Plus doux et plus fluide que de la soie, quelque chose comme il n'en avait jamais touché de sa vie. Une étoffe unique au monde.

« Je me demande comment elle a été fabriquée... ».

« Les capes d'invisibilité sont brodées à partir des Demiguises, des animaux particulièrement rares et difficiles à trouver qui vivent en Extrême-Orient » répondit Hermione à toute vitesse comme si elle récitait une leçon. « Ce sont des espèces de grands singes pacifiques et herbivores qui grâce à leur longue fourrure cendrée ont la capacité de se rendre invisible, ce qui permet la fabrication de capes d'invisibilité, mais il y a très très peu de capes de ce type dans le monde ».

« C'est merveilleux » murmura Calixte, obnubilé, ne quittant pas des yeux la soierie en argent.

« Elles ont par ailleurs une origine très ancienne, j'imagine qu'elles ne doivent se transmettre en secret que de génération en génération. Je me souviens avoir lu un jour un article sur plusieurs expéditions organisées par des sorciers aventuriers au XIXe siècle pour capturer des Demiguises, mais s'étant soldée sur des échecs en raison de leur aptitude à flairer le danger et devenir invisibles pour mieux se camoufler. Je crois bien que plus personne n'est parvenu à réaliser une cape d'invisibilité depuis au moins des centaines d'années ».

« Merci Hermione, ça ira comme ça » fit Harry. « Écoutez, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, je ne tiens pas à ce que Rusard nous tombe sur le coin de la figure à converser tranquillement de capes magiques ».

Il fourra la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, qui n'était pas verrouillée.

L'immense et silencieuse pièce était presque plongée dans la pénombre. Sous les arcades, de fantomatiques rayons de lune zébraient les innombrables rangées de livres. Cette faible clarté naturelle suffit néanmoins à les guider tout au fond, à la Réserve.

C'est à la lueur des baguettes, dans un silence attentif, que tous trois commencèrent séparément leur travail de recherche, parcourant du regard les titres écaillés, quand il y en avait, des livres sombres alignés sur les longues étagères. Les ouvrages étaient vieux et ternis pour la plupart, et il se dégageaient d'eux une ancienne magie palpable. Calixte la sentait l'envelopper de son aura, caresser son visage, glisser sur lui. Ce n'était pas a priori pas désagréable, comme une sensation de confort. Mais cette magie était pesante sur ses épaules, comme si un piège se refermait sur lui telles les serres d'un aigle emprisonnant sa proie.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'était pas tranquille.

À la seconde où il avait pénétré dans la section interdite, il avait immédiatement compris pourquoi elle était séparée du reste de la bibliothèque. Même en compagnie de deux Gryffondors de cinquième année, il était loin d'être rassuré. Il avait la folle impression que les livres murmuraient à son passage, ouvraient leurs yeux maléfiques dans son dos. Il tourna de nombreuses fois la tête derrière lui pour vérifier qu'aucun grimoire ne s'apprêtait à l'ensorceler. Et les illustrations souvent horribles sur les couvertures ne participaient pas alléger son anxiété.

Un certain nombre de volumes avaient des titres assez évocateurs pour le faire frissonner. Au bout d'une interminable demie-heure, l'un d'eux captura son regard. Il s'en approcha et l'effleura de ses doigts.

_Les grands et anciens noms oubliés._

Constatant qu'il ne lui bondirait pas au visage, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il n'était pas très épais. La couverture était bleu marine, propre et nue. Rien n'indiquait qu'il soit digne de figurer dans la Réserve. Il avait d'ailleurs vu plusieurs livres aux titres similaires dans le reste de la bibliothèque, il n'aurait même pas su faire la différence.

Il feuilleta frénétiquement les pages, promenant ses yeux sur l'élégante et fine écriture.

Ça y est... Peverell.

Un chapitre entier y était consacré. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, et il sentit l'impatience grimper en lui. Enfin, on y était ! Son excitation redescendit cependant quand il s'aperçu qu'il y avait seulement quelques lignes sur le sujet. Il était simplement écrit que le nom s'était éteint à la suite de la conjuration d'un ancien et puissant charme de magie noire, et pour plus d'explications l'auteur renvoyait à un autre ouvrage, _Les secrètes noirceurs de la Magie : les pouvoirs des noms sur les maléfices._

Il se hâta de prévenir les Gryffondors de sa trouvaille, et tous trois accélèrent les recherches.

Ce fut Hermione la première qui le repéra, entre deux épais et volumineux poussiéreux grimoires rouge sang.

« Harry, Calixte » appela-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas trop élever la voix. « Je l'ai ! ».

Les garçons, qui arpentaient les rayons un peu plus loin, la rejoignirent, fébriles. Le livre avait une couverture de cuir noire et ses lettres d'argent scintillaient à la lueur des baguettes magiques.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien » sourit Harry.

« À toi l'honneur » fit Hermione en tendant l'ouvrage à Calixte.

Il l'ouvrit au sommaire et ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« _L'enchantement des Peverell : le prix du sang_ » lut-il à voix basse, retenant à grand peine un sourire ravi.

Il se rendit au chapitre concerné, et commença la lecture.

_« Il n'est point de joyau à la beauté plus ensorcelante ni maudite en ce monde que celui qui s'épanouissant aux rayons de la lumière incandescente, quitte sa couleur originelle de bleu d'Égypte et s'en va épouser de remarquables tons pourpres. Le grenat bleu de Paros fut source de convoitises dès les premiers siècles de notre ère depuis que... »._

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Harry, soudain alerte. « Éteignez vos baguettes, vite ! ».

Les deux autres obéirent instinctivement, aux aguets, tandis que le Gryffondor, plus vif que l'éclair, les recouvrait de sa cape d'invisibilité. C'est en distinguant difficilement une haute silhouette près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque que Calixte salua intérieurement le réflexe de Harry. Celui-ci les poussa discrètement vers un coin dans le fond de la Réserve. Ils se tapirent là, s'employant à être aussi insaisissables qu'un Demiguise se sachant traqué.

Et ils s'y employèrent bien davantage lorsque le timbre d'un velouté doucereux et reconnaissable entre mille s'éleva dangereusement à quelques rangées d'eux.

« On se promène, jeunes gens ? ».

Plongé dans les ténèbres, tout de noir vêtu, le Maître des Potions, comme dans une pièce de tragédie théâtrale, surgit brusquement à la pâle lueur lunaire dans l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque, faisant claquer ses robes autour de lui.

Typiquement l'apparition spectrale à vous provoquer une crise cardiaque.

Aussi invraisemblable et insensé que cela puisse paraître, il y avait là quelque chose d'hilarant, et après avoir échangé un furtif regard, Harry et Calixte esquissèrent de grands sourires amusés. La menace du fou rire se profilait à grands pas. Et que Hermione les fusille du regard en posant l'index sur ses lèvres n'arrangea pas les choses. La nervosité jouant, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois à pouffer de rire de la façon la plus silencieuse qui soit. Cela n'échappa malheureusement pas à l'ouïe affutée de Snape, qui se figea à quelques rayons d'eux.

« Cela vous amuse ? » s'enquit-il avec des accents qui clairement promettaient les pires châtiments.

Luttant contre lui-même, Calixte plaqua une main contre sa bouche et s'astreignit au silence, tandis que Hermione serrait les dents en se forçant à penser à quelque chose de grave. Seul Harry, les yeux émeraudes brillants, parvint à garder ce sourire espiègle et maintint la cape au-dessus d'eux.

C'est dans cette inconfortable et vacillante situation qu'ils suivirent attentivement la lente progression de Snape à travers les étagères, son ombre se rapprochant inéluctablement d'eux. Arriva le moment délicat où il se dirigea vers la Réserve. Il marqua un court instant d'hésitation puis se décida à entrer, rôdant avec une lenteur dangereuse dans les rayons.

Harry estima que leur cachette était trop exposée et les fit bouger silencieusement le long du mur. Peut-être que s'ils contournaient Snape, ils avaient une chance de ne pas se faire coincer. Cela aurait pu être un bon plan si l'un d'eux n'avaient pas fait couiner le parquet. Ce son pourtant faible brisa impitoyablement le fragile silence dans lequel régnait la bibliothèque entière.

Le cœur battant, ils s'immobilisèrent en un seul homme, n'ayant plus du tout la moindre envie de rire.

Snape se figea également, et tous trois n'eurent aucun mal à deviner le sourire triomphant devait s'étirer sur son visage quand ils l'entendirent susurrer:

« Avancez-vous jusqu'à moi de votre plein gré, et peut-être reconsidérerai-je la gravité de la punition qui ne manquera pas de vous frapper. Un peu de courage ! ».

Calixte fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas fait toutes ces heures de recherche active pour trouver un livre susceptible de leur donner des réponses et se le voir confisquer avant même de l'avoir lu.

Le Maître des Potions arrêta sa ronde et promena son regard acéré sur les rangées d'ouvrages. Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre ne durent pas repérer une quelconque forme humaine derrière les étagères puisqu'il en vint à une conclusion pour le moins arbitraire.

« Votre cape d'invisibilité ne vous sauvera pas éternellement, M. Potter » fit-il avec mépris.

Sous la cape, Harry serra les dents. Il était prêt à parier qu'il disait ça à chaque fois qu'il repérait un élève hors des dortoirs la nuit. L'homme lui attribuait sans doute toutes les infractions non-identifiées de Poudlard, songea-t-il avec une pointe de rage.

Le cœur battant la chamade, les trois étudiants retinrent leurs souffle, n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement.

Puis Calixte décida d'agir.

Il fallait prendre une décision. Tout de suite.

Il était hors de question de faire tomber Harry et Hermione. À choisir, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui se fasse attraper. Après tout, il était sous la responsabilité de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune petite chance qu'il soit renvoyé. Dumbledore ne le permettrait sûrement pas. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne fit pas attention à la voix de la raison qui lui criait que ce n'était pas un raisonnement très honorable.

Il regarda le fond de la bibliothèque.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il avait toujours couru vite, et en toute honnêteté, il doutait que Snape se mette à piquer un sprint. L'idée seule lui paraissait hautement incongrue.

Il devait simplement prendre un départ rapide, sauter par-dessus le cordon de la Réserve qui n'était pas bien haut, et s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Snape partirait aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais il courait certainement moins vite et ainsi, il détournerait son attention de Harry et Hermione, qui en plus d'être innocentés pourraient rentrer à leur salle commune sans encombres. Quant à lui, il lui suffisait de ne pas se faire rattraper.

Serrant contre le livre contre son cœur, il entreprit de quitter le linceul sécurisant de la cape d'invisibilité, échappant à l'emprise de Hermione et aux signes de tête frénétiques que lui adressait Harry. À découvert, courbé, il resta pétrifié plusieurs secondes, tandis que Snape continuait, à quelques pas de lui, d'avancer lentement dans l'allée centrale. Il se couvrit de sa capuche pour ne pas être reconnu et fléchit ses genoux.

Alors il s'élança franchement ventre à terre dans la direction opposée de celle de leur enseignant, avec pour seul objectif en tête l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Son départ sembla déranger les livres qui émirent d'étranges mélopées spectrales, comme si on les tirait de leur profond sommeil. Plusieurs se répandirent en complaintes emplies de désespoirs sombres et de mélancolies oubliées, ce qui acheva de convaincre Calixte que la Réserve n'était bel et bien pas un lieu que l'on pouvait décemment qualifier de fréquentable.

Alors qu'il franchissait d'un bond adroit le cordon la séparant du reste de la bibliothèque – ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre les pieds dans un tel obstacle – il ne vit pas l'expression de sidération totale passer sur la figure de Snape. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une telle réaction.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il, sa voix de ténor résonnant entre les étagères.

À la fois anxieux et effarés, Hermione et Harry le virent tourner brusquement les talons et partir à la suite du jeune Serpentard d'un pas rapide.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas et cessez ces enfantillages immédiatement » gronda l'homme, furieux à présent.

Calixte remonta l'allée centrale aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il se pressa contre la porte de la bibliothèque, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur, et dans un coin de son esprit il songea que si la bibliothécaire l'avait eu sous la main il aurait probablement passé le pire quart d'heure de sa vie.

Il se rua dans le couloir du quatrième étage, courant à en perdre haleine, sans la moindre considération pour les sommations plus que menaçantes de Snape derrière lui. Tous sens en alerte, faisant volontiers fi de toute règle de discrétion, il survola plusieurs escaliers, pris des virages en épingle, et longea précipitamment les classes de Sortilèges. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant précis était de rejoindre les cachots sans se faire rattraper et si possible, en évitant de tomber sur d'autres professeurs.

Parvenant à la salle des Armures, il dévala les larges escaliers et se tordit ainsi la cheville. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il termina en dégringolant les marches. Désorienté par sa chute, plongé au cœur des ténèbres, il sautilla sur un pied et heurta de plein fouet une haute armure. Les lourds morceaux de métal se disloquèrent, et une pointue lance en fer s'écrasa au sol, le manquant de peu. Les pièces rebondirent sur les dalles de pierre dans un vacarme inévitable, l'écho de leur tintement se répercutant sous les arcades et sur toute la longueur du plafond de la galerie.

Aurait-il dû réveiller tout le château au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il sentit alors la présence de Snape dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la Salle des Armures, et le cœur lui tomba dans la poitrine. L'homme émit un sifflement réprobateur.

« Quel courage ! » railla-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. « Typiquement Gryffondorien » rajouta-t-il tandis que Calixte détalait, ignorant sa cheville foulée qui criait grâce.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la tête que ferait le Maître des Potions lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'il se dirigeait non pas vers la salle commune de Gryffondor mais au contraire vers les cachots. Il parcouru ainsi plusieurs étages, ne croisant par miracle aucun enseignant faisant sa ronde. Après plusieurs interminables minutes de course effrénée, il finit par semer le professeur et regagna la salle commune déserte de Serpentard.

À bout de souffle, il s'effondra contre un pilier humide sur lequel une torche finissait de brûler ses braises. Il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration saccadée et serra précieusement le livre contre lui. Il l'avait, c'était l'essentiel.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le spacieux couloir menant aux dortoirs, il aperçut avec horreur la porte de la salle commune coulisser, et Snape y pénétrer.

« ARRÊTEZ-VOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT » rugit ce dernier, s'avançant à grandes enjambées.

Mais oui, songea Calixte en fuyant dans les escaliers.

Il grimpa plusieurs volées de marches et poussa la porte en bronze de son dortoir.

_« Lumos »_ murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.

Il sursauta de frayeur quand le rayon lumineux lui montra un épais tentacule visqueux onduler contre les fenêtres du dortoir.

Le Calamar géant avait bien choisi son heure pour sa baignade !

Sans réveiller ses trois camarades profondément endormis derrières leurs baldaquins vert argent, il se dévêtit fébrilement de sa cape qu'il fourra pèle-mêle dans sa malle, retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir soigneusement tiré les rideaux autour de lui, puis cacha le livre sous son oreiller, et ferma les yeux avant de s'immobiliser, aux aguets.

Il entendit dans les escaliers des bruits de pas précipités et plusieurs voix. Il pria pour que Snape ne vienne pas jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu son visage qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler sous sa capuche. Et puis, l'homme ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude que c'était un garçon de deuxième année qui était sorti en escapade. Pendant de longues minutes d'angoisse, il cru que le directeur des Serpentard allait réveiller toute la maison pour trouver le coupable, mais le ramdam sembla se calmer et le calme revint.

Demain allait être mouvementé, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité peuplé de livres malfaisants.

Il dormit mal pendant la nuit qu'il lui restait.

Les illustrations inquiétantes qui ornaient les ouvrages de la Réserve se matérialisaient dans ses cauchemars. Puis il se retrouvait perdu dans une immense bibliothèque aux allures de labyrinthe frémissant, et devait courir pour échapper à une farandole de livres acharnés. Et alors qu'il pensait s'éloigner du danger, Snape surgissait derrière lui, l'attrapait par le col de sa cape et expérimentait sur lui des sorts avancés de magie noire.

Il se réveilla brutalement quelques heures plus tard en nage, dans un sursaut. Il s'extirpa difficilement de ses couvertures, vérifia que le livre était toujours là. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il s'aperçu qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes pour se lever et rejoindre le premier cours de la matinée, la Métamorphose.

« Priam Jameson, je vais te tuer ! » souffla-t-il.

Il tira si fort les rideaux de son lit qu'il faillit les arracher de leurs tringles, et se précipita dans la salle de bains.

Il avait fière allure.

Échevelé, le cheveu en bataille, les yeux brillants de fatigue, les joues rouges.

« Oh non... ».

Il se lava le visage à grandes lampées d'eau, tenta d'ordonner ses cheveux à la main, et s'évertua à enfiler son uniforme en un temps record. Fourrant sa cravate vert et argent dans sa poche, il attrapa ses affaires de cours éparpillées et quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

Il remonta les couloirs des cachots à toutes jambes, croisant les retardataires qui se rendaient à leurs cours de potions et qui allaient aussi sûrement que lui se voir retirer quelques points.

Il surgit devant la Grande Salle tel une âme égarée, passa sous le regard hargneux de Rusard et sa chatte, avant de filer vers les étages.

Le château était presque vide lorsqu'il déboula en trombe dans la salle de Métamorphose, oubliant de frapper. Toute la classe sursauta en entendant la porte claquer avec fracas. Il y eut quelques rires étouffés quand McGonagall le dévisagea, une expression de stupéfaction peinte sur ses traits sévères. Elle ne semblait pas croire qu'un élève ait eu l'audace et l'impolitesse de se présenter d'une manière aussi impromptue à son cours.

Elle le scruta de longues secondes, promenant son regard sur son aire fébrile. Les lèvres pincées, elle finit par lâcher sèchement :

« Que signifie cette tenue ? Qu'est ce que cette façon d'entrer dans ma classe ? Où vous croyez-vous ? »

Ses yeux lançant des flèches s'attardaient clairement sur sa chemise et son pull débraillés, sur sa cape boutonnée de de travers ainsi que sa cravate dépassant d'une de ses poches.

« Vous ressemblez à un épouvantail qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits » enchaîna-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se justifier. « Vous ne pouvez pas venir de la sorte dans mon cours, en retard de surcroît ! ».

Il y eut quelques rires moqueurs dans la salle, vite dissipés par le regard perçant de la directrice des Gryffondors.

« Je suis désolé » bredouilla Calixte. « Je ne... ».

« Peu m'importe » l'interrompit McGonagall, qui paraissait vraiment furieuse. « Vous n'assisterez pas à ce cours. Je vous ferai savoir dans la journée par hibou les modalités de votre sanction ».

« Mais je... » voulu protester le garçon.

« Je ne me répéterai pas ».

Puis elle le pria de quitter la salle de Métamorphose et de laisser les gens sérieux travailler. Elle en profita pour retirer une dizaine de points à la maison Serpentard. Il devina le regard interrogateur et surpris de Priam posé sur lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Certes il avait quelques minutes de retard et avait oublié de frapper avant d'entrer mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le refuser comme un malpropre, non ? Serrant les dents, il se détourna de l'enseignante et quitta le cours.

Il noua consciencieusement sa cravate à son cou, lissant ses vêtements. Puis il soupira, se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin du cours de Métamorphose et essayer de plaider sa cause auprès de McGonagall. Il ferma les yeux et pensa au livre emprunté -volé, nuança une voix moqueuse dans son esprit – qui l'attendait dans son dortoir. Il avait hâte de s'y replonger au calme. Il allait enfin éclaircir toute cette affaire. Qu'était le grenat bleu de Paros ?

La journée fut, comme il l'avait pressentit, incroyablement longue, comme pour le punir de son expédition nocturne. McGonagall refusa net de l'écouter, lui servant un de ses sermons dont elle avait le secret en plein couloir. Il mena une lutte acharnée contre la fatigue en Histoire de la Magie, la voix de ce vieux Binns étant plus monocorde que jamais.

Le cours de Botanique se déroula quant à lui en plein air au beau milieu des plantes, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Déconcentré, il se fit mordre le bras jusqu'au sang par un géranium dentu particulièrement famélique. Il se vengea en lui tranchant la tige d'un coup de sécateur bien mérité, s'attirant les foudres du professeur Chourave qui exigeait que l'on traitât ses plantes avec soin et délicatesse.

Vint ensuite le cours de potions, le plus redouté.

Snape était d'une humeur exécrable. Le cours débuta dans une ambiance plus que tendue. Il serpentait entre les étudiants, houspillant ceux dont le chaudron avait un contenu d'une couleur douteuse. Il n'épargna personne, fusillant de ses prunelles noir charbon quiconque osait avoir un geste maladroit, n'hésitant pas à passer sa hargne sur les élèves.

Les mains moites, Calixte hacha finement ses racines d'aconit et en parsema sa potion, puis observa le breuvage gris sombre tourbillonner. Ce maelström lui donna le tournis et il s'éloigna de son chaudron, désorienté. Cela n'échappa pas au regard affûté de Snape, qui bondit sur l'occasion généreusement offerte.

« M. Peverell, rappelez-moi l'une des règles élémentaires de la préparation des potions ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton velouté.

Perdu, Calixte aplatit ses cheveux blonds trempés sur son front et retroussa les manches de son pull. La blessure infligée par les petites dents pointues de la fleur carnivore avait imbibé de sang sa chemise. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être passé à l'infirmerie comme le lui avait fortement recommandé Chourave à la fin du cours.

« Il me semble vous avoir posé une question » reprit Snape d'un ton menaçant. « Quelle est la règle élémentaire de potion que n'importe première année doté d'un cerveau est en mesure de comprendre ? ».

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son esprit s'était comme vidé, tout était brumeux.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il, fébrile, le regard fiévreux.

L'homme le toisa de toute sa hauteur et étira ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur.

« Sachez M. Peverell, que l'une des premières règles lorsqu'une personne avisée prépare sa potion est qu'il ne faut jamais respirer les vapeurs qui s'en échappe sous peine de subir au mieux des étourdissements, au pire... », son sourire narquois s'accentua « ... de regrettables conséquences. Je retire cinq points à Serpentard ».

Le garçon hocha mécaniquement la tête. Snape plissa les yeux, mécontent, et reprit sa ronde.

Calixte continua sa potion, dans le flou.

Il considéra ses salamandres vertes desséchées puis les jeta dans son chaudron. Le contenu se mit à bouillonner de plus en plus furieusement.

« Fais attention Calixte » le prévint Priam à ses côtés, qui observait la potion avec inquiétude.

Puis ça explosa.

Dans un réflexe primitif, les occupants des tables environnantes plongèrent en une fraction de seconde sous leurs tables. Calixte, hagard, se retrouva aspergé d'une substance tiède et violette lui picotant la peau. Le Maître des Potions fondit sur lui comme une chauve-souris sur sa proie.

« PEVERELL » aboya-t-il, excédé. « QUE DIABLE AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE VOTRE CERVELLE AUJOURD'HUI ? ».

Il s'assura que personne d'autre n'avait été atteint par les projections de potion, et lui retira une trentaine de points.

Il s'acharna sur lui en criant plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort puis d'un coup de baguette le débarrassa de la substance violette. Le cours touchant sur sa fin, il congédia vertement toute la classe.

« Ceci vous vaudra un zéro » termina Snape alors que les étudiants s'empressaient de ranger hâtivement leurs affaires.

Il fit signe au jeune Serpentard de s'approcher.

« Quel mot précisément n'avez-vous pas compris dans l'instruction indiquant qu'il faut incorporer les yeux de salamandre verte ? » siffla l'homme entre ses dents.

« J'ai jeté la salamandre toute entière » bredouilla Calixte, se sentant parfaitement stupide.

« Exactement. C'est pourquoi vous me rendrez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de la salamandre verte pour la prochaine séance. Qu'avez-vous fait à votre bras ? ».

Son regard noir s'était posé sur la morsure de la plante. La plaie s'était à peine coagulée.

« C'est un géranium dentu qui m'a mordu ».

« Un géranium dentu » dit Snape, l'œil mauvais.

« Oui, c'est une fleur ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ce qu'est un géranium dentu, petit inconscient » gronda le Maître des Potions, mécontent. « Utilisez la pommade que je vous ai remise le jour de votre escapade à Pré-au-Lard, cela devrait suffire ».

Il s'installa à son bureau et le dévisagea.

« Vous avez l'air d'un Épouvantard, vous vous sentez bien ? » s'enquit-il, inquisiteur.

S'il ne voulait pas que Snape fasse le raccourci avec ce qui s'était passé à la Réserve, Calixte songea qu'il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai été réveillé, il y a des gens qui couraient et qui parlaient dans les escaliers ».

L'homme tomba dans le panneau tête la première.

« Oui » rétorqua-t-il en faisant un mouvement de la main agacé. « L'un ou l'une de vos camarade a jugé intelligent de se promener à la bibliothèque et s'est visiblement évertué à réveiller la moitié du château. Croyez-moi, il ne perd rien pour attendre ».

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? » demanda Calixte du ton le plus machinal qu'il le pu.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore attrapé mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps » grogna Snape. « Ce doit être un étudiant entre la première et troisième année au vu de sa taille, un discours appuyé de ma part le forcera à se dénoncer sous la pression. Mais je pense qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans le coup, je les ai entendus rire ».

Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que Calixte hochait docilement la tête.

« Et maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, j'ai du travail à faire ».

« Oui Monsieur ».

Et le garçon se retourna et sortit sagement de la salle, un grand sourire espiègle sur la figure. Il riait sous cape.

Il avait presque envie d'exécuter une danse de la joie dans le couloir mais il préféra éviter au cas où Snape aurait la mauvaise idée de sortir de la salle de classe à ce moment-là.

Ainsi, l'humeur massacrante du Maître des Potions poursuivit ses étudiants jusqu'après le dîner.

Il donna l'ordre aux préfet de réunir tous les élèves sans exception de la maison Serpentard, et leur servit un discours glacé et menaçant sur le règlement de Poudlard. Calixte devina aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand l'homme expliqua à une salle commune bondée qu'il avait manqué de peu d'attraper cette nuit-là un étudiant se baladant au clair de lune, et que sa conduite était tout bonnement inadmissible. Calixte avait seulement mit Priam dans la confidence, et tout deux adoptèrent une attitude attentive et innocente.

Le regard noir et furieux du Maître des Potions balayait sans pitié la salle commune figée dans un silence tendu. Il lança un dernier avertissement, offrant au coupable la possibilité de se rendre, et chacun attendit anxieusement, s'observant les uns les autres, se demandant qui pouvait être assez fou parmi eux pour tenir tête de cette façon au directeur des Serpentards.

Calixte, appuyé contre un pilier, resta stoïque, attendant patiemment que le professeur termine. Oh, bien sûr il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et avait l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de cette foule, mais il se raccrochait au fait que Snape n'avait aucune raison de le soupçonner lui plus qu'un autre. S'il avait des doutes, il lui aurait mis la main dessus bien plus tôt.

Il suffisait simplement de faire profil bas et il ne découvrirait jamais rien.

N'est-ce pas ?


	10. Trouble journée

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre X**

**Trouble journée**

* * *

Le fond de l'air était frais, les feuilles de l'automne dansaient en de doux tourbillons rouge orangés et s'éparpillaient ensuite, soulevées par de froides bourrasques. Le soleil se levait à peine, et le ciel nu offrait de pâles teintes rose et mauve. Loin à l'horizon les dernières étoiles de la nuit scintillaient.

Tout était paisible.

Les gradins du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard constituaient l'endroit idéal pour se plonger dans _Les secrètes noirceurs de la Magie : les pouvoirs des noms sur les maléfices_, sans que personne ne vienne vous surprendre sur des lectures plus que potentiellement compromettantes. Il était préférable, songea Calixte, d'éviter de se faire attraper avec un tel ouvrage en sa possession. Ce serait le dernier faux-pas qu'il aurait fait de sa courte vie. On était un dimanche matin, et les seules âmes qui vivent aux alentours étaient lui-même et les sept sportifs de Serpentard qui s'entraînaient depuis l'aube.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch Marcus Flint, s'entraînait autour des buts avec les poursuiveurs, tandis que les batteurs se renvoyaient les cognards dans tous les coins du stade. Malfoy quant à lui planait aux voûtes éternelles, tournant tel un aigle tranquille au-dessus du terrain, à l'affût du Vif d'Or. L'entraînement était calme, les échanges de mots rares et brefs, la concentration à son maximum.

Emmitouflé dans son écharpe vert et argent, Calixte reprit sa lecture là où il avait été interrompu dans la Réserve.

_« __L'enchantement des Peverell : le prix du sang » _murmura-t-il, songeur, en ouvrant le livre au chapitre concerné.

Il allait enfin savoir.

_Il n'est point de joyau à la beauté plus ensorcelante ni maudite en ce monde que celui qui s'épanouissant aux rayons de la lumière incandescente, quitte sa couleur originelle de bleu d'Égypte et s'en va épouser de remarquables tons pourpres._

Il fallait bien le concéder, le sens du phrasé de l'auteur trahissait une sorte de fascination étrange.

_Le grenat bleu de Paros fut source de convoitises dès les premiers siècles de notre ère depuis qu'il fut ramené de Grèce par un voyageur. Le dieu-magicien Gwydion, digne héritier Celte des druides de Galles, jadis conseiller de l'Enchanteur Merlin et premier fils de la déesse Dôn, le conjura d'un puissant et ancien sortilège. Ce faisant, il en inaugurait la sombre destinée. Le..._

Calixte appris ainsi que le dieu celtique Gwydion, ayant la particularité contrairement à ses pairs d'être un magicien, fut un temps un fidèle allié de Merlin le Prince des Enchanteurs jusqu'à ce que soit découvert le diamant de Paros, communément appelé grenat bleu de Paros.

Paros, écrivait l'auteur, était une ville grecque dont la prospérité remontait à l'Antiquité, ville adulée des dieux Grecs. S'y trouvait une petite île qualifiée d'aussi paradisiaque que mystérieuse par les marchands voyageant sur la Méditerranée, cachant une étroite grotte qui d'après les légendes regorgeait de pierres précieuses. Ils y choisirent une pierre, la plus belle de toutes, et y concentrèrent des pouvoirs. Quiconque l'avait en sa possession acquérait alors des pouvoirs considérables et bienfaiteurs, issus directement de la pure lignée des dieux de l'Olympe.

Merlin fut l'un d'eux.

Une illustration à l'encre noire représentait un petit joyau aux angles délicats finement ciselés. Sans couleur, sans reflets et sans lumière, il était difficile d'estimer la véritable beauté de la pierre précieuse, mais Calixte ne doutait pas, à en juger la passion avec laquelle l'évoquait l'auteur de l'ouvrage, qu'il devait s'agir d'une splendide gemme.

Passées les descriptions des nombreux exploits que Merlin avait réalisé avec le grenat bleu de Paros, le texte expliqua comment Gwydion avait trahit le sorcier en dérobant le joyau et en s'enfuyant puis se cachant dans les lointaines contrées de l'Écosse du Nord. Le dieu magicien avait inversé la nature de la Magie dégagée par la pierre, réussissant à transformer la magie blanche en magie noire, par un procédé technique complexe. S'ensuivait une longue liste de funestes et glauques exactions que les différents possesseurs du grenat, majoritairement de célèbres mages noirs de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, avaient réalisés sous son emprise.

Ce n'était qu'au cours du XIIIe siècle qu'un sorcier membre d'une famille de Sangs-purs, après un combat épique et acharné, s'était approprié la pierre précieuse. Le mage noir qu'il venait de défaire était parvenu à créer une petite armée d'Inferi qu'il avait lâchés sur plusieurs villages moldus, provoquant d'effroyables massacres.

Une glaçante illustration à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête occupait une page entière du livre. L'on eut dit d'horribles cadavres animés, squelettiques, blêmes, en haillons, les yeux caves, s'en prenant à des Moldus terrorisés. Calixte en eu la chair de poule tant la scène paraissait réaliste.

Il se hâta de reprendre sa lecture et apprit que le sorcier victorieux était un certain Ambrosius Peverell, fils unique de Cadmus Peverell. Déterminé à mettre un terme à l'influence indubitablement maléfique du grenat bleu de Paros, il avait usé lui-même d'un sortilège interdit et risqué de magie noire, nommé par la suite Enchantement des Peverell. Le maléfice, dont la technique n'était pas expliquée, était le prix du sang. Il consistait pour le sorcier à verser le sang coulant dans ses veines afin de conjurer les pouvoirs du diamant, éteignant celui-ci à jamais.

À jamais, écrivait l'auteur, sauf si une personne du même sang que le conjureur versait lui-même son sang, ce qui achèverait de rendre à la pierre ses sombres pouvoirs. Par cet acte de magie noire avancée, Ambrosius Peverell en scellait la regrettable destinée. Et, afin de garantir la longévité de son enchantement, l'histoire officielle retint qu'il n'eut jamais de fils, seulement une fille qui en se mariant pris un autre nom, éteignant de facto la noble lignée des Peverell. Dès lors, seul un véritable Peverell pouvait redonner au grenat de Paros ses pouvoirs, ce qui faisait échec à toutes les convoitises des personnes mal-intentionnées.

Calixte remarqua alors que quelqu'un, d'une écriture différente de celle de l'auteur de l'ouvrage, avait souligné les mots ''histoire officielle'' et rajouté une petite étoile. Il avait inscrit dans la marge une courte annotation renvoyant aux travaux d'un autre sorcier qui contestait cette thèse.

Il avait désormais un début d'explication sur pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait à lui.

Il lui apparaissait maintenant évident que le sorcier le plus dangereux des derniers siècles et sans doute de tous les temps devait convoiter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une source de pouvoirs de magie noire. Il avait dû apprendre l'existence d'un descendant de la lignée des Peverell – il ne voulait pas savoir comment, et s'était tout naturellement mis à sa recherche puisque seul le sang d'un Peverell peut faire renaître la magie de la pierre.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les grognements de l'un des gorilles de Malfoy, Goyle. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'entraînement venait de se terminer. Le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, campé sur son balai, s'était approché de lui et faisaient nonchalamment tournoyer sa batte dans les airs. Il tenait, bien serré sous son autre bras, un remuant cognard.

Une petite voix dans son esprit se demanda comment lui et son semblable Crabbe avaient pu obtenir une place dans l'équipe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » le héla-t-il, tandis qu'il était rejoint par un poursuiveur, un colosse brun appelé Warrington.

« Je lis » répondit Calixte, méfiant.

Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il était réputé à raison pour être une brute.

« Drôle d'endroit pour lire, on ne lit pas sur un terrain de Quidditch ».

Le garçon haussa les épaules, refermant son livre avant de le glisser sous son bras.

« À quoi ça sert, de lire ? Ça n'aide pas à gagner un match. Je parie que tu ne tiens pas plus de dix secondes sur un balai » ricana Goyle en gloussant stupidement.

« Tu es déjà monté sur un balai, au moins ? » se moqua Warrington.

Il vint tournoyer au-dessus des gradins où était installé Calixte.

« Bien sûr que oui, je sais voler ! ».

« Il ne suffit pas seulement de savoir voler, mais de survivre plus de dix secondes sur un terrain de Quiddtich sans, par exemple, te prendre un cognard un peu trop nerveux » fit le poursuiveur.

« Il suffit d'avoir des batteurs pour s'occuper d'eux et te protéger ».

« Les batteurs ne peuvent pas être partout, parfois il faut savoir esquiver les cognards, ou bien les attraper au vol ».

« Ah bon, tu sais vraiment rattraper un cognard ? » fit Calixte avec intérêt.

« Évidemment » répliqua crânement Warrington d'un ton supérieur.

« On va te montrer » grogna Goyle en faisant rouler ses épaules. « Tu nous en diras des nouvelles ».

Le poursuiveur s'éloigna un peu et fit signe à son coéquipier de lui lancer le cognard. Le batteur lança la balle en l'air avant de la frapper de sa batte. Warrington le rattrapa adroitement, bien qu'il eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Il le renvoya à Goyle qui l'intercepta entre ses mains grosses comme des jambons.

Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

« Warrington bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » aboya une voix grave.

Le capitaine Flint venait d'arriver près d'eux, suivi du reste de l'équipe.

« Une petite démonstration pour Peverell » argua fièrement le poursuiveur.

« L'entraînement est terminé, ce n'est pas le moment de se blesser à quelques jours du match contre Poufsouffle, Snape serait furax. Allez ranger le matériel ! ».

Il ne voyait visiblement pas cela d'un très bon œil.

« Je suis sûr que c'était juste un coup de chance » provoqua Calixte.

« C'est ce que tu crois ! On recommence, Goyle, envoie ! ».

Et avant même que le capitaine ne puisse les en empêcher, Goyle assena une puissante frappe sur le cognard, qui fila à une vitesse vertigineuse vers Warrington.

Alors, comme dans un film déroulé au ralentit, Calixte ainsi que l'équipe de Serpentard virent le poursuiveur mal réceptionner la balle qui le frappa à l'épaule. Tous entendirent un désagréable craquement et une fraction de seconde plus tard Warrington hurlait de douleur.

Il atterrit en catastrophe et se laissa tomber au sol, haletant, lançant un regard haineux à Goyle, lequel semblait perdu.

« Apprend à viser espèce de triple goule ! » vociféra-t-il, une main crispée sur une épaule cassée.

Flint entra dans une fureur noire et les insulta grassement, sa voix résonnant jusqu'à l'autre bout du vaste stade.

« ÇA TE FAIT RIRE, PEVERELL ?! » hurla-t-il ensuite avec force, hors de lui, alors même que Calixte n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire. « SI TU NE LES AVAIS PAS NARGUÉS ON EN SERAIT PAS LÀ ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE J'EN PARLE À SNAPE, ESPÈCE DE PETIT... DE PETIT... ».

Écarlate, une veine palpitant sur le front, il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne trouvant manifestement pas de mot assez imagé pour qualifier le garçon. À la place, il poussa un rugissement de rage digne d'un animal féroce sous l'œil surpris et mal à l'aise du reste de l'équipe. Malfoy, consterné, se passa une main sur le visage. Le Serpentard avait les traits tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Flint pointa un long doigt accusateur vers Calixte.

« Si Warrington ne peut pas jouer le prochain match, crois-moi que tu iras le remplacer de pied ferme et tu en assumeras toutes les conséquences, je m'en assurerai personnellement ! » cracha-t-il. « Et maintenant, emmenez cet abruti à l'infirmerie ! ».

Sur quoi, il sortit furieusement du terrain, tempêtant à qui mieux-mieux, tandis que les autres poursuiveurs soutenaient leur coéquipier jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Si l'entraînement s'était bien déroulé, il se terminait mal. Quittant les gradins, Calixte rattrapa l'équipe et s'arrêta aux côtés de Malfoy, qui portait son balai sur le dos et avançait d'un pas lent et las.

« Il bluffait, non ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. « Je ne vais pas remplacer Warrington ? ».

Le préfet le scruta de ses yeux gris, puis haussa les épaules.

« Si sa blessure nécessite plusieurs jours d'arrêts, tu y seras sûrement obligé » répondit-il.

« Mais je ne suis pas poursuiveur » protesta le garçon. « Vous avez forcément des remplaçants plus qualifiés ? ».

« C'est Snape qui en jugera, il pourrait décider de te le faire payer en te nommant remplaçant d'office. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que ces deux idiots », rajouta-t-il lui désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Calixte grimaça et abandonna l'équipe.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Warrington ne soit pas trop sérieusement blessé et que Flint ne songe pas réellement à se venger en demandant à Snape de remplacer le poursuiveur. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si lui et Goyle s'étaient mis en tête de lui prouver qu'il savait rattraper un cognard en vol, non ?

D'accord, il les avait un peu provoqués pour la seconde passe, admit-il en ne parvenant pas à retenir un sourire. Mais tout de même...

Il retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour cacher le livre de la Réserve dans sa malle qu'il verrouilla soigneusement. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans la pénombre et le silence, ses trois camarades ayant décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Il vint s'appuyer de longues minutes contre la haute fenêtre de leur chambre, écoutant le doux clapotis des eaux du lac caressant les vitres.

Cette fois, le Calamar géant ne pointa pas le bout de son tentacule.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver Harry ou Hermione afin de les informer de ses découvertes, mais il ne les repéra pas parmi les groupes d'étudiants et quelques professeurs déjà installés. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, sauf Warrington, était déjà installée. Les joues rougies par le froid, les joueurs semblaient harassés.

Alors qu'il longeait sa table, il croisa le regard impérieux et mauvais du Maître des Potions, qui paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur. Il baissa la tête et se glissa au bout de la table, devant un grand bol de céréales, et commença à se servir généreusement.

L'atmosphère paisible du petit-déjeuner fut troublée quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée des premières chouettes et hiboux apportant le courrier. Sous les timides rayons du soleil, ils fondirent sur les quatre longues tables à la recherche de leurs propriétaires ou destinataires, lâchant leurs colis puis quémandant une récompense, souvent un morceau de nourriture. Calixte regarda avec envie les autres étudiants recevoir leurs lettres et journaux, ouvrir leurs paquets. Il aurait parfois tout donné pour être à leur place et lui aussi recevoir un peu d'attention. Une chouette lapone venue apporter la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à l'une de ses voisines l'observa de ses grands yeux dorés, l'air grave.

Le garçon la regarda avec curiosité et, après avoir émietté de la brioche, lui en proposa. L'animal le toisa avec intérêt, s'approcha doucement de la main tendue, puis consentit à en attraper quelques bouts avec son bec. Calixte en profita pour la caresser prudemment, et l'oiseau se laissa faire avec docilité, faisant frémir son plumage anthracite. Il s'amusa ainsi à nourrir la chouette, attendant que ses camarades de dortoir se décident à se lever pour le rejoindre.

Mais il s'aperçut très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les conversations soudain enflèrent d'un coup, et des expressions inquiètes et consternées se gravèrent sur les visages. Il entendit plusieurs élèves pousser une exclamation horrifiée. Intrigué, il assista à la formation de petits groupes agglutinés aux tables, tous essayant de lire les journaux. Du côté des professeurs aussi ça s'agitait. McGonagall et Chourave, l'air sombre, discutaient à voix basse. Seul Snape demeurait impassible.

Que se passait-il ?

Il se rapprocha d'un groupe d'étudiants à sa table et avisa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étalée au milieu, sur laquelle toutes les têtes étaient penchées. Sur l'une des pages, une grande photographie représentait une colossale forteresse en partie détruite, battue par les flots et les immenses vagues qui s'y écrasaient. Le titre au-dessus de l'image indiquait en lettres capitales **ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN : DES DIZAINES DE MANGEMORTS EN CAVALE**.

Tout ce qu'il savait d'Azkaban était qu'il s'agissait de la prison pour sorciers hautement sécurisée gardée notamment par des Détraqueurs. Et sans trop s'avancer, il ne pensait pas se tromper en estimant qu'une évasion massive d'une prison magique réputée hautement sécurisée n'avait rien de rassurant. Comment des dizaines de Mangemorts avaient-ils échapper à la vigilance des Détraqueurs ? Le seul à avoir jamais réussi ce tour de force était Sirius Black deux ans auparavant, et il n'avait pas été retrouvé depuis.

Une autre page du journal était remplie de portraits, pour la majorité des hommes, probablement prisonniers de la prison à en juger par leur allure et leurs vêtements usés et rapiécés. Beaucoup avaient cet air de défi sur leurs traits marqués, et on devinait aisément qu'il était préférable de ne pas croiser leur route.

« Hé Drago, ta tante fait partie de ceux qui se sont évadés ! » s'exclama soudain une fille plus âgée, à quelques places du groupe.

Le préfet, le visage fermé, la regarda d'un œil mauvais mais ne répondit pas.

« Sa tante ? » reprit Calixte, interrogatif.

« Bellatrix Lestrange » précisa un élève à ses côtés à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de Malfoy. « Tu as forcément dû entendre parler d'elle ».

Non. Il ne connaissait pas l'identité des Mangemorts.

« Regarde, c'est elle ».

On lui désigna une prisonnière avec de longs cheveux sombres désordonnés, le menton levé avec arrogance, le regard noir et fier, les fines lèvres étirées en un sourire suffisant. Hors d'Azkaban, elle avait dû être une belle femme, songea-t-il. Le seul point commun qu'il lui trouva avec Malfoy fut ses traits anguleux et son air condescendant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver là-bas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a des années, elle a soumis un couple au sortilège de Doloris jusqu'à leur en faire perdre la raison » expliqua une fille en haussant les épaules. « Ils sont à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste maintenant, et toujours aussi fous d'après ce qu'on raconte ».

« Le sortilège Doloris ? C'est un sort de douleur, c'est ça ? ».

La jeune fille eu un bref rire.

« Pas exactement, c'est un sort de torture, l'un des Impardonnables. Il est interdit par le Ministère de la Magie, on dit qu'il n'y a pas plus grande douleur physique que le Doloris ».

« Pauvres gens » fit Calixte, navré.

Il parcourut rapidement du regard les courtes descriptions sous les photographies, apprenant ainsi que de nombreux Mangemorts échappés avaient été condamnés à Azkaban pour des actes de torture et de meurtres.

Toute la Grande Salle bruissait pendant que chacun prenait mesure de l'ampleur de la nouvelle. C'était une véritable onde de choc, une évasion sans précédent. Ce n'était pas une personne, mais des dizaines qui s'étaient évadées d'une prison sous très haute surveillance, et les réactions dans les articles témoignaient une profonde inquiétude. Une interview en première page du Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge orientait la piste vers Sirius Black, également cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange, tout en refusant d'expliquer comment les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuis. Au vu de l'image de la forteresse, cela ressemblait à une gigantesque explosion.

Fébrile, il rendit la _Gazette du sorcier_ à son propriétaire, et se rassit à sa place, sonné. Il repoussa son bol et ses tartines. Il n'avait plus du tout faim, tout à coup. Il sentait même son estomac avoir des soubresauts. Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit Snape qui le scrutait, l'oeil noir. Il soutint son regard intimidateur de longues secondes.

Et brusquement l'homme se leva de son siège, si vite qu'il fit sursauter Flitwick qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise. D'un pas souple et rapide, il se dirigea entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle sans s'arrêter.

« Professeur Snape ! » l'interpella Calixte, s'attirant les regards intéressés de ses voisins. « Professeur, attendez » reprit-il sur un timbre plus policé.

Revêtant hâtivement son manteau, il se rendit à la hauteur du Maître des Potions qui s'était figé, l'air furieux.

« M. Peverell » fit-il d'un ton froid.

« J'aimerais vous parler » chuchota Calixte avec anxiété. « S'il vous plaît ».

Les prunelles noires de l'homme balayèrent la Grande Salle puis se reposèrent sur le garçon.

« Suivez-moi » ordonna-t-il avant de repartir en faisant tourbillonner les pans de sa cape.

Ils franchirent les lourdes portes et se retrouvèrent dans le Hall, sous l'immense gong. Calixte ne laissa pas le temps à Snape de parler le premier.

« Ces Mangemorts, pourquoi se sont-ils évadés ? » s'enquit-il avec précipitation.

« Pour rejoindre leur maître à tous » rétorqua tranquillement le Maître des Potions. « Êtes-vous venu m'importuner pour me parler de l'actualité? ».

« Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort qui s'intéresse à moi ? » demanda Calixte sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre calme.

Snape eu une réflexion de quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement.

« Je pense que vous faîtes partie d'un plan bien plus vaste mis en œuvre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne crois pas qu'il a fait évader ses fidèles partisans uniquement pour votre seule personne ».

« Comment ont-il réussi à s'échapper, tout le monde dit qu'Azkaban est une prison isolée et impénétrable. Et les Détraqueurs, ils... ».

« Rien d'insurmontable pour Vous-Savez-Qui » coupa l'homme avec un geste évasif de la main. « Contentez-vous des explications du Ministre Fudge ».

« Ben justement, il dit qu'il ne sait pas » fit Calixte.

Snape se fendit d'un étrange sourire narquois, mais ne daigna pas éclaircir ce point. Le garçon devina que le professeur en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, mais son ton doucereux lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne devait pas insister.

Aussi s'engagea-t-il sur une autre piste.

« Vous avez découvert pourquoi Voldemort en a après moi ? ».

« Cessez donc de prononcer ce nom ».

« Le professeur Dumbledore dit pourtant que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la personne elle-même ».

« Je me fiche de ce que pense le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet » contra sèchement Snape. « Il est des noms en ce monde qui peuvent s'avérer dangereux même lorsqu'ils sont prononcés, mais cela vous échappe naturellement, petit inconscient. Par ailleurs, vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, il ne viendra pas jusqu'ici. Il craint trop le directeur pour cela ».

« Ses serviteurs peuvent venir » répondit nerveusement Calixte. « Comme les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés, ou cet homme que nous avons vu à Pré-au-Lard et qui nous observait ».

« Or il s'avère justement que Poudlard n'est pas Pré-au-Lard » objecta Snape. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas en mesure de franchir les barrière de protection de l'école qui, vous vous en doutez, sont suffisamment élaborées pour empêcher ses partisans de les passer. Je vous le répète, vous êtes en sécurité ici plus que nulle part ailleurs ».

« Pourtant Sirius Black a bien réussi à entrer, lui ».

Le jeune Serpentard se souvenait de l'émoi qu'avait suscité l'affaire dans la presse. Il se rappelait de la photo de l'homme, le regard hanté et fou, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le Maître des Potions eu un temps d'arrêt, plissant les yeux.

Il sembla hésiter un instant.

« Black a usé d'un stratagème qui n'est absolument pas à la portée du premier venu » finit-il par répondre avec mépris, comme s'il avait une rancune personnelle contre cet homme. « Et il est entré par un passage secret ».

« Mais s'ils y parviennent quand même ? S'ils me retrouvent ? » insista Calixte.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire ».

L'homme ne manqua pas l'expression dubitative qui traversa les traits du garçon. Non pas que cela le vexa, mais il refusa de laisser passer ce qui n'était pas loin d'être un affront à sa parole.

Il pris son ton le plus menaçant.

« Et je ne vous permets pas d'en douter » asséna-t-il d'une voix caressante où perçaient des accents dangereux.

Il riva son regard perçant dans les prunelles bleues du deuxième année.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber entre les mains de ces gens-là, tout aussi insupportable que vous êtes. Soyez-en assuré ».

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me cherche ? ».

« J'étudie actuellement la question » répondit prudemment Snape.

Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas en dévoiler davantage. Il laissa planer un petit silence.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? ».

« De simples théories, je n'ai pas encore terminé mes recherches » fit Snape sur un timbre évasif. « Mes lectures ne sont pas pour les enfants de votre âge ».

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ».

L'homme esquissa un sourire moqueur et haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? ».

« J'ai le droit de savoir ! ».

« Pas maintenant. Cette conversation est close ».

Il s'immobilisa et le toisa de sa hauteur, le fusillant du regard afin de bien faire entrer cette information dans le cerveau du garçon.

« Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie, un de mes joueurs a été blessé tout à l'heure à l'entraînement de Quidditch ».

Sans comprendre, l'homme remarqua avec curiosité les pommettes de Peverell se colorer légèrement, l'air embarrassé. Et, d'un hochement du menton, il le congédia, avant de se rendre en soupirant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Qu'avait encore fait cet imbécile de Warrington pour se retrouver cloué sur un lit quelques jours avant le match contre Poufsouffle ?

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Comme l'avait promis Flint et prédit Malfoy, Snape décida, après avoir entendu le diagnostic sans appel de Mme Pomfresh selon lequel Warrington ne devait pas bouger son épaule brisée pendant au moins une semaine, de le remplacer par Calixte qu'il estimait être un fauteur de trouble.

Le soir-même, alors que Calixte était occupé à terminer ses devoirs, le directeur de Serpentard pénétra dans leur dortoir, sévère. Les quatre garçons occupants sursautèrent et se figèrent. Snape considéra les lits jonchés de livres ouverts, de plumes et de parchemins.

Calixte sentit aussitôt qu'il venait pour lui et que la journée, qui avait bien commencé, allait se terminer comme elle s'était déroulée : mal.

Le Maître des Potions commença à parler avec une lenteur inquiétante qui fit frémir tout le monde.

« Il a été porté à ma connaissance, M. Peverell, que vous n'êtes pas étranger au petit incident qui a frappé M. Warrington ce matin ».

« C'était un cognard » fit timidement Calixte.

L'homme le scruta avec une telle intensité que les trois autre garçons du dortoirs se tassèrent sur eux-même.

« Monsieur » rajouta le jeune Serpentard en se mordant les lèvres.

Quelqu'un allait avoir des ennuis, songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

« Que faisiez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch à une heure matinale ? » demanda Snape d'une voix grave et onctueuse et grave.

« Je lisais » répondit simplement le garçon.

« Vous lisiez ».

L'homme ménagea un court silence suspicieux, avant de reprendre.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui de vous, ou messieurs Goyle et Warrington, a commencé. Il y a des années que Serpentard n'a pas gagné une coupe de Quidditch à la fin de l'année, et j'en ai plus qu'assez que le professeur McGonagall me nargue avec son Attrapeur favori Potter. Alors sachez que je ne laisserai pas de stupides querelles d'égos tout gâcher. Vous remplacerez donc M. Warrington de pied levé et débuterez l'entraînement dès demain ».

Il leva une main impérieuse pour empêcher Calixte de protester.

« Je vous propose un dilemme. Soit vous le remplacez et vous vous arrangez d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ne pas ruiner nos chances de victoire contre Poufsouffle. Soit vous passerez la semaine à récurer à la main et sans baguette les chaudrons les plus anciens et les plus sales de Poudlard qui dorment en ce moment sous une couche de poussière dans une vieille salle de potions reculée des cachots. Si Serpentard perd, je jugerai que c'est de votre faute à vous, ainsi qu'à messieurs Goyle et Warrington, et vous irez tous les trois partager cette besogne ».

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta Calixte, scandalisé, en rangeant ses rouleaux de parchemins étalés sur son lit. « C'est eux qui ont voulu en premier me montrer qu'ils savaient rattraper un cognard au vol ».

« L'une des valeurs de la maison Serpentard est l'intelligence, vous n'aviez pas à surenchérir ».

« Mais... C'était pour plaisanter, pour rire... ».

« La présence de M. Warrington à l'infirmerie à quelques jours du match ne m'amuse absolument pas ».

Calixte laissa retomber ses parchemins dans sa malle.

« Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas de remplaçants ? » essaya-t-il. « Ils seront sûrement plus entraînés que moi ».

« Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez vous en sortir, il suffit de voir les batteurs ».

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Le directeur des Serpentards en personne était-il en train de désavouer ses propres batteurs ?

« S'ils sont dans l'équipe, c'est que le capitaine n'a pas mieux pour l'instant, et curieusement peu de gens se portent volontaires pour les postes de remplaçants ».

Il avait sa petite idée, mais sa mauvaise foi l'empêchait de se l'avouer : Minerva le taquinait souvent avec ça. S'agissant de Quidditch, il était intraitable et après une défaite, l'équipe de Serpentard savait que la terreur des cachots les attendait au tournant, et le reste de la maison n'avait visiblement pas envie de trop s'y risquer.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir Saint Potter dans son équipe, pensa-t-il.

« Bref, voyons voir de quoi sera capable un débutant irritant et impertinent » conclut-il en avisant le garçon contrit qui rangeait sa malle en fer. « Et croyez-moi, vous ne souhaitez pas subir mon grand... mécontentement ».

Il vit Peverell hausser les épaules et marmonner.

« Je n'ai rien entendu » le reprit-il avec sévérité.

« Oui Monsieur » répéta le deuxième année plus intelligiblement.

« Bien, c'est ce qui me semblait » fit l'homme. « Bonne soirée, messieurs ».

Et, alors qu'il allait se retourner, son regard fut accroché par un éclat vif en argent dans le fond de la malle de Peverell. Machinalement, il regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Il lut distinctement les lettres en argent et se figea soudainement.

Le garçon ne manqua pas son changement d'attitude.

Et, avant même qu'il n'amorce le début d'un mouvement pour dissimuler le livre, Snape s'en empara dans un réflexe surprenant.

_Les secrètes noirceurs de la Magie : les pouvoirs des noms sur les maléfices._

Oui, quelqu'un allait définitivement avoir des ennuis, songea Calixte, atterré, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard qu'il devinait extrêmement meurtrier du Maître des Potions.


	11. Le match de Quidditch

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XI**

**Le match de Quidditch**

* * *

« Où donc vous êtes-vous procuré ce livre, M. Peverell ? » demanda Snape d'une voix glacée aux accents mortels.

Il s'approcha, menaçant.

« Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque » répondit Calixte sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre tranquille.

Il haussa les épaules pour appuyer sa nonchalance. Il fallait jouer la carte du bluff. L'homme n'était pas supposé connaître tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ni savoir que celui-ci en particulier avait été pris dans la Réserve interdite.

« Emprunté ? Avez-vous reçu l'autorisation d'un professeur pour vous rendre dans la Réserve ? ».

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.

« Euh... non » répondit-il.

Comment savait-il ?

Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

« Il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons eu cet ouvrage en notre possession peu après notre entrevue avec Potter ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai le souvenir précis du directeur me confiant qu'il l'avait déniché dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Alors, à moins que notre aimable bibliothécaire ait mal rangé ce livre, ce dont je doute compte tenu de sa rigueur dans son travail ou que vous en ayez un double, je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu l'obtenir de façon licite ».

Ainsi, Snape avouait lui-même avoir des informations s'agissant de l'intérêt que lui portait Voldemort, et il n'avait pas daigné le mettre au courant, lui qui était pourtant le principal concerné ? Lui, Harry et Hermione avaient cherché pendant plusieurs jours des réponses à cette question, alors qu'il leur suffisait de demander au directeur de Serpentard.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à l'accuser de le laisser à l'écart, mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Se tournant vers les trois autres étudiants qui observaient la scène avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité, il les congédia vertement du dortoir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire en toute hâte, peu désireux de s'attirer des ennuis.

Puis il ménagea un petit silence au cours duquel il fusilla le deuxième année du regard.

Derrière la fenêtre du dortoir, un étrange poisson long et plat à la tête allongée passa lentement, un filament d'algue du lac accroché à l'une de ses écailles.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! » attaqua finalement le garçon. « On a passé des heures et des heures à chercher des renseignements à la bibliothèque, à se demander pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse à moi alors que je ne suis lié ni de loin ni de près à lui ! Vous auriez pu me le dire, c'est moi qu'il cherche, pas vous ! »

Manifestement, Snape s'était préparé à ce discours, car il rétorqua :

« Je vous ait dit ce matin que je n'avais pas encore terminé mon enquête. Et si vous l'avez lu attentivement le livre, vous avez remarqué qu'il renvoie vers les travaux d'un autre auteur, et que mes recherches actuelles portent dessus ».

« C'est mieux que rien ! » contra Calixte, absolument pas convaincu. « Et ce sont bien plus que de simples théories, il y a tout un chapitre entier sur l'enchantement d'Ambrosius Peverell ! ».

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû lire cet ouvrage, ce n'est pas pour la décoration des lieux s'il se trouve dans la Réserve ».

« Il n'y avait rien de véritablement choquant d'écrit, mêmes les images ne faisaient pas peur, j'ai déjà lu des comtes plus effrayant ! ».

Snape haussa un sourcil, exaspéré.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de relater l'histoire d'Ambrosius Peverell enchantant et neutralisant les pouvoirs du grenat bleu de Paros, mais surtout d'éviter à des esprits bardés de mauvaises intentions de se mettre en tête de défaire ce maléfice. Il est préférable que de telles informations quant à ce sujet demeurent sagement conservées, voire secrètes, dans la mesure où quelques personnes nourrissant de sombres desseins pourraient y trouver là un début de recherche sur comment lever l'enchantement ».

De toute évidence, Voldemort était déjà informé depuis un certain temps, songea Calixte. Restait à savoir comment il avait appris qu'un descendant de la famille Peverell était bel et bien en vie. Il supposait que Snape et Dumbledore suivaient la note indiquée dans la marge de l'une des livre.

Snape le toisa de ses yeux insondables.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... votre insatiable curiosité ne justifie sûrement pas de se balader au milieu de la nuit dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque ».

« La Réserve était notre dernier espoir » bredouilla Calixte, moins fougueux soudain.

« Ce qui, naturellement, vous donnait le droit de violer le règlement de cette école ».

« Je voulais des réponses. Et puis on ne faisait rien de vraiment mal, on explorait simplement la bibliothèque ».

« Non seulement vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, mais en plus avec la ferme intention de voler des livres dans votre unique et égoïste intérêt au mépris du couvre-feu ».

« Je... ».

« Taisez-vous » coupa Snape sans élever la voix. « Pré-au-Lard tout d'abord, la Réserve ensuite, et pour terminer votre petite altercation ce matin sur le terrain de Quidditch, quand est-ce que... ».

« Ce sont les autres qui ont commencé à vouloir faire les malins, je les ai simplement un peu nargués, votre décision est injuste et arbitraire ! » se défendit Calixte, interrompant le Maître des Potions qui se figea, fort mécontent. « Grégory Goyle n'avait qu'à pas viser un autre membre de l'équipe avec le cognard ! ».

« Votre irrécupérable insolence coûtera cinq point à Serpentard » gronda Snape d'une voix grave et basse. « Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ».

Brûlant d'envie de lui répondre, le garçon se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'aggraver son cas. Il soutint durant de longues secondes le regard sombre et meurtrier de l'homme. Mais il finit par détourner les yeux, échappant à l'emprise insondable et sévère du Maître des Potions.

« Je disais donc, M. Peverell, que votre tendance ces derniers temps à violer le règlement me déplaît profondément, et je ne saurais tolérer davantage d'indiscipline. Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre que certaines règles sont faites pour être respectée, vous serez en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous accorde du sursis pour cette semaine pour la préparation du match qui nous opposera à Poufsouffle. Vous vous entraînerez et ferez de votre mieux, j'y veillerai personnellement, pour ne pas affaiblir l'équipe de Serpentard ».

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? » répéta Calixte.

« Jusqu'à ce que je l'estime nécessaire. Votre fuite précipitée vers les dortoirs était tout sauf courageuse et honorable. Non seulement vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté lorsque je vous ai interpellé, mais vous ne vous êtes pas non plus manifesté dans la salle commune lors de mon intervention le lendemain. Et pour couronner le tout, vous avez sûrement réveillé la moitié du château lors de votre passage à la Salle des Armures. Je n'admets pas que l'on puisse me faire un tel affront ».

Pourquoi se serait-il dénoncé, songea le deuxième année, surtout si c'était pour passer ses prochaines soirées en compagnie d'un directeur de maison grincheux et taciturne ? Et comment allait-il intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard en si peu de temps ? Chaque été il volait souvent de longues heures en secret dans le grand jardin de la villa londonienne de son ancien tuteur lorsque ce dernier s'absentait, c'est-à-dire très régulièrement. Mais cela ne faisait certainement pas de lui un joueur de Quidditch.

Il allait se ridiculiser, il en était sûr. Et Snape s'en réjouirait. Il allait recevoir un cognard en plein vol. Ou être incapable de viser les anneaux du stade, et tout le monde se moquerait de lui. Snape faisait ça pour l'humilier, cela ne faisait plus de doute.

Il serra les poings avec amertume.

« Vous commencerez votre entraînement avec M. Flint et vos coéquipiers dès demain après les cours » l'acheva l'homme, impitoyable. « Bonne nuit, M. Peverell ».

Et il tourna les talons dans un tourbillonnement de capes.

Soupirant longuement, Calixte se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se demandant dans quel pétrin il avait encore réussi à se fourrer.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Le match était imminent.

Le temps était glacial, un vent mauvais soufflait.

Le ciel était d'un gris acier, de la même teinte que le lac.

Snape, après avoir constaté au cours du premier entraînement de Quidditch, que le vieux et lent balai de Poudlard sur lequel devait voler Calixte était désastreux, avait contraint Warrington à prêter le sien au deuxième année.

Il s'agissait d'un Nimbus 2001, l'un de ceux qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, avait un jour été offert à toute l'équipe de Serpentard par Lucius Malfoy moyennant la place d'Attrapeur de son fils Drago.

On était loin du Brossdur 1 aux lettres écaillées sur lequel il volait de temps en temps en cachette l'été dans la villa londonienne de son ancien tuteur. Calixte avait l'impression d'enfourcher un bolide en comparaison.

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, le match était allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Le garçon termina de revêtir méticuleusement son uniforme de Quidditch vert sapin en enfilant ses bottes et ses protège-tibias. Il observa ses coéquipiers.

Marcus Flint, poursuiveur également, les alpaguaient depuis de longues minutes en leur donnant des directives, à coup de grands gestes expressifs. Crabbe et Goyle jouaient avec leurs battes, l'air plus féroces que jamais. Entourant le capitaine, le gardien Bletchley et l'autre poursuiveur Montague faisaient leurs étirements. Tous étaient de véritables colosses. Malfoy, qui écoutait distraitement dans un coin en attachant sa cape, était plus svelte, clairement moins imposant.

Lui-même, songea Calixte, avait l'impression d'être un parfait gringalet.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une impression.

Il sentit alors étrangement qu'un regard était posé sur sa nuque. Il se retourna machinalement et tomba sur le directeur de la maison Serpentard, posté dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'homme le toisait, arborant un sourire moqueur, et une fois de plus il eut le désagréable sentiment, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé, qu'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Sans se départir de son expression narquoise, Snape passa devant lui et échangea quelques mots avec Flint, avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Ce fut ensuite le moment de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs adverses étaient vêtus de leurs flamboyantes robes jaune canari, l'air sérieux et confiant. Lorsque les grandes et lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer dans le stade les équipes respectives, l'ampleur des événements heurta Calixte avec force.

Les gradins étaient bondés, bariolés aux trois-quarts de noir et or. Certains supporters brandissaient de grandes bannières au profit de la maison Poufsouffle. Le reste des spectateurs soutenait ardemment Serpentard, arborant fièrement les couleurs émeraude et argent. La clameur qui faisait frémir les tribunes sembla lui paralyser les membres.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et il déglutit péniblement, les genoux flageolants.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir devant tant de monde ?

Il cramponna nerveusement son balai, comme pour se rassurer, et prit plusieurs respirations profondes.

Cela ne l'aida pas vraiment.

Fébrile, il imita ses coéquipiers et enfourcha son balai. Sous l'œil acéré de l'arbitre et professeur de vol Mme Bibine, Flint et le capitaine adverse, un septième année blond et élancé, se serrèrent brièvement la main. Au coup de sifflet strident, tous décollèrent, accompagnés des applaudissements de la foule, et le souaffle fut lâché.

Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor enjoué installé dans la plus haute tribune du stade destinée aux professeurs et personnel de Poudlard, était chargé de commenter le match à l'aide d'un grand mégaphone, sous la surveillance avisée de McGonagall.

« Et c'est parti, le match opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard vient de commencer ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Le capitaine des canaris Zacharia Smith affronte celle de Marcus Flint, dont l'équipe a subi quelques changement suite à l'accident dont a été victime un de leur poursuiveur Warrington lors d'un entraînement. C'est le jeune Calixte Peverell, oui, le garçon venu de France il y a plusieurs semaine, que le professeur Snape a chargé de remplacer Warrington, le jugeant probablement responsable de ce désagrément ! Pourtant d'après les rumeurs j'avais cru comprendre que c'était Goyle qui... ».

Il s'interrompit de lui-même en croisant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança McGonagall.

« Bref, c'est du passé ! » reprit-il. « Summerby de Poufsouffle détient le souaffle, il évite habilement un cognard, lui et ses pairs poursuiveurs s'échangent la balle tout en slalomant rapidement, concentrés sur leur objectif. Oui mes amis, cette bonne vieux techniques de vol s'appelle la Tremblante de Woollongong, du nom de l'éminente et ancienne équipe australienne des Guerriers Woollongong dont la réputation née lors de la naissance du Quidditch, n'est plus à refaire... Summerby se rapproche dangereusement des buts... ».

La Tremblante de Woollongong, se récita intérieurement Calixte qui, comme ses coéquipiers, suivait les Poufsouffles sans trop savoir quoi faire. Procédé de vol consistant à voler en zigzag en se lançant tour à tour le souaffle.

La semaine avait été très intensive et il avait eu l'impression de ne vivre que pour les entraînements. Flint lui avait expliqué en détail les différentes techniques de base du Quidditch, et il les avait apprises.

Il se souvenait un jour d'un camarade de classe qui lui avait montré un livre imagé mettant en scène les figures des plus célèbres joueurs contemporains, mais il était loin d'être au point sur le sujet, et la leçon du capitaine s'était poursuivie tardivement dans la Salle commune de Serpentard.

« ...vise l'anneau central... et il marque ! Poufsouffle ouvre le score, menant dix à zéro ! ».

Une vague de cris de joie souleva une grande partie des supporters, et Calixte entendit même des notes de musique de trompette désordonnés s'élever par-dessus les gradins.

Inexplicablement, ces sons allégèrent son angoisse et lui arrachèrent un sourire amusé.

Le souaffle fut remis en jeu et cette fois ce fut Flint qui l'intercepta.

Il s'échappa rapidement de la mêlée et, encerclé, l'envoya d'une longue frappe en direction de Calixte.

Celui-ci réussit à l'attraper, ce qui le mit davantage en confiance. Encouragé par les supporters de Serpentard, il fila le plus vite possible vers l'autre bout du terrain.

Il plongea sous l'Attrapeur adverse qui s'était mis en tête de bloquer sa course, avant de redresser le manche du Nimbus 2001. Il fut ensuite déséquilibré par le souffle puissant qui passa à quelques centimètres derrière lui, mais parvint à envoyer le souaffle à son ailier droit Montague qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

D'une frappe phénoménale, Crabbe orienta le cognard vers le gardien de Poufsouffle qui, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle arrivait la bombe volante, fut une roulade risquée sur son balai, exposant pleinement l'anneau qu'il protégé. Le champ libre permit à Montague de marquer, égalisant le score.

Le match se révéla moins effrayant que ne l'avait imaginé Calixte de prime abord.

Le style de jeu des Serpentards était nerveux, parfois brutal.

Crabbe et Goyle, gorilles massif, ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Plusieurs fois des cognards l'avaient frôlé sous le nez des batteurs, parfois plus occupés à menacer les adversaires avec leurs battes plutôt qu'à protéger leurs coéquipiers. Il en avait des sueurs froides, et lançait régulièrement des regards nerveux autour de lui pour éviter une malheureuse collision.

Le score était maintenant à égalité, et Calixte n'avait pas encore inscrit de but, bien qu'ayant eu des occasions de le faire.

À chaque fois, le gardien des Poufsouffle parvenait à anticiper puis bloquer son tir, ou alors le souaffle rebondissait dans un tintement métallique contre le cercle doré de l'anneau. Et à chaque fois, il serrait les dents, déçu, essayant d'éclipser dans un coin de sa tête le grognement qui parcourait les rangs des supporters vert et argent, même si Bletchley et Malfoy lui assurèrent qu'il s'agissait là de réactions parfaitement normales au cours d'un match de Quidditch.

Non loin de lui, il vit l'une des poursuiveuses canari, suivie de près par Montague, se faire subtiliser le souaffle par le Serpentard qui l'envoya d'une passe arrière à Calixte.

Le garçon attrapa la balle sous les soupirs mécontents d'une partie du stade, et s'envola vers les buts adverses.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, se penchant sur son balai afin que celui-ci donne toute sa puissance, il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne marquerait pas encore en considérant la position de défense concentrée du gardien.

Il renvoya donc le souaffle en direction de Flint qui évoluait en parallèle tel un rapace fendant l'air.

« Passe de Peverell à Flint qui vise le troisième poteau laissé sans défense... ».

Entré dans la surface de tir, le capitaine lança soudain le souaffle au-dessus de lui, et y assena un puissant smash de la main.

« Flint réalise la technique du plongeon de Dyonisos... et marque ! Serpentard prend le dessus ! ».

Les lamentations s'élevèrent depuis les tribunes de supporters de Poufsouffle, aussitôt couvertes par les acclamation et applaudissement d'une marée vert sapin. Satisfait, Flint effectua une cabriole sur son balai et adressa un geste provocateur en direction des gradins adverses, ce qui fit monter des sifflets et des grondements de colère.

Puis il fit une parabole dans les airs et vint adresser une bourrade virile à Calixte.

Quelques instants plus tard, un batteur de Poufsouffle probablement rancunier envoya un cognard vers Goyle.

Ce dernier ne le vit cependant pas arriver.

« Attention derrière toi ! » lui cria Calixte en lui faisant un grand signe de bras.

Courbé sur le manche de son balai, le batteur de Serpentard tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et réussit à éviter la balle noire.

Il n'évita pas, en revanche, l'un des buts adverses, et entra collision avec lui dans un craquement sinistre. Des huées moqueuses s'élevèrent dans le stade tandis que le batteur s'écrasait dans le sable quelques mètres plus bas, assommé.

« L'une des brutes... euh l'un des batteurs des Serpents est à terre après une rencontre ma foi fort inopinée avec un poteau ! » commenta gaiement Lee Jordan, qui semblait ne jamais perdre sa bonne humeur. « Il faut croire que son équipe n'a plus besoin des cognards ennemis puisqu'elle parvient à merveille à se saborder elle-même ! ».

Mme Bibine, en dépit de cet incident, ne siffla pas l'interruption du match. Ne voyant pas Goyle réagir, Calixte perdit de l'altitude et se dirigea vers le sol. Ce n'est pas parce que le gorille de Malfoy était une brute qu'il fallait l'abandonner. L'équipe comptait en priorité. Il ne tenait pas le moins du monde à récurer les vieux chaudrons de Poudlard.

« Laisse-le ! On a pas le temps de jouer les infirmières ! » rugit Flint avec énervement. « Ramène-toi, on s'en occupera après ! ».

« Mais il... » tenta de protester Calixte en avisant le batteur évanoui.

« Tu le laisses et tu viens ! ».

« On se débrouillera sans lui ! » intervint Montague en prenant la batte de son coéquipier, la glissant sous son bras. « Il faut continuer le match, allez ! ».

Calixte jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Goyle, complètement dans les vapes, repartit dans les airs.

« Et l'équipe de Serpentard abandonne son batteur aux pieds des anneaux de Poufsouffle ! » s'enthousiasma Lee Jordan. « Désolé Goyle, c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on a les neurones grillés ! ».

« Jordan ! » s'exclama McGonagall sous les quolibets réprobateurs des supporters.

« Pardon Professeur, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité vraie... d'accord, d'accord, plus d'attaque gratuite... Et voici la jolie poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle Callwallader qui reprend le souaffle à Peverell, le passe à Smith... Ils volent tels des aigles vers les buts de Serpentard, vont-ils marquer, vont-ils combler leur court retard et égaliser ? Smith vise et... oh non, Bletchley plonge et arrête le tir ! Joli arrêt je dois l'admettre. Il renvoie à Flint... ».

Voyant son capitaine fondre comme un vautour, serré de près par Montague, Calixte fit de même et vint se placer à la gauche de Flint, achevant ainsi l'attaque dite en faucon. La stratégie se révéla payante puisque les poursuiveurs canaris se dispersèrent, leur laissant le champ libre.

L'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle rompit la formation avec l'appui d'un cognard. Les trois poursuiveurs firent une embardées dans des directions différentes, s'éparpillant à leur tour.

« Peverell ! » avertit Flint avant de lui envoyer le souaffle.

Vif et alerte, Calixte le rattrapa du bout des doigts, manquant de le rater, avant de le glisser précieusement sous son coude.

Deux Poufsouffles le prirent aussitôt en chasse, s'efforçant de le coincer entre eux. Lorsque l'un tenta de lui voler le souaffle, le garçon décida de plonger sans crier gare pour se rapprocher du sol. Les deux autres firent de même.

Alors que, faisant cavalier seul, il atteignait la surface des buts, il vira brusquement et remonta en chandelle, passa sous le dernier poursuiveur Poufsouffle et se prépara à tirer. Le gardien, le visage sérieux et attentif, se jeta dans la direction qu'il visait, mais au dernier moment Calixte lança finalement le souaffle dans le cercle du milieu.

Son adversaire réagit trop tard et ne parvint pas à rattraper la balle.

Poufsouffle encaissa ainsi le but.

« Serpentard marque ! Peverell inscrit son premier but, confirmant l'avance des Serpentards qui mènent désormais 70 contre 50 ! Dommage, Carter, il ne fallait pas se fier à la très maigre expérience de ce tout nouveau remplaçant, peut-être que Flint a finalement eu un éclair d'intelligence ».

Des soupirs désolés s'élevèrent du côté des supporters aux couleurs canaris, tandis que les Serpentards se répandaient en applaudissements nourris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Montague eut tapé dans un cognard qui faillit heurter un poursuiveur Poufsouffle, et que Calixte et Flint eurent inscrit deux autres buts, encouragés par l'ardeur des supporters, les choses se précipitèrent.

Tous les visages se tournèrent soudain vers les attrapeurs qui suivaient une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix, dotée d'ailes. Malfoy et le joueur Poufsouffle, au coude à coude faisaient des virages en épingle parfois très serrés, tombaient en piqué, remontaient en chandelles, ne lâchant pas du regard le Vif d'Or qu'ils avaient à portée de main.

Tout le stade retenait son souffle.

Et ce fut Malfoy qui, le premier, repoussa la main de son adversaire et referma ses doigts sur le Vif d'Or.

Dans un hurlement de joie, il leva un bras triomphant et redressa son balai.

« Serpentard gagne » gronda Lee Jordan sous les complaintes dépitées de ceux qui soutenaient Poufsouffle.

Les supporters vert et argent quant à eux explosèrent en cris de joie et applaudissement, agitant des bras et des bannières. Malfoy brandissait fièrement son trophée sous les félicitations de ses coéquipiers.

De joie, Crabbe donna au hasard un puissant coup de batte dans un cognard qu'il croisa dans sa course.

Bien mal lui en pris.

Calixte entendit le sifflement du cognard dans les airs plus qu'il ne le vit arriver sur lui. Il ne parvint pas à esquiver la balle noire qui le faucha sur le côté. Il fut brutalement projeté comme une poupée de chiffon contre la toile recouvrant la tribune des professeurs et rebondit.

Déséquilibré, dans un réflexe insoupçonnable, il parvint à se maintenir tant bien que mal sur son balai, au prix de plusieurs dangereuses embardées. Autour de lui une clameur monta des tribunes, tandis qu'un coup de sifflet strident de l'arbitre signait la fin du match.

Mais il n'entendait plus rien.

Le souffle coupé, cramponné à son balai, il tourbillonna et s'écrasa près des poteaux adverses, dans le sable. Complètement étourdi, il voyait des étoiles clignoter devant ses yeux. Il essaya de prendre une respiration mais ne trouva que le vide, ne pouvant plus absorber d'air. La panique le traversa.

_L'air ! Où était l'air ?!_

Il avait affreusement mal à ses côtes, des tiraillements aigus le pliaient en deux. Oh, vu la violence avec laquelle l'avait heurté le cognard, il en avait sûrement plusieurs de cassées. Et des bouts d'os plantés dans le poumons, rajouta-t-il, l'esprit aveuglé par des douleurs lancinantes.

Il allait s'évanouir, il en était certain.

Haletant, le visage peu à peu violacé et couvert de sable, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il distingua à travers la brume voilant ses yeux Malfoy qui venait d'atterrir à ses côtés.

À genoux, la respiration hachée, il entendit vaguement Flint hurler sur quelqu'un, sans doute celui qui lui avait adressé le cognard. Il parvint enfin à prendre de petites gorgées d'air qu'il accueillit comme une libération, et se força à se calmer. Le front ruisselant, tremblant de tout ses membres, il sentit le préfet tenter de le relever sur ses jambes flageolantes.

« Qui... qui a fait ça... » lâcha-t-il entre deux sifflements douloureux.

« Ce crétin de Crabbe n'a pas regardé où il envoyait le cognard » retentit la voix lointaine de Malfoy qui le soutenait pour quitter le terrain. « Je crois bien que Flint va lui mettre une raclée ! ».

« Comment va-t-il ? » fit Mme Bibine en dirigeant son regard acéré vers Calixte. « Malfoy, emmenez ce garçon à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh va s'en occuper ! ».

Un violent vertige submergea soudain Calixte qui vit le sol tanguer comme sur un bateau dans la houle.

Il ferma les yeux en gémissant.

« Oh bon sang... Ce que ça fait mal... ».

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir » gronda Malfoy à son oreille. « Je n'ai pas envie de te porter dans mes bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie »

Il le rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Laissez-le moi donc » fit quelqu'un sur un ton impérieux.

Le deuxième année n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître la voix grave de Snape. Il ne manquait plus que lui, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il sentit Malfoy se détacher prudemment de lui pour le laisser à l'homme, qui le soutint par les épaules.

« Non... Laissez-moi... » marmonna-t-il en voulant repousser les bras.

Il ne voulait pas de son aide.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de décider » répliqua le ton doucereux du Maître des Potions.

Mais le garçon se dégagea de sa poigne et tituba avant de se laisser tomber sur le terrain du stade de Quidditch. Un genou au sol, il posa son front sur l'autre et respira profondément. Il avait besoin de reprendre un rythme régulier.

La douleur lui sciait les côtes.

Le brouhaha des tribunes était dominé par les cris de joie des supporters de Serpentard ainsi que les sifflets railleurs à l'encontre de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il ne prêta pas attention au soupir agacé de Snape quelque part au-dessus de lui, ni aux questions dont le pressaient ses coéquipiers. Il laissa passer deux longues minutes puis consentit à se relever, un bras crispé sur les côtes, et avança lentement.

Le directeur de Serpentard tendit une main pour le soutenir, mais il s'en éloigna d'un brusque mouvement.

« Lâchez-moi, je sais marcher tout seul » lui lança-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Vous êtes ridicule, M. Peverell, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si vous vous échouez de nouveau dans quelques mètres ! ».

« Je ne... m'échouerai pas » répondit Calixte avec difficulté.

Et il quitta le terrain avec lenteur, talonné de près par Snape et Malfoy. Il finit par atteindre l'infirmerie, blême, à bout de souffle, pas loin de tomber dans les pommes. Il n'attendit pas que l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh vienne vers lui et s'allongea sur le lit le plus proche en chien de fusil, un bras sur la poitrine, la respiration douloureuse.

Il ne voulait plus bouger et rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse.

Ni entendre Snape lui dire qu'il était ridicule.

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit alors sombrer dans un puits sans fond.


	12. Vacillements

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XII**

**Vacillements**

* * *

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard avec la curieuse impression de ne s'être évanoui qu'une poignée de minutes.

Ce fut une douleur sourde qui s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Bien que moins aiguë, elle demeurait toutefois lancinante. Mais au moins, il pouvait respirer normalement, même si cela continuait de lui faire mal à chaque inspiration et expiration. Sans ouvrir les paupières, il sentit qu'on l'avait glissé sous des draps frais fleurant bon la menthe et la verveine, et qu'un bandage semblait lui envelopper les côtes.

Le reste de son corps lui parut étrangement engourdi. Somnolent, il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient aussi lourds que le plomb.

Les échanges d'une conversation près de lui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil.

Une voix de femme, tout en s'activant non loin du lit dans lequel il reposait, était en train de sermonner quelqu'un avec agacement. Il devina qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la dynamique infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh.

« … et puis franchement, quelle idée sordide de laisser jouer un élève aussi jeune à un sport aussi violent ! » blâmait-elle, d'un ton où perçaient distinctement des accents de reproches. « J'ai toujours considéré qu'il fallait rehausser la limite d'âge pour le Quidditch, ce sont encore des enfants que diable ! À douze ans, ils ne sont pas préparés à encaisser des chocs violents et leur constitution est loin d'être robuste comme les adolescents plus âgés ».

« Il n'est ni le premier ni le dernier de cet âge à jouer au sein d'une équipe de Quidditch » rétorqua soyeusement une voix grave et basse qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Snape.

Que fichait-il encore ici ?

« Preuve en est, un certain nombre d'étudiants à Poudlard ont commencé à y jouer tôt, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout, c'est le sport le plus répandu et adulé dans le monde sorcier ».

« Évidemment, personne ne prend jamais la peine de m'écouter » l'accusa l'infirmière. « Quand bien même, si encore votre batteur savait jouer correctement et n'envoyait pas les cognards contre les joueurs de sa propre équipe, nous n'en serions pas là ! ».

« Croyez-moi, ce que je lui réserve lui fera grandement passer l'envie de blesser par inadvertance ses coéquipiers. Comment va le gamin ? ».

« La blessure aurait pu être plus sérieuse, il n'a eu que quelques côtes de brisées. Je les ai vite ressoudées mais il demeurera fragile quelques temps à cause des hématomes. Sa chute ne lui a occasionné que des contusions sans gravité, il pourra quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'il se réveillera. Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû le laisser venir ici à pied, ça l'a complètement achevé ! ».

« C'est lui qui a insisté, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Digne de l'incontestable et éminente fierté gryffondorienne » répondit Snape.

Une exclamation moqueuse accueillit ses paroles.

« Allons, vous plaisantez, professeur Snape, je ne connais pas de personnes plus attachées à leur amour-propre que les membres de la maison Serpentard, et vous en êtes le premier des représentants ».

« Vous vous fourvoyez gravement à ce sujet » grommela l'homme avec mauvaise foi.

« Bien sûr » .

« Je vous le dis. Mais passons ! Quid de l'état de santé de M. Goyle ? » demanda Snape, pressé de dévier le cap de la discussion.

« Oh, celui qui a heurté un des poteaux de buts ? Il se rétablira vite, il a le crâne dur et épais, il est costaud. Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis à ce sujet : le Quidditch est un sport dangereux ».

« Certes » concéda le Maître des Potions sur un ton velouté. « Et quand M. Peverell se réveillera-t-il exactement ? ».

« Les effets de la potion de sommeil ne devraient plus tarder à se dissiper » fit Mme Pomfresh en faisant tomber un objet au sol dans un tintement métallique. « Zut. _Reparo_. Il dormira cette nuit dans son dortoir, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Snape ».

« Je ne m'inquiète pas » grogna l'homme.

« C'est cela » répliqua l'infirmière, qui ne le croyait pas une seconde.

Et le silence s'installa, seulement troublé ça et là par les divers sons de fioles que Mme Pomfresh paraissait ordonner sur un chariot. L'on percevait en fond le doux ruissellement de la pluie sur les carreaux de l'infirmerie.

Calixte, qui s'était efforcé de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement et de respirer le plus bas possible, tenta de se rendormir en essayant de ne pas se faire pincer. Il n'avait pas entendu le froissement de cape de Snape et supposait que l'homme était toujours présent. Il ne trépignait pas particulièrement d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de lui parler. Il aurait suffisamment le temps de le faire lors de la ribambelle de retenues qu'il allait bientôt commencer.

Mais il sentit un regard noir et insistant posé sur son visage, et devina que le professeur l'observait consciencieusement.

À peine cette pensée lui eût-elle effleuré l'esprit que Snape murmura lentement et doucereusement :

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter en secret les conversations des gens, M. Peverell ».

Avec embarras, Calixte consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Même allongé immobile sous ses couvertures il trouvait le moyen de se faire remarquer. Le Maître des Potions était posté au pied de son lit et le toisait, goguenard.

Mme Pomfresh, qui s'affairait près d'eux, se retourna, étonnée, et vint immédiatement à son chevet.

« Vous étiez déjà réveillé ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

Sa vivace intervention permit au deuxième année d'échapper à l'oeil noir et insondable de son directeur de maison. Il bu plusieurs gorgées d'eau dans le verre que lui tendit Mme Pomfresh. Durant son sommeil, on l'avait revêtu d'une sorte de longue tunique blanche d'infirmerie.

« Vous semblez plus guilleret » fit remarquer Snape. « Moins... fantomatique ».

Très drôle, songea le garçon.

Guilleret n'était pas le terme qu'il aurait employé pour se qualifier. Il se contenta de lisser les plis formés par ses draps et regarda ailleurs, en direction des hautes fenêtres qui jalonnaient les murs. Le ciel gris pâle du matin avait cédé la place à un bleu nuit soutenu. Le soir tombait. Il avait manifestement passé la moitié de la journée à dormir.

Dans l'infirmerie, seuls quelques lits étaient occupés, et il repéra vite Goyle, qui paraissait nettement moins mal en point.

Il repensa à ce crétin de Crabbe qui l'avait malencontreusement visé de son cognard et se réjouit à l'idée qu'il devrait s'acquitter d'une punition fort déplaisante. Mais ni lui-même, ni Goyle ni Warrington n'en serait chargé puisque Serpentard avait gagné le match.

Pari remporté, songea-t-il avec consolation.

Constatant au bout de quelques secondes de flottement que l'homme ne semblait finalement pas décidé à repartir, il se redressa difficilement sur son oreiller en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je vous dérange ? ».

Oui, fit Calixte en son for intérieur.

« Non » répondit-il en même temps d'un ton qu'il espéra poli.

Les lèvres minces du professeur, peu dupe, se recourbèrent en un sourire.

« N'oubliez pas que le regard est le miroir de l'âme, comme l'énonçait si bien un philosophe. Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre à quel point ce que certaines personnes peuvent déceler dans les yeux des autres ».

Il ménagea un court silence durant lequel il le scruta avec intensité.

« Comment vous sentez-vous après ce match quelque peu mouvementé ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » marmonna le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » murmura Snape.

« J'ai dit : qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » osa répéter Calixte en soutenant son regard acéré.

Il allait certainement très vite le regretter mais il n'en avait cure.

« C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à jouer, j'ai dû m'entraîner comme un fou pendant une semaine à chaque seconde de libre alors que je n'avais jamais joué dans une équipe de Quidditch auparavant. Si vous ne m'aviez pas obligé, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ».

« Bien dit » se réjouit l'infirmière qui rangeait une pile de linge propre dans une armoire à quelques pas d'eux.

Snape la fusilla du regard avant de s'expliquer.

« Je ne suis nullement responsable de la façon dont votre camarade irréfléchi vous a blessé avec son cognard, et de surcroît votre inexpérience en la matière ne semble pas tellement vous avoir porté préjudice, vous avez même marqué un but. J'ai connu des remplaçants moins adroits ».

Calixte ne répondit pas.

« Quant à ce que cela peut bien me faire, sachez que je me préoccupe de la santé des étudiants de ma maison lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à l'infirmerie. Ne croyez pas être une exception ».

C'était, bien entendu, scandaleusement faux.

Pas qu'il ne se souciât pas de la santé physique et mentale des élèves de Serpentard, après tout il était leur directeur et était doté d'un minimum de sens du devoir pour veiller à leur sûreté. Mais il était malhonnête avec Peverell, et peut-être un peu avec lui-même, lorsqu'il prétendait sans vergogne que le gamin n'était pas une exception.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne se souciait pas de n'importe quel étudiant se retrouvant à l'infirmerie. Or ce gamin exaspérant n'était pas n'importe quel étudiant à ses yeux, bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer ouvertement.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le cognard de ce pauvre incapable de Crabbe faucher comme un pantin le deuxième année qui, après quelques dangereuses embardées, s'était douloureusement échoué sur le terrain de Quidditch, une vive inquiétude l'avait envahi, et son cœur avait même subi une accélération. Il avait, de façon inexplicable, ressentit le besoin urgent de se précipiter sur la surface de jeu pour vérifier par lui-même que le garçon s'en était sorti, qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

Il avait été le premier dans la tribune à se lever, bousculant par mégarde le commentateur Gryffondor.

Il se remémora à cet égard les regards suspicieux et intrigués de ses collègues professeurs et du personnel quand, pressé, il s'était frayé un chemin dans les gradins bondés. Le tout, s'il vous plaît, sous l'éclair malicieux et insupportable qui n'avait naturellement pas manqué de traverser les yeux perçants de Dumbledore, dont les fins et longs doigts étaient nonchalamment entrecroisés sur sa barbe argentée. Il ne souhaitait même pas savoir ce qu'avait encore le directeur en tête pour arborer cet air taquin.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette réaction un peu trop primitive à son goût.

Ridicule, opposa-t-il à la petite voix maline qui le narguait dans un coin de son cerveau. Il s'intéressait à Peverell uniquement parce que celui-ci était sous la responsabilité de Poudlard et que, étant le responsable de la maison Serpentard, c'est à lui que devait inéluctablement revenir la tâche ingrate de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il avait retrouvé le gamin sur le point de s'évanouir, cherchant désespérément une goulée d'air, le visage d'abord écarlate virant ensuite peu à peu vers une pâleur à rendre jaloux un spectre.

Il avait été courageux, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cependant, le garçon avait vertement refusé son aide, allait même pousser l'insolence jusqu'à se rejeter en arrière. Pour être franc, Snape ne s'y était pas attendu, persuadé qu'il allait docilement se laisser conduire à l'infirmerie. Et ce n'était pas la méfiance qui avait guidé la réaction du jeune Serpentard comme cela avait pu être le cas plusieurs fois auparavant en sa compagnie.

C'était de la rancune. Il ne voulait pas de son aide.

Était-ce à cause de sa décision de le faire remplacer Warrington ?

Non, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait découvert dans le dortoir le fameux livre volé dans la Réserve, lui coûtant plusieurs soirées de retenues. Retenues qui commenceraient le lendemain.

Ce n'était pas démérité, songea Snape avec conviction,.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il observa machinalement Peverell, qui, étendu dans ses draps, le scrutait, se demandant visiblement ce que manigançait encore son professeur de potions. L'homme fut tiré de ses réflexions par Mme Pomfresh qui lança sur un ton énergique :

« Vous allez pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie maintenant. Vos vêtements sont sur cette chaise ».

Elle lui désigna un pull bleu marine et un pantalon qui lui appartenaient et que quelqu'un avait dû dénicher dans sa malle.

Il hocha la tête en silence et repoussa lentement les couvertures sous le regard sévère de son directeur de maison. Il se redressa dans le lit et serra fort les dents. Ses mouvements lui faisaient mal aux côtes, mais il ne devait pas le montrer à Snape. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui.

Il mit son pantalon, puis déboutonna la longue chemise d'infirmerie en dessous de laquelle il portait un simple tee-shirt, avant de revêtir son pull qui lui réchauffa le corps. Le visage tendu, il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur qui le lancinait sous ses bandages.

« Vous avez mal ? » s'enquit soudain Snape, à qui les grimaces n'avaient pas échappé.

Calixte se contenta de hausser les épaules, le regard fuyant, et enfila ses chaussures. Puis il se leva de son lit, avant de rasseoir aussitôt, une main sur le ventre, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Pantelant, il ferma les yeux, regrettant d'avoir bougé, et attendit que la vague de picotements s'apaise.

« Pourquoi ne dites-vous tout simplement pas que vous souffrez ? » fit Snape, agacé, avec une pointe de sollicitude.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit difficilement le deuxième année. « Je vais attendre que ça passe, ça ira mieux tout à l'heure ».

« Je ne crois pas, non ».

Mme Pomfresh revint avec une fiole violette dans la main et s'approcha du garçon.

« Vous aurez mal encore quelques jours, le temps que vos côtes se rétablissent complètement. En attendant, je vous interdis tout effort physique important et vous ordonne de vous reposer. Tenez, il s'agit de potion contre la douleur, il en reste quelques gorgées, vous pouvez la terminer, cela suffira à calmer les élancements pour ce soir et cette nuit. Vous reviendrez me voir demain, je vous en redonnerai un peu ».

Fébrile, Calixte bu à la hâte la potion qu'elle lui présentait. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement elle commença à faire effet et la douleur se fit moins forte, les tiraillements s'évanouirent peu à peu.

Il sentit son corps se détendre et se remit prudemment debout.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il à Mme Pomfresh.

« L'heure du dîner est passée » répondit Snape le premier avant même que l'infirmière n'ait ouvert la bouche. « Un elfe de maison vous fera parvenir votre repas dans la Salle commune. Il est grand temps que vous vous y rendiez ».

Le deuxième année attacha sa cape et commença à ordonner les couvertures du lit qu'il avait occupé ces dernières heures.

« Laissez donc ! » intervint Mme Pomfresh. « Allez rejoindre vos camarades, et surtout n'oubliez pas : évitez les jeux violents ! ».

« Merci » fit Calixte. « Bonne soirée ».

Puis il passa près de Snape, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant lui, le salua avec raideur et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie sans demander son reste. Il sentit le regard brûlant du Maître des Potions sur son dos, et à peine eut-il franchit les portes que l'homme l'interpella d'une voix froide.

« M. Peverell ».

Baissant les épaules avec lassitude, il se retourna.

« Oui professeur ? ».

Snape le dévisagea un court instant de ses prunelles noires insondables.

« Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre salle commune ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte Monsieur, je connais le chemin. Je ne vais pas me perdre dans le château ».

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Par ailleurs, j'ai en effet eu l'occasion de vérifier votre sens indéniable de l'orientation, la nuit notamment ».

Et, d'une ample foulée qui fit virevolter ses capes, Snape lui fit signe de se mettre en route. Calixte obéit sans rechigner, ses joues se colorant sous l'allusion évidente.

Il n'avait pas finit d'en entendre parler.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes d'étudiants dans les couloirs. En ce samedi soir, le couvre-feu entrait en vigueur plus tard, comme le vendredi et les jours de vacances. Les élèves en profitaient donc pour flâner ou se réunir entre eux un peu partout dans le château, se poser tranquillement à la bibliothèque pour les plus courageux qui révisaient -ou ceux qui voulaient simplement se prélasser à l'abri calfeutrés derrière les innombrables étagères, ou encore prendre un bol d'air frais dans les cours intérieures. La plupart des étudiants cependant préférait rester dans leur salle commune ou leur dortoir.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il à Snape, qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Comment puis-je satisfaire votre insatiable et navrante curiosité ? ».

« Les étudiants de Poudlard ont-ils le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard le soir ? Par exemple, après l'heure du dîner ? ».

« Lors des weekends et des jours de sortie dans la semaine c'est strictement interdit » répondit Snape. « Mais certains soirs de vacances cela peut être permis pour les étudiants les plus âgés ou pour ceux qui bénéficient d'une autorisation et s'y rendent avec un de leurs aînés. Auriez-vous prévu d'y aller à l'insu de tous, par hasard ? ».

« Non » répondit Calixte.

Même si, songea-t-il, il avait toujours la possibilité de s'y rendre grâce au passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante que lui avait fait découvrir Malfoy. Pour le moment cependant il préférait ne pas tenter le Diable, il s'était suffisamment attiré d'ennuis comme ça.

Arriverait bien un jour où il pourrait convaincre un professeur à Poudlard de l'autoriser à sortir à Pré-au-Lard, il n'avait pas très envie de se voir refuser l'accès au village jusqu'à la fin de ses études au château.

Lui et Snape s'engagèrent dans le couloir des cachots qui menait au siège des Serpentard. De puissants flambeaux projetaient de grandes ombres dansantes sur les murs. Snape prononça le mot de passe et le mur nu coulissa.

Et il se figea.

Il régnait dans la salle commune un joyeux chaos.

Dans un tintamarre stupéfiant, la maison Serpentard semblait fêter sa victoire au Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. La foule survoltée célébrait l'issue du match, criant, riant et applaudissant, le tout sous les sifflets exaltés. Une sorte de vieux poste radio diffusait une musique au rythme endiablé, et des étudiants dansaient sur les fauteuils et les canapés, faisant fi de toute règle de bienséance.

Toutes les tables de la salle étaient recouvertes de victuailles et de boissons, les choppes de Bièraubeurres passaient de mains en mains. Plusieurs élèves s'amusaient avec les gadgets de farces et attrapes ramenés de Pré-au-Lard, et l'on entendait même quelques bruits de pétards. Dans un coin à l'ombre des piliers les dernières années buvaient des verres remplis d'un liquide ambré qui ne devait certainement pas être uniquement du jus de pomme. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch quant à eux faisaient l'objet d'une attention particulière, assaillis par leurs camarades qui leur remplissaient les mains de cacahuètes et entourés d'admirateurs.

C'était l'anarchie. Le chaos absolu.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Calixte ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une telle ambiance dans la salle commune. La vue de ce spectacle insouciant et de cette bonne humeur lui donna le sourire.

Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il croisa le regard intimidateur de Snape. En voyant une veine palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe, il devina sans difficulté que ça allait chauffer. Manifestement, l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur cette fête, sans nulle doute improvisée sans qu'il n'en soit informé.

Peu désireux de voir Snape laisser exploser sa colère, Calixte décida de se glisser dans la salle commune en vue de rejoindre furtivement son dortoir, mais l'homme le stoppa d'une main sur son épaule.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici» ordonna-t-il dans un murmure qui le dissuada de toute tentative de fuite.

Le murmure qui précédait la tempête.

Contraint, il resta donc en retrait de Snape, attendant de voir comme la situation allait évoluer.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un iota de son emplacement. Là, se tenant dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la salle commune, il paraissait surgir des ténèbres. Ses yeux d'onyx parcouraient l'assemblée de Serpentards inconscients du danger.

Très rapidement toutefois les étudiants les plus proches s'aperçurent de sa présence et changèrent aussitôt d'attitude.

Les conversations et les éclats de rire se tarirent vite, la légèreté s'envola, le fond de musique s'éteignit et les étudiants s'immobilisèrent. La salle commune se retrouva alors plongée sous une chape de plomb, dans un silence rare et inquiet. Chacun retint souffle, plus personne n'osant se faire remarquer par un bruissement de vêtement.

Avec l'autorité que lui conférait sa seule présence, Snape venait de réussir à refroidir efficacement une salle bondée d'étudiants enthousiastes faisant la fête, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son visage inquisiteur et sombre promettait déjà un aller simple dans le feu des Enfers à quiconque aurait la téméraire idée de broncher. Ses yeux étaient si noirs en cet instant qu'on aurait cru qu'il regardait les étudiants du fond d'une caverne.

Sa réputation n'était indéniablement plus à refaire.

Il avança d'un pas lent et inquiétant.

Puis lorsqu'il prit la parole, son timbre était glacé et trahissait une colère contenue.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été averti qu'une fête se déroulerait ici ce soir, dans la plus grande débauche. Remporter un match de Quidditch ne vous donne pas le droit de mettre la salle commune sens dessus dessous. Je vous accorde exactement cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus, pour ranger ce capharnaüm et disparaître de ma vue. Quiconque se retrouvera encore dans mon champ de vision passé ce délai ira laver à main nue la totalité des vieux chaudrons de cette école jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent et soient impeccables ».

Les inflexions mortelles que chacun eu le loisir de percevoir dans la voix du Maître des Potions furent suffisamment menaçantes puisque la foule se remit soudain en mouvement dans un silence toujours religieux. Calixte regarda ses camarades s'activer en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les boissons et la nourriture furent entreposés sur une grande table contre le mur. Les elfes se chargeraient sûrement de les débarrasser en cuisine durant la nuit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde avait hâtivement disparu dans les dortoirs, et la salle commune fut déserte.

Snape se tourna alors vers Calixte, un sourire satisfait.

« C'est ainsi que se dirige la maison Serpentard, M. Peverell. Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement ».

Puis il l'étudia quelques secondes et ajouta :

« Vos retenues pour votre promenade nocturne à la Réserve commenceront demain soir à 19h30 dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard, vous n'aimeriez pas affronter à nouveau mon grand... mécontentement ».

La menace était claire.

Calixte pensa aux nombreuses retenues qui l'attendaient, tout ça pour une petite balade au clair de lune à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations cruciales. Il le méritait sûrement. Après tout il avait coursé Snape, ce qui avait sans doute représenté un affront hautement irrespectueux envers lui, et il avait aussi réveillé une partie du château

Il contourna Snape et fit quelques pas.

« M. Peverell » fit celui-ci pour la seconde fois de la soirée en peu de temps.

Le garçon se retourna avec lenteur.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas vous retrouver en ma compagnie pour d'ennuyeuses retenues, il ne fallait pas violer le règlement. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. J'ose espérer que cela vous disciplinera un peu plus ».

Il n'y avait pas de trace de moquerie dans son ton. Calixte le regarda, sans offrir de réponse.

« Allez dormir, maintenant » fit Snape.

Et il tourna les talons puis quitta la salle commune de Serpentard.

Le mur se referma sans bruit derrière lui.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Il se présenta le lendemain soir à 19h30 pile devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il frappa trois coups.

L'homme lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

« Vous êtes presque en retard » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. « Soyez plus prudent ».

Il le relégua dans le fond de la salle de classe et lui fit signe de s'installer à un large plan de travail sur lequel étaient entreposés des sceaux remplis d'œufs gluants. Il lui indiqua les directives s'assit à son bureau.

Plusieurs soirées de suite, Calixte écailla donc les œufs de Doxys.

La tâche était fastidieuse et peu reluisante, les œufs petits et noirs étant encore plus fragiles qu'ils n'en avaient l'air, et très friables. Snape exigeait un travail exemplaire et minutieux. Il exécutait ses retenues en silence et sans se plaindre, sous la surveillance de son professeur. Ce dernier ne levait jamais la tête de son bureau, mais lui adressait de temps à autre des consignes ou des remarques, preuve de sa constante vigilance.

C'était comme s'il voyait tout sans avoir à quitter ses écrits du regard. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui du grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin.

Les retenues se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'à un soir, où le feu qui flamboyait dans la cheminée explosa soudainement dans l'âtre, et les longues flammes devinrent vertes, faisant sursauter Calixte qui faillit renverser son sceau plein d'œufs de Doxys. Dieu merci, cela il le rattrapa in extremis, lui évitant de ruiner deux heures de travail consciencieux.

Les sourcils froncés, Snape posa sa plume et se leva rapidement de son siège en faisant signe au garçon de ne pas bouger.

Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall quittait le couvert du foyer, époussetant sa longue cape aux motifs écossais et réordonnant son chignon. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur le jeune Serpentard avant de rencontrer celui de Snape. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas pressé.

« Severus » fit-elle.

« Minerva » la salua ce dernier avec une pointe de surprise.

Il n'était pas dans la nature du professeur McGonagall de débarquer le soir dans son bureau à l'improviste.

Encore moins par la cheminée.

« Nous nous étions accordés pour n'utiliser le Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette des bureaux de l'école qu'en cas d'urgence, qu'est-ce que... ».

« C'en est une » l'interrompit-elle gravement. « Le professeur Dumbledore nous convoque ».

Snape fondit sur elle dans un froissement de robes de sorcier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais ça avait l'air de le préoccuper. Je crois bien que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Tout le personnel de Poudlard est convié immédiatement».

L'homme attrapa sa cape noire et s'en revêtit prestement. Puis il se tourna vers Calixte, qui suivait la brève discussion depuis le fond de la pièce.

« Terminez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, puis débarrassez et lavez votre plan de travail. Revenez demain, même heure ».

Et il fit volte-face, marchant droit vers la cheminée.

« Combien de soirées est-ce que je devrai encore venir ? » demanda aussitôt le Serpentard en s'essuyant les mains poisseuses dans un chiffon, avant que l'homme ne s'en aille.

« C'est à moi d'en décider. Et surtout, ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes déjà pressé d'en finir, je vous avais personnellement prévenu » rétorqua Snape sur un ton ne souffrant d'aucune réplique.

Il invita galamment McGonagall à passer devant lui, et franchit à sa suite les flammes vertes dans un crépitement. Puis le feu reprit sa rassurante couleur jaune et orangée dans un craquement ronflant.

Poussant un long soupir, Calixte reprit sa besogne.

Plusieurs étages au-dessus de lui, les derniers professeurs du château venaient de rejoindre le bureau directorial.

Presque tout le personnel était présent, y compris la Grande Inquisitrice toute vêtue de rose bonbon. Certains d'entre eux paraissaient quelque peu agacés de voir leur soirée interrompue, mais le sentiment général qui dominait était de l'étonnement mêlé à une once d'appréhension. Ils doutaient que le directeur les ait invités pour organiser une fête surprise.

Quoique, songea Snape, considérant le caractère parfois extravagant de l'homme, c'était tout à fait le genre d'excentricité qu'il aurait pu ou pourrait un jour leur faire subir.

Pour le moment toutefois, Dumbledore était posté debout prêt d'une fenêtre et, l'air soucieux, il observait pensivement le ciel nuageux de la nuit.

Le Maître des Potions eu alors un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois qu'il les avait tous réunis, c'était pour les informer de l'attaque de l'une des Académie de magie française.

Ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

Devant le silence prolongé de leur directeur, les visages devinrent tendus, chacun attendant avec anxiété qu'il prenne la parole, échangeant de furtifs regards. Les portraits accrochés aux murs étaient eux-mêmes tout à fait éveillés, et avaient cessés de bavarder et chuchoter entre eux. Ils étudiaient la scène avec attention et gravité.

Enfin, Dumbledore consentit à se détourner de la fenêtre et s'avança avec lenteur dans le centre du bureau circulaire. Il tenait entre ses doigts une feuille de parchemin.

« Un meurtre a été perpétré à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure à la tombée de la nuit. Un villageois est mort ».

Personne ne réagit immédiatement, et tous se dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, McGonagall, frissonnant, serra son châle autour de ses épaules et tenta une observation. La même observation qui venait de traverser l'esprit de Snape à l'instant.

« Un meurtre ? » reprit-elle. « Les crimes malheureusement surviennent de temps à autre. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, professeur Dumbledore ? ».

Le directeur posa sur elle un regard qui avait perdu de son éclat pétillant.

L'annonce laconique qui suivit figea tout le monde dans un silence pétrifié.

« Ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un crime ordinaire, Minerva. Il a été perpétré par un loup-garou ».

Et ses yeux perçants croisèrent alors ceux de Snape dans un échange entendu.

Ce dernier se fit la réflexion avec ironie qu'à son humble avis, au vu de l'attitude grave du vieil homme, cela n'avait rien d'un jeu de rôle.

« Un loup-garou ? » minauda alors Ombrage dans un son étranglé. « Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou ferait à Pré-au-Lard, ils vivent dans les forêts, Dumbledore ! Non ? N'est-ce pas le cas ? ».

Le professeur Flitwick émit un léger toussotement.

« Les loups-garous ne vivent pas nécessairement dans les forêts, sauf une des races particulières d'entre eux » intervint Snape sur un ton velouté. « La majorité s'efforce de se fondre dans la masse des autres sorciers et de s'adapter, ils ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois à chaque nouvelle lune, ce ne sont pas des loups permanents parcourant les sous-bois hantés. Je m'étonne de votre commentaire, vous êtes pourtant supposée le savoir et maîtriser parfaitement le sujet eu égard votre très respectable titre de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans cette école, chère Madame la Grande Inquisitrice ».

Il insista sur les derniers mots avec condescendance, tandis que Ombrage le dévisageait avec suspicion.

« Néanmoins, si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard n'avait jamais abrité un loup-garou en son sein », ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer sans se départir de son expression narquoise. « Dès lors, _in fine_, pourquoi après tout devrions-nous nous inquiéter de la présence de l'un d'eux aux portes du château ? ».

« Professeur Snape » reprocha Dumbledore alors qu'il esquissait un sourire moqueur sous plusieurs regards courroucés.

« Le professeur Remus Lupin était et demeure irréprochable à cet égard » fit sèchement McGonagall, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au Maître des Potions.

« Volontiers » ricana celui-ci en la jaugeant d'une regard noir déstabilisateur.

« Un loup-garou à Poudlard, je l'avais presque oublié, Dumbledore » dit Ombrage, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de répulsion.

« Lupin ne représentait pas une menace pour nous ou pour les étudiants, Severus » intervint Chourave. « Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et vous le savez. Professeur Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé ? ».

Le directeur les considéra à tour de rôle, s'assurant visiblement que ça n'allait pas partir en joutes verbales, puis fit doucement tournoyer une délicate sphère entreposée sur son bureau.

Alors, d'une voix préoccupée, il expliqua comment, plus tôt en fin d'après-midi, plusieurs villageois avaient été témoins d'une agression par une forme que certains avaient identifié comme une sorte de créature bestiale s'étant enfuie à leur approche. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient précipités sur les lieux auprès du passant blessé, la victime avait tout le corps lacéré de profondes griffures et présentait des marques de morsures. Un Médicomage appelé en urgence en avait conclu à une attaque de loup-garou.

Le procédé ressemblait à celui de Greyback, pensa Snape en observant les visages désormais fermés de ses collègues, qui écoutaient silencieusement Dumbledore. L'homme savait contrôler ses transformations, ce qui en faisait un allié de taille pour Lord Voldemort, bien qu'il n'ait pas la marque des Ténèbres et ne soit donc pas un Mangemort. Ses méthodes étaient brutales et violentes, même sous forme humaine il se dégageait de lui une aura de bête à faire froid dans le dos.

« Cela s'est déroulé il y a quelques heures » conclut le directeur. « J'ai été officiellement averti par le Ministère de la Magie il y a peu de temps, et ait également reçu plusieurs missives de mes contacts à Pré-au-Lard. Il me paraissait vital de vous informer de la situation, des mesures doivent être prises pour protéger le château et ses étudiants ».

Le bureau directorial était plongé dans une atmosphère sinistre.

Les portraits à présent murmuraient entre eux avec inquiétude, allaient et venaient dans les cadres. Plusieurs professeurs et membres du personnel de Poudlard lançaient autour d'eux des regards furtifs comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'un loup-garou déchaîné surgisse sans crier gare.

« Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit éclaircie » déclara fermement Dumbledore.

Son regard était dur.

« À partir de maintenant et pour la durée que j'estimerai nécessaire, plus aucun étudiant n'est autorisé à l'enceinte du château. Je veux que tous les passages menant à l'extérieur soient étroitement surveillés, et que les protections magiques soient renforcées. Les patrouilles de nuit seront plus nombreuses. Soyez extrêmement alertes, ne laissez rien passer. Je veux que chacun ici veille à la sécurité des élèves. Le meurtre qui vient d'avoir lieu est peut-être sans rapport avec Poudlard, mais nous n'en savons rien, et tant que demeure ce doute en des temps quelque peu perturbés, ils nous faut faire preuve d'une vigilance accrue ».

Personne ne contesta les ordres du directeur.

Ombrage ouvrit sa large bouche de crapaud, et Snape devina qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle aussi avait le pouvoir de prendre des mesures de précaution. Mais le seul regard redoutable de McGonagall suffit à la rabrouer et elle s'abstint finalement de tout commentaire.

Presque tous avaient en tête la fois où le château avait été sous haute surveillance après l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban, et notamment lorsqu'il était parvenu à pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Peverell, songea alors inopinément Snape.

Lors de son escapade à Pré-au-Lard, lui et le garçon avaient croisé cet homme à l'aspect brutal et peu policé, dans les yeux duquel dansaient des flammes sauvages. Comme venait de le dire Dumbledore, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence. Mais Snape, fort de son expérience, ne croyait pas véritablement aux hasards de ce type. Avec la situation actuelle et les éléments concordants dont il disposait, il ne pouvait négliger ce risque.

« Il me faut disposer » annonça-t-il brusquement, brisant le pesant silence du bureau circulaire.

Il fit sursauter quelques personnes.

Déconcerté, Dumbledore posa sur lui son regard et le scruta derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« À votre guise, professeur Snape » répondit-il alors en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Snape sentit qu'il le disait à contrecœur et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il salua le reste du groupe d'un geste courtois de la tête et emprunta à nouveau le Réseau de poudre de Cheminette.

Lorsque les flammes émeraudes le conduisirent quelques secondes plus tard dans son bureau, il constata que Peverell était toujours présent. Le gamin venait manifestement de terminer d'écailler son sceau d'œufs de Doxys et épongeait sa table gluante non sans un certain dégoût. Il avait soigneusement relevé les manches de son pull pour ne pas se salir.

Il leva des yeux méfiants vers la cheminée puis se détendit quand il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de son professeur de Potions qui était de retour.

Mais il cessa de laver son plan de travail lorsqu'il vit l'expression plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée sur la figure de Snape.

Quelque chose était arrivé.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, l'étudiant de ses prunelles impénétrables noires comme l'ébène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le Maître des Potions observa le doux visage et les yeux bleus du gamin et fut un instant troublé, bien qu'il se refusa à le montrer.

Alors il déclara gravement :

« M. Peverell, nous avons un problème ».


	13. Le début d'une longue nuit

_Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XIII**

**Le début d'une longue nuit**

* * *

Snape considéra le visage intrigué du garçon, éclairé à la lueur du feu. Derrière lui sur le mur, dansaient les hautes ombres des flammes, teintant l'atmosphère d'une tonalité particulière.

Il décida de ne pas prendre de gants pour lui apprendre l'inquiétante nouvelle. Il n'avait pas le choix, le garçon le saurait tôt ou tard, et il était préférable qu'il soit personnellement averti de la menace que par l'onde de choc qui ne manquerait pas de secouer le château dès le lendemain matin. Voire avant même que l'aube ne se lève.

« Un villageois de Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué tout à l'heure par ce que l'on soupçonne être un loup-garou » annonça-t-il.

De la même façon que les autres professeurs et membres du personnels dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le gamin ne réagit pas immédiatement. S'il décela un éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles claires, il le vit détourner simplement le regard vers la cheminée et observer l'âtre pensivement.

Quelques longues et pesantes secondes de silence défilèrent, et Snape se demanda si le deuxième année avait intégré l'information, ou s'il criait dans le désert.

« Un loup-garou ? » répéta enfin le jeune Serpentard en reposant ses yeux sur le Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci hocha le menton.

« Vous voulez dire, un vrai loup-garou ? ».

« Sûrement pas une gentille peluche, au vu des dégâts occasionnés ».

« Mais il va guérir, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Peverell.

« Qui donc ? » fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben, le blessé » précisa le garçon avec évidence en haussant les épaules.

Et il recommença à éponger le bois poisseux de la table.

Par la sainte barbe de Merlin, soupira Snape.

« Il n'y a pas de blessé, M. Peverell » expliqua-t-il. « Le villageois n'a pas survécu à la violence de l'agression. Il a été sauvagement attaqué avant d'être abandonné dans un bain de sang ».

Parce qu'on se le dise, l'assaut d'un loup-garou fou furieux ne laissait aucune petite chance de survie.

Cette fois, le garçon s'immobilisa, le bras tendu sur son plan de travail. Il releva vivement la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'ébène de son professeur. Ce dernier y lut désormais de l'inquiétude.

« Le loup-garou l'a tué ? » fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Avisant l'expression de panique qui traversa les traits du gamin, Snape devina sans difficulté qu'il se représentait dans son esprit un loup-garou monstrueux lâché dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, déchiquetant férocement au hasard des passants innocents.

Et pour être franc, il fallait admettre qu'une telle scène n'aurait rien de fantasmagorique.

Il était prêt à parier quelques Gallions que l'auteur de l'attaque était Greyback. Même sans se transformer complètement, le précieux partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres savait faire preuve d'une barbarie exemplaire. Dès lors, il était aisé d'imaginer les ravages que pouvaient causer un loup-garou à l'état brut.

Il se remémora les deux fois où il avait dû faire face à un Lupin déchaîné et réprima un frisson mauvais. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'était senti complètement démuni face à un adversaire redoutable.

La première fois remontait à ses études à Poudlard. Ses ennemis de l'époque, les Maraudeurs, lui avaient tendu un piège qui aurait largement pu se révéler mortel. Les Maraudeurs étaient la fine équipe de Gryffondor, une clique composés de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter. L'un d'eux avaient alors eu la brillante et amusante idée de l'attirer dans le repaire du loup, et il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou enragé tout juste transformé.

Sa vie lui avait défilé à toute vitesse devant les yeux, et il se souvenait encore de la panique mortelle qui avait envahi son corps pétrifié à ce moment-là. Un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti.

La seconde fois était bien plus récente, et datait d'une nuit de printemps lors de la troisième année de Potter, Granger et Weasley. Tous trois avaient jugé opportun de se balader un soir de pleine lune dans le parc de Poudlard et la Cabane Hurlante en la charmante compagnie de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Assommé par des _Expelliarmus_ bien placés, il s'était réveillé près d'un Saule Cogneur énervé. La promesse d'une punition sans précédent qu'il s'était apprêté à dévoiler au Trio d'or avait vite été balayée par un grognement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Là encore, il avait cru sa dernière heure venir, tout comme ces trois Gryffondors écervelés. Black avait alors daigné honorer son rôle de chien de garde et s'était interposé, leur laissant un temps de répit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Peverell fut moins long que lui à faire le rapprochement.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est en rapport avec l'homme que nous avons vu la dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard, non ? » dit-il avec de l'angoisse mêlée à de l'espoir.

« Je ne crois pas aux hasards » répondit posément Snape.

Le regard du garçon s'assombrir davantage et ses épaules se raidirent imperceptiblement.

« Donc, il venait pour moi ? » demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

L'homme s'autorisa une fraction de seconde de réflexion.

« Je ne saurais le dire. Je ne vous le cacherai pas, j'ai de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Comme je vous l'indiquais l'autre jour, je pense que vous êtes absorbé dans un vaste plan mis en œuvre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que l'agression de ce soir est indirectement liée à l'intérêt qu'il vous porte ».

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas rassurer le garçon, loin de là.

« Toutefois, il est possible que je me fourvoie, et que cela soit sans rapport. Mais le contraire serait étonnant ».

Peverell se mordilla les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Comme les soirées précédentes, il alla ranger son sceau rempli de Doxys écaillés sur l'une des étagères qui longeaient les murs humides. Puis il revint, toujours fébrile.

Snape le trouva un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda l'enfant en pianotant nerveusement la table.

L'homme l'observa attentivement mais ne répondit pas.

S'installa un silence troublé par les faibles crépitements du feu de cheminée.

Puis, il y eut soudain un bruit de petite détonation dans la salle, et dans un réflexe identique, tous deux tournèrent brusquement le cou vers la cheminée.

La tête d'Albus Dumbledore en personne venait d'y apparaître, posée au beau milieu de l'âtre, léchée de toutes parts par les flammes incandescentes. Des étincelles craquaient partout autour de lui, mais cela ne semblait pas l'importuner le moins du monde. Il ne paraissait pas ressentir la chaleur du feu.

« Que se passe-t-il, encore ?! » grommela Snape sous le regard ébahi du gamin, avant même de laisser le directeur parler.

Il détestait cette façon impromptue de communiquer.

Même si c'était pour des motifs exceptionnels ou des cas d'urgence, il n'aimait pas qu'on débarque chez lui à l'improviste et encore moins que l'on surgisse dans sa cheminée. L'idée qu'on puisse le surprendre sans qu'il s'y attende lui déplaisait profondément, lui qui aimait tant que tout soit sous contrôle. Sous _son_ contrôle, bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, il assimilait presque cela à une violation de domicile et de vie privée, voilà pourquoi il mettait un point d'honneur à prévenir quiconque à Poudlard qu'on ne devait le contacter par Réseau de poudre de Cheminette du château qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Et il estimait qu'être dérangé pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demie-heure dans son propre bureau était un nombre bien trop élevé à son goût.

Le visage fermé, le vieil homme avait les traits tendus et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat préoccupé. Son regard vif se posa rapidement sur Peverell, puis à nouveau sur lui, et il lâcha:

« Professeur Snape, avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai besoin que tout le personnel de ce château vienne renforcer la surveillance et les protections. Votre présence est nécessaire ».

« Ma présence est-elle indispensable ? » maugréa Snape. « Je suis occupé en ce moment, je pourrai effectuer une ronde tout à l'heure pour le reste de la nuit et ... ».

« Non, Severus » l'interrompit Dumbledore sur un ton impérieux. « Poudlard est en état d'alerte, et votre présence à nos côtés est primordiale. Là, tout de suite. C'est notre priorité. Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point votre soutien est important ».

Snape eu un instant d'hésitation, le regard dirigé vers Peverell.

« Bien, comme il vous plaira » répondit-il sèchement au bout de quelques secondes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Par ailleurs, des membres du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ainsi que deux Aurors sont en route pour Pré-au-Lard, ils passeront ici ensuite, mais nous ne saurions nous permettre de perdre du temps et les attendre. Il convient d'agir rapidement ».

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre.

« Le professeur McGonagall s'est rendue dans le Hall, elle a convoqué l'ensemble des responsables des étudiants. Vous y êtes attendu, ne les faîtes pas patienter ».

Et le visage du directeur s'évanouit dans un crépitement de flammes, tandis que Snape laissait échapper un sifflement agacé.

Ce début de nuit promettait d'être pénible et harassant.

Poussant un profond soupir, il mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, roula ses parchemins, et jeta un sort pour diminuer l'intensité du feu.

« Suivez-moi » lança-t-il ensuite à Peverell.

Il ferma soigneusement la salle et s'éclipsa dans le couloir en faisant voler les pans de sa cape noire, le garçon sur ses talons. Après avoir quitté les sous-sols du château, il lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs d'un pas rapide, le priant de bien vouloir se presser. Peverell était visiblement inquiet du tour que prenait la soirée.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Dans mes appartements ».

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du gamin.

Sa stupéfaction n'échappa pas à l'homme qui esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il s'avère que les étudiants ne sont pas les seuls à avoir une Salle commune et des dortoirs. Les professeurs également ont leurs propres quartiers privés, M. Peverell. Vous ne vous figuriez tout de même pas que je vivais et dormais dans mon bureau et mes salles de classe ? Ou alors dans ma réserve personnelle, peut-être ? ».

Il vit les joues du garçon se colorer.

« Pourquoi allons-nous à vos appartements ? ».

« Ne posez pas de questions pour l'instant ».

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bronze.

Le Maître des Potions murmura une parole, et elle s'entrouvrit après un léger déclic.

« Entrez » ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon hésita. À l'intérieur il faisait noir, il ne distinguait rien. Snape soupira d'exaspération, poussa le battant pour l'ouvrir plus largement et agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître de la lumière.

« Entrez » répéta-t-il avec ce timbre de voix qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui désobéir.

Le jeune Serpentard obéit et franchit l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se retrouva dans l'entrée. Quelques tableaux ainsi qu'un grand miroir étaient accrochés sur des murs en pierre claire. Un lustre tombait au milieu du hall.

Il suivit Snape dans un salon d'une taille respectable, doté d'un haut plafond avec poutres sombres apparentes. En pierre également, il était néanmoins plus chaleureux que l'entrée. Devant une superbe cheminée, étaient entreposés un sofa ainsi que deux fauteuils recouverts de plaids aux tons de Serpentard. Ils étaient disposés autour d'un moelleux tapis beige.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une longue table en bois d'ébène. Une haute armoire et des commodes occupaient une autre partie du salon. Des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages divers illustraient un pan entier de l'un des murs. Deux belles fenêtres, l'une vaste et l'autre plus étroite, étaient encadrés par d'épais rideaux couleur vert sapin. Dehors, l'on apercevait la clarté d'une lune moribonde étouffée par de noirs nuages.

Dans le fond du salon, un couloir partait vers le reste de l'appartement.

_« Incendio »_ lança Snape en direction de l'âtre froid sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, faisant sursauter le garçon.

Aussitôt, un grand feu flamboyant s'éleva dans le foyer, illuminant soudainement la pièce, tandis que le Maître des Potions arborait un sourire goguenard.

« Bienvenue dans mes appartements privés, mon garçon » déclara-t-il sans se départir de son expression narquoise. « Vous aurez l'honneur de les occuper cette nuit à titre exceptionnel le temps que la situation s'éclaircisse. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter cette pièce, sauf pour vous rendre dans la salle de bain qui est la première porte à droite dans le couloir ».

Il désigna le fond du salon.

« Je vous accorde le droit de prendre des livres » poursuivit-il sur un ton soyeux. « Mais n'abîmez rien et contentez-vous de rester tranquille. En somme, ne bougez pas d'ici avant que je revienne, est-ce bien compris ? ».

Le garçon fit un signe approbateur du menton.

« N'en sortez sous aucun prétexte » insista Snape avec sérieux.

« Oui Monsieur » répondit anxieusement Peverell. « Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? ».

« Simple mesure de sécurité, on ne sait jamais » grogna l'homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente de son propre avis. « Et cessez de poser des questions ».

Il chassa l'image persistante du blason de ces sentimentaux de Poufsouffles qui flottait dans son esprit.

C'était en effet une simple mesure de sécurité, juste au cas où, s'entêta-t-il. Uniquement parce qu'il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences et que la présence d'un loup-garou tueur dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard était de nature à faire suspecter un rapport avec ce que réservait Voldemort au deuxième année.

Ce qu'il faisait là, il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses Serpentards plus menacé que les autres, se persuada-t-il.

« Je serai de retour avant l'aube, peut-être même dans la nuit. Si vous avez un problème, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler Eole ».

« Qui est Eole ? ».

« Une elfe de maison de Poudlard. Elle me connaît, elle me rend quelques services de temps à autre ».

Il plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans les prunelles bleues du garçon, qui soutint vaillamment son regard pénétrant.

Celui-ci se fit plus perçant et Snape obtint enfin un cillement de la part du gamin dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Il remportait quasiment toujours les combats de regards, que ce soit le plus apeuré des premières années ou le plus infréquentable des Mangemorts. Seul Dumbledore parvenait parfois à l'emporter au prix d'intenses duels.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour le garçon aux cheveux dorés qui paraissait intimidé dans ce salon inconnu, puis quitta ses quartiers dans un claquement magistral de capes. Il n'oublia pas de verrouiller précautionneusement la porte en plomb et s'éloigna d'un pas hâtif.

Et c'est parti pour une longue nuit, songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Au même moment, plusieurs étages plus haut, la soirée s'écoulait paisiblement dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Bien que fréquentée, la Salle commune était plutôt calme, sans doute en raison de l'absence des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient disparu dans une salle lointaine du château pour tester une de leurs découvertes facétieuses.

Comme s'ils ne causaient pas suffisamment de dégâts ainsi, soupira mentalement Hermione en trempant la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier.

Installée dans un recoin de la pièce, concentrée sur les rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle devait rendre pour la semaine prochaine, elle feuilletait son Dictionnaire de runes antiques. Elle avait presque achevé son analyse et était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. De son écriture penchée et serrée, elle avait à peine commencé son dernier paragraphe lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un léger battement d'ailes.

Intriguée, elle redressa la tête et tomba sur une petite enveloppe qui voletait autour d'elle, s'attirant les regards curieux de quelques étudiants. Visiblement, elle lui était destinée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa le petit artefact magique. Normalement, quand une information était communiquée aux préfets, l'école utilisait les hiboux de la Volière, ou alors chaque professeur prenait le sien. Pour qu'on la contacte au moyen d'une enveloppe ensorcelée, il fallait que l'émetteur soit très pressé.

Elle décacheta son courrier et reconnu aussitôt la calligraphie soignée et élégante du professeur McGonagall à travers un mot simple :

_Miss Granger, M. Weasley,_

_Vous êtes convoqués __immédiatement__ dans le Hall du château en compagnie des préfets des autres maisons ainsi que des préfets-en-chef. Soyez présents sous cinq minutes, et revêtez-vous chaudement, la nuit sera longue._

_Professeur McGonagall._

Décontenancée, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres phrases au dos du parchemin et avisa la Salle commune, dont une partie l'étudiait désormais avec intérêt. Quelque chose de sérieux avait dû se produire pour que McGonagall les réunisse tous de la sorte en urgence.

Il lui fallait prévenir Ron. Il n'était pas dans la Salle commune, probablement pas à la bibliothèque, et ils avaient terminé de dîner depuis un certain temps déjà.

Se levant, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, hissa son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Elle emprunta celui des garçons au cinquième étage sans aucune hésitation. Ils ne se transformaient pas en toboggan infernal contrairement à celui des filles, et ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter.

Avec étonnement, elle s'aperçut que la grande pièce circulaire était plongée dans les ténèbres. Seule la pâle clarté lunaire filtrait à travers les fenêtres, projetant un étrange jeu d'ombres sur les murs et les lits à baldaquins. Elle s'avança lentement, ses yeux s'accoutumant à la semi-obscurité, pour constater que les draps et couvertures de Ron n'étaient pas défaits. Il n'était donc pas dans le dortoir.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, bien décidée à le retrouver dans le délai imparti pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa directrice de maison, lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une respiration haletante, précipitée.

Elle fit alors quelques pas et découvrit Harry en proie à une transe qui lui rappela aussitôt celles qu'il subissait lorsqu'il avait des visions. Allongé en uniforme sur son lit, il était agité et ne tenait pas en place, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose.

Il était blême, transpirant, et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. De la sueur perlait sur son front pâle.

Hermione tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule crispée de son ami.

« Harry ! » souffla-t-elle. « Harry, réveille-toi ! Harry, je t'en prie ! ».

Il se réveilla aussitôt, brutalement, et se redressa sur son lit.

Ses yeux émeraudes affolés papillonnèrent et parcoururent le dortoir, puis il découvrit Hermione à ses côtés, qui le scrutait avec inquiétude.

Il était pantelant, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. La préfète vit qu'il se forçait à respirer plus régulièrement pour apaiser son palpitant qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. En nage, fébrile, il s'assit sur ses couvertures.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-il fiévreusement en mettant hâtivement ses lunettes.

Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

« Je viens d'arriver à l'instant » répondit-elle avec prudence. « Harry, c'était une vision ? ».

« Oui, c'en était une » lui confirma-t-il en se levant.

Il faillit trébucher sur sa malle laissée ouverte et se rattrapa à un pan du lit.

Les épaules figées dans une raideur qui trahissait distinctement son angoisse, il commença à tourner en rond devant l'une des fenêtres, le temps de se calmer. Hermione l'observa faire les cent pas, l'air soucieuse.

Elle estimait que les visions qu'avait souvent Harry étaient bien trop récurrentes à son avis et n'avaient rien de normal. Elle craignait que sur le long terme, Voldemort puisse s'insinuer dans son esprit et s'en prenne à lui par ce biais. Parfois, cela donnait lieu à des disputes avec lui et Ron, lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de le persuader d'en parler à un adulte ou bien quelqu'un de compétent. Il lui rétorquait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide à ce sujet et que ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.

Harry brisa enfin le silence tendu.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose » déclara-t-il avec nervosité. « J'ai entendu Voldemort parler d'une attaque de loup-garou à Pré-au-Lard. Il était ravi, il s'en réjouissait. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait des Mangemorts avec lui, et... ».

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et il y avait une sorte de loup, aussi ».

Une lueur perplexe traversa ses prunelles vertes.

« Je n'avais jamais vu une race de loup de la sorte avant. Ce n'était pas un loup normal, mais en même temps il ne ressemblait pas à la forme que prend Lupin lors des pleines lunes. D'ailleurs... ».

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel.

« D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas la pleine lune » reprit-il, de plus en plus songeur.

Dehors en effet, la lune jaune pâle était pleine aux trois-quarts. Un fin voile lui passait devant, lui donnant une lumière opaque. C'était une nuit sans étoiles. Elles ne scintillaient pas, cachées par les nuages.

« Harry, tu crois réellement que l'attaque va se produire ? » lui demanda Hermione, dubitative.

« Elle s'est déjà produite » corrigea le Gryffondor en se tournant vers elle. « C'est ce qui rendait Voldemort heureux ».

« Quoi ? Oh non... ».

D'un geste vif, son amie lui montra le message qu'elle venait de recevoir dans la Salle commune.

« Je suis convoquée par McGonagall, je doute que ce soit une coïncidence » fit-elle avec inquiétude.

Le visage sombre, Harry relut plusieurs fois la note et leva les yeux vers elle. Ils échangèrent un long regard préoccupé.

« Vas-y » dit-il soudainement. « Tu dois en avoir le cœur net ».

« J'espère sincèrement que ta vision te trompe » répondit Hermione, sans y croire elle-même. « Parce que si les Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard... ».

Se mordillant les lèvres, elle quitta le dortoir et s'engouffra dans les escaliers qu'elle dégringola rapidement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout ! Peu importe, le professeur McGonagall nous convoque en urgence dans son bureau, vite, il faut y aller ».

Perdu, déconcerté, Ron se laissa entraîner par Hermione dans les couloirs. Elle lui remit le morceau de parchemin de la directrice adjointe dans les mains et lui confia ce que lui avait raconté Harry.

« Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec la réunion où nous allons ? » fit Ron en plissant les yeux et réajustant sa cape agrafée de travers.

Il fourragea dans une poche de son pantalon, en sortit le reste d'un sandwich au bacon et en mangea un morceau.

« Je ne crois pas aux hasards » lui répondit-elle avec conviction. « Même si je reste convaincue que les visions de Harry ne sont pas saines ».

« C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de coïncidence ».

« Une sollicitation de la totalité des préfets ainsi que des sous-préfets de Poudlard justifie inévitablement qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de suffisamment grave. Et qu'y a-t-il en ce moment de plus grave selon sa vision qu'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard par une bête féroce ? Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, Ron. Un loup-garou, par Merlin... ».

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé, et remonta le col de sa cape, resserrant les pans autour d'elle, non sans avoir instinctivement lancé un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça faisait au village, si près du château ? Les récentes attaques de loups-garous ces derniers mois ont eu lieu dans le reste du pays, mais jamais à proximité d'un lieu aussi stratégique que Poudlard. C'est incompréhensible ! ».

« Bon sang, mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça, Hermione ? ».

« Je m'informe en suivant l'actualité, et je lis la _Gazette du Sorcier_, les faits divers y sont relayés » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Moi aussi je lis la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais je ne retiens pas tous les évènements qui se déroulent dans le monde. Comment tu fais pour tout retenir ? ».

« Je ne retiens pas tout, il suffit juste d'être un peu observateur ».

Ron haussa les sourcils et termina son sandwich, enfournant une grosse bouchée.

Les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés en ce soir de semaine, bien que l'heure du couvre-feu ne soit pas encore arrivée. Les deux préfets de Gryffondor arrivèrent donc sans encombre dans le Hall d'entrée.

Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy se tenaient côte à côte et malgré l'allure impassible qu'ils tentaient de conserver, ils masquaient difficilement leur impatience de savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Les autres préfets, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle, tous les bras croisés, attendaient eux aussi. Une septième année de Serdaigle que Hermione connaissait de vue posait un regard anxieux sur le professeur McGonagall, laquelle était debout près d'une armure.

Le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard arriva juste après les deux Gryffondors, à bout de souffle, les cheveux en bataille, un air désolé sur le visage. Il bredouilla de plates excuses et s'empressa de rejoindre sa partenaire. Dans le Hall se trouvaient également la majorité des autres professeurs, dont la Grande Inquisitrice qui arborait une moue renfrognée. Leurs visages étaient graves, ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Tous patientèrent encore quelques instants, puis ils entendirent le pas souple et pressé de Snape résonner sur les dalles en pierre.

Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur. Dans un tourbillon de capes parfaitement maîtrisé, il passa devant le groupe et s'arrêta près de McGonagall, avant de croiser les bras dans une posture intimidante et peu amène. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. Sa seule présence fut suffisante à imposer le silence, ce qui permit à la directrice adjointe de prendre la parole.

À l'annonce de l'attaque s'étant produite à Pré-au-Lard, les étudiants frissonnèrent, horrifiés. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent. Harry avait vu juste.

McGonagall leur expliqua qu'ils allaient tous devoir effectuer des patrouilles renforcées cette nuit-là, par groupe de deux minimum. Elle les constitua elle-même, et pour une raison inexpliquée, jugea pertinent de mettre Hermione et Malfoy ensemble. La Gryffondor essaya de protester mais un regard sévère de sa directrice de maison la dissuada de toute tentative de rébellion. Ron se retrouva quant à lui en duo avec la préfète de Serpentard pour son plus grand déplaisir, et adopta un air grincheux.

Quant à Malfoy, c'est à peine s'il haussa un sourcil. Dans le léger brouhaha qui s'élevait du Hall pendant que les groupes se formaient, il se rapprocha de Snape.

« Juste par simple curiosité, comment sommes-nous censés réagir si jamais, par inadvertance, nous avons la joie de croiser un loup-garou assoiffé de sang et de chair fraîche ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Je ne crois pas que nous en arriverons là » répliqua sèchement Snape, toujours aussi impassible. « Il s'agit uniquement de faire des rondes et de surveiller plus attentivement le château. Mais, si cela devait survenir, il suffirait d'avertir un des professeurs le plus proche de vous à l'aide de votre baguette ».

« Oh, je suis persuadé qu'il se montrera conciliant et acceptera de patienter le temps que les secours arrivent ».

« Dans une telle situation, utilisez vos jambes et courez le plus vite possible pour sauver votre peau » décréta le Maître des Potions avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Et ça court vite, un loup-garou ? » poursuivit nonchalamment Malfoy. « Histoire d'évaluer le temps qu'il nous restera pour rédiger en vitesse notre testament avant que nous terminions en morceaux de viandes détachés dans l'estomac de ... ».

« Il n'entrera pas à Poudlard » trancha l'homme, qui commençait à être sérieusement exaspéré par l'insistance de son filleul.

« C'est ce que tout le monde disait quand Black était en cavale » rétorqua le préfet sur un ton tranquille.

Snape le fusilla du regard.

« Mais admettons ».

« Si cette créature réussit néanmoins à pénétrer dans le parc, ce qui n'est pas une hypothèse impossible, elle ne parviendra en revanche pas à franchir l'enceinte du château » fit le Maître des Potions. « Sauf si elle entend y entrer par un passage secret, ce dont je doute compte tenu de sa condition ».

« Si vous le dîtes, parrain » répondit le préfet avec un sourire railleur. « Quoi qu'il advienne, je pourrai toujours lui livrer Granger en pâture, le temps de déguerpir ».

Snape s'autorisa un rictus narquois et fit volte-face en direction de Rusard, qui tenait Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

Hermione lança à Malfoy un regard noir mais ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de commencer les hostilités avec lui. La nuit serait longue, durerait sans doute jusqu'à l'aube, et ils avaient tous des cours le lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas s'épuiser inutilement.

C'est donc dans un silence obstiné que tous deux quittèrent le Hall, pendant que le petit groupe se dispersait. Légèrement en retrait derrière elle, le Serpentard suivait Hermione sans broncher, la laissant guider leur binôme à travers les couloirs. Comme elle, il n'avait pas non plus l'air enchanté d'être affecté aux rondes.

De manière générale, lorsque les préfets patrouillaient à tour de rôle avec leur partenaire de la même maison, c'était le weekend de temps à autre, et seulement sur une tranche de la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'ils surveilleraient le château endormi jusqu'au lever du jour, et il était clair qu'ils auraient préféré rester tranquillement dans leur Salle commune respective.

Pour tuer l'ennui que représentait une promenade dans un Poudlard vide en compagnie d'un partenaire muet comme une tombe, Hermione se mit à réfléchir à la suite de son devoir de runes antiques, puis au sujet de dissertation en Histoire de la Magie que leur avait donné Binns. De temps à autre, elle entendait Malfoy soupirer légèrement derrière elle.

Le préfet pensait à ses camarades confortablement à l'abri dans leurs quartiers, chaudement blottis au fond de leurs lits sous des couvertures épaisses et chauffantes. Ou bien installés dans les fauteuils et canapés moelleux au coin du grand feu de la cheminée, discutant, lisant, travaillant ou rêvassant.

Pendant que lui se coltinait une patrouille dans les couloirs froids du château en compagnie de Granger, songea-t-il, maussade.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut bien long, ils traversèrent un cloître et parvinrent au bas de la tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute de toutes. Ils se concertèrent en un regard. Malfoy haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Hermione passa devant lui, s'engageant dans les escaliers. Ils commencèrent lentement leur ascension, s'arrêtant aux différents paliers pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les lieux étaient déserts.

Une douce mais glaciale brise leur caressait les joues, et il s'emmitouflèrent davantage dans leurs capes et écharpes.

C'est en arrivant au sommet de la tour que Malfoy regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa chapka. Là-haut le froid mordant humidifia leurs yeux, les faisant grimacer. Décembre était entamé et se faisait ressentir. Le léger souffle du vent des escaliers avait cédé la place à des bourrasques réfrigérantes. Et sur le parapet, c'était encore pire. Hermione se couvrit la tête avec sa capuche et mit ses gants. Elle avait les bouts des doigts gelés.

Ils se promenèrent lentement chacun de leur côté parmi les instruments d'observation du ciel, puis ils se rejoignirent au pied d'une tourelle surplombant la tour d'Astronomie. Ils y grimpèrent par l'escalier extérieur sous les regards figés des gargouilles en pierre. Quelques torches faiblement enflammées leur ouvraient le chemin.

Ils se retrouvèrent au point culminant de Poudlard.

De ce poste d'observation avancé, ils avaient une vue panoramique sur le château, le parc et tous les paysages environnants. Et, bien entendu, sur la voûte nuageuse au-dessus d'eux. L'endroit était idéal pour les cours d'astronomie. Ils distinguaient la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite ainsi que les reflets argentés sur les eaux du lac, parcourues de vaguelettes. Tout autour, loin derrière, se dressaient les montagnes.

Durant une demie-heure, ils observèrent le château et ses alentours, songeurs, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils écoutèrent le murmure du vent et les cris parfois stridents qui s'élevaient de la volière. Le temps leur sembla éternel, suspendu.

C'était un spectacle majestueux et reposant à la fois.

Quelques somptueux télescopes étaient disposés le long des remparts de la tourelle. Machinalement, Malfoy s'avança vers l'un d'eux et commença à le manipuler avec soin. Il le dirigea vers le château, et s'amusa à examiner Poudlard.

Accoudée aux murailles, Hermione avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et avait le regard rivé sur le parc. Elle se doutait bien que elle et le Serpentard passaient plus de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, mais personne n'était là pour les rappeler à l'ordre, et puis il y avait suffisamment de patrouilles ainsi. De surcroît, ils étaient bien placés pour surveiller le château.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira son attention. Elle crut un instant avoir rêvé, mais cela bougea encore. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, mais n'y parvint pas à cette distance.

Se tournant vers Malfoy, elle décida de briser le silence pour la première fois de leur ronde :

« J'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans le parc » murmura-t-elle, consciente que c'était ridicule.

Comme si quiconque pouvait l'entendre parler d'ici à part son partenaire de patrouille, se sermonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le blond quitta sa lunette et se redressa. Curieusement, il ne chercha même pas à remettre sa parole en cause.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Près des serres du professeur Chourave, là-bas » répondit-elle en lui désignant l'endroit où elle avait aperçu une ombre mouvante.

Malfoy orienta le télescope en direction du parc et entama une fouille attentive des abords des serres.

Il ne vit rien.

« Tu as probablement dû divaguer, Granger » grommela-t-il, presque déçu. « Je ne vois rien. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas halluciné ? »

« Je suis certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger » se défendit la préfète sans lever la voix.

Haussant les sourcils, le Serpentard continua à balayer les environs des serres. Et c'est alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner les recherches et de lancer une réplique cinglante à Granger qu'il le vit.

Une forme sombre venait de surgir de derrière une serre. Massive, elle se déplaçait avec prudence et lenteur sur ses pattes, comme si elle paraissait aux aguets. Elle longeait l'un des abris qu'il reconnu comme étant la salle de classe où Chourave leur enseignait la théorie en Botanique.

Une minute.

_Des pattes ?_

Son cœur se serra brusquement. Il scruta plus attentivement la chose qui avançait et rata un battement.

« Par Morgane » chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Granger avec anxiété.

« Il y a bien quelque chose » fit Malfoy sans quitter l'inquiétante ombre du regard. « Ça a des pattes ».

« Quoi ? » fit la Gryffondor d'une voix un peu aiguë. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy ».

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » répliqua-t-il.

Il leva les yeux de l'instrument d'observation, mécontent.

« Viens donc y jeter un coup d'œil, et dis-moi que je mens ! » siffla-t-il.

« Chut ! Moins fort, il pourrait t'entendre » souffla-t-elle, un air d'angoisse et de reproche sur le visage.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

Peu rassurée, Hermione s'installa à son tour devant le télescope et étouffa un cri de surprise en apercevant la forme qui se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Comment diable cette chose a-t-elle pu s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte du château ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Un début d'explication lui traversa alors l'esprit, et elle repensa à leur troisième année lorsque Sirius était parvenu à se faufiler jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle savait que les murs de Poudlard était entourés de puissantes protections, mais le périmètre du parc devait être moins protégé. Après tout, l'Animagus y était entré sous sa forme animale, échappant de facto à la surveillance accrue des Détraqueurs. Les animaux, d'une manière ou d'une autre, semblaient davantage immunisés contre les barrières magiques.

C'était la seule explication plausible pour justifier la présence d'une bête près des serres.

« Il importe surtout de savoir ce qu'est cette maudite bestiole qui pense qu'elle a le droit de vagabonder si près de l'école » fit Malfoy.

Si ce gros balourd de garde-chasse n'avait pas été absent, il aurait pu penser que les animaux sauvages qu'il avait coutume d'entretenir se seraient échappés de leurs cages. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Oh, sa remplaçante le professeur Gobe-Planche avait bien installé un enclos sur la pelouse près du lac pour les quelques Ethonans qu'elle avait ramené pour ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Seulement, les Ethonans étaient une race de chevaux ailés, qui à Poudlard se contentaient de brouter paisiblement de l'herbe fraîche. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils s'enfuient.

De surcroît, il y avait la Forêt Interdite plus loin, mais les créatures diverses qui la peuplaient ne s'aventuraient jamais au-delà de la lisière des arbres.

C'est pourquoi il eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il se pencha et regarda à nouveau dans le télescope. Après avoir lancé un _Lumos_ pour régler la jumelle avec précaution afin de voir le plus loin possible, il braqua l'objectif en contrebas du château, en direction des longues serres. Cette fois-ci la forme sombre apparu distinctement dans la lunette en dépit de la pénombre. Elle venait de s'immobiliser à côté d'une rangée de gros plants de Bulbes sauteurs.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et glacer le sang dans ses veines.


	14. Le loup-garou de Poudlard

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, arrivés à ce stade de l'histoire. Soyez pas timides :-)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XIV**

**Le loup-garou de Poudlard**

* * *

La bête était d'une envergure aussi grande que celle d'un Centaure.

Massive, elle était pourvue de quatre membres velus et musclés. Son corps était herculéen. Sur son dos courait une échine dorsale monstrueuse, sorte de cuirasse au poil hérissé. La créature possédait une énorme tête de loup aux oreilles pointues et dressées, qui se terminait par une gueule allongée dotée de crocs acérés. Ses yeux étincelaient, mais il ne sut en déterminer la couleur en raison de la distance.

Son pelage quant à lui était sombre, et sa queue touffue.

Interdit, Malfoy vit soudain le terrifiant animal se redresser sur ses colossales pattes arrières. Il se déploya, délia ses puissants membres, ce qui le fit paraître plus impressionnant encore, et il distingua précisément les griffes des pattes avants. Elles étaient aussi longues et coupantes que les couteaux de cuisine en argent qu'utilisait parfois son père pour découper et venir à bout d'une pièce de viande particulièrement coriace.

« Par la maléfique Morgane ! » s'exclama-t-il, partagé à la fois entre l'horreur et la fascination.

À peine eut-il terminé de jurer à voix haute que le monstre tourna brusquement son abominable tête, et balaya le château de son regard qu'il devinait certainement très affûté. Ses yeux luminescents s'arrêtèrent vers le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

_Sur lui, _pour être plus précis.

« Merlin » murmura-t-il, se figeant sur place.

Il s'en fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il s'empêche de bondir en arrière.

Un Malfoy ne devait pas être pris au dépourvu. Surtout pas en compagnie d'une Gryffondor. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

La bête pouvait-elle vraiment l'apercevoir à cette distance ? Elle ne détourna pas son regard brillant et leva son féroce museau, comme pour humer tout autour d'elle, pour déceler une odeur de gibier. Il y avait dans cette attitude quelque chose de très carnassier qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Il eut l'impression, bien qu'étant situé sur le point culminant de Poudlard, d'être soudain extrêmement exposé.

Sonné, il recula lentement du télescope en argent, adoptant une attitude décontractée et nonchalante comme il savait si bien le faire.

_« Nox » _lança-t-il.

Et sa baguette s'éteignit, les plongeant dans la pénombre. C'était trop tard bien sûr, ils étaient déjà repérés, se cacher dans l'obscurité ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Seulement, il n'aimait pas l'idée que la lumière le montre davantage au regard de la bête.

« Je crois qu'il m'a vu » dit-il à Granger, sur le ton de la conversation.

Oh, vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répliqua-t-elle, un trait de panique dans la voix.

Elle regarda pour la seconde fois dans l'objectif et sursauta, une main sur la bouche, sans doute pour retenir un cri.

« Un loup-garou » annonça Malfoy avec fatalité.

Son calme apparent était en contradiction totale avec le frisson glacé qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Ce n'est pas un loup-garou » corrigea Hermione d'une petite voix. « C'est _le_ loup-garou. Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est sûrement celui qui a tué le villageois. Que vient-il faire dans le parc de Poudlard ? ».

« Il veut de la chair fraîche jeune et tendre, il a l'embarras du choix » fit le Serpentard sur un ton dédaigneux. « Il faut croire que le villageois ne lui a pas suffit ».

« Il nous regarde toujours » fit la préfète d'un ton anxieux sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

Ses yeux parcourent la fourrure de la bête, son échine recourbée, ses longues pattes griffues déchirant l'air et sa gueule flairant autour d'elle.

Elle se remémora alors les paroles de Harry plus tôt dans la soirée, qui avait prétendu avoir vu un loup dans sa vision. Un loup qui n'avait rien d'un loup normal, et ne s'assimilait pas non plus à la forme que prenait Lupin. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime et recensa à toute allure les multiples créatures sauvages qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'étudier en cours ou de découvrir dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait écumé dans sa vie, mais elle ne se souvint pas d'avoir un jour croisé le chemin d'un tel animal.

Ce devait être une race de loup particulière. Elle se promit de faire des recherches.

Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

« Il faut prévenir les professeurs de sa présence dans le parc » déclara-t-elle en abandonnant le télescope.

Elle serra autour d'elle les pans de sa cape tandis qu'une bourrasque s'abattait au sommet de la tourelle. S'enfonçant la tête dans son écharpe, Malfoy grommela quelque chose à voix basse et se dépêcha de se jeter dans les escaliers. Une fois redescendu sur le grand parapet, il arpenta les astrographes et vérifia que le monstre n'avait pas déguerpit.

Il était toujours là, au milieu des serres, et s'était remis sur ses quatre terrifiantes pattes.

On aurait dit une créature née des Enfers.

Refusant de perdre davantage de temps, les deux préfets dévalèrent les escaliers sans s'arrêter et parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et volées de marches sans croiser âme qui vive. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le vaste Hall silencieux, sous l'énorme gong, devant les immenses portes en bois de chêne.

« Granger, je suis d'avis pour qu'on attende qu'un professeur passe par ici pour le prévenir » suggéra Malfoy.

Sa proposition sonnait comme un ordre.

Ce serait trop long de fouiller tout le château à la recherche des autres patrouilles, et il ne mourrait pas spécialement d'envie de patienter seul sans défense à proximité de l'entrée. Il ne pensait pas qu'un loup-garou soit capable d'ouvrir seul les imposantes portes, surtout lorsque celles-ci étaient fermées par plusieurs gros verrous. Seulement, l'idée que ce monstre déambule calmement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était suffisamment perturbante.

Cette chose n'avait rien à faire là, sa place était au cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

« Ou alors, peut-être que Dumbledore est dans son bureau ».

La Gryffondor le regarda, peu convaincue. Il y avait un moyen beaucoup plus rapide pour les faire venir.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape, la leva dans l'air et lança :

_« Periculum ! »._

Aussitôt, la baguette produisit des étincelles d'un rouge vif, qui se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions, vers les sous-sols comme dans les étages, partant à la rencontre des autres groupes qui sillonnaient les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps.

Au bout de trois minutes, ils virent Snape surgir du haut des grands escaliers en marbre dans une démarche fracassante, suivi de près par Flitwick. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se tenaient manifestement prêts à intervenir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions sur un ton impérieux alors même que Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Lui et le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle inspectèrent attentivement le Hall du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous faire venir ici » fit sévèrement Snape.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cher parrain s'imagine tout de suite le pire?

Sous les prunelles noires et insistantes de l'homme, Hermione expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la haute tour d'Astronomie, sans juger utile cependant de préciser qu'ils s'y étaient attardés plus de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

Le minuscule Flitwick fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Êtes-vous absolument sûre de ce que vous avez vu, Miss Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix flûtée.

« Sûre et certaine » répondit Hermione en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Catégorique, elle lança un regard oblique vers Malfoy pour qu'il appuie son récit, et ce dernier fit un bref mouvement du menton.

« Granger dit vrai » admit-il.

Les deux enseignants échangèrent un coup d'œil consterné.

« Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs ainsi que le directeur. Nous devons réagir immédiatement » décida Flitwick.

« Je monte à la tour d'Astronomie vérifier ce qu'il en est » lui précisa Snape. « Je serai de retour dans un instant ».

Et il disparut d'un pas hâtif.

Le professeur de Sortilèges murmura alors un enchantement en latin, et des ondes aux reflets verts, à l'image des étincelles rouges tout à l'heure, se déployèrent dans le château à partir du Hall. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux préfets.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ».

Ce fut bientôt le branle-bas de combat dans le Hall d'entrée. Tout le personnel et les préfets affectés aux patrouilles y étaient revenus et attendaient désormais les nouvelles instructions du professeur McGonagall. Les discussions s'étiolèrent lorsqu'ils virent arriver le directeur de Poudlard accompagné de deux personnes.

Tous n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le célèbre mais néanmoins intimidant Alastor Maugrey, le vrai cette-fois-ci, claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois malgré une foulée déterminée. Sur son visage marqué par les cicatrices, son curieux œil magique tournoyait dans tous les sens, aux aguets.

L'autre personne était une jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu électrique et elle semblait nerveuse. Hermione reconnu Tonks qu'elle avait souvent croisé chez Sirius au square Grimmaurd durant l'été, et Malfoy adressa un léger signe poli de la tête à sa cousine.

Dumbledore et ses hôtes s'arrêtèrent auprès de la directrice adjointe qui leur expliqua à voix basse ce qu'il venait de se passer. Immédiatement, un pli soucieux vint barrer le front du directeur, et ses yeux pétillants se firent plus préoccupés. Lorsqu'il s'avança pour parler à Hermione et son homologue de Serpentard, Maugrey en profita pour aller à la rencontre du Maître des Potions, qui affichait une mine sombre et s'était muré dans le silence depuis qu'il était revenu de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Snape ! » grogna-t-il en le toisant.

« Fol Œil ».

Il lui accorda un léger salut de la tête poli, avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire.

« Et sa protégée Nymphadora » lâcha-t-il en étirant délibérément les syllabes.

Il savait que l'Auror détestait son prénom, et mettait de ce fait un point d'honneur à systématiquement s'adresser à elle de la sorte lorsqu'il l'a croisait au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou ailleurs. Immédiatement, et à sa plus grande satisfaction, les cheveux de la jeune femme virèrent au bleu marine.

« Ce sera Tonks pour vous, professeur Snape ».

« Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu du respect que vous devez aux professeurs de cette école en employant leur titre » ricana l'homme. « Stupéfiant... ».

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas, préférant se détourner de lui pour aller saluer les autres enseignants.

Snape la relança.

« Alors, c'est cela le peloton d'urgence du Ministère de la Magie ? Deux Aurors ? Impressionnant, voilà qui va s'avérer être une précieuse aide pour notre chasse au loup-garou ».

« C'est la procédure normale lorsqu'une affaire criminelle nous est confiée » se défendit Tonks. « Et nous ne sommes que de passage ici, nous arrivons tout juste de Pré-au-Lard ».

« Votre présence est donc une coïncidence » susurra Snape. « Vous êtes prête pour une petite chasse de nuit ? Que dis-je, ça ne devrait pas beaucoup vous changer du quotidien, n'est-ce pas ? ».

L'allusion concernant sa relation ambiguë avec Lupin était claire.

Commençant à être sérieusement agacée, Tonks s'apprêta à lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Dumbledore en personne qui s'éclaircit la gorge pour capter l'attention du groupe en ébullition.

Un silence solennel s'installa et il prit la direction des opérations.

« Ce que je vais vous dire va déplaire à nombre d'entre vous et sachez que je suis lucide à ce sujet. Les préfets ainsi que l'ensemble du personnel non enseignant va continuer à patrouiller dans le château. Quant aux autres, professeurs, préfets-en-chef et les deux Aurors ici présents, tout comme moi-même, ils sont affectés à une fouille minutieuse du parc. Le loup-garou - ou la bête, il est délicat de le déterminer pour l'instant – qui a sauvagement assassiné cet habitant de Pré-au-Lard, erre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En raison de sa forme animal, il a probablement réussi à passer les frontières protectrice par la Forêt Interdite. C'est la seule explication plausible qui se présente à moi ».

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre poste. Il nous appartient de défendre les occupants de ce château en empêchant cette créature de nuire ».

L'annonce jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, personne n'étant vraiment franchement disposé à partir chasser de nuit un loup-garou qui avait fait une victime à Pré-au-Lard dans l'après-midi même.

« Professeur Dumbledore, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que le jour se lève pour fouiller le parc ? » demanda alors Ombrage.

Son timbre était mielleux.

« Ce que vous proposez est insensé et dangereux, il en va de notre sécurité. Je ne suis pas sûre que Cornelius... ».

« Plus que notre propre sécurité, il en va de celle des étudiants de ce château, professeur Ombrage » l'interrompit doucement mais fermement le vieil homme. « En tant que professeurs et représentants de l'autorité, nous nous devons d'y veiller, et c'est pourquoi nous allons dès à présent nous unir pour empêcher cet animal de nuire davantage. Il n'a rien à faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ».

Les lèvres de la Grande Inquisitrice s'étirèrent en un flasque sourire, et elle tenta de protester.

« C'est d'une horrible créature déchaînée dont nous parlons, Albus » minauda-t-elle avec un faux ton de connivence. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de se lancer à la recherche de cette bête, contentons-nous de surveiller les murs de ce château, et nous nous occuperons du reste demain ».

« Ce n'était pas exactement une proposition » dit calmement Dumbledore. « Je conçois que vous puissiez être effrayée par... ».

« Je ne suis pas effrayée, Albus ! » glapit-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Il s'agit juste d'être raisonnable et de ne pas mettre nos vie en jeu. Êtes-vous conscient que vous nous demandez à nous, simples professeurs, de partir à la recherche d'un monstre égaré, voire même de l'affronter, en plein parc au beau milieu de la nuit ? C'est de la folie pure ! ».

Snape ricana.

« Rassurez-vous, Madame la sous-secrétaire d'État près le Ministère de la Magie, en considération de la fonction de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que vous occupez, vous êtes tout à fait armée pour être en mesure de vous défendre d'une bête quelque peu énervée. Bien entendu, cela demande un minimum d'expérience en la matière, mais je doute que la créature la plus dangereuse que vous ayez eu à maîtriser au cours de votre vie soit plus menaçante qu'un simple gnome des jardins ».

« Severus » fit aussitôt Dumbledore avec un trait de reproche.

Quelque part dans le Hall, un professeur fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux sous laquelle il dissimulait ce qui ressemblait à un rire. Aux côtés du Maître des Potions, McGonagall esquissa un léger sourire, mais elle conserva un masque sévère, ses yeux brillant toutefois d'une lueur moqueuse.

Un air mauvais envahit les traits d'Ombrage sitôt qu'elle eût compris l'insinuation.

« Faîtes attention aux propos que vous tenez à l'encontre de ma personne, professeur Snape » fit-elle sur un ton sucré.

« Sinon quoi ? ».

L'homme la toisa de sa hauteur et sourit dangereusement à la menace.

« Sinon... ».

Ombrage soupira, faussement désolée.

« En me manquant de respect, c'est à Cornelius Fudge lui-même que vous manquez de respect ! ».

« Voyez-vous ça ».

« En tant que sa représentante à Poudlard, je mérite le plus grand respect. J'aurai par ailleurs bientôt à ma disposition des instruments qui me permettront de contrôler les membres de ce château et de veiller à ce que les ambitions du Ministre soient satisfaites, alors ressaisissez-vous ».

« Vous me prêtez des intentions que je n'ai pas » rétorqua Snape, ouvertement narquois. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous voyez de l'ironie là où il n'y en a pas. Si vous vous êtes sentie blessée, sachez que ce n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu. Pourquoi donc voudrais-je vous manquer de respect, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice ? ».

Elle plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« Severus » soupira Dumbledore.

« Cependant... » reprit le directeur de Serpentard en se tournant vers lui dans un virevoltant mouvement de capes.

Si Dumbledore avait raison sur le fond, force était d'admettre que Ombrage n'avait pas tort non plus. Indifférent à la mine boudeuse et rancunière qu'affichait désormais la femme, il fit remarquer d'une voix doucereuse:

« Cependant, donc, vous n'ignorez pas que les loups-garous sont des machines à tuer sanguinaires, un sorcier ou une sorcière a beau être très compétent, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est ardu et risqué d'en venir à bout et de le maîtriser seul ».

« Naturellement, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous patrouillerons à plusieurs afin d'optimiser nos chances de neutralisation si nous croisons le chemin de cet animal » répondit Dumbledore.

Snape hésita.

« Je viens de la tour d'Astronomie » confia-t-il finalement sur un ton prudent. « Miss Granger et M. Malfoy n'ont pas menti, j'ai bel et bien vu de mes propres yeux cette bête rôdant en bas dans le parc. Elle avait quitté les serres et se trouvait près des potagers ».

Il ménagea un court silence entendu.

« Croyez-moi, elle n'avait rien d'un loup-garou sous forme traditionnelle » déclara-t-il en adressant un regard lourd de sens au directeur.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et fut rapide à saisir le sous-entendu. Son visage se fit plus grave.

« Je vois... » observa-t-il, pensif et soucieux à la fois.

Snape se demanda s'il devait prévenir ses collègues de la nature du monstre qui vagabondait dehors. Puis il décida que non. La situation était assez inquiétante sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche. Il n'était sans doute pas bienvenu de leur apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal loup ni d'un loup-garou transformé, mais plutôt d'un Varloup. Cette information ne calmerait pas les esprits inquiets, loin de là.

Tout compte fait, il était préférable qu'ils demeurent dans l'ignorance. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'être submergé par un mouvement de panique.

Lupin lui avait confessé quelques semaines plus tôt ses doutes sur les recrutements que préparait Greyback dans certaines forêts agitées du pays pour le compte de Voldemort. En affinant ses recherches, Snape avait redécouvert que ses cibles à rallier à leur cause étaient les Varloups. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait distinctement aperçu par un télescope depuis la plus haute tour de Poudlard, c'était un Varloup.

Un remarquable spécimen, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. L'échine, les pattes, les griffes... tout concordait.

C'était une race de loup-garou particulièrement dangereuse et mauvaise, quasiment invulnérable. Contrairement au loup-garou classique, le Varloup, en plus de la chair humaine et animale, aimait se repaître de sang. De ce qu'il en avait lu, Snape les savait insensibles à la douleur et aptes à se guérir très rapidement. En clair, il était très compliqué de venir à bout d'une telle bête.

À son humble avis, si l'une des patrouilles avait le malheur de tomber sur le Varloup en plein milieu du parc, elle n'aurait plus qu'à investir dans des sorts défensifs et prier pour que la bête ne s'acharne pas trop. Ou bien piquer le sprint de sa vie, peut-être le dernier d'ailleurs.

Il se retrouva accompagné des professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Trelawney.

Il s'entendait bien avec les deux premiers et ne doutait pas de leur capacité à se défendre. Mais il craignait que la dernière ne les entrave en cas de rencontre avec le loup-garou. Son Troisième Œil ne leur serait d'aucune aide en pareille situation. Mais, au moins, il ne se coltinerait pas Ombrage

La Grande Inquisitrice en effet courut presque rejoindre Dumbledore qui discutait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés, avec Miss Granger.

Bien qu'étant le pantin servile et rampant du Ministre de la Magie, elle n'était pas folle, et savait qu'il valait mieux être aux côtés de l'un des plus grands sorciers de ces dernières décennies pour être certaine d'avoir une esquisse de chance face à un monstre ambulant, pensa Snape en observant d'un œil méprisant Ombrage enfiler délicatement ses gants couleur rose bonbon.

« Et n'oubliez pas ! » aboya soudain Maugrey à la cantonade, faisant sursauter quelques personnes. « Vigilance constante ! ».

Les lourdes portes en bronze de l'entrée s'ouvrirent lentement.

Le parc était plongé dans les Ténèbres.

Snape et sa petite équipe commencèrent leur fouille du parc dans un silence grave et absolu. Tous avaient leurs baguettes levées et allumées, tendues autour d'eux.

Le professeur Flitwick ouvrait la formation. Sur ses talons, se trouvaient côte à côte les professeurs Chourave et Trelawney. Celle-ci s'accrochait nerveusement à son châle enveloppé autour de sa tête. Derrière eux, à quelques pas, évoluait Snape qui fermait la marche. Il lançait très régulièrement de furtifs regards derrière lui, veillant à ne pas se faire distancer. Il se tenait à l'affût du moindre son suspect autre que la respiration et les bruits de pas de ses pairs.

Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes en se rendant directement vers les serres et le potager, ce qui faisait intérieurement jubiler Snape qui se remémora le visage verdâtre d'Ombrage, qui devait regretter son choix.

Lui et ses collègues se chargèrent donc d'inspecter un autre secteur du parc, et allèrent jusqu'aux abords du Saule Cogneur. Ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal, ni bruit suspect ni empreinte de pas douteuse. Quand à la cabane de Hagrid, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tardait à revenir de sa mission, même si Dumbledore leur avait confié espérer son retour avant Noël.

Ils longèrent ensuite lentement l'orée de la Forêt Interdite sans davantage de résultat. Les immenses et sombres arbres de la lisière bruissaient, et le vent soufflait dans leurs branches. Mais rien ne vint troubler leur quiétude.

Toujours dans un silence fragile, ils rejoignirent le lac.

Sa surface noire était parcourue de petite vaguelettes en raison des bourrasques qui venait en caresser les eaux. Ils se rendirent le long des rives, éclairant et examinant les berges. Là encore, il n'y avait rien.

« Allons voir du côté de l'enclos des Ethonans du professeur Gobe-Planche » proposa alors Chourave à voix basse. « Ils sont sur notre chemin, non loin d'ici ».

Ses collègues opinèrent du chef en silence.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'enclos, Snape su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Ethonans avaient le sommeil légers, et le groupe n'avait pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une démarche exceptionnellement discrète. Ils auraient dû les entendre, et s'ébrouer en voyant les baguettes allumées.

Or rien ne bougeait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il fut assailli par un mauvais pressentiment. Il hâta le pas, imité par le reste du groupe, et lorsqu'il s'approcha des barrières en bois, il sentit cette odeur métallique si facilement reconnaissable qui le prit à la gorge.

L'odeur du sang.

Avant même d'y jeter un œil, il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Lui et Chourave échangèrent un regard, puis ils dirigèrent le faisceau lumineux de leurs baguettes en direction de l'enclos, s'attendant clairement au pire.

Et ce qu'ils y découvrirent fut au-delà de leur imagination.

La scène était un véritable carnage.

Face à un Varloup déchaîné, les Ethonans n'avaient eu aucune chance. L'enclos était détruit, le bois brisé. Il y avait des traces de sabots partout, comme si les chevaux ailés à la robe grise avaient piétiné le sol dans tous les sens. Dans une boue maculée de sang, reposaient deux Ethonans.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

Les pauvres animaux avaient succombé à une mort atroce et violente. De larges et profondes marques de griffures se disputaient la place avec de grosses morsures, desquelles gouttaient encore du sang. Les corps comme les ailes n'avaient pas été épargnés. On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille. C'était une boucherie.

Les visages de Chourave et Flitwick se décomposèrent, tandis que Trelawney s'évanouissait. Snape la rattrapa du bout des doigts et l'allongea sur l'herbe en s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Il serait plus que socialement indécent de manier le sarcasme dans un tel moment. Il connaissait les limites, tout de même.

« Quelle horreur » souffla le professeur de Botanique.

Son visage rond avait pris un teint maladif.

« Qui ? Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Quelle sorte de bête, de loup, serait capable de faire preuve d'une telle sauvagerie ? ».

« C'est une race de loup peu répandue et particulièrement meurtrière » murmura Snape de sa voix grave et basse.

« Dîtes-moi, n'en manque-t-il pas ? » demanda Flitwick de son timbre plus fluet qu'à l'ordinaire. « Si j'en crois les dires de Wilhelmina, elle en a fait venir au moins quelques uns, suffisamment pour animer ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ».

« Il se sont échappés par ici, il y a des traces de pas qui partent dans cette direction » fit le Maître des Potions en désignant de sa baguette un endroit où la barrière était cassée. « Les traces s'effacent peu après, ils ont dû s'envoler pour fuir le danger. Au vu de cette scène de dévastation, je ne pense pas trop m'égarer en affirmant qu'ils ont été surpris dans leur sommeil. La bête qui a fait cela est arrivée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, dès l'instant où elle leur a bondit dessus ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir ».

Flitwick et Chourave acquiescèrent tristement devant ce navrant spectacle, puis le professeur de Sortilège, comme dans le Hall d'entrée précédemment, envoya son enchantement aux ondes vertes. Elle se propagèrent dans le reste du parc, à la rencontre des autres patrouilles.

Avec un soupir, Snape se tourna vers le professeur de Divination. Elle était toujours sans connaissance. Il se pencha sur elle.

_« Enervatum » _murmura-t-il.

Elle reprit conscience, ses yeux clignotant de partout.

« Votre précieux Troisième Œil ne l'avait-il pas prévu ? » s'enquit-il.

« Mon Troisième Œil est très perturbé ces dernier temps, il est fragile » répondit-elle de sa voix envoûtée.

Snape haussa les sourcils avec suffisance, et, aidé de Chourave, la remit sur pied.

Le quatuor veilla ensuite les abords de l'enclos des chevaux ailés, toujours sur leurs gardes. De l'avis de Snape, le Varloup était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Il avait désormais eu largement de quoi rassasier son désir de chair et de sang.

Les autres patrouilles arrivèrent rapidement, Dumbledore en tête. Il avait le visage fermé.

Il ne put que constater les sanglants méfaits. Il observa un silence prolongé et pensif pendant qu'il examinait la scène, imité par Maugrey et Tonks, sous les regards choqués et impuissants des autres professeurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux se couvraient la bouche de leurs mains, horrifiés. Parmi eux, Ombrage paraissait nauséeuse.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils durent laisser l'enclos en l'état pour les besoins d'une enquête qui ne manquerait pas d'être ouverte et Dumbledore leur demanda à tous d'augmenter la puissance de l'enveloppe de protection autour des murailles et de l'enceinte du château.

Ils unirent leurs sortilèges de protection qui se déployèrent sur les murs d'enceinte et le long de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite qui donnait sur le parc. Le Varloup était certainement passé par là.

Tandis qu'ils regagnaient Poudlard, Maugrey vint à la hauteur de Snape et le prit en aparté, à l'écart du groupe.

« Dumbledore nous a confié à moi et Tonks une bien surprenante révélation tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions dans son bureau » commença-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. « Il n'a pas donné de détails, s'en tenant au strict minimum, mais il nous a laissé entendre que Vous-Savez-Qui serait intéressé par un étudiant de Poudlard. Un garçon qui aurait échappé à l'attaque de cette école de magie, en France. Ces agressions à Pré-au-Lard et dans le parc ne sont pas vraiment une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Cette affaire n'est pas supposée relever du Ministère de la Magie pour le moment » fit Snape d'une voix doucereuse. « Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a certainement précisé, cela doit rester le plus secret possible tant que tous les aspects n'ont pas été éclaircis ».

« Cette affaire ne concerne pas le Ministère de la Magie, en revanche elle intéresse l'Ordre du Phénix, Snape ».

« Si vous clamez cette information à l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre, cela pourrait encore plus gravement compromettre la sécurité de ce garçon » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Et puisque notre directeur vous l'a confessé, vous n'ignorez pas qu'il se trouve déjà très probablement dans une posture délicate. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres manifeste de la curiosité pour un élève de douze ans n'a rien de bon, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est qu'il apprenne que le camp adverse, c'est-à-dire nous, est au courant d'une partie de ses plans ».

« Je suis d'accord avec vous » marmotta l'Auror en faisant rouler son œil magique dans l'orbite. « C'est pourquoi j'ai assuré à Dumbledore que sa révélation demeurerait secrète. Il nous a demandé de mener discrètement notre petite enquête, et j'entends bien le faire. Toutefois, j'aimerais m'entretenir brièvement avec le garçon, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser ».

Snape eu une moue réticente.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que nous lui avons déjà posé ces questions ? ».

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais je veux l'entendre par moi-même ».

« Toujours aussi paranoïaque, à ce que je vois, Fol Œil».

« On ne change pas sa nature profonde si facilement » grommela Maugrey. « Encore moins après de nombreux mois passés enfermé dans une séries de boîtes à subir les prélèvements d'un imposteur Mangemort au service de Vous-Savez-Qui ! ».

« Que vous a dit Dumbledore ? ».

« Il a donné son accord évidemment, et m'a orienté vers vous ».

Snape poussa un soupir dubitatif.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un interrogatoire » argua Fol Œil avec conviction. « Mais uniquement de lui poser deux ou trois questions et de le rencontrer ».

Le directeur de Serpentard ne répondit pas, se renfrognant.

« Où est le garçon ? ».

« En sécurité, je m'en suis personnellement assuré ».

« Cela ne répond pas à la question. Où est le garçon, Snape ? ».

« Dans mes quartiers privés » rétorqua le Maître des Potions plus sèchement cette fois. « Simple mesure de précaution prise après l'attaque dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ».

« Ah, il est sous votre garde alors ? ».

« Non, il demeure sous la responsabilité de Poudlard ».

« Et donc, vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? » persifla l'Auror.

Snape le fusilla du regard.

« Poudlard devrait régler cette histoire de garde, avant que ça ne parvienne aux oreilles de cette Ombrage. Ce serait une très mauvaise chose si le Ministère décidait d'y mettre son nez »

« Ni le Ministère, ni Ombrage, ni personne d'autre ne viendra se mêler de nos oignons » répondit froidement Snape. « Nous ne prendrons pas ce risque alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu d'intégrer le jeune garçon dans son plan. Et puis, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'absurde idée de confier quelqu'un sous la tutelle de Ombrage. Nous trouverons quelqu'un à qui le remettre ».

L'Auror maugréa dans sa barbe et l'étudia en plissant les yeux, avec une étrange lueur au fond de œil valide.

« Quelle famille accepterait en son sein un enfant auquel s'intéresse l'un des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps ? » fit-il observer. « Il vous faudra trouver des sorciers prêts à prendre ce risque ».

« Des tas de personnes sont menacées, surtout par les temps qui courent. Mais les gens continuent à vivre » contra Snape avec mauvaise foi.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur argument qu'il ait pu sortir, c'était certain. Maugrey s'éclaircit la gorge, loin d'être convaincu.

« C'est un problème qu'il ne faut pas laisser traîner. Mais notez que la difficulté pourrait aussi se poser avec Potter. De très nombreuses familles se seraient fait une joie de l'accueillir lors de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, sauf qu'à l'époque tout le monde pensait qu'il était définitivement anéanti. Aujourd'hui, la tendance est inversée, il a beau être celui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier, peu de gens seraient véritablement décidés à l'avoir sous son toit ».

« Son cas est réglé puisqu'il est expédié chaque été chez sa tante Moldue, et qu'il y vit d'ailleurs depuis la mort de ses parents » fit Snape. « Et je ne suis pas sûr que la tendance soit inversée comme vous le prétendez, après tout le Ministère refuse officiellement d'admettre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis juin dernier, et ferme les yeux sur tous les faisceaux d'indices plus que probants dont nous disposons ».

« Au diable les dénégations du Ministère ! » grogna Fol Œil. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne n'est aussi dupe qu'on pourrait le croire, Snape ! Nombre sont ceux qui n'adhèrent pas à la propagande officielle ! ».

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, le regard sombre.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il, sinon ? » lui demanda l'Auror. « Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ».

« Calixte Peverell ».

Maugrey s'immobilisa et cessa brusquement de marcher, appuyé sur sa canne. Il le dévisagea.

« Un Peverell ? Avez-vous bien dit Peverell, Snape ? ».

Snape hocha la tête avec raideur. Il leva ensuite une main pour empêcher son interlocuteur de continuer à parler.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ».

« Un Peverell... » répéta Maugrey avec lenteur, l'air de réfléchir. « Impossible ».

Maugrey Fol Œil était un sorcier doué, un adversaire redoutable au combat et très informé sur la magie noire, puisqu'il combattait ceux qui en faisaient un usage avancé. Et il était l'une des rares personnes à connaître les liens généalogiques entre sorciers.

« La lignée des Peverell a disparu » dit-il en reprenant sa marche vers le château.

« Manifestement pas » rétorqua Snape, qui avait pourtant eu la même réaction que lui la première fois qu'il avait entendu le nom Peverell, c'est-à-dire lors de la répartition du gamin. « Le directeur et moi-même tentons d'éclaircir ce point qui, vous en conviendrez, est particulièrement surprenant ».

« Et comment, qu'il est surprenant ! Le monde sorcier n'a pas entendu ce nom depuis des siècles et des siècles » grogna Maugrey. « De quel frère est-il le descendant ? ».

« Cadmus Peverell ».

Contrairement à ce que Snape avait espéré de la part d'un homme qui en savait un rayon en la matière, l'Auror ne releva pas et se contenta de faire un signe approbateur du menton. Alors il murmura sur un ton onctueux :

« Cadmus Peverell, Fol Œil. Faut-il vous rappeler qui est le descendant direct de Cadmus Peverell, et avec quelle famille notamment l'un de ses descendant s'est par la suite lié ? ».

Maugrey ne répondit pas immédiatement, Snape le laissa fouiller dans sa mémoire et s'abandonner à ses réflexions. Son œil magique lui aussi cogitait de tous les côtés. Il le surveilla du regard, et quand un éclair de compréhension et de stupéfaction traversa le visage buriné du sorcier, il su qu'il avait compris.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi.

Pantois, il resta figé quelques instants, avant de se reprendre. Tournant la tête vers Snape, il déclara alors lentement :

« Trouvez très vite quelqu'un pour le protéger. Si ce que vous insinuez, et ce que je pense est vrai, alors ce ne serait véritablement pas une bonne chose... ».

« Heureux que vous ayez cerné le problème » répliqua Snape, sarcastique.

Et la conversation se termina là, sur un silence tendu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les portes et pénétrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, Dumbledore les réunit tous et désigna ceux qui à tour de rôle continueraient à faire des rondes dans tout le château. Dans la mesure où le monstrueux loup-garou était introuvable puisqu'il avait quitté le parc, et que la protection de l'enceinte avait été renforcée, il n'y avait plus besoin d'être aussi nombreux pour patrouiller dans les couloirs.

Snape pu ainsi s'éloigner du groupe pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Finalement, il allait peut-être pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant que l'aube ne se lève.


	15. Prise de conscience

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, le titre n'est pas terrible mais bon._

_Bonne lecture et laissez votre avis ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XV**

**Prise de conscience**

* * *

Snape franchit enfin la porte de ses appartements. Il était bien déterminé à se reposer pour les quelques heures qu'il lui restait. La journée qui allait suivre serait longue. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua que le jeune Serpentard s'était assoupi, affaissé sur l'un des fauteuils. Affalé sur _son_ fauteuil plus exactement. Celui qu'il affectionnait, celui au fond duquel il avait l'habitude de se poser le soir, le plus proche de la cheminée.

Il s'approcha du garçon à pas feutrés et le regarda. Sur ses genoux reposait un livre à la couverture rouge concernant les légendes et les contes gallois. Posé à l'envers. Sans marque-page.

Aucun soin pour les affaires des autres... maugréa-t-il.

Les lettres du titre scintillaient à la lueur d'un feu, dont les flammes s'étaient considérablement amenuisées. Il ne restait désormais que des braises mourantes dans l'âtre.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi le gamin n'avait pas pensé à raviver le feu en lançant un _Incendio._ Puis il songea qu'il était en fait préférable qu'il n'ait rien fait, certains jeunes sorciers n'ayant pas assez de mesure ou d'expérience pour doser l'intensité de ce sort. Ce faisant, il avait peut-être évité un regrettable incendie dans ses appartements. Il s'imagina annoncer la nouvelle à Dumbledore si cela était arrivé.

_Coucou Albus, c'est Severus_ rédigea-t-il mentalement, _vous savez le jeune Peverell, oui, celui qui semble particulièrement intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Celui-là même dont nous avons - enfin surtout je, dans les faits - la charge d'assurer la protection ? Il y a eu comme un petit problème... Pourtant j'avais bien cru faire en verrouillant soigneusement mes quartiers..._

Les accidents domestiques causés par des sorciers de premier cycle ne sachant pas dompter un _Incendio_ étaient plus fréquents qu'on ne le croyait. Qu'il s'agisse de mettre le feu au tapis, à la maison, de se brûler les mains, ou pire.

Il vit que la baguette magique du garçon était sagement posée sur l'accoudoir, prête à être dégainée en cas de problème.

Comme si un gamin de douze ans avait la moindre chance face à lui, soupira-t-il. Un simple cillement lui aurait suffit pour le neutraliser.

Néanmoins devait-il admettre, ce n'était pas si idiot que ça s'il y réfléchissait de plus près. Au moins, il avait quelques instincts de sécurité. Là encore, les gens qui se faisaient attaquer dans leur sommeil étaient plus nombreux qu'on ne pouvait se figurer. Et parmi eux, ne parlons pas de ceux qui n'avaient pas leurs baguettes à portée de main.

Immobile, posté debout sur le tapis, Snape l'observa de longues minutes.

Il avait les traits paisibles de celui qui est bien loin des dangers et des préoccupations du monde extérieur, noyé avec quiétude dans un sommeil profond. L'impression d'innocence et de vulnérabilité qui en émanait le heurta soudain avec force. Il mesura alors une fois de plus, comme il l'avait constaté de nombreuses fois au cours de son existence, l'injustice de la vie.

Pourquoi un innocent de douze ans devait-il être impliqué dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Oh, il le savait. Il le savait depuis ce soir-là où, avec Dumbledore, il avait lu ces lignes dans le livre que le garçon avait par la suite entrepris de subtiliser dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Le fils de l'un des frères Peverell avait usé de son propre sang et aussi de la magie noire pour mette un terme à l'influence malsaine du grenat bleu de Paros. Le prix du sang, qui avait annihilé les pouvoirs du diamant. Et la lignée Peverell avait ensuite disparu, afin d'éviter qu'un descendant, en versant lui-même son sang, ne réanime le grenat.

Enfin... officiellement disparu, du moins.

Il ne fallait pas être exceptionnellement doué pour deviner que Voldemort ayant appris qu'il existait un héritier, voulait verser le sang du garçon pour faire renaître le rayonnement et la puissance du grenat bleu.

Il était profondément injuste qu'un gamin de douze ans, ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs, doive payer le prix du sang. Beaucoup de choses étaient injustes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort et sa clique, bien entendu. Et Snape avait appris à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, à contrôler, classer, organiser ses sentiments, à afficher et conserver un masque impassible.

S'il faisait attention à ce que ses élèves ne soient pas maltraités, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'attachait à eux. Naturellement, il avait des préférences pour certains d'eux. Et il éprouvait de l'affection pour son filleul Drago. Mais sans qu'il ne se l'explique vraiment, il ressentait un besoin incompréhensible de veiller à ce que le gamin Peverell aille bien.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il détacha sa propre cape et en recouvrit le garçon. Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée d'apparaître dans le salon à cet instant précis, il serait certainement abasourdi par cet excès de sentimentalisme de la part du terrible Maître des Potions, songea-t-il avec ironie.

C'était par simple souci professoral, s'entêta-t-il à se convaincre. Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre étudiant.

Parfaitement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un meuble dans le fond du salon et en sorti un verre ainsi qu'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup, mais il appréciait de temps à autre un bon Whisky Pur Feu au coin du feu pour le requinquer ou l'apaiser. Il s'en servit un peu puis alla se laisser tomber dans le sofa, qui couina légèrement.

Stupide sofa.

Le grincement fut suffisant à réveiller le garçon. Il ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés.

Perdu, il se passa d'abord une main sur le visage, et regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour s'accoutumer à la semi-pénombre dans laquelle était désormais plongé le salon. Il fut parcouru d'un violent sursaut qui eu le mérite de le réveiller définitivement quand il distingua la silhouette de l'homme installé dans le canapé, et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent soudain à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette qu'il pointa droit sur lui et se redressa contre le dossier de son fauteuil dans une attitude défensive.

« Pas d'inquiétudes allons, ce n'est que votre Maître des Potions. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi » s'éleva alors le murmure de Snape.

Le garçon perçu nettement le ton narquois de l'homme. Confus, le cœur battant la chamade, il soupira et baissa sa baguette, déjà plus détendu.

« Si ma mémoire ne me trahis pas, je me souviens distinctement vous avoir un jour formellement interdit de me menacer de votre baguette. L'auriez-vous oublié ? ».

« C'était pour me défendre, juste au cas où » expliqua timidement le garçon.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de ceci dans mes appartements, ils sont suffisamment sécurisés. Personne d'autre que moi même ne peut y entrer ».

Le deuxième année ne répondit pas. À la place, il avisa la cape posée sur lui avec étonnement. Qui donc... ?

« C'est la mienne » l'informa Snape à contrecœur.

Était-ce de la gêne que le garçon devina dans sa voix ? Il y eu comme un petit blanc embarrassant.

« Rendormez-vous maintenant, il est tard et vous comme moi avons des cours demain matin ».

« Et pour le loup-garou ? » souffla le garçon. « Est-ce que vous avez... ».

« Demain » s'obstina calmement Snape.

Son ton néanmoins ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, et le deuxième année consentit à se taire. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Avec un léger soupir, Snape ferma les paupières et but une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu qui lui réchauffa le corps, s'abîmant volontiers dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchit longuement, avant de finir par se lever du fauteuil et d'aller enfin se coucher.

Calixte se réveilla moins de trois heures plus tard, alors qu'approchait 06:00 heures du matin, bien avant l'aube. Ce fut le martèlement des grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur les carreaux qui le tira de son sommeil.

Chaudement pelotonné sur le confortable fauteuil, il se sentait épuisé et ses membres étaient engourdis. Il se frotta les yeux et écouta longuement le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur le château. Il essaya de se rendormir, en vain. Impossible de se laisser à nouveau emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Résigné, il finit par se lever avec lenteur. Il se débarrassa de la cape de Snape et se rapprocha de la grande fenêtre du salon. Dehors, c'était le déluge. Il faisait très sombre, et les rafales de pluie fouettaient les vitres. Durant quelques minutes, il observa l'eau ruisseler sur les carreaux, puis l'adverse redoubla de violence.

Pour être franc, il avait peu dormi cette nuit-là. Plus que Snape bien entendu, mais pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

Lorsque son professeur l'avait laissé seul dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait longuement fait les cent pas. Il était sorti de retenue directement sans passer par son dortoir, et n'avait donc même pas de quoi s'avancer dans ses exercices et devoirs à rendre. Alors, guetté par l'ennui, et absolument pas fatigué, il s'était mis en tête de dénicher un livre au moins un peu intéressant dans la vaste bibliothèque du salon.

Il avait finalement trouvé un épais ouvrage à la couverture rouge sang, sur les contes et les légendes du pays de Galles. Cette lecture l'avait occupé un bon moment devant le feu flamboyant, et il s'était endormi à une heure plus que tardive dans le fauteuil.

Il sentit ses joues se colorer en se souvenant de sa réaction disproportionnée maintenant qu'il y repensait, quand Snape était revenu dans ses quartiers sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et il rougit davantage encore en se rappelant que l'homme avait posé sa propre cape sur lui.

Il parcouru le salon du regard. Il était seul, son directeur de maison avait dû se rendre dans une chambre de l'appartement. Il se demanda s'il devait partir sans le prévenir. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Et puis surtout, il avait faim. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi dans la Grande Salle pour ceux qui se levaient tôt.

Il ordonna plus sagement ses vêtements qui s'étaient fripés durant son sommeil, et s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Il se rendit dans l'entrée en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bronze. Il poussa les verrous et tenta d'actionner la poignée manuellement, mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir, comme il s'y était attendu. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa dessus.

_« Alohomora » _murmura-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Pour être certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait raté l'incantation, il recommença. Sans succès.

Presque déçu, il soupira et remit la baguette dans sa cape. Snape avait certainement dû y apposer des sortilèges de sa connaissance suffisamment puissants pour qu'un simple _Alohomora_ lancé par un étudiant de deuxième année n'en vienne pas à bout.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas prendre la poudre d'escampette sans m'en avertir ? » s'éleva soudain une voix grave et basse dans son dos.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il sursauta.

Derrière lui, Snape le toisait depuis l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, les bras croisé sur son torse, vêtu comme à son habitude. Dormait-il tout habillé ? Il pensa que ce n'était sûrement pas une idée intelligente de lui poser la question, mieux valait ne pas mettre le professeur de Potions de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger » se justifia Calixte.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver » ajouta-t-il.

L'homme accentua son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Le garçon finit par détourner la tête. Pour échapper à l'attention gênante de son professeur, il promena ses yeux sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs, qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'étudier la veille au soir. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il se serait moins ennuyé.

L'un des cadres attisa sa curiosité.

Il s'agissait d'un portrait représentant un homme à l'aspect taciturne. Derrière lui, l'on apercevait Poudlard se découpant sur le ciel d'une nuit sans étoiles. Il paraissait de haute taille, et était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier de couleur vert foncé, ainsi que d'un grand col noir. Sa barbe était longue et pointue, ses quelques cheveux gris et parsemés. Quant à son regard, il était sombre et perçant.

Ses mains aux fins doigts étaient croisées devant lui. Il portait une bague à l'un d'eux, où se reflétait un éclat argenté. Autour de son cou descendait une chaîne se terminant par un beau médaillon en or serti de pierres précieuses émeraudes. Calixte distingua la lettre S sur celui-ci.

Il se dégageait de ce tableau un parfum de puissance ténébreuse, et le garçon se fit la réflexion que cet homme n'était sûrement pas de ceux qu'il aurait fallu contrarier. Il le scruta sous le regard intéressé de Snape. Le ton du portrait lui rappela curieusement ceux qui ornaient la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Un doute lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

Il se tourna vers son professeur, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Qui est cet homme ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant le cadre.

« D'après vous, qui pourrait-il être ? ».

« Peut-être que je me trompe mais... je trouve qu'il ressemble à Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ».

Les lèvres minces de Snape se recourbèrent en un léger sourire satisfait. Le gamin connaissait les bases.

« Salazar Serpentard... » fit-il d'une voix veloutée en s'approchant du portrait. « C'est lui qui a inculqué ses valeurs à la maison qui est mienne mais également la vôtre. L'intelligence, la ruse, l'honneur, l'ambition, M. Peverell. ».

« Pourtant, certaines personnes disent que Serpentard est la maison qui a formé le plus de sorciers ayant mal tourné. Voldemort était à Serpentard, par exemple ».

« Merlin le Prince des Enchanteurs effectua sa scolarité à Serpentard » précisa Snape. « Tout de même l'un des plus grands, si ce n'est le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ».

Il scruta le garçon et rouvrit la bouche pour ajouter une observation, mais Calixte le devança.

« Le premier soir de mon arrivée, Drago Malfoy m'a présenté le dortoir et a prétendu que Salazar Serpentard était le meilleur des fondateurs » confia-t-il.

« Et il a entièrement raison » fit Snape avec conviction, comme s'il le mettait au défi de dire le contraire.

« Or il paraît qu'il accordait de l'importance au sang sorcier, il avait l'air plutôt élitiste sur le sujet. Je pense que cette réputation a poursuivi la maison depuis son existence, et explique pourquoi un nombre plus élevé de sorciers pas très fréquentables en sont sortis ».

« C'est exact » reconnu l'homme malgré lui. « Elle a toutefois formé de nombreux sorciers et sorcières bons ou sans histoire, seulement il en est moins fait mention. Quant aux crispations d'un certain pan de la société autour du sang et du rang, autour des valeurs traditionnelles véhiculées notamment par leur fervent défenseur Serpentard, elles ne sont souvent que la reproduction d'un schéma qui est le leur depuis des générations de familles. Seule une frange d'entre eux franchit le pas qui est celui qu'a franchit par exemple le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou ses partisans ».

Son visage s'assombrit alors à cette mention et un pli barra son front. Tout à coup, il sembla mélancolique. Mais l'homme se reprit rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard intrigué de Calixte rivé sur lui.

Il posa sur lui ses yeux d'onyx où brillait une étrange lueur mystérieuse.

« Dites-moi, M. Peverell, que vous a murmuré le Choixpeau magique le soir de votre répartition ? » lui demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

Calixte pencha légèrement la tête, surpris.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? ».

« Répondez simplement à ma question » éluda Snape.

Le garçon se remémora les paroles du vieux Choixpeau rapiécé lorsque McGonagall l'en avait coiffé devant une Grande Salle bondée qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. En quoi ça pouvait bien intéresser son professeur ? Ce dernier le pressa du regard, et il se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

« Il était très étonné, il m'a dit qu'il y avait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu mon nom de famille ».

« Mais encore ? » l'encouragea le Maître des Potions avec intérêt.

« Il a aussi dit que ma présence à Serpentard ne faisait absolument aucun doute, qu'elle allait de soi. Parfois, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il racontait, il baissait la voix comme pour seulement se parler à lui-même. Il m'a posé des questions sur mes origines, mais je n'ai pas su répondre à la plupart d'entre elles. Oh, et puis il a dit quelque chose... que Serpentard lui-même aurait été surpris, mais fier et heureux s'il était encore vivant ».

Le garçon se tut et haussa les épaules.

« Que pensez-vous que cela signifie ? » s'enquit-il.

« Étonnant, vraiment stupéfiant... » marmonna Snape en posant les yeux sur le portrait figé de Salazar.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant et vraiment stupéfiant ? ».

L'homme arborait toujours cet air énigmatique et indéchiffrable. Il étudia à nouveau Calixte qui fronçait les sourcils, et ancra son regard affûté dans les prunelles d'un bleu saphir. Au bout d'un certain temps, le garçon n'y tint plus et lança :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? ».

Mais Snape se contenta de l'observer avec cette expression si insondable. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'éclairer sa lanterne puisqu'il décida de changer brusquement de terrain.

« Deux Aurors sont arrivés à Poudlard hier soir pour enquêter sur le meurtre de ce villageois, ils... ».

« Pourquoi à Poudlard ? Je croyais que ça s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard ».

Snape le fusilla du regard, et un tic nerveux lui agita le coin des lèvres.

« Cessez de prendre la discourtoise manie de m'interrompre, enfant insolent » gronda-t-il.

Calixte se rétracta et rougit.

« Pardon » bafouilla-t-il, contrit.

« Monsieur » fit Snape, glacial.

« Monsieur » répéta-t-il, mortifié.

« Je disais donc, deux Aurors sont arrivés à Poudlard hier soir afin d'enquêter sur la mort de cet habitant à Pré-au-Lard. Ils sont venus apporter leur maigre soutien cette nuit lors des patrouilles effectuées dans le château et dans le parc. Ils souhaitent vous poser quelques questions en relation avec l'intérêt que vous porter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Le deuxième année ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Snape leva une main, non sans lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

« Vous répondrez à leurs questions dans la salle des professeurs tout à l'heure avant le début des cours, sous ma responsabilité. Sachez que le professeur Dumbledore à donné son accord. Rassurez-vous, cela n'aura rien d'un interrogatoire».

Du moins l'espérait-il. Maugrey Fol Oeil avait des méthodes assez déconcertantes et souvent brutales pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'encombrait rarement des formalités. Il en savait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur chasseur de mages noirs des ces dernières années qu'ai eu le Ministère. De toute façon, il serait là pour superviser l'entretien.

Le garçon acquiesça en silence.

Le Maître des Potions avisa l'air fatigué du jeune Serpentard, et rajouta sur un ton neutre :

« Vous restez ici prendre votre petit-déjeuner, ordre du professeur Dumbledore ».

Pur mensonge éhonté.

Il voulait simplement le préserver avant l'entrevue avec les Aurors de l'onde de choc qui allait parcourir la Grande Salle après ce qui était arrivé la veille et durant la nuit, et pis encore lorsque les journaux allaient être livrés.

S'il parut surpris, le garçon ne fit pas de commentaire.

Snape s'apprêtait à lui indiquer de le suivre dans le salon lorsque Peverell reprit la parole.

« Vous avez retrouvé le loup-garou hier ? ».

« Notre mission première n'était pas de partir à la chasse au loup-garou, M. Peverell. Nous devions nous limiter aux patrouilles dans Poudlard. Il y a cependant eu un... incident ».

Et quel incident, songea-t-il.

« Un incident ? ».

« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la créature, mais c'est plutôt elle qui nous a trouvés ».

Le garçon plissa les yeux avec inquiétude.

« Quoi ? Il est entré à Poudlard ? ».

Snape devina une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

« Il a franchit l'enceinte du parc en passant par la Forêt Interdite » répondit-il sur un ton onctueux. « Et a eu le temps de s'en prendre aux Ethonans dans l'enclos près du lac ».

« Des Ethonans ? ».

« Les chevaux ailés que le professeur Gobe Planche a fait venir ici pour ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques » précisa l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous n'en aviez jamais entendu parler ? ».

« Non » fit le garçon. « Que voulez-vous dire par : il s'en est pris aux Ethonans ? ».

« Il a massacré et à moitié dévoré deux animaux avant de s'enfuir, et croyez-moi vous ne souhaitez pas en connaître les détails ».

Peverell conserva le silence, encaissant la nouvelle sans rien dire. Mais le raidissement imperceptible de ses épaules ne passa pas inaperçu et fut remarqué par le regard affûté de Snape. Ni la légère pâleur qui lui teinta les traits du visage. Quelques secondes de flottement passèrent, puis l'homme, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de le suivre dans le salon.

Le deuxième année le suivit d'un pas lourd et retira sa cape. Snape s'arrêta prêt de la table et lança :

« Eole, s'il vous plaît ? ».

Pendant cinq secondes il ne se passa rien, et Calixte crut qu'il avait rêvé. Puis il y eu un léger pop et une curieuse créature apparut près de la grande table. Elle était maigre, dotée de grandes oreilles et de grands yeux globuleux. L'elfe de maison, habillé d'une toge blanche néanmoins rapiécée, s'inclina profondément.

« Maître Severus » fit-il d'une voix fluette.

« Bonjour Eole » répondit ce dernier. « Je n'ai pas suffisamment rempli les réserves de ma cuisine, et vous voyez que nous avons un hôte. Voudriez-vous nous préparer le petit-déjeuner ? ».

« Bien sûr. Monsieur Severus aurait-il des exigences spéciales ? » s'enquit l'elfe, qui semblait heureux de se voir attribuer cette tâche.

« Rien, si ce n'est que le garçon prendra un chocolat chaud » précisa l'homme sans demander son avis à Calixte.

Il présumait qu'il n'aimerait pas prendre du thé dès le matin.

« Merci, Eole ».

« À votre service » piailla la joyeuse créature avant de disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

Le petit-déjeuner que leur prépara l'elfe de maison s'avéra succulent, meilleur même que ceux servi dans la Grande Salle. Il se déroula en silence, Snape et Calixte s'étant installés d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole ni un regard.

Quand il fut temps de quitter l'appartement afin de se rendre à la salle des professeurs, Snape fit un élégant geste de ses doigts sans prononcer un mot en direction de la porte en bronze, qui fit un bruit de déclic avant de s'ouvrir.

La salle des professeurs se trouvait près du Hall d'entrée. Encadrée par des gargouilles en pierre, il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce lambrissée, au milieu de laquelle figurait une longue et large table. Il y avait une penderie au fond, et plusieurs chaises et fauteuils étaient disposés près d'une grande cheminée. Derrière les hautes fenêtres, le jour se levait à peine, le ciel encore bleu nuit laissait place à des striées plus pâles.

Les deux Aurors s'y trouvaient. Tonks faisait les cent pas autour de la table. Ses cheveux bleus avaient cédé la place à un mauve soutenu. Quant à Maugrey, il était plongé dans ses pensées, appuyé sur sa canne, le regard dans le vide. Si le garçon sembla frappé par l'apparence insolite de Fol Œil, il n'en montra rien et salua les deux envoyés du Ministère avec politesse. L'œil magique s'activa et l'observa avec intérêt.

L'entretien se déroula dans une ambiance relativement sereine, Tonks étant là pour contrebalancer les questions sur un ton parfois rustre que ne manquait pas de poser son collègue. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard ne se démontait pas, ne se départant pas de son calme. Il ne leur appris rien de plus que ce qu'il n'avait lui-même dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et l'interrogatoire fut vite expédié. Et comme Dumbledore l'avait décidé, Snape ne jugea pas utile de les avertir de la raison exacte pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intéressé par le garçon.

Il leur réaffirma qu'ils se chargeaient eux-mêmes d'éclaircir ce point.

Alors que Maugrey décrétait qu'il était désormais temps de prendre congé, ils furent dérangés par un tapotement contre une vitre. Ils pivotèrent simultanément vers l'une des fenêtres. Un grand corbeau, sur le rebord perché, tenait en son bec un journal.

« Huginn » fit Snape.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste de la main, et l'oiseau plana gracieusement jusqu'à lui, se posant sur son épaule, sous l'oeil éberlué des trois autres occupants de la salle. Il était de grande envergure. Son plumage était d'un beau noir obsidienne, soigné et semblait soyeux. Ses yeux brillants curieusement dénotaient par leur couleur ambre.

Il laissa tomber la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans la main de Snape et coassa.

« Korr korr...korr... ».

Calixte croisa le regard amusé de Tonks et faillit éclater de rire, mais il se retint.

« Un corbeau comme animal de compagnie, pourquoi ne suis-je même surpris ? » fit alors Maugrey d'un ton moqueur.

« Étrange, je m'attendais à une chauve-souris » renchérit sa jeune collègue, faisant rire Calixte.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Snape lança à son étudiant un regard mauvais et il se ravisa, reprenant son sérieux. Fol Œil ricana. Le Maître des Potions fouilla dans sa cape et en ressortit plusieurs morceaux de noix de pécan qu'il tendit à l'oiseau. Le majestueux corbeau avisa la proposition avec un temps d'arrêt, puis sembla juger que ça devait convenir puisqu'il se mit à picorer.

« Il s'appelle Huginn, c'est ça ? » demanda Tonks. « C'est quelle race de corbeau ? ».

« Un corbeau de Tasmanie, le plus intelligent de son espèce, ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque le corbeau est par nature un être à l'intelligence extrêmement développée ».

Maugrey se répandit en un rire rocailleux et Tonks ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Vous ne faîtes rien pour contrer votre réputation » fit-elle observer avec légèreté.

Snape la fusilla du regard.

« Bon, assez plaisanté » lança Maugrey. « Il est temps d'y aller ! ».

Mais Tonks s'approcha de Snape qui dépliait le journal et étudiant la première page avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris. La jeune femme grimaça.

« Ces journalistes n'ont aucune déontologie pour publier ça, surtout en Une ».

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, ils s'assoient volontiers dessus. Plus c'est sanglant, mieux c'est pour les ventes et leur publicité ».

Maugrey s'avança vers eux en claudiquant sur sa canne. Il prit le journal que lui tendait Snape.

« Charmant » commenta-t-il.

« C'est moche » fit Tonks en secouant la tête avec dépit. « Ils n'ont aucun respect pour la famille et les proches de la victime, et il fallait voir hier le nombre de badauds qui observaient la scène... Ces gens n'ont-ils pas de savoir être ? ».

Maugrey haussa les épaules.

« C'est le propre du voyeurisme » grogna-t-il. « On y va, Tonks ! Le Ministère attends notre rapport de pied ferme. Nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de cette affaire ».

Et il jeta le journal froissé sur la table avant que Snape ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Juste sous le regard de Calixte qui posa machinalement les yeux dessus. La Une était occupée en majeure partie par une grande photographie en noir et blanc.

La vue de l'image lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

C'était un carnage, il n'y avait pas de terme mieux approprié. Le corps meurtri et mutilé du villageois attaqué par le loup-garou baignait dans une mare de sang, sur le pavé irrégulier d'une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. La photographie avait été prise en gros plan. Derrière, l'on distinguait des silhouettes sombres qui s'agitaient, sans doute les badauds attirés par la scène.

Le visage de l'homme était méconnaissable, lacéré par de profondes griffures. Ses vêtements étaient parcourus de larges entailles et profondes morsures. À de nombreux endroits la chair était à vif, arrachée pour être dévorée . Quand à son ventre, il avait tout bonnement été ouvert, et il fallait croire que la créature responsable de ces horreurs s'était amusée à y fouiller avidement.

Mais Calixte n'était pas sûr que ce fut le pire.

Le pire, c'était que la malheureuse victime convulsait encore, agitée de petit frémissement. Il aurait presque pu l'entendre pousser des râles d'agonie.

Il était encore _vivant_ après le massacre.

Il déglutit péniblement.

Vu de l'extérieur, il devina qu'il devait être aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire de Snape et son corbeau, tout d'un coup. Il se sentit mal. Nauséeux.

Il vit que les Aurors le regardaient, intrigués. Snape n'avait pas l'air content.

Calixte se détourna brusquement d'eux, s'éloignant, et se passa une main sur le visage. Il eu soudain l'impression que son cerveau s'embrouillait, comme plongé dans un épais brouillard. Ce qui n'était que les mots de Snape la veille sur l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui n'était que ce qu'il s'était imaginé depuis pendant qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, tout ceci venait brutalement de prendre une tournure réelle. Les agressions avaient causé de la souffrance, une grande souffrance.

Il en était conscient, il le savait.

La violence des crimes venait de lui rappeler avec la force d'un poing dans la figure que Voldemort en personne, l'un des mages noirs indubitablement le plus dangereux et redouté de tous les temps, en avait après lui, pour une raison pas encore tout à fait éclaircie, mais sur laquelle il avait un bon début de piste.

La photographie lui repassait en boucle devant les yeux. Encore et encore. L'homme avait largement eu le temps de se voir mourir cent fois. Il avait dû souffrir le martyr. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort lâchait-il ses sbires sur des innocents au hasard ? Pourquoi les crimes ?

Dans un état second, sans prêter attention aux voix respectives de Tonks et Maugrey qui lui demandaient si tout allait bien, il longea rapidement la longue table. Il devait partir. Il devait s'échapper. Il lui fallait de l'air frais. Il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs, qui claqua sans douceur contre le mur et pris une grande goulée d'air.

« Peverell ! » aboya le timbre de ténor de Snape.

« Korr korr... korr korr ! » croassa derechef le corbeau derrière lui.

S'ensuivit d'un battement d'ailes.

Il y avait quelques étudiants qui discutaient entre eux dans la Hall d'entrée, mais il ne leur accorda pas un regard. Serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, il s'adossa contre le mur. Ou plutôt, s'y effondra.

Sa respiration se fit courte. Il sentit une panique sourde et lointaine s'insinuer insidieusement et progressivement dans ses veines, pendant que ses yeux se voilaient et que sa vue devenait trouble. L'un des étudiants, étonné par son attitude, s'avança et s'enquit :

« Eh toi, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as du tout l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux qu'on appelle quelqu'un ? ».

« On dirait qu'il va vomir » fit l'une de ses amies sur un ton soucieux.

« Je ne vais pas vomir » répondit faiblement Calixte en fermant les yeux. « Ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue » mentit-il.

Il était hors de question qu'il rende son petit-déjeuner.

À ce moment, Snape surgit de la salle des professeurs, faisant sursauter les autres élèves, et attrapa le deuxième année par le bras. Du regard, il assassina les Poufsouffles. Ces derniers, tacitement congédiés, fuirent sans demander leur reste. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte sans douceur, sous les yeux interloqués des Aurors.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Peverell ? » siffla-t-il.

Il avisa le garçon qui tremblait de tous ses membres, les prunelles comme hantées. Il le pressa de questions.

« Qu'avez-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ? Expliquez-vous, au nom de Merlin ! Êtes-vous malade ? ».

Tonks voulu s'approcher mais Snape l'arrêta d'un geste du bras. Calixte s'appuya contre la paroi en pierre et se pencha, les mains sur les genoux. De façon incontrôlable, il sentait la panique s'engouffrer en lui.

Quelque part à côté de lui, Snape parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Comme s'il était derrière un voile, dans un autre ailleurs.

Soudain, les lumières aux lustres accrochés au plafond se mirent à trembloter. Elles s'allumaient et s'éteignaient par intermittence. Elles semblaient s'ajuster au gré de ses émotions.

« Peverell, ressaisissez-vous » perça enfin la voix sèche de Snape. « Calmez-vous, que vous arrive-t-il ? ».

« Je pense que la vue de l'illustration de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'y est pas étrangère » fit justement observer Maugrey dans un grognement rauque.

Calixte avala sa salive avec difficulté et se passa une main sur le front. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer définitivement le Maître des Potions, dont la patience avait ses limites. Ce dernier tendit le bras avec la ferme intention de le ramener à la raison mais le garçon se rejeta sur le côté, comme électrisé. Les doigts lui frôlèrent l'épaule et se refermèrent dans le vide.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il, s'éloignant prestement du mur.

Au même instant, les quelques grands vases disposés sur la table explosèrent, et les lumières vacillèrent de plus en plus dangereusement. Des bris de porcelaine mélangés aux fleurs se répandirent jusqu'au sol. Les lustres commencèrent à bouger, comme s'ils voulaient se détacher du plafond. Le corbeau, qui était allé se percher sur une haute armoire, croassa de nouveau sinistrement, appréciant manifestement peu ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Magie accidentelle, songea immédiatement Snape.

« Vous devez vous ressaisir » ordonna-t-il posément. « Ce n'est pas le moment de mettre la salle des professeurs à feu et à sang, vous n'aimeriez pas subir les foudres couplées des professeurs McGonagall et Chourave ».

Le début de tentative d'humour arracha un fugace sourire à Tonks mais pas au garçon, qui essayait de se calmer.

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, se forçant à faire le vide dans sa tête, à ne plus penser à rien. Il refoula loin dans un coin de son cerveau le sort que pourrait lui réserver Voldemort. Il était à Poudlard, l'endroit magique le plus protégé au monde. Il n'était pas dans ancienne école en France, il ne risquait rien ici.

Pourtant, des chevaux ailés avaient été sauvagement attaqués. Certes, mais apparemment d'après Snape l'espèce de loup-garou était passé par la Forêt Interdite. Et de ce qu'il avait appris depuis son arrivée au château, ce n'était un secret pour personne que la Forêt Interdite peuplait des créatures parfois peu fréquentables. Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas si loin.

Il trouverait une solution, quelqu'un trouverait une solution.

Il ne tomberait pas entre les mains de Voldemort.

Il ne verserait _pas_ le sang pour lui.

Et surtout, il ne servirait pas d'encas à un loup-garou monstrueux.

« Respirez lentement » lui indiqua Snape en se rapprochant de lui. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici à Poudlard. Moi vivant, vous ne risquez rien ».

Il répéta plusieurs fois ses mots avec lenteur. Il parlait d'une voix grave qui se voulait apaisante. Une voix que l'on aurait pris pour un petit enfant venant de faire un cauchemar. Il se sentit soudain ridicule. Il _était_ ridicule.

Les lumières cessèrent peu à peu de trembler et il finit par recouvrer ses moyens.

« Tout va bien, petit » fit Maugrey sur un ton bourru. « On s'occupe de cette fichue bestiole ! ».

« Je suis désolé » souffla Calixte, gêné de s'être offert en spectacle.

Il regarda ailleurs.

« Les crises de panique, ça arrive à tout le monde » le rassura Tonks, enjouée. « Moi-même je... ».

« Oui, bon bref » l'interrompit Fol Œil.

Il frappa le sol de sa canne.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter notre vie, Tonks, le temps presse. Allons-y ! Heureux de t'avoir connu, mon garçon, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser dans de meilleures circonstances à l'avenir ».

Il passa devant le jeune Serpentard qui s'était redressé, pantelant, et lui tapota l'épaule dans une accolade sympathique. Tonks ne se formalisa pas davantage du ton employé par son mentor, visiblement habituée à son caractère.

« Je suis également contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Calixte » lui confia-t-elle en souriant. « Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour toute cette histoire de loups et de Tu-Sais-Qui, des gens compétents s'en chargent ».

« Il y a pourtant largement de quoi s'inquiéter » gronda Snape, taciturne.

« Nous aviserons en temps donné » répliqua-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

Elle ne partageait manifestement pas son pessimisme. Puis elle emboîta le pas à Maugrey, sans oublier de trébucher contre une chaise qui s'écroula avec fracas à terre. Ils refermèrent la porte de la salle des professeurs derrière eux.

Aussitôt fait, Snape riva son regard impénétrable sur le garçon.

« Le contact brutal avec la réalité n'a généralement rien d'agréable » lâcha-t-il enfin au bout d'un silence qui commençait à s'éterniser.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Tant que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes en... ».

« En sécurité ? En êtes-vous certain ? » le coupa soudain le garçon, s'animant avec vivacité. « Je suis sûr que les Ethonans déchiquetés du professeur Gobe-Planche ainsi que tous les autres élèves seront d'accord avec votre point de vue, _Monsieur_. Et ensuite ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis stupide ? Vous croyez que je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ? Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas conscient ? ».

Snape fronça les sourcils, pas préparé à cette réplique. Il allait répondre, mais le deuxième année reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une.

« Comme si je l'ignorais ! Comme si je ne savais pas que Voldemort veut se servir de mon sang pour ressusciter les pouvoirs de ce grenat bleu. Je l'ai lu comme vous, seul le sang d'un Peverell peut neutraliser l'Enchantement des Peverell, or apparemment il n'est pas sensé y avoir un descendant comme moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ni comment il l'a appris, mais le problème reste là : je suis l'une de ses cibles. Exactement comme l'homme qu'il y a sur la première page du journal, et comme tous ceux qui ont été, qui sont ou qui seront les victimes de Voldemort ! Ce dingue... ce fou... ».

Agité, Calixte tournait en rond devant Snape comme un lion en cage, l'air sombre.

« Je ne le laisserai pas m'attraper. Il ne m'aura pas, jamais. Ni lui, ni son loup-garou, ni aucun de ses amis ».

Son loup-garou ? songea Snape. Si le gamin savait combien de loup-garous approximativement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à sa solde... Ou créatures diverses, d'ailleurs.

« Voilà de belles paroles qui ne sont pas sans me rappeler le valeureux fondateur Godric Gryffondor » fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'ironie, sans y mettre réellement de conviction toutefois. « S'agissant de cette histoire de descendance, il ne me reste que quelques détails à éclaircir. Croyez-moi, vous en serez le premier averti ».

Peu convaincu, le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Il arrêta de marcher et haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr, vous avez toujours des détails à éclaircir à chaque fois que je vous demande ».

« Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme » gronda le Maître des Potions à voix basse. « Ce n'est pas aussi évident que vous ne vous l'imaginez de recouper les informations quant aux descendances, surtout celles qui sont supposées s'être éteintes il y a des siècles de cela. Et si ce que j'ai découvert sur votre famille est exact, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous aimeriez entendre ce que j'aurai à vous dire ».

« La vérité ne me fait pas peur » argua effrontément Calixte, les yeux brillants de détermination.

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'étudier avec une attention soutenue.

Le noir corbeau choisit ce moment pour s'envoler avec légèreté de son armoire et venir se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Ses yeux ronds et curieux couleur miel croisèrent un instant le regard indéchiffrable de Snape.

L'oiseau brisa alors le silence pensant.

« Korr korr korr » fit-il en scrutant Calixte.

Celui-ci eu l'étrange sentiment que l'oiseau voulait sonder son ses prunelles, fouiller son âme, décrypter ses pensées. Qu'avait dit Snape tout à l'heure, déjà? Qu'il s'agissait d'un animal très intelligent. Il avait sans doute raison. Une lueur vive et grave en même temps étincelait dans les yeux ambrés du corbeau. Il n'était pas courant chez les sorciers d'avoir un corbeau comme messager, la majorité préférant s'orienter vers les hiboux, chouettes et autres rapaces. Sans doute à cause de sa réputation. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait absolument pas l'air agressif.

Enfin, Snape quitta sa stature impassible et laissa glisser ses yeux jusqu'au blason vert et argent qui ornait la cape du jeune deuxième année, qui représentait un serpent.

L'insigne né du plus grand des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

L'insigne de Salazar Serpentard.


	16. Nouveau chamboulement

_Bonsoir ! M__erci pour vos sympathiques reviews..._

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XVI**

**Nouveau chamboulement**

* * *

« Un bonbon au citron, Severus ? ».

Snape avisa d'un œil méfiant la coupe dorée remplie de friandises couleur jaune pâle que lui proposait aimablement Albus Dumbledore, mais consentit finalement à en prendre un pour lui faire plaisir. Satisfait de ce choix, le directeur hocha la tête avec approbation et reposa ses bonbons acidulés devant lui sur son bureau, avant de joindre ses longs doigts fins et de l'observer de son regard pétillant et perçant.

Le vieil homme l'avait convié à boire un thé avec lui dans son bureau cette fin d'après-midi là. Ils avaient discuté de quelques banalités, mais Snape avait rapidement deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il s'était cependant prêté au jeu, laissant volontiers Dumbledore tourner autour du pot, le regardant amener la conversation au sujet principal qui préoccupait le directeur.

La proposition du bonbon acidulé au citron sonnait un virage dans la discussion.

Snape étudia la façon dont Dumbledore essayait de le préparer à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, la façon dont il tournait lentement la coupe de sucreries entre ses mains, la façon dont il venait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandises en affirmant à quel point il était un incorrigible gourmand.

« Venez-en au fait, Albus » lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec impatience. « J'ai en ce moment une potion importante et délicate sur le feu, il est inutile de me faire davantage attendre en vous encombrant de formalités. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? ».

Dumbledore sourit doucement et abandonna ses bonbons au citron.

« Nous devons discuter au sujet de Calixte Cadmus Peverell ».

Snape retint un soupir.

Il savait, vu le soin avec lequel le directeur venait de lui ménager le terrain, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander une faveur. Il connaissait ses méthodes quasiment par cœur .

« Je vous écoute ».

« Je veux que vous preniez personnellement en charge la tutelle du garçon » annonça Dumbledore sans prendre de gants.

Stupéfait, Snape se pétrifia une fraction de seconde. Lui, prendre en charge la tutelle du gamin ? Il s'autorisa un petit rire incrédule tandis qu'il fixait le vieil homme assis en face de lui.

« Vous plaisantez » répondit-il sur un ton léger.

À la lueur orangée des premiers rayons du soleil couchant, il sonda les yeux clairs du directeur à la recherche d'une infime trace de malice, persuadé qu'il le testait pour une blague de mauvais goût. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que du sérieux et de la gravité. Il fronça les sourcils et durcit son regard, se faisant plus insistant. Il se heurta toutefois à des prunelles aussi indéchiffrables qu'impénétrables.

Alors le Maître des Potions soupira avec lassitude et se laissa imperceptiblement avachir dans son siège.

« Vous ne plaisantez pas » murmura-t-il.

« Vos capacités, plus que tout autre, à me comprendre avec clarté et intelligibilité m'épateront toujours, Severus » sourit le directeur.

Il lui adressa un furtif clin d'œil complice.

« Ceci vous amuse ? » nota sèchement Snape.

« Pas le moins du monde ».

« C'est non ».

« Je vous demande pardon ? ».

« C'est non, Albus. Je refuse. Et il n'y a pas de négociation possible ».

Il amorça un geste pour se lever mais le directeur décroisa ses longs doigts pour le retenir dans un geste apaisant.

« Severus, discutons au moins. Je vous en prie, accordez-moi simplement cela ».

Poussant un nouveau soupir irrité, le professeur se rassit et pianota furieusement l'accoudoir. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation.

« Considérez cette requête de plus près, s'il vous plaît ».

« Je regrette, mais c'est exclu ».

« C'est juste une tutelle provisoire qui passera de Poudlard à vous, le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour M. Peverell. Cela ne bousculera pas beaucoup votre vie quotidienne ».

« Et pourquoi cela ? » protesta Snape. « Ne peut-on pas en rester à la situation présente ? ».

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je soupçonne qu'un membre du Ministère de la Magie a informé Dolorès Ombrage du changement de tutelle puisqu'elle est venue me voir pas plus tard que hier soir afin de me faire confirmer cette révélation. Elle était scandalisée, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne dans l'établissement ne l'avait mise au courant de ce fait ».

« Elle a vraiment osé se poser cette question ? » ricana sombrement le directeur de la maison Serpentard. « Elle s'est vraiment demandé pourquoi personne n'avait daigné l'informer ? ».

« Elle était furieuse » admit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Cependant, j'ai vite repris le dessus en lui prétendant qu'il s'agissait là d'un détail qui avait rapidement été éclipsé de ma mémoire. Je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas été convaincue, mais je suis encore directeur de cette école et pour le moment, aucun décret ne lui arroge le droit de prendre des décisions à ma place ».

« Naturellement ».

« Plus préoccupant toutefois, elle a émit le désir de s'ingérer dans la vie de M. Peverell avec l'assentiment de Fudge, et je ne doute pas qu'il lui donnera son accord dans la mesure où elle rempli à merveille son rôle de Grande Inquisitrice pour le Ministère. Ceci ne doit pas arriver, Severus. Cette femme est dangereuse et a acquis beaucoup trop de contrôle sans qu'elle ne doive en plus s'accaparer l'existence d'un garçon de douze ans, ou de quiconque d'autre par ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas exactement un rempart contre la menace que représentent Lord Voldemort et ses sbires. Je ne saurais tolérer que cela survienne dans mon école ».

« Cela n'arrivera pas ».

Snape se redressa sur son siège et vrilla ses prunelles noires dans les yeux du directeur.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre éternel bon sens » fit solennellement le vieil homme.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, mais je ne remplirai pas ce rôle de tuteur » nuança-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? ».

« Et pourquoi moi ? ».

« Pourquoi pas vous ? »

« Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

« Qui d'autre voyez-vous donc ? ».

« Tout un tas de gens ! À commencer par vous-même » lança Snape que cet échange exaspérait.

Dumbledore se fendit d'un sourire indulgent.

« À mon âge, Severus ? ».

« Vous n'êtes pas sénile, que je sache ».

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que certaines rumeurs les plus folles circulent à mon sujet, il suffit de jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre dans les journaux ».

« Incroyable ! On dirait vraiment que vous prenez à plaisir à me prendre pour un imbécile ! ».

Le directeur retint un rire joyeux.

« Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas le temps, et j'ai d'autres responsabilités » se déroba-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, comme par hasard n'est-ce pas ?» ironisa le Maître des Potions. « Vous n'avez qu'à choisir une femme professeur, dans ce cas. En général les femmes sont plus douées pour materner les enfants, Albus. Moi, je ne sais pas y faire. À quel moment exactement vous êtes-vous figuré que j'avais l'air d'un substitut de parent pour cet incorrigible petit insolent ? ».

« Pour être franc, je suis sûr que vous pourriez mieux vous en sortir que le professeur Ombrage avec un garçon de douze ans » fit le vieil homme avec légèreté.

Et il se servit un bonbon au citron.

« Minerva non plus n'est plus toute jeune bien qu'étant très dynamique, et puis elle s'occupe déjà des Gryffondors. Pomona a assez à faire avec ses petits Poufsouffles, vous savez toute l'affection qu'elle peut leur donner. Quant aux autres professeurs de la gent féminine, je pense que M. Peverell ne les connaît pas assez, voire ne les connaît pas du tout ».

« Il apprendra à les connaître. Ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation. Un Serpentard doit s'adapter ».

« Non » écarta Dumbledore.

Son ton était autoritaire.

« Vous êtes son directeur de maison, vous lui êtes beaucoup plus familier. Vous savez pertinemment que c'est votre fonction de vous préoccuper des étudiants de Serpentard, voilà une belle occasion de le prouver... J'ai l'impression qu'un lien particulier s'est tissé entre lui et vous ».

« Je crois que vous vous fourvoyez complètement » rétorqua platement Snape.

Une lueur amusée enflamma le regard du directeur.

« Vraiment, Severus ? ».

Le Maître des Potions ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit élégamment d'un geste évasif de la main. Ses yeux perçants étincelaient d'une fougue que l'homme ne connaissait que trop bien. Il y brillait le feu de l'exaltation et de la certitude.

« Qui a surgit par la cheminée de mon bureau un soir pour m'avertir dans un courroux glacé que Dolorès Ombrage utilisait en toute impunité des plumes sanglantes interdites pour les punitions des étudiants en retenue ? Parmi lesquels M. Peverell qui, une _coïncidence _je présume, venait précisément et justement de vous l'avouer. Qui a si ardemment défendu le garçon lorsque nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer son charmant ancien tuteur, au point de manquer le provoquer en duel au nez et à la barbe respective de Minerva McGonagall, moi-même ainsi que les deux préfets de Serpentard ? Qui également a témoigné une vive préoccupation dissimulée nonobstant sous un masque d'impassibilité, lorsque nous avons appris que Lord Voldemort s'intéressait à lui de très près, notamment en raison de l'Enchantement des Peverell ? _Qui, _Severus ? ».

La détermination qu'il y avait dans les paroles du vieil homme sembla suffire à figer le bureau tout entier. Les portraits eux-mêmes avaient cessé de chuchoter et converser entre eux pour écouter avec curiosité son éclat enflammé.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui, primus inter pares, me suis rué en trombe hors des gradins quand un cognard l'a violemment percuté pendant le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle, le tout avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Ni qui ai veillé sur lui la moitié de la journée à l'infirmerie pour être certain qu'il n'était pas plus gravement blessé. Ce n'est toujours pas moi qui, durant la réunion organisée en urgence après l'attaque et le meurtre de ce pauvre villageois de Pré-au-Lard, a précipitamment quitté l'assemblée pour conduire le garçon dans ses appartements privés afin d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait pas malheur. Ce n'est pas _moi _qui semble furieusement d'être attaché à lui en dépit de ce que vous tentez de faire croire ! ».

Pétrifié par l'accusation, dans le silence mortel de la pièce circulaire, Snape eu la cuisante impression de se retrouver dans un tribunal où un procureur particulièrement survolté lui assénait une volée de charges impitoyables. Muet de stupeur, il esquissa un mouvement afin d'en placer une, mais le directeur le court-circuita dans sa tentative et reprit immédiatement sa tirade.

« Je n'ai pas non plus eu toutes ces conversations et ces retenues avec le garçon, et je ne pense pas me tromper lourdement en affirmant que c'est vous qui manifestez ouvertement en ma présence le plus d'inquiétudes concernant la situation du jeune Peverell. Les recherches mises en œuvres et les réponses que nous avons trouvées ne vous plaisent guère et vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, bien que vous échinant à vous draper derrière ce masque. Vous vous souciez de ce garçon, ayez au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, Severus ! Malgré ce que vous tentez de me faire croire, le sort de Calixte Ambrosius Peverell ne vous laisse pas du tout indifférent ! ».

Un silence mortifié suivit les paroles de Dumbledore. Et par-dessus le marché, pour couronner le tout, quelques portraits eurent la courtoisie -ou la désobligeance, selon le point de vue depuis lequel l'on se plaçait – de se répandre en applaudissements. D'autres ricanèrent, manifestement ravis du tour que prenait la conversation.

Severus Snape n'était pas homme à se laisser dépasser par des situations embarrassantes. Pourtant, fourbement attaqué de la sorte par son propre directeur sous une tripotée de portraits adeptes de commérages, il eu l'honneur d'expérimenter la sensation de stupidité avancée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps. Il se sentait souverainement imbécile, et soudainement mal à l'aise.

Les paroles de Dumbledore avaient touché leur cible.

Parce qu'elles étaient véridiques.

Une vérité vraie et éblouissante, qu'il s'était refusé à admettre mais que le directeur venait d'étaler au grand jour. Il eu l'impression d'être mis à nu, et fut heureux que personne n'ai pu tout entendre.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, l'argumentaire était implacable, lui-même n'aurait pas mieux fait pour s'engouffrer dans la faille. Il ne pouvait même pas le nier.

Néanmoins, il refusa de perdre contenance. Il n'allait pas se mettre à tout confesser comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle. Il était un Serpentard après tout, par Merlin !

« Je vois que vous aviez soigneusement affûté vos armes » déclara-t-il froidement, opposant au vieil homme un masque impassible. « Félicitations, vos capacités plus que tout autre, à me comprendre avec clarté et intelligibilité m'épateront toujours, _Albus_ ».

« Enfin, vous le reconnaissez, Severus » fit le directeur avec calme, passant sur le reproche à peine voilé. « Ce n'est pas pour vous ennuyer ni vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues que je souhaite que vous endossiez la tutelle du jeune Peverell. Ici à Poudlard, vous êtes l'adulte qui s'est le plus rapproché de lui, indépendamment de votre seul devoir de responsable de Serpentard. Je ne vois personne d'autre de plus compétent que vous. J'ai entièrement confiance en vous et vous le savez ».

L'air énigmatique, Snape ne répondit pas. Il scrutait les traits graves et concernés de son aîné.

« Ce serait une immense dévotion et une faveur que vous accorderiez à ce garçon en acceptant de vous charger de sa protection le temps que les choses s'éclaircissent. Une famille du monde sorcier n'aurait pas suffit à sa sécurité. Vous, vous le pouvez. Vous ne serez pas seul, Poudlard vous apportera une aide, vos collègues également. Faîtes-moi confiance, Severus, faîtes-vous confiance. Je ne vous demande pas de vous comporter comme une Molly Weasley mère-poule, du moins pas dans l'immédiat » une étincelle taquine passa brièvement dans le regard de Dumbledore « Mais simplement de veiller sur lui plus que d'habitude ».

Soudain nerveux, le Maître des Potions se passa une main sur le visage.

« Et après ? Que dira le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il apprendra, je ne dis pas _si_ il l'apprend, parce que c'est inévitable, que la seconde personne qu'il recherche sur la liste après Potter est sous ma responsabilité ? Ma couverture volera alors en éclat ».

« Lord Voldemort ne vous a pas mis dans la confidence, vous-même m'avez confié qu'il reste extrêmement secret à ce sujet. Vous n'êtes pas supposé savoir qu'il a de l'importance pour lui. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il le sache le plus tard possible, et quand il l'apprendra, vous pourrez continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux pendant un certain temps. Après, viendra un jour où votre couverture sera plus compromise, mais nous trouverons une parade avant que cet instant fâcheux ne survienne ».

Snape soupira avec lassitude.

« Je ne crois pas que le garçon me porte dans son cœur. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il appréciera ce nouveau changement de tuteur ».

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil avec une souplesse surprenante pour son grand âge et alla se saisir d'un gracile instrument en argent posée sur son bureau. L'étrange objet émettait des volutes de couleur bleu pâle en spirale. Il passa les doigts dessus comme s'il essayait d'attraper la légère brume, puis fit lentement :

« Que pouvez-vous savoir de ses sentiments à cet égard ? Lui avez-vous seulement posé la question ? ».

« Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je lui ai infligé un certain nombre de retenues ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop à mon avis mais ce garçon a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, en dépit de son caractère plutôt conciliant en classe ».

« Ne lui prêtez pas des intentions sans l'avoir entendu, cela vous a déjà joué des tours par le passé ».

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Du peu qu'il m'a été donné de constater, Calixte Peverell est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra cette décision. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincu qu'il a déjà amplement compris votre implication à son sujet. Il n'est pas aveugle. Demandez-lui, cela vous évitera un regrettable malentendu ».

Il y eu moment de silence, durant lequel le professeur se plongea dans un réflexion.

Puis :

« L'acceptez-vous, Severus ? Acceptez-vous d'être son tuteur ? ».

Il se passa quelques secondes. Dans la quiétude du bureau, Snape pouvait presque entendre les personnages des tableaux retenir leur souffle, comme si le suspense était insoutenable dans leur vie de portrait.

« Oui. Je l'accepte » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Quelques cadres lâchèrent des soupirs satisfaits et approbateurs, certains se répandant même en applaudissements.

« Merci, Severus », fit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. « Vous ne le regretterez pas ».

Il retourna d'un pas léger à son bureau, prit sa belle plume rouge et parapha quelques parchemins pendant plusieurs minutes. Il laissa Snape dans ses pensées, qui ne ressentait pas le besoin urgent de parler. Il brisa ensuite le silence, l'air de rien.

« Au fait, comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour vérifier votre petite théorie ? ».

Snape consentit à esquisser un sourire.

« Je réfléchis encore à une méthode pas trop traumatisante ».

« Ce serait une nouvelle surprenante si elle s'avérait concluante ».

« Héritier de Cadmus Peverell ainsi que de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, il y aurait de quoi être surpris en effet ».

« Voldemort ne pourrait plus prétendre être l'unique héritier de Serpentard, le voilà concurrencé. Ce serait la preuve irréfutable que l'on peut descendre de ce fondateur controversé et être plein de qualités humaines. Le garçon est quelqu'un de bon. Cela se passera bien, Severus, j'en suis certain. Dès à présent, discutons donc des modalités de cette tutelle...».

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Snape prit congé de son directeur et quitta le bureau circulaire, il se sentait vaguement maussade. Il erra quelques instant dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses réflexions, fusillant du regard les rares étudiants qu'il croisait ça et là. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas regretter la décision impulsive qu'il venait de prendre et en maudit Dumbledore pour cela. L'homme savait habilement parvenir à ses fins.

Snape fit un saut dans son laboratoire privé afin de surveiller l'avancée de sa potion, et la remua, plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis il vérifia les emplois du temps. Le garçon était en cours de Métamorphose. Bien. Il allait l'attendre, le conduire dans un endroit tranquille, et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite.

Trois niveaux plus haut dans le château, Calixte Peverell, dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall, pointait sa baguette sur l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations :

_« Lapiditum »._

Son poussin ne bougea pas d'un iota et tourna sa petite tête vers lui, l'observant d'un œil intrigué.

Calixte soupira.

Le professeur McGonagall était particulièrement exigeante aujourd'hui en cours de Métamorphose. Après leur avoir enseigné un peu de théorie, la classe était passée à la pratique. Cela consistait à transformer un poussin vivant en une pierre quelconque. La directrice de Gryffondor leur avait offert une démonstration, changeant ainsi son petit animal en un beau galet parfaitement lisse et rond, sans imperfections sur la surface.

C'était beaucoup moins évident à reproduire cependant. L'exercice était particulièrement difficile.

Calixte venait d'essuyer plusieurs essais infructueux. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. C'est à peine si son poussin tressaillait à chaque sortilège.

Frustré, il posa sa baguette et prit une profonde respiration. Il essaya de faire le vide absolu dans sa tête, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que cette fichue formule qu'il devait prononcer pour réussir un début de métamorphose au moins. Il s'efforça de faire abstraction du léger brouhaha ambiant et riva son regard sur son poussin.

Celui-ci patientait sagement sur la table. Il était plutôt docile, contrairement à nombre de ses semblables dans la salle de classe qui amorçaient régulièrement des tentatives d'évasion et ne tenaient pas en place.

Au moins, le sien se tenait tranquille, songea Calixte.

Il reprit sa baguette et la pointa à nouveau vers le petit animal, se concentrant réellement sur ce qu'il faisait. Il n'entendait plus les plaintes, bavardages et grognements de ses camarades qui n'avaient pas plus de succès autour de lui. Ni les cris perçants des autres poussins. Ni le professeur McGonagall qui passait entre les rangs pour prodiguer ses conseils ou accorder des remontrances à ceux qui étaient trop dissipés.

_« Lapiditum » _murmura-t-il.

Alors son poussin sursauta et se hérissa brusquement. Son tendre duvet doré vira au gris cendre, sembla perdre de sa douceur et devint étrangement granulé. Affolé, il émit un piaillement alarmé et se mit à courir en rond autour de sa table.

Déçu de cette piètre performance, Calixte soupira une fois de plus.

« Concentrez-vous sur l'objet de votre transformation, M. Peverell » s'éleva la voix de McGonagall à ses côtés qui avait assisté à l'essai. « Visualisez nettement dans votre esprit ce à quoi vous voulez que votre poussin se métamorphose. Essayez encore jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit convainquant ».

Et elle s'intéressa ensuite à ce que faisait Priam, son voisin de table. Il n'avait pas avancé à grand chose.

Calixte attrapa son poussin qui courait dans tous les sens sans but apparent, et le recueillit au creux de la paume de ses mains. Le petit être tremblait de tous ses membres et son minuscule cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il était visiblement paniqué. Il ne devait pas du tout comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qu'on lui voulait exactement.

Cette vue lui rappela la stupide scène qu'il avait eu l'honneur de présenter à Snape ainsi qu'aux deux Aurors dans la salle des professeurs, le lendemain des attaques à Pré-au-Lard et dans le parc de Poudlard. Cela avait été la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait fait une sorte de crise de panique, et il espérait en toute honnêteté que ce serait bien la dernière. La seule évocation de se souvenir suffit à le rendre mal à l'aise.

La journée, et celles qui avaient suivies, lui avaient parut interminables. La nouvelle s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le château, la nuit même par l'intermédiaire des préfets et préfets-en-chef. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, Poudlard était en ébullition. En raison de la Une choquante de la Gazette du Sorcier, les professeurs avaient tenté d'en restreindre la livraison aux étudiants les plus jeunes, sans grand succès toutefois : de nombreux étudiants avaient usé de multiples techniques pour s'arracher le journal.

Calixte lui-même avait refusé de prendre part à cette frénésie autour de ces attaques sanglantes, et préférait garder le silence ou rester discret lorsque tous autour de lui évoquaient le sujet, à mi-chemin entre la fascination tordue et l'inquiétude.

Ni Ombrage, ni Rusard, ni même les enseignants n'étaient parvenus aisément à maîtriser la fébrilité générale qui s'était répandue sur Poudlard. Il fallu qu'ils menacent les étudiants de leur infliger des retenues collectives pour que les classes d'élèves se calment et se concentrent sur leurs cours. D'ailleurs, Snape ne se gêna pas, et distribua généreusement retenue sur retenue aux étudiants les plus inattentifs, qu'il envoyait s'assagir chez Rusard.

L'affaire des chevaux ailés du professeur Gobe-Planche avait pris une telle ampleur que le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge lui-même s'était fendu d'une annonce publique et en avait profité pour attribuer à la Grande Inquisitrice davantage de pouvoirs en matière de sécurité. Dans les faits, le personnel de l'école avait simplement renforcé les barrières magiques du château et de son enceinte, mais il était clair que cette histoire était un bon moyen finalement pour Ombrage d'asseoir son autorité.

Calixte regarda le poussin et se pencha vers lui.

« Tout va bien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. « Tout va bien, du calme... ».

Il répéta ces mots rassurants plusieurs fois et l'animal finit par se calmer, cessant de trembler. Il le reposa délicatement sur sa table. Il resta tranquille sur ses petites pattes. Comme venait de lui dire son professeur, Calixte se représenta dans sa tête un pierre noire, une pierre de lave. Il avait une image très précise en tête.

McGonagall se tourna vers lui, et lui accorda son entière attention. Elle attendit qu'il lance le sort, le scrutant de ses yeux perçants.

_« Lapiditum » _fit le jeune Serpentard.

Sa concentration fut récompensée puisque le poussin se transforma en une pierre volcanique de couleur obsidienne, exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ressentit une pointe de fierté. Les lèvres minces du professeur McGonagall s'étirèrent en un sourire approbateur et ses yeux brillèrent.

« Félicitations, M. Peverell. Votre métamorphose est réussie. Vingt points pour Serpentard, vos camarades devraient prendre exemple sur vous ».

Ce simple compliment suffit à lui remettre du baume au cœur.

À la fin du cours, lorsqu'il quitta la salle de classe, il repéra Snape qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Le gamin avait l'air content, songea Snape de son côté en le voyant sortir de la salle de Métamorphose et discutait avec animation avec ses camarades. Mais il sembla perdre un peu de son enthousiasme lorsqu'il l'aperçu et son visage se ferma imperceptiblement, devenant plus prudent. Le garçon quitta le groupe d'étudiants pour se diriger vers lui.

« Je dois vous parler, M. Peverell » déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et basse.

L'homme remarqua les traits pâles et tirés du deuxième année. Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de bonnes nuits de sommeil depuis un certain temps. Il était prêt à parier qu'il dormait mal depuis cette nuit où avaient eu lieu les attaques respectives à Pré-au-Lard et dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Suivez-moi, mon garçon » demanda machinalement Snape.

Calixte obtempéra. Il le suivit dans un silence tendu jusqu'au bureau de son directeur de maison dans les cachots, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait pour que l'homme le convoque sans prévenir.

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis que les Aurors Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil l'avaient interrogé dans la salle des professeurs. Même en classe, il évitait de croiser son regard impénétrable, choisissant de s'intéresser uniquement à la préparation des potions et au suivi des cours théoriques, refusant de lever la main pour éclaircir une question.

De son côté, Snape n'était pas davantage engageant, lui opposant une certaine indifférence lorsqu'il serpentait entre les chaudrons ou qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Il se bornait à lâcher de temps à autre de brèves directives et le fixait avec une attention soutenue de ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs. Les retenues se poursuivaient quant à elles dans un silence notable, le garçon venait tous les soirs, se dirigeait au fond de la salle, s'attelait mécaniquement à la tâche que le professeur lui avait spécialement réservé, puis repartait, en échangeant le moins de mots possibles.

Snape le fit entrer dans son bureau et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Lui-même préféra rester debout, s'appuyant légèrement contre son pupitre, drapé dans ses capes sombres. Durant un moment qui parut interminable à Calixte, il toisa le jeune Serpentard, imperturbable, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'entamer la conversation.

« Je suis désormais votre nouveau tuteur provisoire » déclara-t-il finalement de but en blanc, de la même manière que l'avait fait Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.

Sur son siège, Calixte s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

« Mon nouveau tuteur ? » répéta-t-il lentement.

Snape hocha la tête avec raideur, balayant tout doute à cet égard.

« Ordre du professeur Dumbledore » jugea-t-il opportun de préciser.

Il ne voulait pas laisser croire au gamin que c'était _lui _qui avait réclamé à grands cris sa tutelle.

Surtout que ce n'était pas le cas, le directeur le lui avait imposé. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Enfin, presque pas.

Mauvaise foi.

« Comment ça, vous allez devenir mon nouveau tuteur provisoire ? » reprit Calixte, méfiant.

« Je ne saurais être plus clair » répliqua sèchement l'homme.

« Vous voulez dire... c'est _vous _qui allez vous charger de ma tutelle ? ».

« C'est cela » maugréa Snape.

Il le fusilla du regard.

« Que n'avez-vous pas saisi exactement dans cette courte et simple phrase ? ».

Le deuxième année se laissa s'affaisser contre le dossier du fauteuil, quelque peu étourdi par l'annonce.

Severus Snape allait être son tuteur ? Lui, le directeur de Serpentard, celui qui prenait manifestement un plaisir évident à lui infliger des retenues, à lui faire écailler des œufs de Doxys, éviscérer des petits poulpes bien gluants, découper des Bubobulbs dégoûtants ?

Super, songea-t-il en fermant les paupières.

Tu es un peu dur, lui reprocha la voix de la raison dans un coin de son esprit.

Après tout, Snape n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, tempéra-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et interceptant le regard d'obsidienne braqué sur lui.

À reconsidérer de plus près la situation, le professeur, bien que sévère et souvent cassant, avait tout de même tendance à s'interposer entre lui et les ennuis qui le frappaient. Lorsque son ancien responsable M. Baptist l'avait violemment giflé au nez et à la barbe du directeur de Poudlard, c'est Snape le premier qui avait bondit pour tenter de le rattraper, puis avait menacé l'homme on ne peut plus ouvertement.

C'est encore Snape qui avait insisté, quand il s'était pris un cognard dans le ventre, pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, même s'il avait fermement refusé son aide. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il l'avait soigné à deux reprises sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé : la première fois en revenant d'une retenue ensanglantée avec le professeur Ombrage, la seconde fois au retour de Pré-au-Lard quand il s'était légèrement blessé à l'arrière de la tête. Et puis, il était là quand il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie après le match, et il avait entendu la discussion entre lui et Mme Pomfresh. C'est Snape également qui l'avait conduit dans ses propres appartements privés pour le mettre en sûreté au cas après le meurtre au village voisin.

Si Snape lui avait voulu du mal, il n'aurait probablement pas agi ainsi.

Ça l'embêtait un peu de le reconnaître, mais il fallait admettre que, d'une certaine manière, l'homme se souciait un peu de lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le Maître des Potions agissait de la sorte avec les autres étudiants.

Ou alors peut-être ne le remarquait-il pas.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-il simplement à Snape, brisant le fragile silence qui s'était instauré pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris de cette réaction. Il s'était attendu à une tentative de rébellion, une amorce de protestation, un soupir de dégoût, mais sûrement pas à ce que le garçon assimile la nouvelle sans broncher plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Il lui expliqua ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore, insistant particulièrement sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une tutelle provisoire, et en aucun cas définitive. Il n'allait pas laisser Peverell se faire des idées, merci bien. Il s'efforça de lui faire comprendre que ça ne lui faisait pas grandement plaisir de l'avoir dans ses pattes – il ignora le sourire narquois d'un blaireau flottant sur le blason des Poufsouffles qui se matérialisa un instant devant lui – et qu'il avait gracieusement accepté la demande du directeur pour éviter que Ombrage ne devienne sa tutrice.

« Je suis persuadé que vous n'auriez pas aimé que Dolorès Ombrage obtienne votre garde » conclut-il.

L'éclat de répulsion qui passa sur la figure du garçon le lui confirma et il esquissa un mince sourire.

« Qu'est-ce cela changera par rapport à maintenant ? » demanda Calixte, des plis soucieux sur le visage.

Snape grogna.

On y était.

L'avantage d'avoir Poudlard comme tuteur, c'est-à-dire une personne morale, c'est que cela restait plutôt vague et évasif. Tant que chaque enseignant s'assurait de très loin que Peverell allait à peu près bien, ça s'arrêtait là et il était un étudiant comme les autres.

Le passage à un tuteur personne physique était beaucoup plus concret. Les obligations étaient plus nombreuses et plus importes. En vérité, ça s'assimilait à la fonction strictement minimale d'un parent. Cela impliquait des droits sur l'enfant mais aussi et surtout des devoirs. C'est-à-dire veiller à ce qu'il demeure en bonne santé, s'assurer de sa sécurité, le cadrer et le recadrer, s'intéresser à sa scolarité l'entretenir au quotidien en vérifiant par exemple qu'il ne manque de rien.

Snape serra les dents.

Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Dumbledore avait soigneusement préparé son coup et lui avait fait signé les papiers dans le feu de l'action sans qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à tête reposée.

« Cela ne changera pas grand chose » s'entendit-il répondre.

Il vit Peverell plisser les yeux, peu convaincu.

« Vous serez sous ma garde, ce qui signifie que tout ce que vous ferez, dans cette école et hors de cette école, sera sous ma responsabilité. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis la première personne, et la seule d'ailleurs, à laquelle vous devez vous adresser. Je serai bien naturellement informé de votre attitude ainsi que de l'évolution de votre scolarité et ne manquerait pas d'intervenir dans ce domaine lorsqu'il en sera nécessaire. Je dois aussi me préoccuper de votre santé et de votre sécurité. En clair, tout ce que vous faites de près ou de loin sera porté à ma connaissance, le comprenez-vous ? ».

Dubitatif, Calixte se mordilla les lèvres.

« Vous avez raison finalement, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude ».

« Ah oui ? ».

« Vous me donnez déjà des retenues, et je sais que vous vous intéressez à ma santé et à ma sécurité » répondit-il, tandis que l'homme restait impassible.

« Et bien, je vois que Monsieur est observateur » fit le professeur sans se démonter.

Il ménagea un court silence, puis fit le tour de son bureau, en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos, l'air ennuyé.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé pertinent de faire aménager une chambre supplémentaire pour vous dans mes quartiers privés. Il estime que cela doit illustrer cette situation de tutelle et, je cite, resserrer les liens entre vous et moi ».

Il émit un léger grognement comme s'il trouvait cette idée particulièrement stupide.

« Pour votre gouverne, vous êtes tout à fait libre de rester dans votre dortoir ».

En toute honnêteté, il était préférable par les temps qui courent que le gamin dorme en sécurité à quelques mètres de son très cher tout nouveau tuteur. Les dortoirs étaient bien évidemment très sécurisés, mais toute sécurité avec ses failles. L'épisode inconvenant d'un loup-garou monstrueux se pavanant dans le parc et égorgeant les chevaux ailés en étaient l'illustration.

Et n'oublions pas que ce péquin de Sirius Black avait tout de même réussi à s'introduire dans la tour de Gryffondor lors de la troisième année de Potter.

« Le professeur Dumbledore aménagera la nouvelle chambre tout à l'heure, puisque lui seul en a le pouvoir en tant que directeur de ce château. Je vous suggère très sérieusement de venir y assister, une absence de votre part pourrait se révéler regrettable. Il a des goûts déplorables et douteux en matière de décoration, vous ne voudriez pas que votre chambre épouse les couleurs de Gryffondor ».

Snape acheva ses paroles avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien le rouge et l'or. Et le lion est un animal puissant et invincible ».

Oh oh, mauvaise réponse, pensa Calixte immédiatement après en voyant le regard de son professeur s'assombrir davantage encore, pour peu que cela eut été possible.

« Le serpent est un animal extrêmement intelligent et aussi, si ce n'est plus puissant que le lion, petit insolent. Vous êtes à Serpentard, vous arborez le blason vert et argent, il est hors de question de voir une esquisse de représentation gryffondorienne chez moi, est-ce bien clair ? ».

Snape vit les prunelles bleues du petit impertinent briller d'une étincelle malicieuse, et un sourire taquin se dessiner sur son visage.

« C'est le directeur qui décide de la décoration, Professeur, ne venez-vous pas de me le dire à l'instant ? ».

Snape le fusilla du regard, et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements.

L'allure consternée qu'afficha ensuite le Maître des Potions lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait décoré à son goût la nouvelle chambre dans ses appartements privés fut tout simplement inestimable. Elle fit beaucoup rire Calixte.

Le directeur de l'école les attendit patiemment, une lueur amusée dans son regard pétillant. C'est là que l'homme organisa lui-même la décoration de la chambre, et comme l'eut judicieusement prédit le Maître des Potions, il avait une préférence indéniable pour Gryffondor, la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti en des temps anciens, selon les propres mots de Dumbledore lui-même.

Les rideaux aux fenêtres, le tapis, les coussins et couvertures, l'oreiller, les draperies sur le mur, tout était aux couleurs de Godric Gryffondor, les tons de rouges côtoyant les nuances de dorés. Le roi des animaux, le fier et valeureux lion, était le maître des lieux. L'endroit était chaleureux et accueillant, et l'on pouvait deviner sans difficulté que la salle commune de Gryffondor devait à peu près y ressembler.

Près d'une antique horloge, avait été accroché un grand tableau représentant un splendide lion sur son rocher, dominant une savane, et illuminé par un coucher de soleil resplendissant. Sa crinière flamboyait, et ses puissants muscles saillaient. L'animal frémissait, et si le cadre avait pu émettre un son, Calixte était persuadé que l'on aurait entendu le lion rugir à en faire trembler les murs.

Bien que résolument Serpentard, la décoration lui plu, ce qui avait grandement amusé Dumbledore.

Rien que pour embêter son nouveau responsable provisoire, Calixte assura au vieil homme que la chambre était parfaite. Son professeur eut alors l'air d'avoir avalé un tonneau entier de véracrasses défraîchie et ses prunelles luisirent d'un éclat inquiétant et meurtrier.

Et quand Dumbledore eut quitté les appartements, non sans avoir insisté pour se faire servir un thé au citron par son hôte, Snape s'empressa de refaire la décoration dans son dos, remplaçant le rouge et or par du vert et argent, et le lion par un serpent. Quant au tableau, il l'enleva sans plus tarder et le fit disparaître au fond d'une armoire.


	17. Rapprochements

__Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre !__

_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews passionnées et élogieuses ça me fait plaisir ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER**** DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

****Chapitre XVII****

****Rapprochements****

* * *

Studieusement installé à la table du salon en cette fin d'après-midi, Calixte terminait le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Sinistra, pendant qu'un feu flamboyant brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il était entouré de quelques ouvrages empruntés à la Bibliothèque et faisait une synthèse de ses recherches.

Il se trouvait dans les quartiers privés de son directeur de maison.

Lors des premiers jours qui défilèrent après le basculement de tutelle de Poudlard au professeur Snape, il avait été assailli de questions toutes aussi avides les unes que les autres de la part des camarades de Serpentard et même des élèves des autres maisons, de regards plein de curiosité et de stupeur, de paroles de compassion pour lui qui devrait subir le caractère terrifiant et légendaire du Maître des Potions.

Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard n'en avait parlé qu'à quelques personnes après leur avoir fait promettre que tout cela devait rester secret. Mais, comme toutes les rumeurs affriolantes, l'information avait vite fait le tour de Poudlard. Alors comme ça, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris des ténèbres, le vampire des tréfonds, la terreur des cachots, avait adopté ce garçon sans parents parce que, se murmurait-on, son ancien gardien l'avait lâchement abandonné comme une vieille chaussette.

Ce n'était pas si terrible, leur répondait Calixte, plus pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Snape que pour défendre la réputation du professeur. Bien naturellement, inutile de préciser que personne ne le crut vraiment, certains étant même persuadés qu'il l'enfermait la nuit dans sa réserve personnelle avec pour seule compagnie les êtres visqueux et peu recommandables qu'abritaient les bocaux douteux sur les étagères.

Au début, Calixte avait espéré, comme le lui avait clairement suggéré Snape, qu'il continuerait à dormir normalement dans son dortoir, puisqu'il préférait rester avec Priam et ses autres camarades. Il avait naïvement pensé que la chambre si judicieusement aménagée par un Dumbledore enthousiaste n'était rien de plus qu'un banal élément de décoration et de figuration.

Il n'avait pas __sérieusement__ songé qu'il y dormirait.

Seulement, deux jours après que son professeur préféré lui eu appris la nouvelle, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau en lui faisant expressément comprendre que Dumbledore souhaitait, parce que c'était selon lui parfaitement logique dans le cadre d'une tutelle, qu'ils se rapprochent. Manifestement, Snape avait dû céder aux pressions suggestivement insinuées par le vieil homme et s'était livré à contrecœur à quelques sacrifices.

C'est ainsi que lui et Calixte avaient été contraints à une cohabitation forcée, sous l'insistance bienveillante du directeur.

« Alors, ce devoir d'astronomie ? » s'éleva une voix grave dans son dos.

Calixte sursauta sur sa chaise et faillit renverser son petit pot d'encre sur sa copie. Il leva la tête. Snape était juste derrière lui, regardant son parchemin par-dessus son épaule. Ses lèvres minces étaient étirées en un léger sourire moqueur. Il avait visiblement obtenu l'effet escompté.

« Quel est le sujet ? » s'enquit-il pendant que le cœur de Calixte retrouvait un rythme normal.

« Les influences de la lune sur l'humeur » répondit le garçon.

« Un sujet très intéressant que celui de la lune ».

« Oui ».

« Quand est prévue la prochaine observation du ciel ? ».

« Ce soir ».

« Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas daigné m'en informer ».

« Je vous ai déjà donné mon emploi du temps, vous ne pouviez pas l'ignorer ».

« Ne soyez pas si impertinent » le reprit Snape. « Il aurait été préférable que vous m'en parliez avant, afin d'éviter tout malentendu et que je ne m'imagine que vous rôdez dans les couloirs la nuit en infraction avec le règlement ».

« Ben non, pour les cours d'astronomie, on a l'autorisation de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu le temps d'aller jusqu'à nos dortoirs » dit Calixte en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours tout lui expliquer ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Cela tombait sous le sens, non ?

« À quelle heure commence le cours ? ».

« 22 heures 30 ».

« 22 heures 30 » répéta Snape en venant se poster à côté de lui. « C'est pourquoi je vous y accompagnerai et je vous ramènerai à la fin du cours ».

« Quoi ? » protesta le deuxième année.

Il leva la tête de sa copie.

« C'est hors de question ! ».

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda l'homme sur un timbre de velours.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me conduire partout où je vais ! ».

« Je ne vous conduit pas partout où vous allez, M. Peverell. Je m'assure uniquement que vous irez puis reviendrez de votre cours d'Astronomie en toute sécurité. Et désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous êtes encore... et bien, un __enfant__ ».

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite » s'insurgea Calixte. « Le cours a lieu à la Tour d'Astronomie, il y aura les autres élèves et le professeur, je ne cours aucun danger ».

« Simple mesure de précaution » fit Snape d'une voix impérieuse. « Ne m'obligez pas à reprendre la conversation que nous avons eue l'autre jour à propos de la sécurité et la protection que supposent une tutelle, surtout s'agissant de votre cas. Vous êtes plus en danger que n'importe quel autre étudiant, peut-être même plus que Potter, et je ne saurais me permettre de vous exposer ».

« Mais... ».

« Et vous le savez pertinemment ».

« Je... ».

« C'est moi qui décide ».

Le garçon souffla de dépit et se renfrogna. Il fronça les sourcils, contrariés, et retourna à son parchemin. Il y inscrivit les derniers mots de son devoir dans une esquisse brusque, reposa sa plume dans son encrier, avant de rouler les feuilles de papier. Puis il prit l'un des livres disposé sur la table et commença à une page au hasard, le visage sombre.

Snape le regarda faire, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Vous êtes fâché ? » s'enquit-il finalement avec une pointe d'amusement, brisant le silence.

En guise de réponse, le garçon se borna à lui adresser un regard teinté de reproches.

« Puisque vous avez Astronomie ce soir, je vous épargne votre retenue quotidienne » déclara l'homme.

Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules avec raideur.

« Vous pourriez au moins témoigner un peu de reconnaissance pour cette faveur ».

Calixte ne répondit pas davantage.

Il avait déjà voulu profiter du changement de tutelle pour renégocier les retenues obtenues en raison de cette fameuse escapade dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque cette nuit-là avec Harry et Hermione, mais il s'était heurté à un refus catégorique et la menace d'en avoir une ribambelle de plus. Tout espoir avait été vain et futile.

« Il me semble que je vous ai parlé. Ne testez pas une fois de plus les limites de ma patience ».

Le garçon décela dans sa voix une pointe de mécontentement et su qu'il flirtait aux confins du seuil de tolérance de Snape. Son directeur commençait à s'irriter sérieusement.

« J'en ai marre de vos retenues ».

Le deuxième année recula sa chaise de la table et affronta l'homme du regard.

« J'en ai assez d'enlever les coquilles de vos œufs de Doxys chaque soir, de préparer les Bubobulbs sauteurs qui m'échappent des doigts, de vider les poulpes du lac dégoûtants. Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas définitivement ? Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de violer le règlement, mais pour dénicher des informations ».

Surpris par cette réaction, Snape n'en montra rien.

« Dois-je vous rappeler la raison pour laquelle vous subissez ces retenues ? Nous en avons déjà discuté il me semble ».

« Oui, sauf que vous ne me donnez aucune date et j'aimerais savoir quand ça va se terminer ! » protesta Calixte avec véhémence. « Je ne suis pas votre assistant, vous n'avez qu'à les faire vous-même vos tâches écœurantes ».

« Si mes travaux ne vous plaisent pas, je suis persuadé que Rusard se fera une joie de vous trouver des retenues à votre goût ».

« Je préférerais encore être avec le professeur Ombrage et sa plume de sang ».

Snape ne put retenir un rictus.

« Vous ne le pensez pas une seconde ».

Il savait très bien que le gamin bluffait.

Il le savait pour l'avoir reçu un soir dans son propre bureau, la main blessée par la plume assassine de Ombrage. Le garçon haussa les épaules, les poings crispés sur la table, le visage fermé. En son fort intérieur, Snape était plutôt amusé. En dehors des désobéissances flagrantes comme la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou la petite aventure une nuit à la Bibliothèque, le garçon était un élève qui ne causait pas d'ennuis.

Il n'était pas un trouble-fête, et pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait pas grand chose à redire lors des cours théoriques comme pratiques de Potions. Lors des préparations, il faisait naturellement des erreurs, mais les rectifiait à la première remarque, s'investissait avec sérieux et faisait des efforts pour rattraper les lacunes qu'il avait pu avoir dans son ancienne école. Il était plus méritant et intéressé que la plupart des autres étudiants. Quant aux cours de théorie, il en allait de même. Peverell participait, il était même l'un des moteurs principaux du groupe ce qui n'était pas peu dire venant de lui.

De ses collègues professeurs, il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas entendu du remarques négatives sur lui. Et lors des retenues, il ne se plaignait pas. Snape avait l'habitude que les élèves qu'il mettait en retenue se plaignent devant ou lui ou surtout dans son dos, et beaucoup rechignaient à s'astreindre aux tâches ingrates même s'ils finissaient par s'y mettre sous diverses menaces onctueusement prodiguées par lui-même.

Seulement, le gamin Peverell ne s'était pas plaint, semblant accepter son sort.

Peut être, __in fine__, devait-il réévaluer la punition.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, le garçon lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de se rapprocher comme le veut le professeur Dumbledore » lança-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Snape plissa ses yeux, pinçant les lèvres.

« Très Serpentard ce que vous venez de dire, mon garçon » murmura-t-il.

Le garçon, le menton levé avec bravade, ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint son regard inquisiteur durant de longues secondes.

Le Maître des Potions posa ses mains à plats sur la table en bois d'ébène et se baissa lentement jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur du deuxième année. Il le dévisagea avec attention, plongeant profondément son regard noir dans les prunelles bleues où brillaient un air de défi. Le gamin ne cilla même pas. Il durcit son regard.

Il eu tout de même la mince satisfaction de le voir imperceptiblement reculer sur son siège.

« Dans mon immense indulgence, je vais reconsidérer votre cas » susurra-t-il. « Disons... qu'il vous reste encore trois jours de retenues en ma compagnie, puis nous n'en parlons plus. Estimez-vous heureux, cela aurait pu se poursuivre jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année. Mais attention, il y a une contrepartie ».

Snape vit les yeux clairs se renfrogner.

« Je le savais, je m'en doutais que vous alliez dire quelque chose comme ça ».

Le Maître des Potions lui lança un regard intimidateur et mis l'une de ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, ce qui sembla inquiéter le garçon.

« Écoutez plutôt ce en quoi consiste ma contrepartie au lieu de vous plaindre et de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas » murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Calixte fronça les sourcils, surtout pour se donner un peu de contenance devant l'air subtilement menaçant de son directeur, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

« J'ignore si vous avez suivi les dernières actualités de Poudlard, mais il s'avère que l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, M. Crabbe, que vous connaissez si bien puisqu'il vous a expédié à l'infirmerie, a été renvoyé du groupe par le capitaine pour diverses raison. M. Flint a décidé de le faire remplacer par M. Warrington. De ce fait, il reste une place vacante de poursuiveur ».

Snape fit une brève pause.

Le garçon n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard. Bien, il était coriace.

« Dans la mesure où peu de personnes se bousculent au portillon et qu'il n'est pas question que Serpentard se retrouve sans poursuiveur ou pire, avec un mauvais poursuiveur. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions quelqu'un de taille à assumer ce poste, je souhaite que vous intégriez l'équipe. Voilà la contrepartie ».

Calixte écarquilla les yeux.

Son professeur venait-il de le prier de devenir poursuiveur provisoire ?

« Où est le piège ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Il n'y a pas de piège. Vous êtes pour l'instant le candidat que désire le capitaine Flint suite à la dernière victoire contre Poufsouffle. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'éventuellement plus doué. Ou bien, de moins gringalet ».

« Je ne suis pas un gringalet ».

« Ce n'était pas un reproche » fit Snape avec un sourire amusé. « Mais pour l'instant, vous êtes le seul candidat avec un minimum de capacités, et M. Flint ne veut pas repasser des tests de sélection comme en début d'année à la rentrée. Il s'avère que vous avez été plutôt bon durant ce match, bien que vous ayez une constitution plus frêle que les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ».

Il se réjouit de l'étincelle offusquée qui traversa le regard du gamin.

« Vous faîtes exprès de me ridiculiser ».

« Qui ça, moi ? Jamais de la vie, voyons ».

« Je ne veux pas jouer avec Goyle dans l'équipe. C'est une brute ».

« De ce que je me souviens de votre précédente rencontre avec un cognard, c'est M. Crabbe qui l'avait envoyé » fit Snape.

« Ce sont tous les deux des brutes ».

« Bien que cela ne soit pas fulgurant au premier coup d'œil, il s'avère que M. Goyle est plus futé que son comparse. Il n'est pas imbécile au point d'assommer un coéquipier en plein match ».

Snape regarda encore le deuxième année droit dans les yeux avec insistance, puis finit par se redresser lentement.

« C'est une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser ».

« Et si je la refuse ? » argua le gamin.

« Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez pas aimé jouer au Quidditch. Si vous refusez, c'est uniquement par fierté mal placée ».

Snape sut qu'il avait visé en juste en voyant les joues du garçon se colorer légèrement.

« Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que j'aime ou de ce que je n'aime pas ? » répondit-il.

Il regretta ses mots dès qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas très gentil comme remarque. Les yeux de son professeur se rétrécirent et se firent plus dangereux.

« Depuis que vous êtes celui dont j'ai la garde » rétorqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est comme ça que cela fonctionne désormais et nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y a des choses que je décide et que vous n'avez pas à remettre en cause pour votre seul bon vouloir. Ne discutez pas d'un simple ordre ou d'une demande qui vous est favorable. Par Merlin, avez-vous seulement compris de quoi il retournait ? C'est le devoir d'un tuteur. J'imagine sans difficulté qu'en étant délié de la coupelle de votre ancien responsable, vous avez goûté à davantage de liberté en arrivant à Poudlard et en vous représentant l'illusion que vous étiez libre de tout poids. Mais vous devez vous mettre en tête qu'il y a des paroles et des actes qu'un tuteur se doit de dispenser, ce qui est chose on ne peut plus normale ».

Il accentua la pression de son regard charbonneux sur les yeux clairs de Peverell. De façon immanquable, ce dernier tourna la tête, l'air fuyant.

Avec un soupir las, Snape se redressa et relâcha son emprise inquiétante et psychologique sur lui.

« C'est pour votre bien que je dis ça, ne l'oubliez pas ».

La conversation se termina sur un silence gênant. Désireux d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du Maître des Potions, Calixte rassembla ses affaires de cours et quitta l'appartement. Snape soupira à nouveau.

Il ne revit pas le garçon dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, et devina qu'il devait bouder quelque part dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il lui parut toutefois de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il franchit les portes de ses quartiers privés peu avant la mise en place du couvre-feu. Depuis son fauteuil, Snape lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque d'une voix onctueuse.

« C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, vous devriez être un peu plus prudent à ce sujet ».

Il l'avait dit sur un timbre calme, et en aucun cas incisif. Mais le deuxième année se montra impertinent.

« Sinon quoi, vous allez me retirer des points parce que j'ai failli dépasser l'heure limite ? » répondit-il avec un trait de défi.

Snape serra les dents, fronçant les sourcils.

« Croyez-moi, vous pourriez avoir de plus graves ennuis si vous croisiez certaines personnes dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Comme le professeur Ombrage, par exemple. Mais je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien à ce sujet ».

Vaguement embarrassé par ces mots, Calixte ne réagit pas, se contentant de dégrafer sa cape et d'enlever son pull. Contrairement aux couloirs froids du château, les appartements de Snape étaient à bonne température grâce aux flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

« En revanche, je ne suis pas loin de retirer une dizaine de points à Serpentard pour votre insolence » poursuivit l'homme avec toujours autant de flegme.

« Vous ne pouvez pas enlever de points à Serpentard » fit le garçon sur un ton moins bravache.

« Et pourquoi cela ? ».

« Je suis sous votre tutelle dans votre appartement privé, ce n'est pas comme lors des heures de cours ».

« Vous avez l'air bien confiant en ce que vous avancez ».

Snape replia le journal qu'il était en train de terminer de parcourir.

« En êtes vous absolument sûr ? Êtes-vous certain que je n'ai pas le droit de retirer des points à ma propre maison lorsque l'un de mes étudiants se montre effronté à mon égard ? ».

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« J'en suis sûr ».

« Je présume que vous avez lu ce principe dans le règlement intérieur de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit doucereusement Snape.

Il vit le gamin hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Après tout, ne suis-je pas le directeur de l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et surtout, ne suis-je pas censé être le maître chez moi ? ».

« Vous êtes plus mon gardien que mon professeur, puisqu'on est le soir » prétendit Calixte. « Ce n'est pas la même chose ».

Un sourire légèrement narquois étira les lèvres de Snape.

« Ainsi donc, vous venez de m'avouer que je suis bel et bien votre gardien. Uniquement lorsque ça vous arrange, j'ai l'impression. Je me trompe ? ».

Il fut amusé de voir l'impertinent rougir, qui réalisait qu'il était pris à son propre jeu.

« Tout ceci n'est décidément pas très sérieux, M. Peverell » conclut-il.

Mortifié, Calixte se détourna de l'homme au sourire moqueur et s'éloigna vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon. Il s'accouda sur le rebord et plongea son regard dans la nuit dehors, les joues brûlantes.

Il attendit comme ça jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes avant le début du cours d'Astronomie, Snape se lève de son fauteuil et décrète qu'il était temps de s'y rendre. D'un simple geste de la main, il diminua l'intensité du feu pendant que le jeune garçon s'habillait chaudement. Enveloppé de sa cape en laine noire aux insignes vert et argent, couleurs de Serpentard, il se rendit dans le hall d'entrée près de la porte.

Snape le rejoignit un instant plus tard, ses robes de sorcier virevoltant dans un claquement maîtrisé. Il observa Calixte de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose » commenta-t-il.

Interloqué, le garçon fouilla son sac. Il avait son livre de cours, ses cartes astronomiques et de quoi prendre des notes. Il releva la tête vers son professeur, l'air intrigué. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard, et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas relevé, les nuits sont glaciales en ce moment ».

« J'ai ma cape, mon pull, mon écharpe et mes gants » s'étonna Calixte, sans comprendre.

« Petit inconscient ».

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'homme avait un bonnet en laine dans la main, qu'il venait de faire voler jusqu'à lui au moyen d'un sort informulé. Il le tendit d'un geste impérieux à Calixte, qui s'empressa de le mettre, se sentant quelque peu stupide.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous reveniez malade de votre cours en plein air, je ne vais pas passer mon weekend à vous veiller dans votre lit » ironisa Snape avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Après vous ».

Ainsi escorté, Calixte se rendit donc à son cours d'Astronomie. Ils croisèrent les préfets-en-chef qui commençaient leur tour de ronde, puis rencontrèrent Ombrage. Lorsqu'elle les vit, la Grande Inquisitrice plissa ses yeux mauvais et un air à la fois de dégoût comme de dépit envahi les traits de son visage. Elle et Snape se saluèrent sans un mot d'un signe de la tête, et une tension perceptible flotta dans l'atmosphère.

Par pure provocation envers l'envoyée du Ministère et rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de la faire enrager, l'homme posa une main bienveillante et purement possessive sur l'épaule du garçon qui, trop surpris pour réagir, se laissa faire. Il adopta une attitude paternelle et esquissa un sourire de dédain.

Immédiatement, des éclairs de rage traversèrent le regard de Ombrage, et sa figure se crispa de mécontentement. Le sourire suffisant de Snape grandit et il se rapprocha du garçon, se délectant de la frustration de la Grande Inquisitrice toute de rose vêtue. Celle-ci serra ses poings mais poursuivit son chemin, accélérant le pas.

De son côté, Calixte savait que la femme n'avait pas très bien digéré l'annonce de sa prise en charge par Snape. Il frissonna. Il devait s'estimer heureux de lui avoir filé entre les doigts, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait sucré la place de Snape et s'était accaparé sa tutelle. Elle en aurait été capable, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le tourmenter.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de la Tour d'Astronomie, le garçon s'aperçut que son professeur n'avait toujours pas enlevé la main de son épaule. L'homme le tourna vers lui et fit :

« Votre cours dure une heure je crois, je vous attendrai ici tout à l'heure. Ne traînez pas en haut ».

Puis, il sembla se rendre compte que sa main était toujours posée machinalement sur l'épaule du gamin. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux noirs. Il retira prestement sa main et fit volte-face, laissant Calixte perplexe.

Il resta quelques instants planté là, regardant l'homme s'éloigner d'un pas vif, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers de la tour qu'il monta quatre à quatre jusqu'à la plateforme. Il arriva juste à temps pour le cours d'Astronomie qui venait de commencer à l'instant, et se glissa près de ses camarades qui préparaient le matériel d'observation des étoiles. Il y avait un vent réfrigérant en haut, mais heureusement le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et donc idéal pour étudier la voûte céleste.

Vu l'heure tardive, les étudiants n'étaient pas dissipés et suivaient attentivement le cours, appliquant les instructions du professeur Sinistra. Tout se déroula ainsi sans encombres.

Il n'en allait malheureusement pas être de même le lendemain en classe de Potions.

****o****

****o o****

****o o o****

Les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Serdaigle avaient cours de Potions l'après-midi. La fabrication d'une potion de Pimentine était à l'ordre du jour.

Dès son entrée dans la salle, Snape instaura l'ordre d'un simple claquement de capes. Il leur donna quelques directives puis se mit, comme à son habitude lors des cours pratiques, à arpenter entre les tables. À maintes reprises, il prévint les étudiants des risques d'explosion que présentait l'élaboration d'une potion de Pimentine, de sorte que plus personne ne put décemment l'ignorer.

« Faîtes bien attention, cette potion contient un ingrédient qui est le sang de la salamandre jaune du désert. C'est la présence de cet élément qui fait parfois sortir de la fumée des oreilles des personnes les plus sensibles qui en boivent. Il convient donc de le manipuler avec soin et prudence lors du dosage et du mélange si vous ne voulez pas que votre chaudron vous explose à la figure. Et croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas du tout que cela vous arrive ».

Et tout le monde comprenait alors, au vu de son regard noir, qu'il parlait surtout des conséquences qu'il leur réserverait personnellement en pareille situation, plutôt que de celles occasionnées par une éventuelle explosion.

Assis à sa paillasse avec quelques uns de ses camarades et aux côtés de son ami Priam Jameson, Calixte mélangeait son breuvage avec une attention soutenue. Il avait relevé les manches de son uniforme pour ne pas se salir et, comme les autres étudiants, en profitait pour se réchauffer les mains près de son chaudron.

Avec la chute brutale des températures à l'approche d'un hiver qui s'était installé plus tôt que les années précédentes selon nombre de personnes, les salles où Snape donnait cours étaient souvent glaciales. Les murs étaient froids et humides. Face aux multiples revendications et plaintes des élèves à ce sujet qui étaient remontées aux oreilles de Dumbledore, le directeur de Serpentard avait dû se résoudre à allumer et entretenir un feu dans ses classes. Cette initiative sûrement faite sous la contrainte avait quelque peu réchauffé les pièces, mais cela demeurait nettement insuffisant, et lors des cours pratiques de Potions, chacun s'en remettait ainsi à la maigre chaleur dégagée par son chaudron.

Calixte constata avec soulagement que sa potion prenait une teinte rose pâle, conformément à ce qu'exigeait son manuel. Une fine fumée s'en élevait. Il la saupoudra prudemment de pattes de scarabée d'Égypte et diminua l'intensité du feu.

Autour de lui, les autres étudiants, le front barré par la concentration, s'efforçaient de suivre à la lettre les instructions de Snape. Pendant que le professeur s'éloignait de l'autre côté de la classe, les conversations naquirent à leur table.

L'une de leur camarade de Serpentard, une fille aux cheveux châtains tressés et installée à côté de son ami, se pencha soudain près de son chaudron et s'adressa au petit groupe d'un air conspirateur.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère de la Magie hier soir ? » lança-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle avait l'expression de ceux qui détenaient de grands et croustillants secrets sur le point d'être révélés. Sa question ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de autres élèves, qui se désintéressèrent momentanément de leur préparation et la fixèrent avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda Priam avec curiosité. « Je n'ai rien lu de particulier dans la __Gazette du Sorcie___r _ce matin. C'est un fait divers ? ».

Tout comme Priam, Calixte lisait attentivement les journaux que recevait l'école, surtout ces derniers temps. Lui non plus n'avait rien relevé de particulier, si ce n'est la routine habituelle, à savoir les témoignages et attaques remettant en cause la position officielle de Dumbledore, les témoignages d'employés et autres représentants sur les Mangemorts évadés que l'on avait toujours pas récupéré, et autres informations susceptible de se retrouver dans un journal quotidien.

La jeune fille s'enorgueillit.

« C'est normal que vous n'en ayez pas encore entendu parlé, c'est une information toute fraîche, ma mère qui travaille au Ministère me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure par courrier ».

« Allez, crache le morceau » s'impatienta l'une de ses amies. « Tu m'en parles depuis ce matin, je veux savoir ce que c'est ».

Sa camarade gloussa de rire et vérifia que Snape était toujours occupé ailleurs.

« Ma mère donc, qui travaille au Ministère, a appris cette nuit de l'un de ses amis haut-placé du département des Langues de Plomb que... ».

« Les quoi ? » l'interrompit Calixte, sûr d'avoir mal compris.

« Les Langues de Plomb, un genre de services secrets » lui chuchota Priam.

« Oui, une formation d'élite de sorciers du département des Mystères qui travaille en étroite collaboration avec les Aurors » reprit la fille aux cheveux tressés. « Apparemment, il y aurait eu un cambriolage hier soir à la banque de Gringotts, une effraction a été détectée alors que les employés et les Gobelins avaient quitté les lieux après leur journée de travail».

« Rien de si exceptionnel » fit un garçon, presque déçu, en retournant à son chaudron. « Les tentatives de vol arrivent de temps en temps, mais échouent toujours. Gringotts est trop bien protégée ».

Il jeta quelques pattes de sauterelles dans sa préparation.

Un air malicieux et énigmatique traversa le visage de sa camarade.

« Ai-je parlé de tentative ? Ce n'était pas une tentative, le cambriolage a été couronné de succès puisque les voleurs sont repartis avec leur or. Les premiers Aurors sur les lieux selon ma mère pensent qu'ils auraient pu bénéficier d'une complicité à l'intérieur de la banque compte tenu de son niveau de protection très élevé. L'affaire devrait sortir demain dans la presse. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas le plus spectaculaire ».

« Que peut-il y avoir de plus spectaculaire qu'un cambriolage réussi à l'endroit magique sûrement le plus sécurisé du pays après Poudlard ? » fit Priam avec une pointe d'excitation.

Tous autour de leur table avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

« Plusieurs coffres ont été visités, et devinez lesquels ? » murmura la jeune fille. « Les coffres de... ».

Elle laissa sa voix basse en suspend et ils se penchèrent davantage pour ne pas manquer la suite de la phrase.

« … plusieurs Mangemorts réputés, ceux qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban ».

Aussitôt, des exclamation vite étouffées s'élevèrent autour de la table, sous l'œil très satisfait de la Serpentard. Ils se turent presque immédiatement et replongèrent dans leur chaudron en voyant leur directeur de maison s'approcher d'eux. L'air soupçonneux, il vint se poster près de leur paillasse et les balaya du regard.

Le silence précaire qui venait de s'installer ne le trompa nullement.

« Concentrez-vous sur vos potions de Pimentine » ordonna-t-il, clairement soupçonneux.

« Oui, Professeur Snape » répondit sur un ton forcé l'élève à l'origine de la révélation, tandis que ses camarades hochaient vigoureusement la tête.

L'homme haussa les sourcils devant sa mixture peu appétissante qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron, puis glissa machinalement son regard sur Peverell. Il ne trouva pas de commentaire à faire, et se dirigea donc vers une autre tablée.

Un cambriolage des coffres de Mangemorts évadés chez Gringotts songea Calixte. Si ce que disait sa camarade était exact, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle. Il était de réputation notoire que la banque des sorciers était un lieu extrêmement bien protégée et impénétrable. La plupart des tentatives d'effraction avaient jusqu'à présent échouées, et le fait que plusieurs personnes réussissent le coup de maître d'y opérer un cambriolage dans les coffres était grave et impressionnant. Mais il était encore plus inquiétant d'apprendre que les chambres fortes visitées appartenaient à certains Mangemorts récemment évadés d'Azkaban, des fidèles parmi les plus dangereux de Lord Voldemort.

Perdu dans des pensées qui l'emmenaient bien loin de son cours de Potions, le garçon s'empara du tube qui renfermait le sang de salamandre jaune et en versa machinalement dans son chaudron. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit que sa préparation commençait à virer au rouge écarlate qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il relut ses instructions. Il s'aperçu alors de son erreur. La potion aurait dû être orange.

Il avait versé tout le tube en entier, alors qu'une petite dose suffisait amplement. Snape avait tellement insisté dessus !

« Oh non ! Non, non, non... » se lamenta Calixte.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure sur le moyen de rattraper sa potion. Fini de rire. Il voyait les mécanismes et les rouages de réflexion tourner à plein régime dans son esprit, à la recherche d'une solution de dernier recours susceptible de lui éviter au mieux un zéro, au pire une catastrophe.

La potion crépitait de plus en plus dangereusement. Son chaudron bouillonna et de grosses bulles rouges ainsi que de la fumée s'en élevèrent. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Dans l'urgence, il pressentit l'explosion imminente.

« Tous aux abris ! » s'écria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Fichu pour fichu...

Autour de lui, ses camarades n'écoutèrent que leurs instincts les plus primaires et plongèrent sous leur table.

Dans un réflexe qu'il savait être complètement stupide, Calixte attrapa sa fiole de décoction d'orties et en lança le contenu sur son breuvage, dans l'espoir irréfléchi que ça ralentirait voire éviterait un dérapage en la refroidissant.

Erreur.

__Grossière__ erreur.

Visiblement, ces deux ingrédients ne faisaient pas bon mélange.

Naturellement alerté par ce trouble dans l'ordre si maîtrisé de sa classe, Snape qui arrivait précipitamment derrière lui n'eut pas le temps de hurler la phrase __Ne faîtes pas ça, malheureux !__ qui venait de se former en une fraction de seconde dans son esprit.

Le chaudron quant à lui eu en revanche largement le temps de lui exploser à la figure.

Calixte, qui était le plus prêt de l'explosion, reçu de nombreuses projections de potions sur le corps et notamment sur le bras avec lequel il s'était protégé le visage. Le souffle brûlant de l'impact le plaqua au sol dans un nuage de fumée irritant. Il entendit vaguement quelques cris effarés, ses oreilles sifflaient.

Quelqu'un de puissant le releva sans plus tarder et le remit sur pied, lui serrant les bras.

La première chose qu'il vit ensuite fut le regard sombre et particulièrement meurtrier de son professeur. Il était furieux. Un instant, il cru y voir une lueur d'inquiétude. Cependant si elle exista, elle fut vite remplacée par une vague de colère.

Oh non...

Qu'avait-il fait ? songea-t-il, horrifié par lui-même. La seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Peverell ! » siffla Snape au même moment.

Ça allait barder pour lui. Sa vie s'arrêtait maintenant.

« Êtes-vous __incapable__ d'intégrer un ordre aussi simple que celui de doser le sang de salamandre avec prudence et attention ?! ».

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! » lança-t-il à toute vitesse, décomposé.

« Vous allez l'être » lui susurra Snape sur un ton assassin, son visage courroucé près du sien.

Ça avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Il n'eut aucun mal à le croire sur parole.

Il voulu se dégager de son étreinte mais l'homme refusa de le lâcher et continua.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui vient de se passer ? Non seulement ceci aurait pu causer votre perte mais aussi malencontreusement blesser vos petits camarades ! Est-ce aussi difficile pour vous de seulement daigner __m'écouter__ ? ».

Ses yeux noirs le foudroyèrent.

Calixte se dégagea de son étreinte d'une bourrade. Il le repoussa en ayant recours à la force et se recula dans l'allée centrale de la salle. Dans la fureur qu'il lisait dans le regard de son professeur, il eu le temps d'y voir passer un éclat de surprise. Mais ce geste sembla le rendre plus mécontent encore.

« SILENCE ! » rugit Snape.

Le brouhaha qui agitait la classe s'éteignit immédiatement comme si on l'avait recouvert d'une chape de plomb.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été touché ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aux accents mortels, tout en dissipant le nuage de fumée blanc d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Zeus le maître de la foudre en aurait pâli de jalousie. Personne ne broncha. Ou peut-être que personne n'osa broncher. Un bref balayage visuel lui apprit que les étudiants les plus proches de l'explosion n'avaient rien reçu.

« Lancez tous un sort de stabilisation sur vos potions et ne touchez plus à rien. En attendant mon retour, étudiez le chapitre relatif aux dangers des préparations contenant des ingrédients de nature à provoquer des explosions. Je ne veux pas entendre une mouche voler, et soyez certain que le premier ou la première à se risquer à me désobéir rejoindra votre inconscient de camarade en retenue jusqu'en février ».

La menace était claire, incisive, et tout le monde se figea dans une atmosphère tendue.

Snape fit disparaître les restes fumant de chaudrons, le verre cassé et les ingrédients ruinés qui jonchaient le sol et la table touchée par l'explosion. Puis, dans un bruissement de capes qui n'augurait rien de bon, il se dirigea à grandes foulées vers Calixte, le saisit avec fermeté mais sans brutalité par le bras et le conduisit de suite dans une salle annexe à la classe de Potions. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds.

« Enlevez vos vêtements ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement en le lâchant.

Il se rendit en vitesse vers une armoire qu'il entreprit de fouiller frénétiquement.

« Pardon ? » balbutia Calixte.

Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! L'explosion vous aurait-elle aliéné le cerveau ? Vous êtes recouvert d'une substance nocive dont vous devez être immédiatement débarrassé. Cessez d'aggraver votre cas et de vous comporter comme un enfant en bas âge. Approchez ! ».

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet.

__« Aguamenti »__rajouta-t-il une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Un baquet d'eau froide s'abattit sur le gamin, qui se retrouva trempé comme une soupe.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » protesta-t-il en claquant des dents.

« Pour enlever le plus gros de la potion, petit inconscient » gronda l'homme. « Vous avez besoin de soins sinon vous allez le regretter, croyez-moi ».

La façon dont le gamin se tenait tremblant devant lui, lui rappela fugacement le soir de son arrivée, où il lui avait donné la très nette impression d'avoir été plongé au fond de l'onde glaciale du lac. Il regarda l'uniforme de Serpentard que déjà la potion ratée rongeait comme un acide. L'eau avait à peine freiné sa progression. Des traces rouges et douloureuses apparaissaient sur le cou, les avants-bras et le visage du garçon.

« Aïe, ça brûle » gémit celui-ci.

« Évidemment que ça brûle. Ne touchez pas à vos plaies et retirez votre uniforme. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire à votre place ! ».

Ses paroles électrisèrent le deuxième année choqué qui s'empressa de lui obéir, bien à contrecœur cependant. Il conserva le principal et refusa de croiser le regard de son professeur. Ce dernier n'avait toutefois que faire de l'embarras de son jeune élève et il s'avança vers lui, tournoyant autour de lui, inspectant les potentiels dégâts qu'auraient pu faire la potion. Mal préparée en raison du dosage du sang de salamandre jaune du désert, une potion de Pimentine pouvait se révéler très corrosive.

Des marques rouges s'étendaient sur les bras et le dos du garçon, le reste était intact. Sans perdre de temps, Snape étala une pommade, sorte d'épaisse pâte verdâtre qui avait une odeur d'algue, là où avait été projetée la potion. Le gamin sursauta quand il sentit les doigts frais sur ses épaules mais ne se laissa docilement faire. Puis l'homme le retourna et s'occupa de ses bras, son regard toujours aussi noir et brillant de colère.

Il le lâcha ensuite, sembla juger le résultat satisfaisant, et sécha les vêtements du garçon d'un informulé.

« Rhabillez-vous ».

Calixte ne se fit pas prier. Sous l'œil incendiaire de son directeur de maison, il enfila son uniforme en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour dire ouf.

Snape prit ensuite son élève par le bras et ils quittèrent l'annexe pour retourner dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci, pendant l'absence du professeur, était restée plongée dans un silence tel que l'on aurait pu entendre les ingrédients insectes ramper sur les tables. Retenant leur souffle, tous les étudiants Serdaigle et Serpentards tournèrent leurs regards craintifs et intéressés vers eux.

« Rangez vos affaires, apportez-moi un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau. Dans la mesure où elle n'est pas terminée, j'en évaluerai le travail jusqu'alors accompli. Ceux dont la préparation a été gâchée par l'intervention brillante de M. Peverell ici présent sont dispensés de me le rendre. Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre que le son de vos respirations. Pour la prochaine séance, vous me rendrez chacun un devoir supplémentaire sur les propriétés du sang de la salamandre jaune du désert dans les préparations en générale, et sur la potion de Pimentine notamment. Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade ».

Personne n'osait bouger, de peur de provoquer le courroux du professeur. Il brûlait d'une colère contenue. Cette absence totale de réaction le rendit plus énervé encore.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? À moins que vous ne souhaitiez le rejoindre en retenue ? ».

Cette menace fut assez dissuasive pour que le groupe s'active en silence. Tous rangèrent leurs affaires et apportèrent leurs échantillons dans un silence tendu. Puis les élèves quittèrent la salle, non sans lancer des regards compatissants et inquiets vers Calixte, qui se demandait s'il terminerait sa journée en un seul morceau, ou plutôt dans l'un des bocaux de Snape, découpé en tranches et baigné de formol.

Lorsque le dernier étudiant referma la porte, la colère de son professeur explosa.

Il lâcha le bras du garçon, s'éloigna vers son bureau et tapa violemment du poing dessus.

« À QUOI DONC PENSIEZ-VOUS, CRÈME D'INCONSCIENT ?! » rugit-il avec force.

Calixte sursauta, les yeux écarquillés vers le poing fermé de Snape, surpris que le bois de la table résiste.

« Avez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences de votre grave négligence en versant la __totalité__ du tube de sang de salamandre ? Au-delà de votre propre désinvolture qui aurait pu vous coûter bien plus que des brûlures, avez-vous ne serait-ce fait que réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur vos camarades ? Par Merlin mon garçon, mais où donc aviez-vous la tête ! N'avez-vous donc aucun instinct de survie ? Vous auriez pu être blessé plus sérieusement, vous et les élèves les plus proches ! Une décoction d'orties sur du sang de salamandre, par Morgane ! ».

Pétrifié, Calixte regardait le professeur lui crier dessus. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère. Brusquement, l'homme contourna son bureau et fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Trop choqué pour réagir, le garçon ne pensa même pas à reculer ou se défendre.

Mais le Maître des Potions l'attrapa par les épaules et l'écrasa de son regard assassin.

« À quel moment vous-êtes vous dit qu'il serait intelligent de jeter du jus d'orties dans une potion déjà sur le point d'exploser ?! Verser tout le sang de salamandre sans aucune précaution de dosage était incroyablement insensé, mais l'acte qui a suivi relevait purement et simplement de la folie ! ».

À travers les yeux bleus et clairs du garçon, Snape pouvait presque revoir la scène se défiler. Il pouvait lire en ce gamin comme dans un livre grand ouvert. En tant que Légilimens accomplis, il n'avait qu'à effleurer à peine son esprit pour deviner ses pensées.

« Ces deux ingrédients sont très dangereux associés l'un à l'autre, et le sang de la salamandre doit être savamment utilisé. Combien de fois l'ai-je répété aujourd'hui, combien de fois ai-je tenté de l'inculquer dans les cerveaux épais de vos camarades ! L'auriez-vous fait exprès ?! ».

Une expression complètement abasourdie passa sur le visage déstabilisé de Calixte.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le promets » essaya-t-il se se défendre. « Je pensais à autre chose, je ne m'en était pas aperçu... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ».

« Être désolé ne suffit pas ! » gronda Snape.

Calixte repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il repensa à ses camarades autour de la table qui pour sauver leur peau avaient dû s'aplatir au sol. Il était entièrement responsable de ce qui était arriver, il en était désormais conscient, il était conscient qu'ils auraient pu avoir très mal. D'un coup, il se sentit profondément coupable et nauséeux.

Les remords nouèrent sa gorge et il sentit mal.

« Je suis désolé ».

Snape souffla de mécontentement.

« Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. C'est pour ça que je leur ai crié de s'abriter. Je voulais limiter la casse et rattraper désespérément la potion » avoua Calixte.

Sa confession ne calma par le professeur.

« Il n'est pas uniquement question des autres, mais surtout de vous ! Les explosions de chaudrons lorsqu'elles arrivent, et surtout quand l'ingrédient principal est un explosif, peuvent s'avérer extrêmement dangereuses voire mortelles ! Ce n'était ici qu'une potion de Pimentine mais c'est une chance inespérée et quasiment inouïe que vous n'ayez pas de plus graves blessures ! Je vous parle de __vous__. Je me suis __inquiété__ pour vous ».

« Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ? » murmura le garçon.

Les mots de Snape pénétraient peu à peu son esprit.

« Oui, enfant inconscient » gronda l'homme, impitoyable. « Je me suis inquiété de votre sécurité »

Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait aimé l'être, Calixte sentit ses yeux picoter et il détourna le regard. Il tenta difficilement de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Snape vit les prunelles du garçon s'humidifier. Il comprit que le gamin était encore sous le choc. Son expression se radoucit et il soupira, navré.

Dans un geste qui le stupéfia lui-même mais qui lui vint comme un réflexe, il rapprocha un instant Peverell et le serra contre lui, posant une main rassurante et apaisante sur sa nuque. S'il fut surpris, le garçon ne dit rien et se laissa faire, réussissant à ne pas verser une seule larme. L'étreinte fut brève mais elle sembla rasséréner le gamin.

« C'est bon, ça va aller. Plus de peur que de mal » fit Snape.

Il le relâcha, croisa le regard étonné et assombrit mais vaillant du garçon et intima sur un ton sévère :

« Ne recommencez pas une chose pareille. Jamais ».


	18. Le début des vacances

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent de super reviews :)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XVIII**

**Le début des vacances**

* * *

Ce vendredi soir sonnait le dernier jour de cours et le début des vacances de fin d'année.

Le ciel avait arboré un teint blanc et maussade tout au long de la journée, et le château avait été plongé dans un épais brouillard. Le temps tranchait radicalement avec l'ambiance et la bonne humeur générale. Toute la semaine, les étudiants s'étaient montrés de plus en plus fébriles et impatients à l'approche des vacances de Noël, et cette excitation se traduisait par des comportements plus désinvoltes et indisciplinés en classe comme dans les couloirs.

La plupart d'entre eux avait projeté de rentrer auprès de leurs familles ou voyager, et ils se préparaient à partir tôt dès le lendemain matin avec le train du Poudlard Express. Peu envisageaient de passer les fêtes au château, compte tenu des méthodes d'enseignement et d'administration d'une Dolorès Ombrage toujours plus avide de pouvoir, ce qui avait achevé de réduire de les faire fuir. Il leur fallait une échappatoire, une trêve, et malgré les festivités Poudlard ne leur apparaissait plus aussi accueillant que les années précédentes.

Le système Ombrage avait ses limites.

Peu avant les vacances, le professeur Dumbledore dans un accès d'indulgence ou de folie selon les considérations et opinions des uns et des autres, avait décidé de permettre à nouveau les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, avec pour seule condition que les élèves rentrent impérativement avant la tombée de la nuit. Le joli village était plus animé que jamais en ce moment et superbement décoré. Les étudiants en avaient donc profité pour faire le plein de cadeaux, de friandises et autres sucreries avant de retourner chez eux.

Mais en dépit des supplications du garçon dont il avait la charge, Severus Snape avait fermement rechigné à l'autorisé à s'y rendre. Le souvenir de sa dernière visite illégale à Poudlard ainsi que du meurtre sanglant qui y s'était déroulé était encore bien vivace dans son esprit.

Le Maître des Potions n'avait accepté d'y aller que s'il l'accompagnait en personne. Naturellement, cette exigence avait souverainement déplu au deuxième année, ce qui avait occasionné quelques bouderies de sa part, mais Snape n'en démordait pas, inflexible. Quelques jours auparavant, l'homme était donc allé à Pré-au-Lard pour permettre au jeune Serpentard de se balader dans les boutiques affriolantes, mais ce dernier s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'avait finalement pas la moindre envie d'être vu en compagnie de son tuteur et directeur de maison devant les autres étudiants. La visite s'était donc considérablement écourtée et ils avaient échoué à l'auberge des Trois-Balais entichés des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Sinistra.

Bien évidemment, cette initiative était loin d'avoir ravi le gamin qui s'était efforcé de faire bonne figure par politesse avant de se murer dans un silence symptomatique de son ennui, refusant de prendre part aux discussions des adultes. Ce n'était qu'en voyant que le garçon lançait des regards envieux vers les tables voisines que, agacé, il l'y avait congédié tout en le gardant à l'oeil dans son champ de vision.

Snape soupira, resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui.

La nuit était presque là, et les températures déjà froides de la journée avaient encore chuté, balayant l'épais brouillard et garnissant le ciel laiteux de lourds nuages gris. Ni la lune ni les étoiles ne brilleraient ce soir.

Il vadrouillait seul sur les murailles découvertes du château, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans son immense seigneurie, il avait finalement choisi de revenir sur sa décision d'infliger d'autres retenues au garçon, estimant que l'accident en Potions en lui-même lui avait suffisamment servi de leçon pour l'avenir. Et non, s'obstinait-il à se répéter en boucle, cela n'avait rien à voir de près ou de loin avec l'élan de sentimentalisme qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu le gamin sur le point de fondre en larmes devant lui.

Suite à ce rapprochement qui aurait certainement ravi ce vieux gaga de Dumbledore si par malheur cette information avait été porté à sa connaissance, Snape s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'installe entre lui et le garçon une ambiance embarrassante, gauche, maladroite. À son plus grand étonnement, il n'en fut rien. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, chacun évitant à tous prix d'évoquer l'incident. Il persistait encore entre eux une forme de distance.

Ce qui, de l'avis du professeur, était bien normal en raison de la situation.

Après que son école de magie eut été attaquée par la clique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Calixte Peverell, arraché au pays où il avait habité et étudié pour la majeure partie de sa vie, la France, avait atterri dans les contrées d'Écosse à Poudlard. Puis appris qu'il était devenu l'une des cibles principales dudit Mage noir, ce qui n'était pas une chose moindre compte tenu de l'obsession de ce dernier pour le Survivant Potter.

Son passé vécu avec son ancien tuteur, un homme brutal et peu aimable ni aimant, n'avait manifestement pas été des plus idéal. De ce que Snape avait compris, lorsque son responsable ne le rabrouait pas, il ignorait tout simplement son existence ou le laissait avec les elfes de maison. Il ne fallait pas être excessivement futé pour deviner que le gamin se montrait méfiant à l'égard de tout ce qui représentait une figure d'autorité. Il ne fallait pas non plus être démesurément intelligent pour s'apercevoir que le Maître des Potions_ était_ indéniablement une figure d'autorité respectée et crainte.

Lui-même avait évité de tisser des relations privées avec les autres lorsqu'il avait malheureusement trahi puis perdu le seul véritable amour de sa vie Lily Evans des années plus tôt.

Il avait bien plusieurs amitiés, entre ses contacts professionnels et ceux issus du réseau qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il s'était engagé au service de Voldemort, ou encore les brèves relations féminines ça et là. Mais il n'avait pas d'intimité à proprement parler comme on le ferait envers sa famille, son conjoint ou son enfant.

Dès son engagement aux côtés des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait renforcé l'armure qu'il s'était forgée, organisant et refoulant une palette importante de ses émotions. La mort de Lily l'avait anéanti et n'avait pas participé à inverser la tendance. Rattrapé par les regrets, il s'était refusé à faire entrer d'autres personnes dans sa vie personnelle pour leur éviter de souffrir.

Dès lors, les événements qui avaient contribué à une sorte de rapprochement entre lui et le garçon aux yeux bleus commençaient à fissurer sa carapace.

La vérité, c'est que Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'énerver contre lui et se lancer dans une plaidoirie enflammée pour lui faire accepter la tutelle.

Cette cause lui avait déjà été acquise.

Il avait tenu tête à son directeur uniquement par principe, par superficialité, pour donner l'illusion d'un homme insensible et indifférent au sort du deuxième année. Par fierté personnelle. Naturellement, l'on ne bernait pas si facilement ce grand sorcier, et Dumbledore le savait pertinemment. Se surprenant lui-même, Snape s'était aperçu qu'il ressentait la nécessité instinctive d'intervenir dans la vie de Calixte Peverell. Il s'était malgré lui attaché au gamin et sa vulnérabilité face aux menaces pesant sur lui avait renforcé son sentiment à ce propos.

Le Maître des Potions s'était dirigé vers le stade de Quidditch, dont il avait repéré de loin les énormes spots braquant leurs lumières blanches et crues sur le terrain.

Il savait que le capitaine Marcus Flint avait réuni son équipe de Serpentards au grand complet pour le dernier entraînement avant le départ en vacances. La semaine précédente, Gryffondor avait affronté Serdaigle, remportant la victoire. Refusant une fois de plus un échec contre l'équipe des lions, Flint entraînait sans relâche ses coéquipiers ces derniers temps et les exhortait d'ailleurs à s'exercer chacun de leur côté durant les vacances de Noël.

Snape se glissa furtivement sur le terrain, observant la fin de l'entraînement sans manifester sa présence.

Ses Serpentards travaillaient avec ardeur et application. Il y avait une chance de faire disparaître le sourire victorieux de Minerva McGonagall au sujet de sa chère équipe, et il fallait la saisir. De ce que lui avait rapporté Flint, Peverell évoluait rapidement et faisait preuve d'un talent certain pour le Quidditch. Le garçon était concentré et sérieux, et le capitaine ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dans son équipe.

Tout ceci était de bonne augure pour le prochain match contre Gryffondor.

Malgré le ciel qui s'assombrissait et de la nuit froide qui enveloppait rapidement les joueurs, ceux-ci ne freinaient pas la cadence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Flint aperçut soudain la silhouette noire de Snape au bord du terrain qu'il considéra qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter l'entraînement et qu'il sonna le coup de sifflet final. Mais l'homme se doutait bien que si son capitaine ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, il aurait volontiers poursuivit la séance jusque tard dans la soirée, voire toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Laissant à ses camarades le soin de ranger les équipements, Flint atterrit à proximité de Snape et salua son professeur.

« L'équipe est fin prête pour écraser celle de Gryffondor, Professeur. Je suis confiant pour notre prochain match. Je leur ait dit de maintenir leur niveau pendant les vacances, nous ferons encore des entraînements à la reprise des cours ».

« Je le nous le souhaite, M. Flint. Mais veillez à ne pas épuiser vos coéquipiers, ils ne doivent pas arriver lessivés en janvier face aux Gryffondor ».

« Rassurez-vous, ils seront en pleine forme, ils auront de toute façon tout le temps de se reposer durant les fêtes » répondit Flint avec assurance.

Il était très enthousiaste et parlait avec exaltation.

Snape hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse, et se tourna vers Peverell qui venait de ranger le Souaffle écarlate dans la caisse en fer accordée par l'école. Il s'approcha de son professeur, le souffle court. Ses oreilles étaient rougies par le froid, ses lèvres bleuies et il semblait fourbu et frigorifié.

« Vous vous êtes surpassé » fit tranquillement Snape. « J'espère qu'il en sera de même le jour du match ».

Le compliment parut le ragaillardir quelque peu et il lui accorda un franc sourire. Ses yeux bleus s'éclaircirent et se firent plus rieurs.

« Marcus est infernal, il est complètement obsédé par le Quidditch en ce moment ! Je suis content d'être en vacances ».

Snape haussa les sourcils.

« C'est le prix à payer pour battre l'équipe de Gryffondor qui, et cela ne vous l'a pas échappé, est plutôt bonne ».

« Il n'a pas à nous faire entraîner jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit » se plaignit Calixte. « Il fait tellement froid ».

« Et pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas tomber malade ? Vous avez un bonnet à votre disposition, il me semble ».

Il le regarda avec intensité. Calixte ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Il s'envole à chaque fois que je le mets » justifia-t-il. « J'en ai marre de devoir le chercher à la fin de chaque entraînement ».

« C'est que vous ne savez pas mettre un bonnet » railla Snape.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, le balai sur l'épaule.

« Rentrons » décréta le Maître des Potions en faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier.

Calixte le suivit et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements chauffés de Snape, il résista à la tentation de se laisser choir sur le confortable sofa et ses coussins et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais l'homme sembla intercepter ses pensées.

« Débarrassez-vous de votre équipement de Quidditch et allez vous doucher, nous mangeons ici ».

« On ne va pas manger dans la Grande Salle ? » s'étonna le garçon en levant ses yeux vers lui.

« Pas ce soir » répondit Snape en croisant ses prunelles bleues.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que ».

« Parce que quoi ? ».

« Parce que j'en ai envie, tout simplement » s'énerva Snape, exaspéré par cette conversation futile.

Sans demander son reste, Calixte fila vers la salle de bain. Transi de froid, il quitta ses vêtements vert et argent et se glissa sous le jet brûlant et réconfortant de la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps lui fit du bien et détendit son corps fourbu après cet entraînement harassant.

Il s'enveloppa ensuite dans une épaisse et douce serviette de bain dans laquelle il somnola un long moment.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se souvint que Snape l'attendait très certainement pour le dîner qu'il se sortit de sa torpeur et quitta enfin l'air chaud et embrumé de la salle de bain. Il retrouva son professeur dans le salon qui discutait avec l'un des elfes de maison de Poudlard, Éole, qu'il avait rencontré la première fois qu'il avait dormi dans les appartements privés de l'homme.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Éole salue le petit maître » fit la créature d'une voix fluette en s'inclinant profondément.

Elle observa Calixte de ses grands yeux globuleux.

« Euh... salut » fit le garçon, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

« Vous daignez enfin nous faire part de votre présence » commenta Snape d'une voix soyeuse. « Le repas que nous a gentiment préparé Éole est en train de refroidir par votre faute ».

« Je suis désolé ».

« Le petit maître n'a pas à être désolé, Éole n'a pas souvent l'occasion de préparer de bons petit plats pour maître Severus » intervint l'elfe de maison en secouant ses grandes oreilles de façon presque comique. « C'est un honneur pour lui de servir maître Severus, cher petit maître ».

« Euh... vous pouvez m'appeler Calixte » fit maladroitement le garçon.

« Éole est aussi très heureux de servir le petit maître Calixte, que maître Severus semble beaucoup apprécier ».

La révélation spontanée de l'elfe fit rougir Calixte qui s'employa à ne pas croiser le regard noir de Snape, lequel devait être tout aussi embarrassé que lui même s'il se refusait à le montrer.

« Merci Éole, ça ira pour ce soir » déclara ce dernier avant qu'un nouvel impair ne soit dévoilé.

Il était terrifiant de voir à quel point ces créatures savaient se montrer intelligente quand il s'agissait de détecter les émotions humaines. L'elfe s'inclina bien bas une fois de plus et disparu dans un léger_ pop._

Snape et Calixte s'observèrent quelques instants dans un silence gênant, puis l'homme l'invita à s'installer pour le dîner. Ils commencèrent à manger le plat chaud et délicieux que leur avait concoctée la créature. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dessert passé, au moment de quitter la table, que le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et pris enfin la parole.

« Vous devez vous coucher tôt ce soir, nous aurons un weekend chargé. Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse demain pour des raisons professionnelles ».

Calixte termina sa bouchée de lasagnes et releva le menton.

« Nous ? Vous voulez dire que vous m'emmenez avec vous ? ».

L'excitation perçait déjà dans sa voix.

« C'est exact » confirma Snape. « J'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire ».

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête avec énergie, heureux de cette nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec l'employé du Ministère qui devait le conduire à Poudlard, il n'avait fait que des visites éclair dans les magasins pour ses fournitures scolaires et n'avait pas pu tout découvrir, et il s'était depuis promis d'y revenir.

« C'est formidable ! » s'exclama-t-il, extasié. « J'ai hâte d'y être ! ».

Snape pouvait lire une joie évidente dans les prunelles claires du garçon.

« Nous ne passerons pas la journée là-bas, j'ai quelque chose à régler dans une autre partie du pays et je ne peux pas vous laisser seul. Ordre du professeur Dumbledore ».

Fugacement, il se demanda combien de temps exactement il justifierait ses actions laissant deviner un quelconque attachement au garçon attablé avec lui par les soi-disant ordres du directeur, et accessoirement quand ledit garçon découvrirait l'entourloupe. Sans donner davantage d'explications, il le congédia au lit, le regardant s'éloigner, un grand sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Snape et Calixte se présentèrent devant la cheminée du salon, chaudement vêtus pour affronter les froides températures. Le professeur jeta dans l'âtre éteint une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Aussitôt, un feu émeraude s'éleva dans de crépitants craquements.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » lança Snape. « Après vous, M. Peverell ».

Le garçon à ses côtés lui le regarda, un air à la fois interrogatif et incertain sur le visage.

« Que suis-je supposé faire ? ».

L'homme soupira.

« Vous n'avez jamais utilisé le Réseau de poudre de Cheminette, je présume ? ».

« Non ».

« Ma foi, il y a un début à tout. Vous êtes supposé entrer dans cette cheminée ».

Calixte écarquilla les yeux, méfiant.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille là-dedans. Il y a du feu ».

« Ce n'est pas un feu ordinaire » rétorqua Snape avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. « Ce feu est indolore, tout juste tiède. Marchez dessus, nous effectuerons le trajet ensemble ».

De sa main, il poussa l'épaule du garçon et tous deux entrèrent dans les flemmes vertes. Ils disparurent pour se matérialiser quelques secondes plus tard sous les arcades de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Stupéfait, Calixte ressortit de la cheminée, jetant des regards étonnés partout autour de lui. Les flammes derrière lui ne l'avaient même pas brûlé, se contentant de lui lécher le visage d'une douce chaleur. À côté, d'autres cheminées semblables à la leur jalonnaient une partie des arcades.

Au-delà, se trouvait cette longue rue pavée qui semblait serpenter à perte de vue, cette allée sorcière que Calixte avait emprunté à la va-vite avec cet employé du Ministère peu avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

Le Chemin de Traverse, en cette période de vacances de fin d'année, était bondé et fourmillait de tous les côtés.

D'innombrables boutiques étaient décorées aux couleurs de Noël et les étals diffusant de délicieuses odeurs regorgeaient de friandises, nourriture et boissons chaudes. La foule se pressait aux vitrines illuminées et dans les magasins. Les gens riaient, s'interpellaient, s'amusaient, faisaient leurs emplettes dans une humeur festive. Il régnait ici un joyeux et revigorant brouhaha qui ravissait Calixte pendant que lui et Snape se frayaient un passage dans la mêlée.

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, le deuxième année cachait mal son impatience, et était d'excellente humeur.

« Par où on commence ? » demanda le garçon avec enthousiasme.

Il remonta le col de sa veste. Malgré le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage et le grand soleil qui y brillait, le temps était glacial. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de neige pour parfaire le tableau idyllique qu'offrait le Chemin de Traverse.

« Par un de mes fournisseurs, un apothicaire » grommela son professeur.

« Un apothicaire ? Il vend quoi ? ».

« Des ingrédients pour potions. J'ai une commande importante à récupérer ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas être livré à Poudlard ? ».

« Je suis quasiment toujours livré au château pour mes cours et ma réserve personnelle, c'est différent ici puisqu'il s'agit d'un élément extrêmement rare que je veux prendre en main propre ».

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? À quoi cet ingrédient va vous servir ? » s'enquit Calixte avec intérêt pendant qu'ils passaient devant Gringotts.

La banque des sorciers qui abritait les coffres-fort magiques les plus protégés au monde était une haut bâtiment blanc comme l'ivoire qui se détachait sur le chemin pavé. En haut des marches de marbres se tenait un lourd portail en bronze étincelant.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde, jeune homme » répondit Snape. « Par ici ».

Il lui attrapa le bras et fendit impérieusement la foule. Les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage pendant qu'il le conduisait vers une boutique dont une enseigne en lettres de métal indiquait _Chez Orfeus, apothicaire__._ De l'extérieur, la devanture ne payait pas de mine. Le magasin était nettement moins clinquant et éblouissant que les autres, et la vitrine austère ne montrait rien qui n'attire l'oeil.

À l'intérieur pourtant il en allait autrement.

De taille moyenne, la boutique paraissait resplendir de partout.

Plusieurs clients parcouraient silencieusement les étalages soignés et abondamment fournis. Près de l'entrée étaient rangés, par ordre de couleur et de circonférence, des chaudrons de différents matériaux. À divers endroits de la pièce se trouvaient des petits tonneaux remplis d'ingrédients et de liquides nécessaires à la préparation de potions. Un pan de mur quant à lui était occupé par une bibliothèque dont les intitulés étaient tous en relation avec ce que proposait l'enseigne.

Sur de grandes tables cirées reposaient de nombreuses épices offrant un vaste panel de couleurs et de propriétés, ainsi qu'une quantité incroyable de plantes. Les étagères en bois étaient également joliment garnies, et bien qu'un coin moins reluisant du magasin exposait une multitude de bocaux aux contenants glauques et inquiétant, l'endroit était tout à fait charmant et plaisant.

« Oh, regardez ! » s'écria Calixte en s'éloignant de Snape.

Il s'avança vers un grand aquarium où nageaient et flottaient d'étranges bestioles et mollusques dans une eau bleutée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en désignant un petit animal.

Celui-ci était anthracite et ressemblait à une souris aux yeux vifs avec une sorte d'anémone jaune canari sur le dos. Il évoluait dans l'eau à l'aide de ses petites pattes palmées. Calixte n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel.

« On dirait un rat de mer » dit-il à un Snape médusé.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réplique de son cru mais quelqu'un lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

« La surprenante créature que vous voyez là est ce que l'on appelle un Murlap, et les propriétés de son essence permettent de soigner les blessures » fit un timbre grave et caressant à côté de Calixte. « Et, je dois l'admettre, elle ressemble à un rat de mer ».

L'homme qui venait de parler émit un rire discret.

Élégamment vêtu, il avait des cheveux courts poivre et sel et son visage reflétait une certaine bienveillance. De ses yeux gris clairs et perçant, il dévisagea le garçon avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Intimidé, ce dernier se détacha du bassin. L'homme s'approcha de lui et d'un geste de la main poursuivit ses explications d'une voix douce.

« Le Murlap vit surtout près des côtes britanniques et est totalement inoffensif puisqu'il ne se nourrit que de crustacés. Regardez cette espèce de corne qu'il porte sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle arrive au terme de sa croissance, elle tombe naturellement et on peut alors l'utiliser à des fins médicales notamment. Savez-vous précisément à quoi sert l'essence de Murlap après qu'on la prépare et qu'on la laisse reposer, mon garçon ? ».

« Euh...non » répondit Calixte.

« Elle offre une grande résistance aux sortilèges et maléfices si on la consomme, et permet surtout de soigner une partie des blessures causées par la magie, qu'il s'agisse de coupures, brûlures ou autres plaies. Cet ingrédient a de belles vertus ».

« En effet, ce n'est pas qu'un simple rat de mer, M. Peverell » railla le ton sarcastique de Snape dans leur dos.

« Ah, Severus » fit l'homme en se tournant vers le Maître de Potions.

Il semblait heureux de le voir et lui accorda un sourire avenant. En retour, Snape hocha poliment la tête et tous deux échangèrent une poignée de mains cordiale.

« J'attendais ta venue. Comment vas-tu ? ».

« Bien. Les affaires ? ».

« Florissantes ».

L'homme s'intéressa à nouveau au deuxième année.

« Je me présente, je suis Orfeus, apothicaire et propriétaire des lieux. Vous êtes ? ».

« Calixte Peverell » bredouilla le garçon sous le regard ténébreux de son directeur de maison.

« Hum, je m'en doutais. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, votre professeur m'a parlé de vous. La cohabitation se passe bien ? ».

Son ton était taquin et Snape grogna. Calixte, ne sachant quoi répondre et peu désireux de se mettre dans le pétrin, opta pour un prudent :

« Euh... oui ».

L'homme partit d'un rire léger.

« Orfeus, ma commande est-elle prête ? » lui demanda le professeur sur un air ennuyé, soucieux d'orienter la conversation vers un autre terrain.

« Elle est arrivée cette semaine par colis recommandé ».

Reprenant une attitude professionnelle, le propriétaire les invita à le suivre jusque dans l'arrière-boutique derrière un rideaux sombre. Il se dirigea vers une haute armoire qu'il ouvrit d'une clef qu'il portait accrochée au revers de sa veste, et en ressortit un paquet soigneusement ficelé. Cela semblait être une boîte à peine plus grande qu'une brique.

Orfeus la tendit avec précaution à Snape qui le déballa tout aussi précautionneusement sous l'oeil attentif de Calixte. Il s'agissait d'une étroite fiole qui contenait un liquide rouge sombre.

« Mon contact a lancé un sort de verre incassable dessus, et je m'en suis moi-même assuré. Nous ne saurions nous permettre de gâcher cet ingrédient, compte tenu de la difficulté avec laquelle l'on peut s'en procurer sur le marché. Mais en actionnant mes réseaux, j'ai pu en obtenir assez rapidement ».

« C'est parfait » décréta Snape.

De sa cape de sorcier, il dégaina une bourse en cuir qui devait être pleine de Gallions si l'on en jugeait les tintements de pièces.

« Comment s'y est-on pris pour récupérer cet échantillon ? » lui demanda le professeur avec curiosité.

« Des jours et des jours de patience à observer, pister et traquer » répondit l'apothicaire en refermant l'armoire. « C'est le fruit de l'action de chasseurs expérimentés, ils ont réussi l'exploit d'endormir l'un de ces très rares animaux sans le blesser afin de récupérer un peu de son sang ».

« C'est du sang de quoi ? » demanda Calixte pendant que Snape rangeait la précieuse fiole.

Orfeus posa sur lui son regard perçant, hésitant à répondre. Il croisa les prunelles d'ébènes du professeur, qui sembla donner à regret une explication.

« Du sang de Re'em ».

Jamais entendu parler, songea le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« Un animal extrêmement rare ».

« C'est un bœuf géant, un véritable mastodonte tout en muscles » intervint l'apothicaire. « On le trouve dans les contrées sauvages et reculées d'Amérique du Nord, et il a la particularité d'avoir une épaisse peau en oret possède une force colossale ».

« Un bœuf géant... » dit Calixte avec fascination, essayant de se représenter la bête dans l'esprit.

Décidément, le monde sorcier était peuplés d'animaux tous aussi fantastiques les uns que les autres.

« Pour en avoir vu un une fois, je peux vous assurer que c'est tout bonnement très impressionnant. Si je puis me permettre Severus, pour quelles raisons as-tu besoin de cet ingrédient ? Il n'est pas courant dans les potions et si ma mémoire ne me trahis pas c'est bien la première fois depuis que l'on se connaît que tu me demandes du sang de Re'em ».

« Je regrette Orfeus, mais j'en ai besoin pour l'élaboration et la préparation d'une potion secrète dont m'a chargé le professeur Dumbledore, et je ne peux pas en révéler la teneur».

Snape paraissait sincère. Son ami l'apothicaire ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Le secret des affaires » murmura-t-il.

Les deux hommes observèrent un long silence éloquent, puis retournèrent dans la boutique. De nouveaux clients étaient arrivés et se baladaient entre les présentoirs. Orfeus les accueillit avec courtoisie et un sourire serviable.

« Je suis à vous dans une minute, messieurs dames ».

Il se retourna vers Snape et Calixte.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu aujourd'hui, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide ».

« Toujours un plaisir de traiter avec toi, Orfeus » répondit Snape.

« À une prochaine fois mon garçon » fit l'apothicaire à Calixte en le regardant de ses yeux presque hypnotisants.

Et ils quittèrent la boutique, laissant le propriétaire s'occuper de ses clients.

« Pourquoi avez-vous commandé du sang de bœuf géant ? » s'enquit aussitôt le garçon auprès de Snape.

« Ce n'est pas une information que je souhaite partager avec vous » répliqua le Maître des Potions.

Calixte n'insista pas et suivit son professeur à travers la foule qui se pressait sur le pavé du Chemin de Traverse.

Bien que les boutiques soient plus alléchantes que jamais, Snape filait droit devant lui sans s'y arrêter, et se retournait fréquemment en soupirant d'agacement pour attendre que le garçon détourne son regard de tel article exposé ou telle animation.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je me verrai contraint de vous abandonner au milieu de tout ce monde, M. Peverell » finit-il par lâcher avec exaspération.

Il croisa les bras, contrarié, le regard noir, pendant que le jeune Serpentard examinait avec intérêt une colonie de farfadets habillés en bonshommes de neige qui voletaient au-dessus de la longue rue commerçante.

« C'est fabuleux ! » lui répondit Calixte.

Il accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

« Est-ce qu'on peut entrer dans un magasin ? J'ai tellement envie de voir comment c'est à l'intérieur ! ».

« Je dois voir quelqu'un dans l'Allée des Embrumes, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire les boutiques » répliqua Snape.

Son ton ombrageux tranchait avec l'enthousiasme du garçon.

« On pourra quand même revenir tout à l'heure si on a du temps, non ? ».

« Nous verrons. Tenez-vous tranquille et j'envisagerai cette possibilité ».

Entendant cette promesse, Calixte s'arracha de la contemplation des vitrines d'une formidable boutique de Farces et Attrapes qui affichaient plus d'illuminations et de gadgets que les autres enseignes.

« Super ! » lança-t-il, content.

Snape ne répondit pas, le fusillant du regard.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est l'Allée des Embrumes ? ».

« Une rue peu recommandée pour les petits garçons, et fréquentée par des gens encore moins recommandables » répondit le professeur avec un timbre qu'il s'efforça de faire paraître le plus menaçant possible.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas un petit garçon » prétendit-il alors que Snape esquissait un sourire narquois.

« Suivez-moi par ici ».

Ils dépassèrent l'étalage d'une brocante où se vendaient des quantités de livres de différentes tailles et coloris, et bifurquèrent sur la droite, vers une rue plus étroite et sinueuse. Calixte devina qu'ils venaient de quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Sur un panneau plein de taches douteuses accroché à un mur délavé, une inscription en lettres d'argent écaillées qui indiquait_ Allée des Embrumes._

Il y avait ici nettement moins de monde que dans la rue principale, et l'atmosphère était bien différente. Le soleil lui-même semblait s'être fait la malle si l'on en jugeait l'air lourd et sombre qui y régnait. L'ambiance des vacances de Noël s'était évanouie à l'entrée de cette sinistre rue. Frissonnant, Calixte se rapprocha de Snape.

Les devantures des boutiques étaient ternes et glauques, et les passants avaient un regard inquiétant et calculateur. D'autres qui discutaient entre eux les observaient avec un mélange de méfiance et de défiance. L'endroit suintait la magie noir, et la plupart des noms des magasins confirmait la réputation louche de l'allée. Impassible et fidèle à lui-même Snape ne faisait même pas attention à lui et marchait au contraire d'un pas conquérant, ses yeux noirs et inquisiteurs glissant sur eux, sa cape claquant derrière lui.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant un magasin plus grand que les autres, appelé _Barjow &amp; Burk_, et ouvrit une porte miteuse qui grinça sur ses gonds.

L'intérieur n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec la boutique d'Orfeus l'apothicaire.

Tout d'abord, ils étaient les seuls clients. Ensuite, le lieu présentait tout un assortiment d'objets étranges. Nombre d'entre eux paraissaient dangereux ou renfermer une magie sombre. Les étagères poussiéreuses en étaient remplies notamment. Les lourds rideaux noirs et opaques qui tombaient jusqu'au sol et masquaient la lumière des fenêtre renforçaient la sensation d'oppression.

« Ne touchez à rien » ordonna Snape à Calixte dans un murmure. « Et ne songez même pas à me désobéir, avec ce qui est vendu ici je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on termine la journée à Sainte Mangouste, ce qui de mon avis serait tout à fait susceptible de vous arriver si l'on considère la chance qui vous caractérise ».

« Sainte Mangouste ? » reprit le garçon, intrigué.

« L'hôpital pour sorcier Sainte Mangouste ».

« Quel drôle de nom ».

Les yeux de son directeur de maison se réduisirent en deux fentes et Calixte comprit sans difficulté qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas outrepasser son ordre. De toute façon, rien de ce qui ne se trouvait pour l'instant dans cette boutique ne lui donnait envie d'y toucher.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir dans le fond de la pièce, faisant couiner le parquet râpé qui émit un son humain d'étranglement.

Au même moment, un homme apparu de derrière une haute et imposante armoire et se présenta à eux.

« M. Snape » le salua-t-il. « Un plaisir de vous revoir ».

« M. Barjow » répondit doucereusement le professeur.

Celui qui devait être le maître des lieux avait les épaules voûtées et de longs cheveux gris rejetés en arrière. Son aspect collait parfaitement au magasin et à l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Qui est ce charmant garçon ? Votre fils ? » hasarda-t-il d'une voix huileuse.

Les yeux de Calixte s'arrondirent.

« Non » répliqua sèchement Snape.

« Votre neveu peut-être ? » tenta aimablement de se rattraper le propriétaire du magasin.

« Non plus ».

Un bref et pesant silence suivit l'échange. Lorsqu'il apparu évident pour M. Barjow que le Maître des Potions ne s'épancherait pas davantage sur la question, il opta pour le choix judicieux d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, M. Snape ? » s'enquit-il avec déférence.

« Je viens pour récupérer ce dont nous avons discuté dans nos échanges écrits » fit Snape.

« Bien entendu. Il se trouve dans la réserve. Je m'attendais à ce que vous preniez rendez-vous compte tenu de l'intérêt particulier que vous y portiez dans vos lettres ».

« Pour ce genre d'affaires, il est préférable de venir à l'improviste. On ne sait jamais entre les mains de qui ces courriers pourraient tomber, la prudence est de mise ».

« Et cette prudence est toute à votre honneur » admis M. Barjow. « Je reviens dans un instant ».

« Pas devant le garçon » fit brusquement Snape.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta, surpris, dirigeant son regard vers Calixte.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre » déclara-t-il ensuite à l'homme en noir, effectuant ce qui ressemblait à une courbette.

Snape se pencha vers le deuxième année et murmura d'un ton onctueux :

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. D'ici là, vous ne bougez pas, vous ne touchez à rien, vous ne vous faîtes pas remarquer et vous ne parlez à personne. S'il y a un problème de quelle que nature que ce soit, contentez-vous de crier. Est-ce bien clair ? ».

Calixte hocha sagement la tête, bien que pas très rassuré de rester seul dans une boutique aussi lugubre. L'homme se redressa et suivit le propriétaire, disparaissant à l'arrière du magasin.

Les affaires de Snape et M. Barjow durèrent cependant bien plus que quelques minutes et Calixte fut bien vite gagné par l'ennui.

Lentement, prenant son temps, il fit le tour de la boutique. Ainsi, il eu l'occasion de découvrir une main osseuse desséchée installée sur un coussin, des amulettes tachetées par ce qui ressemblait à du sang, un œil de verre maléfique, des masques qui n'avaient rien d'amicaux, des bijoux sûrement ensorcelés, des ossements humains, des livres qui respiraient la magie noire à des kilomètres, des instruments rouillés et pointus dont les formes faisaient froid dans le dos, et tout un tas d'autres choses à ne pas mettre entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Soupirant longuement, il finit par s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise en cuir près d'un piano à l'aspect inoffensif. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Snape et le vendeur revinrent au comptoir.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous asseoir sur ce fauteuil » suggéra M. Barjow de sa voix mielleuse.

Aussitôt, Caxlite bondit de la chaise, comme s'il venait de s'y brûler.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Toutes les personnes à qui il a appartenu ont mal fini ».

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? ».

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui » fit Snape. « M. Barjow, je compte sur votre discrétion absolue ».

« Vous pouvez m'accorder votre entière confiance ».

« Je n'irai pas jusque là » nuança le professeur.

Dans un tout autre contexte, cette réplique aurait été une preuve flagrance d'impolitesse songea Calixte. Le propriétaire du magasin cependant lui donna une réponse toute aussi encourageante.

« Vous avez bien raison, ces derniers temps on ne peut jamais mieux compter que sur soi-même ».

Les deux hommes se saluèrent du regard, puis Snape et le garçon quittèrent la sinistre boutique. Le jeune Serpentard avait hâte de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit effrayant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la dernière enseigne de l'Allée des Embrumes pour s'engager sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il s'autorisa à se détendre et respirer plus facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous deviez prendre dans ce magasin ? » interrogea Calixte.

Snape soupira.

« Je m'attendais à votre remarque, jeune homme. Vous êtes décidément d'une curiosité insatiable et incorrigible, mais je n'y répondrai pas car, au cas où ce détail vous aurait échappé, cela ne vous regarde pas. Et je vous avertis d'ailleurs que vous avez largement dépassé le quota de questions pour cette journée ».

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de poser des questions » jura le deuxième année. « On peut aller à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes là-bas ? S'il vous plaît ! ».

« M. Peverell... ».

« Vous avez promis. Et vous dites toujours que vous tenez vos promesses ».

Confronté à cette implacable évidence, Snape consentit à accompagner le garçon surexcité qui le traîna dans quelques boutiques stratégiques. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir, et c'était les vacances. Pendant une heure durant laquelle il ne le quitta pas du regard, le directeur de Serpentard observa son très cher protégé s'extasier et s'amuser dans les magasins.

Quand il sentit que sa patience arrivait à son terme, il rappela le gamin.

« Il est temps d'y aller, nous devons parvenir à Fort William avant la tombée de la nuit » annonça-t-il, voyant les étoiles briller dans les yeux bleus du garçon.

« Fort William ? ».

« Le village où nous dormirons ce soir, j'y ai également des affaires à régler ».

Le gamin sembla un peu déçu de quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Snape sortit de sa cape une tasse de thé vide.

« Vous êtes prêt à partir ? Nous utilisons un Portoloin. Terminez votre friandise, il vaut mieux éviter tout incident pendant le voyage ».


	19. L'enlèvement

_Bonjour !_

_Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices réguliers et à ceux qui laissent des reviews. N'hésitez pas à continuer en ce sens, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage. Il y a beaucoup de gens également qui lisent mais cela ne se répercute pas sur le nombre de reviews, ce sont les fameux lecteurs fantômes (ou les timides). J'aimerais bien avoir leur avis, même si c'est du négatif ça me permet de mieux me positionner..._

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XIX **

**L'enlèvement**

* * *

Calixte saisit la tasse de thé vide avec des motifs de fleurs que lui tendait le professeur.

« Notre départ pour le village de Fort William est programmé pour dans exactement trente secondes, jeune homme. Tenez-vous prêt » déclara le Maître des Potions qui venait de dégainer dans son autre main une ancienne montre à gousset en bronze.

Remontant le col de sa cape en laine, Calixte songea furtivement qu'ils devaient avoir l'air bien ridicule à se tenir à un tel objet au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à eux, les gens étant trop occupés à vaquer à leurs festives emplettes.

« Pourquoi une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les portoloins doivent ressembler le plus possible à des objets ordinaires du quotidien afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus ».

« Il n'y a pas de moldus ici, pourtant ».

Snape émit un grognement dédaigneux.

« Non seulement il n'y a pas de moldus autour de nous comme vous dites, mais cette chose à fleurs m'a été confiée par le professeur Dumbledore en personne, et Merlin sait que ses goûts sont désastreux en matière de service à thé. Dolorès Ombrage n'aurait pas fait mieux ».

Le deuxième année rit doucement. Il se prépara mentalement à subir les effets du voyage en portoloin.

« Nous partons dans exactement dix secondes... neuf..huit...sept... ».

Le professeur ne termina jamais son décompte puisqu'à ce moment-là ils entendirent une voix masculine et rocailleuse couvrir le brouhaha de la rue à quelques mètres d'eux, et lancer une incantation latine. Aussitôt, il y eut un flash lumineux et un rayon puissant fendit la foule dans leur direction.

Avec la rapidité et le réflexe que lui conféraient sa qualité d'espion, Snape eu tout juste le temps d'attraper le garçon par l'épaule et de le coucher sur le pavé.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le sortilège s'écrasait contre la devanture du magasin de vêtements près duquel ils se tenaient.

L'éclair lumineux heurta la vitrine qui se désintégra dans un fracas épouvantable. Elle vola en éclat, projetant une pluie de morceaux de verre brisés de tous les côtés. Pulvérisés, les articles proposés sur les présentoirs furent réduits en fumée, pendant que le souffle de la déflagration dévastait la boutique toute entière. Des débris de bois voltigèrent dans les airs, et le feu de cheminée qui jusque là brûlait tranquillement dans son foyer explosa brusquement, provoquant un départ de feu. Les clients à l'intérieur furent propulsés dans les étalages ravagés tel des pantins désartibulés.

Le son de l'explosion résonna comme un coup de tonnerre sur le Chemin de Traverse et agit comme un catalyseur. Les passants horrifiés commencèrent à pousser des cris de panique et d'horreur tandis que des lamentations de douleur s'élevaient du magasin dévasté.

Plaqué au sol et protégé par Snape, Calixte redressa la tête, sonné. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais le bourdonnement fut immédiatement balayé par les hurlement de la cohue qui se bousculaient autour d'eux. Il était couvert de poussière et avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait de leur tomber dessus.

À ses côtés, le Maître des Potions sauta hâtivement sur ses pieds, relevant le garçon par la même occasion. Calixte vit des yeux sombres et inquiets le parcourir du regard.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » lui demanda rapidement l'homme.

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, le deuxième année ne répondit pas, hébété. Snape le tourna sur lui-même pour être certain qu'il allait bien, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, puis le considéra à nouveau.

« Vous avez été blessé par du verre au visage ».

Calixte se passa une main sur le front et les joues puis regarda ses doigts maculés de sang.

« Mais ce n'est rien, juste quelques égratignures » indiqua-t-il sans lâcher son épaule.

Il le rapprocha de lui.

Tout autour d'eux, une clameur épouvantée secoua la foule pressée sur le Chemin de Traverse, et les cris redoublèrent. Une demie-douzaine d'individus vêtus de longues capes noires et de masques venaient de se matérialiser en leur sein, à quelques boutiques de là où se trouvaient Snape et son petit protégé. Quant à l'homme qui avait lancé le sort ayant détruit le magasin de vêtement, il s'était volatilisé.

« Mangemorts ! » hurla quelqu'un. « Des Mangemorts ! ».

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour créer un mouvement de panique et ce fut la débandade. Oubliant toute commune mesure, les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Calixte étudia les hommes sombres qui se distinguaient dans la foule colorée et se figea.

Les masques en argent qui semblaient ricaner.

Les orbites creuses rappelant des puits sans fonds.

Les Mangemorts.

C'étaient les mêmes que ceux qui avaient attaqué son école précédente.

Il sentit alors un grand froid intérieur l'envahir, et frissonna. Pétrifié, il regarda les partisans de Lord Voldemort progresser parmi les passants et avancer dans leur direction.

« Le portoloin ! Où est le portoloin ? » s'enquérait précipitamment Snape à ses côtés.

Il fouilla le sol du regard et tomba sur la tasse de thé à fleurs. Malheureusement, elle était brisée et ne leur était désormais plus d'aucune utilité. Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Préparez-vous à transplaner ! » lança-t-il alors au garçon.

Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se préparer au transplanage et le serra étroitement contre lui et pivota sur-lui même pour fuir le plus loin possible de la rue commerçante.

Sauf que rien ne se passa.

Fronçant les sourcils, il recommença en se concentrant sur leur destination, le village de Fort William. Mais l'opération ne fut pas davantage couronnée de succès. Il serra les dents, furieux. Ils avaient tout prévu.

« Périmètre anti-transplanage » murmura-t-il au gamin qui le regardait avec anxiété.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas du tout.

Ils allaient devoir improviser. Y aller au talent. S'il avait été seul dans la même situation, cela ne l'aurait pas autant dérangé. Le problème est qu'il avait un gamin de douze ans collé à lui, un gamin dont il avait personnellement la charge et qui était la première cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant le célèbre Potter. Et il trouvait que _ceci_ compliquait quelque peu ses perspectives.

« Ils sont là-bas ! » lança l'une des silhouettes encagoulée au même moment.

À peine Calixte eut-il tourné la tête vers l'origine de la voix qu'ils essuyèrent une pluie de rayons rouges. Il s'annonçait déjà perdu, se voyant évanoui, saucissonné et ensanglanté au sol, mais Snape, toujours aussi alerte, avait anticipé l'imprévisible.

Il venait immédiatement de dresser de la main un boucler doré devant eux. Les sortilèges explosèrent contre la protection sans les toucher.

Pendant ce très court laps de temps qui s'éternisa environ deux secondes, l'homme évalua stratégiquement leur environnement.

Dans la panique générale, les commerçants fermaient boutique, se barricadant et se repliant dans leurs magasins, enfermant avec eux des clients qui criaient à qui mieux-mieux. La rue quant à elle était plongée dans le chaos général, les gens fuyaient dans tous les sens, tentaient de se volatiliser en vain, se cherchaient, trébuchaient de tous les côtés, s'échappaient dans les ruelles adjacentes le plus loin possible des assaillants.

Les deux Mangemorts les plus proches d'eux les attaquèrent frontalement. Reléguant sans ménagement le garçon derrière lui, Snape maintint son mode défensif et passa à l'offensive pour réduire à néant toute tentative de la part de leurs adversaires. En plus du bouclier qu'il conservait devant eux, il contrait les sorts de sa baguette et répliquait coup pour coup.

Tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés, Calixte assistait impuissant au combat. Snape parvenait à faire ployer les deux hommes encagoulés et à prendre le dessus sur eux.

Le combat se corsa cependant lorsque, la rue se vidant peu à peu, les autres Mangemorts se rapprochèrent, les encerclant lentement mais sûrement. Ils avançaient en formation serrée. Snape se retrouva bientôt à affronter six adversaires. Les rayons lumineux fusaient de tous les côtés et malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait, le bouclier commençait à sérieusement vaciller. D'un mouvement adroit du poignet, l'homme fit s'effondrer deux adversaires.

Calixte sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'un des Mangemorts au hasard.

_« Petrificus totalus ! Consumo ! Consumo ! »._

Sa cible neutralisa les premiers sorts mais n'évita pas le troisième qui l'atteint au torse. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur dû à la brûlure infligée.

« Mérité ! » lança Calixte dans un sursaut de défiance.

« N'intervenez pas, enfant inconscient ! » lui cria Snape en le poussant derrière lui de sa main.

Le garçon sut en croisant le regard noir et mécontent de son professeur qu'il allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure pour cet accès d'intrépidité, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de ce pétrin. Il paya d'ailleurs cette provocation par une volée de billes en argent qui jaillirent de la baguette de l'homme qu'il avait visé, et foncèrent droit sur lui. Et si Snape ne les avaient pas fait fondre d'un claquement de doigts, il aurait certainement eu très mal.

Le Maître des Potions ne manqua pas de le foudroyer du regard entre deux attaques qui mirent hors d'état de nuire le Mangemort dont il s'agissait.

Tout en assurant leur défense, il les fit progressivement reculer vers une étroite ruelle perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse, en vue de s'enfuir à couvert. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, et il était largement submergé. Il était en train de se faire dominer.

Le plus urgent cependant était de mettre le gamin à l'abri.

Tout à coup, il sentit son bouclier défaillir et trembler, sur le point d'exploser et ses adversaires, rejoints par leurs acolytes, redoublèrent de virulence.

« Donne-nous simplement le garçon, Snape ! » aboyaient-ils. « Donne-le nous et tout se passera bien ! ».

« Préparez-vous à fuir » murmura-t-il au garçon figé derrière lui. « Comptez jusqu'à trois et enfuyez-vous dans cette ruelle le plus loin possible, je vais les retenir et vous rejoindrai ensuite ».

Calixte voulut protester mais l'homme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Maintenant ! » s'exclama-il en le poussa sans ménagement dans la ruelle. « Obéissez ! ».

Un instant plus tard, le bouclier doré explosait et Snape se retrouvait à affronter ses multiples ennemis au talent. Leur nombre étant bien trop important, il leva derechef une autre protection mais celle-ci ne fit pas le poids et fut elle aussi réduite à néant.

« ALLEZ-VOUS EN, CALIXTE AMBROSIUS PEVERELL ! » rugit-il à l'encontre du garçon.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas, hésitant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune utilité pour l'homme dans ce combat inégal, mais en même temps il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner à son sort. Alors que Snape rematérialisait un boucler autour de lui, il tourna son visage vers le deuxième année et lui adressa un regard impérieux et silencieux lui intimant pour la dernière fois de lui obéir sans discuter.

Ce fut durant cette fraction de seconde qu'un trait rouge ennemi fendit la protection qui tentait de se reformer. Il le toucha alors parmi d'autres et Calixte, impuissant, vit Snape s'effondrer au sol devant lui, inerte.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite...

Calixte voulu se précipiter à ses côtés mais se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme qui avait lancé le sort. Dressé à quelques pas de lui, il avait levé son bras gauche pour demander à ses acolytes d'arrêter les attaques. L'averse de sorts avait cessé. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, il n'était ni masqué ni vêtu de grandes robes noires.

Mince et de haute taille, l'individu tenait sa baguette dans la main. Habillé d'un long manteau gris, il avait un visage pâle aux traits marqués. Ses cheveux bruns et emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux, où brillait une lueur triomphante. Une balafre lui barrait la joue gauche. Il avait un aspect plutôt inquiétant, et la première pensée du garçon fut que ce n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on souhaitait croiser au détour d'une rue.

Puis son cœur lui tomba dans la poitrine.

Ce visage ne lui était pas étranger. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Et soudain, ça lui revint en mémoire. Oui, il avait vu ce visage dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait l'évasion massive d'Azkaban. À ce moment-là il était mal rasé, portait une tenue de prisonnier usée. Il avait toujours ce regard brillant et sombre.

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

« Calixte Peverell je présume ? » s'enquit-il.

Calixte reconnut la voix grave qui avait lancé le sort de l'explosion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait au professeur Snape ? » lança précipitamment le jeune garçon.

L'homme eu un rire amusé.

« Un simple _Stupéfix_ » répondit-il sur un ton de velours. « Il a de la chance que ce ne soit pas un sort plus dangereux qui l'ait touché ».

Calixte dégaina sa baguette magique, bien que conscient que cela ne lui serait que d'une faible utilité face à un Mangemort. L'homme éclata d'un rire rocailleux, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une excellente plaisanterie.

Le garçon leva sa baguette et jeta le premier sort qui lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Expelliarmus ! »._

Son rayon bleu manqua de peu l'individu.

Il fit immédiatement volte-face, bondit par-dessus le corps inconscient de son professeur et décampa dans la ruelle. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, fonçant droit devant lui sur le pavé. Il entendit qu'on le prenait en chasse.

Le rire ouvertement narquois de l'homme le poursuivit et ricocha le long des murs. Il ne se retourna brièvement que pour lancer un _Stupéfix_ sans s'arrêter de fuir, mais le Mangemort sembla dévier le sort puisqu'il entendit quelques tuiles exploser et dégringoler au sol.

Un sortilège faucha Calixte dans le dos et le fit s'envoler à quelques mètres en avant. Soulevé dans les airs, il alla s'écraser sans douceur sur le sol, où il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Dans la violence de la chute, il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

À moitié assommé, il fit prudemment bouger ses jambes et ses bras.

Il n'avait rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il aurait _seulement_ une collection de bleus un peu partout.

« Ça, c'était un joli vol plané » s'amusa l'homme au manteau gris en s'approchant de lui à grands pas. « Allons-y maintenant, fini de rire ».

En voyant qu'il se penchait vers lui, Calixte voulu reculer brusquement, mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher et l'homme le releva brutalement sur ses pieds, lui serrant le bras. Il balaya les ruelles adjacentes du regard. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Tout le monde avait déjà pris la fuite.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très heureux de faire ta connaissance » lui glissa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il ramassa la baguette du garçon qui avait roulé sur le pavé, et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Puis, sans prévenir, tous deux se volatilisèrent dans un tourbillon infernal. Calixte reconnu les effets du transplanage et ferma les yeux pour ne pas subir le nauséeux tournis.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit radicalement du Chemin de Traverse.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais le ciel était d'un gris maussade. Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste parc entouré de forêts. Plus loin devant eux se dressait un immense manoir de style gothique.

L'homme poussa Calixte à ses côtés, une main serrant toujours fermement son bras. Ils s'engagèrent sur l'allée qui serpentait dans le jardin. Ce dernier était lugubre sous la lueur monotone du jour. S'il était mieux entretenu, il aurait sûrement été plus luxuriant. Il était agrémenté de petites fontaines en pierre représentant d'étranges créatures, et des haies qui avaient sérieusement besoin d'être débroussaillées ondulaient sur une herbe vert sombre laissée à l'abandon.

« Ou sommes-nous ? Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Qu'allez-vous faire au professeur de Snape ? ».

Cette dernière question surtout lui nouait l'estomac.

C'était entièrement sa faute si son professeur avait été assommé par les assaillants. S'il avait obéit tout de suite sans faire d'histoires, il aurait été totalement concentré sur le bouclier, cela ne serait pas arrivé et s'en seraient sortis tous les deux.

Il se sentit mal et une vague de désespoir l'envahit.

« Tant de questions auxquelles se fera un plaisir de répondre notre Lord » rétorqua tranquillement le Mangemort.

Dans une tentative de rébellion, le garçon essaya de s'échapper. De toutes ses forces, il repoussa le bras qui le maintenait, se dégageant de la poigne de fer. Mais il n'eut pas fait un pas que le Mangemort le rattrapa par la nuque et serra douloureusement.

« Ne joue pas au rebelle avec ceux que tu rencontreras dans ce manoir » lui suggéra-t-il en lui faisant presser l'allure. « Ils pourraient être beaucoup moins gentils que moi. C'est compris ? ».

Calixte ne répondit pas, sentant la panique prendre de plus en plus de place.

Ils atteignirent le couvert d'un grand porche dévoré par des rosiers grimpants et fanés. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier de bois noir jusqu'à la porte. Elle était en chêne et fer forgé, les poignées représentaient des loups.

Le Mangemort y tambourina.

« Ouvrez ! » ordonna-t-il. « C'est moi ! Je reviens avec une petite surprise ! ».

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit, grinçant sur ses gonds. Un homme, d'allure austère, les fit entrer dans le hall. Celui-ci était tellement vaste que l'on distinguait difficilement le plafond. Un grand escalier de marbre noir menait vers les étages.

« Rabastan » salua l'individu que Calixte ne reconnut pas. « C'est lui ? Celui que notre maître veut ?».

« En chair et en os ! » s'enorgueillit le dénommé Rabastan.

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles, il arracha le bonnet de la tête de son petit prisonnier, passant une main faussement affectueuses dans ses cheveux. Le garçon se rejeta avec raideur, le fusillant du regard.

L'autre homme posa ses yeux froids sur le deuxième année. Il était massif et les traits de son visage étaient inégaux.

« En chair en os ? Enfin, pour le moment ».

Il ricana avec déplaisance.

« Es-tu bien sûr que c'est lui ? ».

« Réfléchis un peu. Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas revenu. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de me tromper et décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir subir ses foudres, Amycus. Nous allons pouvoir l'appeler pour le lui livrer ».

« Mieux vaut attendre quelques heures, le temps d'avertir les autres ».

Amycus posa son regard oblique sur Calixte, qui se tendit.

« Nous avons enfin mis la main sur toi, tu... ».

_« J'ai _mis la main sur lui » corrigea doucereusement Rabastan. « C'est moi qui ai échafaudé ce plan, notre Lord m'en sera personnellement reconnaissant. Toi, tu n'as fait rien d'autre que rester au calme dans ce manoir. Tu n'y es pour rien dans sa capture, n'inverse pas les rôles ».

L'autre esquissa un rictus mauvais, mais ne daigna pas relever la remarque et s'adressa de nouveau au garçon.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu intéresses tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'importance pour passer devant la priorité numéro une du moment. Tu peux te vanter d'être le premier à dépasser le survivant Harry Potter dans ce domaine ».

« C'est une erreur, je n'ai rien qui puisse l'intéresser » dit Calixte.

Perdu pour perdu...

« C'est ce que nous verrons tout à l'heure » sourit l'homme, dévoilant une dentition tordue. « Lâche-le, Rabastan, je vais le conduire à l'étage ».

Le Mangemort qui tenait Calixte obéit et le garçon s'écarta vivement de lui, massant son bras douloureux pour que le sang se remette à circuler normalement.

« Je ne vous suivrai nulle part » déclara-t-il au dénommé Amycus.

Celui-ci ricana.

« Quel aplomb ! ».

Il avança une main vers lui, mais le jeune Serpentard lui donna soudain un coup de pied dans le tibias, l'esquiva et se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sale petit... » rugit l'homme tandis que Rabastan éclatait d'un rire grave.

Pendant de précieuses secondes, Calixte s'acharna sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle refusa de bouger. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col de sa cape, le retourna, et le plaqua contre le battant en chêne. Furieux, Amycus le souleva du sol et plongea son regard mauvais dans le sien.

« Je m'en vais t'apprendre le respect, tu m'entends ? Petite vermine ! ».

« Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria le garçon en se débattant.

Il donna des coups de pieds au hasard, et l'un d'eux atteignit le Mangemort au ventre. L'homme grogna douloureusement pendant que Rabastan redoublait d'éclats de rires moqueurs.

« Se faire dominer par un gamin de douze ans ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? ».

« Ferme-là et arrête de rire, Lestrange ! » tonna l'autre. « Sinistre imbécile ! ».

Il laissa choir Calixte et lui assena une puissante gifle sur la joue droite du revers de la main. Une brûlure cuisante s'étala sur sa peau. Les prunelles bleues brillèrent de rancœur.

« Salaud ! » l'insulta-t-il.

« Pardon ? » souffla l'homme, menaçant.

« Vous avez très bien entendu, espèce de sale troll des montagnes ! ».

La réplique accentua l'hilarité de Rabastan, mais les yeux d'Amycus s'étrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Il poussa brutalement le garçon devant lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Calixte cru qu'il allait s'en sortir sans trop d'encombre.

Mais à peine eut-il eu le temps de formuler cette éventualité dans son esprit qu'un très violent coup le frappa à l'arrière du crâne, et il fut projeté au sol. Sa figure heurta le sol froid, et une sorte de brume de douleur voilà ses yeux.

Le rire de Rabastan s'évanouit aussitôt, et il entendit sa très lointaine voix percer le brouillard qui l'enveloppait.

« Espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Il doit être présentable pour rencontrer le Maître ! ».

« Il doit être présentable c'est-à-dire vivant ! Il n'est pas dit qu'on a pas le droit de s'amuser un peu avec lui ! ».

Puis ce fut le noir dans son champ de vision, il bougea faiblement mais plongea irrésistiblement dans le néant.

Le néant absolu.

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

Il ne reprit connaissance que quelques heures plus tard dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre au mobilier très sommaire. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il se trouvait sur un matelas disposé sur un parquet aux teintes sombres. Il y avait une armoire, un bureau et une chaise, un grand miroir et un lustre autrefois somptueux descendait du plafond. Une lampe accrochée au mur éclairait la pièce d'une teinte morne, parce que la nuit était tombée dehors.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Aucun bruit.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il évanoui ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de recevoir à l'instant le coup à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tâta précautionneusement la tête et sentit une bosse douloureuse. Il grimaça.

Et il n'avait plus de baguette.

Il se leva du matelas et un léger tournis l'assaillit. Une main appuyée contre l'armoire, il ferma les yeux et attendit que ça lui passe. Son étourdissement était probablement dû au coup reçu et à l'évanouissement qui en avait résulté.

Il se rendit près de l'une des deux fenêtres et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il faisait sombre, mais la lueur de la lune et des étoiles lui permis d'évaluer la distance lui appris qu'il était quelque part dans les étages du manoir, à au moins deux niveaux du vaste rez-de-chaussée dans lequel il était arrivé quelques heures auparavant. Aucun moyen de s'échapper par ici, à moins de vouloir se rompre sauvagement les os et risquer une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Il s'avança donc vers l'échappatoire le plus sûr et le plus plausible, la porte, en espérant futilement qu'elle serait ouverte. Il tourna précautionneusement la poignée pour ne pas se faire entendre.

C'était fermé.

Évidemment.

Il se concentra sur cette fichue poignée, essayant de s'astreindre à un calme intérieur. Ce qui était loin d'être une chose évidente compte tenu du pétrin dans lequel il était fourré jusqu'au cou.

_« Alohomora » _fit-il.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il ne se passa rien. Il répéta doucement le sort plusieurs fois de suite, et n'obtint que des résultats infructueux. Il tendit alors la main devant la poignée et recommença. Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait. Sur un malentendu. Après tout, il avait bien réussi en cours de Métamorphose à transformer son poussin jaune canari en une pierre volcanique noire ébène, non ?

A la différence près qu'à ce moment-là il avait sa baguette, objecta la voix de la raison dans son esprit.

Sauf que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à maîtriser ce sort ce jour-là, et même le professeur McGonagall lui avait glissé à la fin du cours que c'était la première fois dans sa carrière qu'elle voyait un deuxième année parvenir à exécuter ce sort lors du premier cours.

Il se concentra sur la poignée en argent de la porte. Il était un sorcier, la baguette était nécessaire à sa condition bien entendu, mais moult sorciers et sorcières lançaient des sorts sans baguettes, et certains d'entre eux le faisaient avec de puissants sortilèges difficiles à maîtriser. Du sang sorcier coulait dans ses veines. Alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se laisser intimider par une poignée de porte récalcitrante au motif qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui.

_« Alohomora »_ murmura-t-il.

Là encore il ne se passa rien. Mais il ne se démonta pas, restant concentré. Et sa persévérance paya puisque, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il entendit un déclic.

Il n'osa en croire ses oreilles.

Il avait réussi ! Il jubila silencieusement.

Il retourna chercher sa cape en laine noire posée sur le matelas et l'enfila. Il n'était pas prêt à parier sur ses chances de se sauver d'un manoir occupé par des Mangemorts, mais c'était la seule issue positive qu'il voyait pour le moment, et à choisir entre attendre la venue de Voldemort ou tomber sur ses partisans, il préférait encore choisir les partisans.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il se leva aussitôt, aux aguets, le cœur battant plus vite. Il se carra contre la fenêtre, le regard vissé vers la porte. Les pas cessèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme si l'individu qui se situait derrière hésitait à entrer. Puis la poignée s'abaissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit, preuve que le sort lancé sans baguette avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Et le visiteur entra.

Ce visiteur s'avérait être une visiteuse.

Et Calixte la reconnut immédiatement.

Ses longs cheveux sombres désordonnés se prisonnière avaient cédé la place à d'épaisses boucles brunes qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs. Ses traits anguleux n'avaient plus l'air aussi émaciée que sur la photo dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle avait indéniablement recouvert une certaine beauté sauvage.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Une femme dangereuse, se souvint-il. Il se remémora les paroles de l'une de ses camarades de classe à propos d'elle. Elle avait torturé un couple à coups du sortilège Doloris. _On dit qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande douleur physique que le Doloris._

Venait-elle le torturer ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive mais refusa de se démonter, et ne fit pas un geste.

Elle posa sur lui ses yeux, semblant le jauger, et marcha lentement dans la chambre.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » lui demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence tendu.

Sa voix était plus grave que celle de la plupart des femmes.

Calixte décida de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Ne pas la contredire. Entrer dans son jeu. Il hocha brièvement la tête, s'attirant un sourire satisfait et condescendant de la part de Bellatrix.

« Bien sûr que tu sais qui je suis » reprit-elle avec arrogance.

Elle leva le menton, retrouvant cette même attitude défiante qu'elle arborait sur la photo dans le journal.

« Alors, comme ça tu es ce garçon que mon Maître désire tant ? Calixte Peverell ».

Derechef, il hocha approbativement la tête.

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger, amusée.

« Il a refusé de nous expliquer pourquoi il cherchait à t'avoir, même à moi, sa plus fidèle des lieutenants. Je dois t'avouer être plutôt surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi jeune, ni à un petit blond aux yeux bleus, pour tout te dire ».

« Je ne suis pas petit, j'ai une taille normale pour un deuxième année » répondit calmement Calixte.

Il regretta aussitôt son accès de fierté mais Bellatrix rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'esclaffant de la remarque.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je pensais trouver quelqu'un de plus âgé ».

Il y eu un bref silence au cours duquel la Mangemort se rapprocha de lui, le toisa toujours de cet air intéressé, sous ses lourdes paupières.

« Mon Maître m'a confié que tu étais issu d'une très vieille famille » murmura-t-elle.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, adoptant une moue méprisante.

« Je n'ai de Lestrange que le nom, je suis issue de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Je me demande qui des Black ou des Peverell peut prétendre être la plus ancienne des familles. Aurais-tu un avis sur la question ? ».

« Je ne connais pas l'histoire de la famille Black » fit Calixte avec prudence.

« Ma lignée remonte jusqu'au XIIIe siècle » fit Bellatrix, ses lèvres minces s'étirant en un sourire suffisant.

Voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas, elle le pressa.

« Et la lignée des Peverell ? » s'enquit-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une curiosité avide

« On a pu remonter la famille Peverell jusqu'au haut Moyen-Âge, vers l'an 700. Cela signifie, pour répondre à votre question, que le nom des Peverell est éminemment plus ancien que celui des Black » expliqua le jeune Serpentard.

Il avait précisément en tête les quelques données qu'il avait réussi un jour à arracher à Snape.

C'était là un bon moyen d'amadouer Bellatrix Lestrange. Jouer sur le terrain de l'ancienneté du sang, valeur qu'il avait devinée prisée de certains sangs-purs, et surtout des Mangemorts. Cette information lui fit écarquiller des yeux et elle en resta presque bouche bée.

« Fascinant... » susurra-t-elle, l'air songeur.

Elle resta abîmée dans ses pensées quelques secondes, puis sortit de sa torpeur. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es présentable pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rabastan va être récompensé pour la réussite de son plan ».

« Rabastan Lestrange » fit Calixte en se souvenant du nom de famille par lequel l'avait appelé Amycus la brute. « C'est votre mari ? ».

D'une certaine façon, lui faire calmement et poliment la conversation était un moyen de ne pas réveiller la Mangemort dangereuse qui sommeillait en elle. Sa stratégie pour le moment semblait payer, pourvu qu'elle dure.

« Le frère de mon mari » nuança-t-elle avec mépris.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Amycus pénétra dans la pièce. Il arborait une mine sombre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrivera pas avant demain » maugréa-t-il à l'encontre de Bellatrix. « Il est occupé... ».

Il fit glisser ses yeux sur Calixte, et baissa d'un ton.

« ...occupé là où tu sais ».

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours » fit presque amoureusement Bellatrix. « Un peu de patience ».

Son collègue n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Cet endroit est peut-être un charmant cadre, mais je ne sais pas s'il est suffisamment protégé. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et l'enlèvement du garçon ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Un samedi après-midi de vacances de Noël, non mais à quoi pensait Rabastan ! On a de la chance de ne pas avoir tous les Aurors aux trousses ».

« Oh, je pense que nous avons encore plus d'Aurors aux trousses » répliqua l'évadée avec amusement. « Qu'a-t-on fait de Snape ? Il a opposé résistance ? ».

« Bien sûr qu'il a opposé résistance, il a été nommé tuteur du garçon » répondit l'autre. « Il était obligé d'opposer résistance pour la figuration et ne pas trahir sa couverture. Il doit rester crédible aux yeux de Dumbledore, même s'il apparemment il n'a pas été facile à vaincre. De toute façon, les autres étaient trop nombreux. Rabastan m'a dit qu'il avait été stupéfixé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit trop gravement blessé ».

Bellatrix grommela.

« Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas éveillé les soupçons, bien au contraire ».

« Je pense que le Maître a encore besoin de ses services. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Rabastan est repartit le récupérer pour le ramener. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra le voir pour le féliciter.

Près du mur, Calixte fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Que venait faire Snape dans cette histoire?

« Severus Snape ne mérite pas sa confiance » décréta Bellatrix avec dédain.

« Il a sans doute ses raisons, Lestrange, tu n'es pas au courant de tout. Souviens-toi que tu n'es hors d'Azkaban que depuis quelques temps ».

Un éclair meurtrier traversa les yeux de Bellatrix.

« Ne m'insulte pas, Amycus ! Souviens-toi que je suis sa plus fidèle lieutenante ! Pendant toutes ces années de prison, je n'ai jamais donné une seule information sur notre Maître ! Peux-tu prétendre en avoir fait plus ? ».

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais donné une seule information tout en restant libre, mais ça, c'est parce que j'ai eu suffisamment de cran pour échapper aux Aurors » susurra méchamment l'homme.

Amycus et Bellatrix s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, puis ils rompirent le contact. La sorcière leva le menton d'un air dédaigneux et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Mais juste avant de franchir le cadre de la porte, elle se ravisa et se retourna.

« Dis-moi Amycus, tu es sûr que cette porte était fermée à clef lorsque tu y as laissé le garçon tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la déverrouiller quand je suis entrée ».

« Sûr et certain » grogna son comparse.

« C'est moi qui l'ai déverrouillée » fit le jeune Serpentard.

Bellatrix haussa les sourcils tandis que le Mangemort posait ses yeux sur lui.

« De la magie sans baguette à son âge... » reprit-elle d'un ton songeur. « Épatant... De plus en plus curieux ».

Elle le toisa de son regard mystérieux et calculateur, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire étrange.

« Tu ne veux pas le tester un peu ? Jouer avec lui ? ».

À la question d'Amycus, Calixte se pétrifia. Il dévisagea la femme, suspendu à sa réponse, et pria tous les dieux existants de lui épargner une séance de jeu avec elle. Il ne tenait absolument pas à goûter à ses recettes. Les mains moites, un frisson glacé lui parcourant le dos, il retint son souffle.

« Non, je te le laisse, il ne m'a pas offensée. Pas encore. Mais ne l'abîme pas trop, le Maître le veut vivant ».

Et elle éclata soudain d'un rire fou, rejeta sa chevelure bouclée en arrière et quitta la pièce après avoir pris le soin de claquer magistralement la porte, sa voix rebondissant contre les murs du couloir.

Puis Amycus darda ses yeux sombres sur Calixte, qui crut y voir étinceler un éclat de malveillance.

Il devina qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

« Tu fais moins le malin que tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il. « Je n'ai pas aimé tes insultes, si Rabastan ne m'avait pas arrêté je t'aurais volontiers donné une bonne raclée».

Méfiant, le garçon ne répondit pas, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Mais maintenant... je ne vais pas m'en priver ».

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ».

« Ah ? Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ? ».

« Rabastan a dit que je devais être présentable pour Voldemort ».

« Ne prononce pas son nom » cingla l'homme d'une voix mauvaise.

Il se rapprocha de Calixte d'un pas dangereux, sortant sa baguette. Il commença à l'observer des pieds à la tête, comme s'il était un morceau de choix.

« Sache que chez nous, présentable signifie vivant. Il n'est pas interdit de s'amuser avec la marchandise avant ».

« Si vous me faîtes du mal, le professeur Snape vous retrouvera et vous le fera payer » prévint le garçon en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux légers tremblements de sa voix.

Le Mangemort ricana avec cruauté, un rictus tordant son visage.

« Le professeur Snape ? Quelle naïveté... Si tu savais... Oh, mais c'est vrai, il ne t'a pas dit... ».

Il s'esclaffa, un rire tonitruant secouant sa carrure massive. Calixte frissonna. Les battements de son cœurs s'accélérèrent.

« Je me demande quelle tête tu vas tirer quand tu apprendras la vérité ».

« Quelle vérité ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? ».

Amycus ne daigna pas l'éclairer davantage, arborant toujours ce sourire mesquin.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, voyons voir quelle est ta résistance à la douleur ».

Et il leva sa baguette droit sur lui.

« Non ! Attendez ! » cria le jeune Serpentard en désespoir de cause. « C'est injuste, je n'ai même pas ma baguette pour me défendre ! ».

Le rire moqueur de l'homme se déclencha à nouveau.

« C'est justement le principe, vois-tu. Permets-moi de te l'enseigner ».

Et, sans prévenir, il lui lança un sort informulé.

Un instant plus tard, Calixte fut projeté avec force contre le mur et retomba durement sur le parquet. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il était soulevé de la sorte. La chute réveilla les bleus qu'il devait avoir sur les bras et les jambes, mais il garda le silence en dépit de la douleur persistante qui parcourait ses membres.

Un second sort le dévêtit de sa cape et déchira ses vêtements en plusieurs endroits, lui infligeant de multiples petites coupures. Elles étaient petites et peu profondes mais elles lui lancinèrent la peau. Il laissa échapper un gémissements de douleur.

Vinrent ensuite d'autres sorts qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à la sensation que l'on a lorsqu'on reçoit un cognard au cours d'un match de Quidditch. Être percuté par un cognard à l'épaule faisait mal mais restait en soi généralement supportable. Être percuté par plusieurs cognards aux mêmes endroits, aux épaules, au ventre, aux bras et aux jambes, était une toute autre affaires. Il essayait de se protéger en se mettant en boule, sans réelle utilité toutefois.

La douleur était tellement forte que sa vision se brouilla par les larmes. Haletant, un bras sur la poitrine, il tenta de respirer profondément.

Il ne devait pas céder.

Il ne devait pas lui donner ce plaisir de pleurer.

« Arrêtez ça... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez » suppliait-t-il entre deux coups.

Pour toute réponse, le Mangemort éclatait d'un rire, l'air de se régaler de cette scène. Et il recommençait.

« Vous... êtes... un salaud » murmura Calixte avec mépris.

Amycus cessa de rire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Je suis un salaud ? Tu vas voir ce qu'est _vraiment_ un salaud Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! ».

Le sortilège suivant fut le pire de tous.

Le coup ultime et fatal.

Un rayon écarlate illumina la pièce et frappa Calixte à sa jambe gauche. Il déchira les chairs le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genoux, sur une profonde coupure. Une intense souffrance s'ensuivit et Calixte en hurla de douleur. La plaie s'ouvrit, laissant jaillir un flot ininterrompu de sang.

« Non... non... Pas ça... ».

Ça faisait affreusement mal. Il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Blême, le corps tremblant, la respiration hachée, il plaqua ses doigts sur l'horrible blessure pour essayer de te contenir le sang qui en ruisselait abondamment. Cela n'arrangea en rien le choses. Désespéré, il enleva son pull, se retrouva en tee-shirt, et l'enroula contre sa jambe en poussant des cris de douleurs.

Le tout sous les rires narquois du Mangemort.

« Alors ? Que dis-tu de ça ? ».

En sang, le garçon recula, se traînant tant bien que mal vers le matelas, qu'il tacha aussitôt de sang. Les mains crispées sur sa blessures, il se coucha en chien de fusil et ferma les yeux, luttant contre la souffrance.

« Que cela te serve de leçon » l'acheva l'homme.

Pâle, Calixte ne réagit pas. Il entendit la porte se refermer.

Il était seul.

Le Mangemort était parti.

Ce constat ne lui fut d'aucun réconfort.

Il se mit à pleurer et sangloter en silence, à cause de la douleur d'abord, et pour ses regrets ensuite. S'il avait obéit au premier ordre de Snape, il ne serait pas dans cet état, et son professeur n'aurait pas été stupéfixé. Tout était sa faute.

Il se passa peut-être une demie-heure durant laquelle il attendit là, tremblant de froid sur son matelas maculé de sang. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le même homme. Amycus le toisa avec une joie malsaine, un regard méchant.

Séchant ses larmes, Calixte recula davantage encore, serrant sa jambe contre lui.

« L'un de nos amis est venu te rendre visite » déclara le Mangemort.

L'air triomphant et satisfait, il se décala sur le côté, contre la porte. Une seconde personne pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, le cœur de Calixte cessa de battre.

« Vous ! » lança-t-il avec consternation.

Snape ! C'était Snape !

Impossible.

Comment... ?

« Moi » répondit une voix onctueuse, grave et basse.

« Vous ! Comment... Qu'est-ce que... Vous ne... ».

Désespéré, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Pendant un instant, lorsqu'il avait entendu le claquement si caractéristique de la cape puis vu son Maître des Potions entrer dans la pièce, il avait eu une once d'espoir. L'espoir que finalement l'homme s'en était sorti et avait retrouvé la trace de leurs attaquants, pour lui sauver la peau. Mais cet espoir s'était aussitôt évanoui lorsqu'il croisa le regard insondable et dur de Snape.

Et la conversation entre Bellatrix et Amycus lui revint avec violence dans sa mémoire. Un doute horrible se forma dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il que Snape... ? Le Mangemort qui l'avait salement tabassé un peu plus tôt ne montrait aucune animosité envers lui, ce qui était plutôt louche pour des personnes supposées être ennemies. Et la phrase que prononça son professeur ensuite réduisit toute espérance à néant.

« Votre capacité à former une phrase cohérente me surprendra toujours, M. Peverell » l'attaqua Snape avec fourberie sans se départir de son éternel flegme, tandis que l'autre Mangemort ricanait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être l'un des leurs ! C'est impossible... ».

Le Maître des Potions s'avança au centre de la pièce, fit claquer ses capes noires, et le considéra de haut, l'air impénétrable. Son regard noir était sans pitié.

« Et pourtant, cela semble être le cas » répondit-il.

« Vous avez promis ! Vous avez promis, vous avez dit que vous me protégeriez. Vous m'avez défendu tout à l'heure contre les Mangemorts ».

« Je suis un habile manipulateur lorsqu'il s'agit de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ricana Snape. « Évidemment que je vous ai défendu, je suis supposé être votre... tuteur. Qu'aurait pensé ce vieil idiot de Dumbledore si je n'avais pas pris votre défense ? ».

Son ton était froid. Ses yeux d'obsidienne luisaient de haine, et il avait prononcé le mot ''tuteur'' avec un dégoût particulièrement marqué. Calixte se sentit submergé par une vague glacée. Il en eut la chair de poule aux bras.

« Quoi ? » dit-il faiblement.

Il ramena sa jambe blessée contre lui.

« Vous êtes de son côté ? Vous êtes du côté de Voldemort ? ».

Amycus gronda sur un ton menaçant à la mention du nom de son maître, mais Snape demeura imperturbable.

« À jamais » rétorqua celui-ci.

Le visage du jeune Serpentard se décomposa.

« Laisse-nous donc un instant, Amycus ».

Le Mangemort lança un dernier regard méchant à Calixte et referma la porte.

Snape était désormais seul avec lui et posait sur sa proie un œil mauvais et calculateur.

Sa vie s'arrêtait maintenant et pour toujours.


	20. L'évasion

_Bonne lecture et laissez une p'tite review ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XX**

**L'évasion**

* * *

Il s'était trompé.

Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Comment avait-il à ce point pu être aussi naïf ?

Il nageait en plein cauchemar, horrifié par ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne se pouvait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les angles, il ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi cela était en train d'arriver là maintenant, tout de suite, dans ce manoir.

Comment avait-il à ce point pu être aussi trompé ?

Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard obsidienne et impénétrable de l'homme qui se tenait debout près de la porte et qui le dévisageait. Drapé dans ses capes noires, dans cette pièce sombre, sous la lueur terne de la lampe, il était particulièrement terrifiant et intimidant. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le corps et lui gela les entrailles.

Il n'y avait aucune explication plausible à cette situation.

Comment Severus Snape pouvait-il être à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment le directeur de la maison Serpentard, l'homme qui était responsable de lui, pouvait-il jouer un double-jeu, enfumer le monde entier et servir les intérêts du plus grand Mage noir que la Terre ait jamais porté ? Son professeur, inspirant la crainte et le respect, celui dont la réputation de terreur des cachots n'était plus à refaire à Poudlard, pouvait-il à ce point duper les gens sans sourciller ?

Était-ce le même homme qui s'était interposé entre son ancien tuteur et lui lorsqu'il avait reçu un soufflet dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Était-ce lui qui s'était précipité, alarmé et préoccupé, depuis les gradins durant le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle, quand il avait été percuté par le cognard envoyé par ce lourdaud de Crabbe ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait soigné à plusieurs reprises sans même qu'il ne lui demande quoi que ce soit ? Était-ce encore lui qui l'avait mis à l'abri dans ses propres quartiers privés pour s'assurer de sa sécurité après le meurtre sauvage au village de Pré-au-Lard ? Était-ce lui toujours qui l'avait vaillamment défendu corps et âme lors de l'assaut du Chemin de Traverse quelques heures plus tôt ?

C'était bien lui.

Et pourtant, si l'on considérait la façon dont le Maître des Potions l'avait toisé en entrant dans la chambre à la suite d'Amycus, la façon dont il s'était moqué de lui, son indifférence stupéfiante face à la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le Mangemort, la façon dont il lui avait parlé, ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Et surtout...

Sa réponse quand il lui avait demandé d'une voix vacillante s'il était du côté de Voldemort.

_À jamais._

Un nouveau frisson lui noua le ventre.

Et si tout ceci était calculé depuis le début ? Il était évident, et il ne pouvait pas décemment le nier, que Snape connaissait les Mangemorts qui pour lui n'étaient pas seulement que des noms dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. S'il était blanc comme neige, s'il était véritablement du côté de Dumbledore, de son côté à lui, alors les partisans de Voldemort ne l'auraient pas ramené. Ils ne l'auraient pas conduit ici dans ce manoir jusqu'à cette pièce, ils ne lui auraient pas fait suffisamment confiance au point de le laisser seul avec lui.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Baleine sous gravillon.

Murlap sous caillou.

Snape avait forcément un passif, cachait forcément quelque chose de pas clair.

Les mots échangés entre Amycus et sa comparse l'illuminée Bellatrix Lestrange prenaient désormais tout leur sens. Ils avaient parlé de couverture, de crédibilité aux yeux de Dumbledore, de services à Voldemort, et de Rabastan qui l'avait ramené au manoir pour que le Mage noir puisse le féliciter.

Cette conversation lui avait alors parut insensée sur le moment, mais les rouages s'étaient maintenant remis à fonctionner à toute allure dans son esprit. Était-il possible que Snape, son tuteur, l'homme censé le protéger, joue un double-jeu et soit en vérité au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il l'appelait ? En y repensant de plus près, lorsque Amycus s'amusait à lui faire du mal, il avait fait des références douteuses au sujet de l'homme.

Après tout, pas de fumée sans feu.

Ce raisonnement parfaitement huilé faillit lui donner la nausée.

Il rouvrit les paupières et sursauta violemment en s'apercevant que Snape s'était considérablement rapproché de lui. Dans le silence de la chambre – si ce n'étaient les battements effrénés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles - il ne l'avait pas entendu glisser sur le parquet. Il était furtif et discret. Aussi souple qu'un serpent s'apprêtant à frapper sans crier gare.

Dans un réflexe primaire défensif, Calixte bondit tant bien que mal du matelas froissé et ensanglanté sur lequel il s'était fébrilement étendu depuis son passage à tabac par Amycus la brute. Il lui fallait s'éloigner de Snape. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, il s'effondra contre le mur, blême et suffocant. Sa blessure lui sciait la jambe gauche. Le front trempé de sueur, il crispa sa main sur sa cuisse flageolante qui le faisait si méchamment souffrir et reporta le poids de son corps sur l'autre jambe.

Là en tee-shirt dans cette chambre sous la lumière glauque, tremblant de froid, il dirigea courageusement son regard vers Snape. La chair de poule hérissa ses bras nus.

L'homme allait le démolir, il n'en doutait plus.

À tout moment, il s'attendait à ce que son professeur dégaine sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de secondes.

Insondable, le regard sombre et intimidant, Snape fit un nouveau pas vers le garçon.

Ce dernier sursauta une fois de plus et se plaqua contre le mur frais. Il tendit une main devant lui, comme si ce geste insignifiant pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide. Il n'avait naturellement pas récupéré sa baguette, et même s'il réussissait à fournir un semblant de magie, ça ne changerait rien. C'était une chose de savoir ouvrir une porte sans baguette après plusieurs tentatives, c'en était une autre de se défendre face à un homme aguerri et surentraîné au combat.

« Vous... » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, ne parvenant toujours pas à en croire ses yeux.

Il avait tellement été roulé dans la farine depuis le début.

Il en même perdait ses mots.

Snape n'avança pas davantage, promenant son regard sur les égratignures et les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage pâle et effrayé du garçon, ses vêtements déchirés, ses multiples petites coupures sur sa peau nue, les larges hématomes qui commençaient déjà à se former, et surtout sa jambe blessée enveloppée dans le pull sous lequel gouttait encore un mince filet de sang.

Le gamin était dans un sale état, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton mesuré.

« Ne m'approchez pas » souffla Calixte. « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ».

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces fariboles ».

Snape se rapprocha de lui à grands pas, ses capes volant comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris géante. Il vit les yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandir de terreur.

« NON ! ».

L'enfant se jeta sur le côté. Il s'écroula sur le sol, tombant sur sa jambe blessée et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, se mordant les lèvres et serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il rampa sur le parquet pour s'éloigner du professeur.

Snape se figea en croisant le regard désespéré du gamin.

« S'il vous plaît... Ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plaît, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me faites pas de mal » le supplia-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ».

Calixte fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi » répéta Snape à voix basse.

Il se pencha vers le gamin qui se recroquevilla en arrière comme pour se protéger de coups qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à venir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais nous devons déguerpir en vitesse avant que je ne me fasse repérer et pire, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive ».

Ses mots semblèrent sans effet sur le jeune Serpentard qui n'opposa aucune réaction. Il était ouvertement méfiant et complètement gagné par la panique. Il apparaissait évident qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, je ne suis pas réellement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres » murmura Snape.

Il venait de lancer un bref _Silencio_ informulé sur la chambre pour être certain que personne ne l'entendrait proférer de telles paroles. Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre un impair dans une si délicate situation.

Il s'agenouilla près du garçon et pris son ton le plus rassurant, celui qu'on prendrait pour un très jeune enfant apeuré.

« Calixte ».

« Non».

Le garçon se redressa, une main crispée sur sa jambe, relevant à peine l'emploi de son prénom par le professeur.

« Calixte, écoute-moi ».

Il releva en revanche l'emploi du tutoiement.

« Je n'ai véritablement pas le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis _pas_ ton ennemi, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté ta tutelle ».

« Vous avez pourtant dit tout à l'heure que... ».

« Ce que j'ai pu dire n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à ne pas trahir ma couverture et pour mieux t'approcher, je t'interdit formellement d'y croire. Laisse-moi voir cette jambe blessée ».

« Votre regard... Il était si haineux ».

« C'était nécessaire pour que j'éloigne Amycus. Je dois examiner et soigner ta jambe. S'il te plaît ».

Snape posa un regard qu'il voulu confiant dans les prunelles bleues et troublées du garçon.

« Fais-moi confiance, enfant » murmura-t-il.

Il se passa un moment qui lui parut long, et durant lequel le garçon l'observa en tremblant, le corps tendu et meurtri. Sa méfiance finit par s'estomper peu à peu, puis il hocha faiblement la tête.

Ayant obtenu son assentiment, le professeur approcha sa main de la jambe malmenée et déroula doucement le pull que le gamin avait noué autour pour contenir l'impressionnante l'hémorragie.

Son visage resta neutre et inébranlable pour ne pas faire paniquer davantage le jeune Serpentard, mais il grimaça en son for intérieur. Il fit légèrement courir ses doigts autour de la longue plaie boursouflée et suintante de sang. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, les chairs étaient à vif. Il effleura à peine la peau, et pourtant le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux, se raidissant.

« Ça va aller, je vais m'en occuper. _Vulnera sanentur _» chuchota le Maître des Potions avec une extrême douceur. _« Vulnera sanentur »._

Il répéta l'incantation latine plusieurs fois. Le sort était de son invention, il le maîtrisait parfaitement. Les chairs se resserrèrent mais saignaient toujours. Il pinça les lèvres, de plus en plus inquiet. De sa baguette, il découpa un morceau de tissu dans sa propre cape et fit un garrot après avoir immobilisé la jambe. Le garçon était blême comme un spectre. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ils devaient se dépêcher de prendre la fuite.

« Maintenant, ne fait plus aucun bruit. Nous allons quitter ce manoir, et il faut faire vite si nous voulons avoir une chance de nous en sortir ».

« Je ne comprends pas » chuchota faiblement Calixte. « Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que nous n'allez pas me livrer directement à Voldemort ? ».

« Compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, je suis la seule personne qui peut te tirer de ce pétrin. Tout ce qu'il te reste est ta confiance à placer en moi. Et ne prononce pas ce nom, les murs ont des oreilles ici. Il faut se lever, à présent ».

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules pas bien épaisses du garçon, le redressant contre le mur. Il voler la cape du gamin parcouru de frissons gelés jusqu'à lui et l'en enveloppa.

« Soutiens-toi sur la jambe valide et traîne l'autre » ajouta-t-il en voyant des gouttes de sueur perler sur le front du gamin. « Appuies-toi contre moi ».

N'ayant pas d'autre choix entre obtempérer ou rester moisir ici, Calixte passa un bras fébrile autour de Snape, pendant que l'homme le maintenait fermement. C'est ainsi qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la porte, son cœur tambourinant comme jamais dans sa poitrine, la respiration hachée.

« Si on se fait repérer, nous sommes fichus... » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

« Je me charge de cette partie du plan » grogna Snape à voix basse. « Contente-toi de te taire et de faire exactement ce que je dis. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? ».

Il croisa le regard vitreux du garçon.

« Je suis très sérieux » insista-t-il sévèrement. « Je ne veux aucune contestation, aucune protestation, il en va de ta vie comme de la mienne ».

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que... ».

« Les explications, après » coupa-t-il.

Il le darda d'un regard noir et intimidateur pour bien se faire comprendre, mais le gamin n'en vit manifestement rien, trop occupé à tenir sa jambe.

« Concentre-toi sur tes pas, nous devrons être rapides. Un sort anti-transplanage a été posé sur le manoir et son domaine, un peu comme le périmètre installé lors de l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse. Nous allons devoir sortir de cet endroit par nous-même. Lorsque nous aurons atteint le mur d'enceinte qui se trouve dans le jardin je pourrai te faire transplaner en lieu sûr. Je compte sur ta discrétion la plus absolue ».

Il posa une main apaisante sur la nuque du jeune Serpentard, comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier finit par opiner du chef, l'air malheureux.

« Allons-y, à présent » murmura Snape. « Que Merlin et Morgane nous protègent ».

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe au garçon de ne pas faire de bruit, puis ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté, posté dans le couloir et affecté à la surveillance de leur jeune prisonnier, Amycus se retourna machinalement.

_« Petrificus totalus »._

Son visage se voila de surprise mais il s'effondra silencieusement au sol avant d'avoir esquissé le moindre geste. Contrairement au sort de stupéfixion, le sort d'immobilisation ne rendait pas la personne inconsciente, et lui permettait donc d'entendre ce qui se disait. Snape releva lui-même le Mangemort pétrifié par le col et le plaqua contre le mur d'une seule main, son autre main soutenant le garçon contre lui.

Calixte vit alors une expression particulièrement hostile envahir les traits du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci s'approcha de façon menaçante de l'homme, les flammes de la haine, du mépris et du dégoût dansant dans son regard sombre. Son visage respirait tellement la dangerosité que le jeune garçon se surprit même à reculer, et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

Austère et implacable, Snape fixa les yeux du Mangemort qui bougeaient de tous les côtés. Sur un ton mortellement assassin à faire froid dans le dos, il susurra avec une lenteur d'une suavité meurtrière:

« Sache que ce que tu as lâchement infligé ce soir à cet enfant ne demeurera pas impuni, Amycus Carrow. Tu le payeras chèrement et j'en ferai une affaire personnelle. Tu as signé aujourd'hui ta perte. C'est une _promesse_ ».

Puis il le lâcha, résistant à l'envie furieuse de lui régler son compte sur le champ. Pas devant le gamin. L'homme tomba et rebondit face contre sol dans un bruit mat. Et, maintenant le garçon contre lui, il verrouilla la porte puis leva sa baguette devant lui, aux aguets. Le couloir était vide.

Pour combien de temps encore ?

Ils entamèrent ensuite leur progression, et elle fut moins lente que l'homme ne l'avait d'abord cru. Le gamin faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop les ralentir. Il voyait bien la souffrance sur son visage blême, traînant sa pauvre jambe comme un fardeau.

Snape avait pris la précaution de lancer un _Silencio_ informulé sur eux, ainsi qu'un _Assurdiato_ autour, par simple mesure de prudence pour éviter que leurs légers bruits de pas, enfin, surtout ceux du garçon à vrai dire, ne les fassent repérer. Ce dernier sort, de sa propre création, provoquait un bourdonnement indésirable et continu chez quiconque passait à proximité. Il n'en était pas peu fier et le gardait jalousement secret.

Il connaissait bien le manoir, puisque plusieurs réunions s'étaient tenues ici en présence du Mage noir, et cette connaissance allait sans doute leur donner une précieuse chance de déguerpir. Ils n'auraient pas à tourner en rond et errer tel des âmes perdues à la recherche de la sortie.

Bien qu'étant l'un des lieutenants auquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres accordait le plus de confiance, il n'avait nullement été averti de l'embuscade tendue par certains de ses fidèles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il présumait qu'il avait été procédé ainsi pour préserver sa couverture, pour que l'effet de surprise soit total et que tout le monde puisse croire que lui, le gardien du garçon le plus convoité du moment, n'y était pour rien. Il s'était préparé à un coup d'éclat de ce genre, mais n'avait pas imaginé que cela prenne de telles proportions.

Et surtout, il s'était réellement battu avec ses tripes.

Il savait qu'il devait opposer résistance pour la forme, pour le principe, comme s'y étaient attendus les Mangemorts. Mais il savait aussi que l'attaque avait été menée de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait, in fine, aucune chance de pouvoir sauver le garçon de leurs griffes. Ils avaient été sept adversaires en tout, en surnombre par rapport à lui. Sans vantardise aucune, il se savait combattant hors pair rompu aux techniques de combats, mais son expérience n'aurait su lui permettre de triompher dans une affront aussi inégal.

Or jamais, à nulle occasion, l'intention de leur livrer le gamin ne lui avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. En témoignaient les sorts qu'il avait utilisé contre les autres Mangemorts. Il était heureux que l'attention du garçon n'ait pas été reportée sur leur nature, sinon il aurait pu le suspecter aussitôt d'être versé dans la magie noire.

Ce qui était le cas.

Il y avait une différence entre avoir une réputation soigneusement entretenue de professeur menaçant et inflexible, et être un expert en Magie noire. Et avoir été, par-dessus le marché, un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de raison de lui en parler. Il n'y avait pas à en discuter.

Chaque chose en son temps.

Quand il avait été malencontreusement frappé d'un _Stupéfix_ alors qu'il intimait du regard au garçon borné de fuir et sauver sa peau, il s'était effondré inconscient sur le pavé. Il avait eu le temps en une fraction de seconde d'adresser une dernière prière à tous les dieux existants en ce monde pour que le jeune Serpentard ait une chance de prendre la poudre d'escampette sain et sauf, sans grand espoir toutefois.

Lorsqu'un Mangemort avait enfin daigné le ranimer, il se trouvait toujours à Londres, quelque part dans une planque où il avait un jour déjà mis les pieds. Sous un masque d'indifférence brillamment maîtrisé, il avait nerveusement attendu le retour du commanditaire de l'opération, l'évadé d'Azkaban Rabastan Lestrange. Lequel l'avait félicité avant de lui apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriverait au vieux manoir de famille de l'un de ses partisans.

C'est là que l'homme en cavale l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, et où, tout en jouant son rôle de Mangemort servile et rampant, il avait découvert l'état dans lequel Amycus avait mis l'enfant. A cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de fureur inonda ses veines et son sang se mit à bouillir de rage. Il serra davantage sa baguette, refoulant au loin ses instincts meurtriers.

_Patience,_ se raisonna-t-il,_ patience. Tout se payera un jour._

Il soutenait toujours le garçon claudiquant et pantelant à ses côtés. Il savait qu'ils se trouvaient au troisième étage de l'antique bâtisse. Ils s'engagèrent tous deux avec prudence dans les larges escaliers. Ils descendirent à pas feutrés sur le parquet noir.

Snape était plus que jamais sur ses gardes, l'oreille attentive et l'œil vif. Il ignorait combien de Mangemorts exactement se trouvaient dans le manoir. Il y avait Rabastan et Bellatrix qui devaient se trouver au premier étage. Et il en avait croisé deux autres qui conversaient au rez-de-chaussée dans le vaste hall d'entrée. Peut-être y en avait-il d'autres quelque part dans la demeure, mais honnêtement, il doutait qu'ils soient nombreux. Aucune réunion n'était organisée cette nuit, et dans ces conditions, les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. De plus, une partie de ceux qui avaient organisé l'embuscade dans l'après-midi s'étaient volatilisés ou bien étaient restés cachés dans la planque à Londres.

Tout le monde débarquerait lorsque Voldemort, une fois qu'il se serait assuré que le garçon capturé était bien Calixte Peverell, les appellerait tous pour qu'ils puissent le voir se pavaner devant sa proie.

D'où l'urgence de quitter les lieux avant que leurs chemins ne se croisent.

Snape savait qu'il faisait là un choix qui trahirait définitivement sa couverture aux yeux du Mage noir et de ses serviteurs. C'était un choix qu'il assumait. Il devait être honnête, il n'aurait pas mis en jeu son statut d'agent double pour un autre prisonnier. Or justement le garçon n'était pas n'importe quel prisonnier.

Depuis l'instant où ils avaient été attaqués sur le Chemin de Traverse, sa décision était arrêtée, et il n'avait jamais été question de continuer à jouer un rôle pour les beaux yeux de Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Tout ce qui comptait désormais était la sécurité du gamin dont il avait la charge, et il avait depuis le début décidé de tout faire pour l'extirper de l'antre des Mangemorts. Ça n'allait pas plaire, mais au diable les jugements !

De toute façon, la tutelle du garçon aurait forcément fini par poser problème. Autant prendre les devants et attraper le taureau par les cornes plutôt que d'attendre anxieusement que ça se complique.

Ils parvinrent enfin au pallier du premier étage.

Snape se cacha derrière une colossale statue en marbre blanc représentant un sorcier du Moyen-Âge au port altier et conquérant. Il avisa le visage concentré par l'effort de Calixte, toujours aussi pâle et tremblant. L'homme pouvait sentir contre lui les battements de cœur précipités. L'enfant souffrait en silence avec un courage qui forçait l'admiration compte tenu de son jeune âge. Le Maître des Potions s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son état. Il était manifestement épuisé, avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et avait impérativement besoin de soins sans plus tarder.

« Nous serons bientôt dehors » promit-il dans un murmure, alors que le plus dur restait encore à passer.

« On ne dirait pas ».

« J'ai besoin que tu restes concentré comme tu le fais. Tu ne dois pas lâcher prise ni t'évanouir, c'est un dernier effort que je te demande et tout cela sera derrière nous lorsque nous transplanerons loin d'ici. La confrontation sera inévitable mais je m'en occupe ».

« Elle est là » fit Calixte en laissant reposer sa jambe blessée. « La femme Mangemort qui s'est évadée d'Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange ».

« Je sais ».

« Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure, me parler ».

A cette révélation, Snape se figea, la respiration coupée.

« A-t-elle... ? Est-ce qu'elle t'as fait du mal ? ».

Il fut à peine rassuré par le signe négatif de la tête que lui fit le garçon.

« Elle voulait simplement discuter avec moi, je crois ».

« Et c'est déjà largement inquiétant en soi » marmonna l'homme en balayant du regard le pallier du premier étage. « Écoute-moi, nous allons reprendre notre progression et je veux, quoi qu'il arrive, que tu m'obéisses aveuglément. Si je te demande de partir te cacher, tu pars te cacher sans rechigner. Si je te demande de m'abandonner à mon sort et de courir droit devant toi, tu t'exécutes sans poser de questions. Est-ce bien compris ? ».

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais courir ».

« Courir, décamper, ramper, rouler, tout ce que tu veux, mais prendre la fuite le plus loin possible de ce piège mortel » précisa Snape.

« Mais vous... ».

« Je passe en second plan » coupa l'homme. « Et je m'en sortirai, le principal est de te mettre à l'abri ».

Au même moment ils entendirent des bruits de pas claquer sur le sol quelque part au premier étage suivi du son d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

L'homme rangea immédiatement sa baguette dans ses capes et colla Calixte derrière le large socle en marbre.

« Baisse-toi et ne fait surtout pas de bruit » chuchota rapidement Snape à voix basse.

Et il se redressa, l'abandonna dans son coin et marcha avec énergie dans le couloir. Quand il vit la femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés franchir l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'eau de l'étage, il ne se laissa pas démonter et lança d'une voix soyeuse, presque caressante :

« Bellatrix ».

Elle accueillit sa présence avec une moue hautaine.

« Snape ».

« Amycus vient de me montrer le garçon Peverell. Il est salement amoché, notre Maître ne va pas être très content » fit le professeur sur un timbre ennuyé.

Le ton froid de l'homme fit frissonner Calixte.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et leva son menton dans une attitude arrogante. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette dans les mains. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas de raison valable de l'avoir.

« Rabastan l'a prévenu de ne pas le malmener pour qu'il soit dans un état présentable lorsqu'il arrivera au manoir ».

« Il faut croire que cet ordre n'a pas été suivi ».

Snape adopta un ton agacé.

« A quoi ça sert de monter toute une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse pour attraper le gamin, si c'est pour après le présenter à moitié mort au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu sais que quand ses cibles sont importantes il aime avoir le privilège de s'occuper d'elles en personne, de leur réserver son traitement particulier ».

« Si Amycus ne sait pas se tenir, je n'y peux rien » répliqua Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si le Maître est mécontent alors il aura droit à une petite séance de correction ».

Et elle gloussa avant d'esquisser un sourire affamé.

Bombant sa poitrine avec concupiscence, elle dépassa Snape, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, c'est-à-dire vers l'endroit ou se tenait Calixte, courbé derrière la statue du sorcier. Snape soupira et fit mine de lui emboîter le pas.

« Sais-tu quand il arrivera ? » s'enquit-il en sortant discrètement sa baguette de sous sa cape. « On m'a dit que ce serait dans le courant de la nuit ».

« En effet, et il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ».

L'excitation perçait dans la voix de Bellatrix. Elle poursuivit avec avidité.

« Nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi il a besoin de ce garçon, pourquoi il... ».

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car d'un informulé, Snape venait de lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation dans le dos. Ainsi neutralisée, elle tomba et il eu le temps de la rattraper avant de la déposer sans bruit au sol.

« Crois-le bien que j'en suis navré ma chère Bellatrix, mais malheureusement tout ceci ne se réalisera jamais tant que je vivrai» susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Ça en faisait déjà deux hors d'état de nuire. Où était Rabastan ? Était-il à cet étage ? Était-il au rez-de-chaussée ? Bien qu'affichant un visage calme et impassible, Snape sentait une pointe de tension poindre en lui. Si Rabastan était en bas, alors cela lui faisait normalement trois personnes à affronter. Sans compter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait d'arriver à tout moment. Ou alors, avec un peu de chance l'un d'eux se reposait dans une des nombreuses chambres que comportait le manoir. Il retourna vers Calixte, toujours dissimulé – ou plutôt échoué devrait-il dire – contre le socle de la statue. Il le soutint contre lui et ils poursuivirent la descente des escaliers avec la prudence la plus absolue.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur le sol froid du rez-de-chaussée, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, aux aguets.

Tout était silencieux.

Ils reprirent alors leur progression lentement mais sûrement dans une longue galerie, passant devant des rangées de vieilles armures en fer et diverses statues de marbre. Elles paraissaient en ordre de bataille. Les tableaux de maître décorant le couloir étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière, au même titre que les lustres de cristal qui pendaient du plafond. Sur la tapisserie défraîchie s'étalaient d'interminables fresques contant des scènes de la vie sorcière en des temps anciens. A certains endroits, sur les portes et murs en bronze, se dessinaient des gravures reproduisant de curieuses créatures qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles des fontaines en pierre dans le jardin de la demeure.

Pour rejoindre la sortie et ainsi prendre le chemin le plus court, ils devaient nécessairement traverser le hall d'entrée. Comme dans tout manoir il y avait certainement quelques passages dérobés cachés derrière un portrait ou un pan de mur, mais Snape ne les connaissait pas. Les petits secrets de ce type se transmettaient de génération en génération, et la bâtisse ne lui appartenait pas.

Il mena le garçon jusqu'au bout de la galerie et s'arrêta près de l'encadrement dépourvu de portes qui donnait sur le vaste hall d'entrée. Il se servit du grand miroir accroché sur le mur opposé pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Malheureusement, il n'avait de vue plongeante que sur une petite partie de la pièce, ce qui ne lui était pas très utile. Mais de ce qu'il apercevait, il n'y avait personne et en tendant soigneusement l'oreille, nul bruit ou bribe de conversation ne se faisait entendre.

Faisant signe au jeune Serpentard à ses côtés de continuer à rester silencieux, Snape compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et risqua un coup d'oeil en direction du hall d'entrée.

Par miracle, celui-ci était vide.

Trouvant cela presque facile, il y regarda par deux fois.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Les Mangemorts qu'il avait salué tout à l'heure alors qu'ils discutaient ici même avaient dû se rendre ailleurs dans les autres salles du rez-de-chaussée, au salon, à la cuisine ou dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'au moins une personne serait affectée à la surveillance de l'entrée du manoir.

Quoique, balaya-t-il ensuite judicieusement, il était raisonnable de penser qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'un des fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Snape, ne les trahisse soudainement pile au moment où ils avaient attrapés le gamin qui leur était si précieux. Ni, de surcroît, à ce qu'un enfant de douze ans affaibli et sérieusement blessé réussisse à s'échapper seul. Cette négligence naïve arrangeait bien le Maître des Potions.

Il se tourna vers le garçon, étudia son visage pâle et ses traits tirés, et murmura d'une voix grave :

« Le champ est libre. Allons-y, et vite ».

C'est alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres seulement de la porte d'entrée que la situation se corsa.

Une porte en fer située sur leur gauche s'ouvrit en cliquetant et Rabastan pénétra d'une démarche nonchalante dans le hall, trois bouteilles de vin poussiéreuses sous le bras. Il remontait manifestement de la cave et semblait quelque peu essoufflé, comme s'il s'était dépêché de gravir une longue volée de marches, désireux de retrouver la lumière rassurante.

Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il y eut un étrange flottement. Lui et Snape se dévisagèrent. Puis, l'homme à la balafre posa son regard ombrageux sur le garçon blessé. Il fronça les sourcils et redirigea ses yeux vers le Maître des Potions et la baguette que ce dernier pointait dans sa direction.

« Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ».

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un rayon bleu fusa à une vitesse vertigineuse vers lui. Le Mangemort fut soulevé du sol et s'écrasa contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Les bouteilles valsèrent et explosèrent, répandant du vin dans un bruit de verre cassé. La chute brisa le silence sommaire que Snape et Calixte avaient tenté de préserver, et il était désormais évident qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de se faire la malle incognito.

« Vite ! » ordonna brusquement le directeur de Serpentard sans s'encombrer de discrétion.

Il attrapa prestement le garçon par sa cape et ils se hâtèrent vers la porte en chêne.

« Attendez » protesta soudain Calixte.

Il retint le professeur, ses yeux anxieux parcourant le hall.

« Ma baguette ! Ils m'ont pris ma baguette ».

Snape faillit lui répliquer qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'acheter une nouvelle baguette chez le marchand Ollivander, mais croisa le regard suppliant du gamin.

« _Accio _baguette de Calixte » murmura-t-il en priant pour que l'objet ne soit pas entreposé quelque part dans un coffre du grenier.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit le bâton de bois fuser depuis la cape d'un Rabastan inconscient et l'attrapa au vol pour la fourrer dans les mains de Calixte.

« Ne vous en servez qu'en dernier recours. C'est moi qui dirige les opérations ».

Au même moment, un vase accueillant un bouquet de roses flétries fut pulvérisé par un sort lancé dans leur dos. Il éclata dans une gerbe d'étincelles oranges.

Une voix furibonde retentit derrière eux :

« Snape ! ».

L'homme se retourna aussitôt et, tout en ouvrant la lourde porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule, fit face aux deux Mangemort qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec le garçon ?! ».

« Tu n'es tout de même pas en train d'organiser sa fuite ! ».

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de préparer une réponse .Dans un élégant et maîtrisé mouvement de cape, il les attaqua frontalement, forçant les deux Mangemorts à se retrancher derrière une haute armoire.

« Dehors ! » lança-t-il à Calixte.

Ils se précipitèrent sous le porche et dévalèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les escaliers de bois noir, sans pouvoir ignorer les flopées d'injures qui volaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Il faisait sombre dehors, le jardin n'était pas éclairé. Depuis tout à l'heure, un léger brouillard s'était levé et voilait la lune.

Ils progressèrent ainsi, courant à moitié, avec pour objectif de quitter l'enceinte du domaine afin de pouvoir transplaner librement. Derrière eux les deux Mangemorts leurs envoyèrent une pluie de sorts que Snape contra habilement en dressant un bouclier doré qui vacillait durement sous les assauts répétés. Ils s'abritèrent momentanément près d'une statue en pierre qui représentait une créature étrange et plutôt inquiétante. Armée d'une massue, elle ressemblait à une sorte d'ogre pas très dégourdi, aux dents proéminentes et aux membres épais.

Le Maître des Potions profita de cet abri sommaire pour envoyer paître l'un des assaillants qui s'envola et s'écrasa lourdement à l'intérieur du manoir. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit il réussit ensuite l'exploit de désarmer le second grâce à un _Expelliarmus_ adroitement tiré, et la baguette lui sauta des mains pour disparaître quelque part dans la nuit. L'homme plongea aussitôt derrière l'une des colonnes du porche pour échapper aux étincelles rouges qui ricochaient sur la pierre autour de lui.

Snape se tourna ensuite vers le garçon frigorifié à ses côtés, qui resserrait les pans de sa cape en tremblant de froid. Les températures étaient basses, et à en juger par la surface gelée du petit étang qui reposait près d'eux, elles tombaient au-dessous de zéro degré. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers le manoir, il entraîna le gamin avec lui, quittant le couvert de l'ogre de pierre. Ils filèrent sur une dizaine de mètres sans être inquiétés par leurs deux adversaires mis momentanément hors d'état de nuire.

Ils passèrent derrière une grande fontaine décorée de gargouilles sauvages.

Et alors qu'ils allaient longer une haie serpentant le jardin, avançant dans la pénombre, les attaques reprirent et ils entendirent les invectives furieuses de Rabastan déchirer l'air glacé de la nuit. Snape renforça le bouclier lumineux autour d'eux et pressa davantage Calixte qui gémit de douleur à cause de sa jambe. Le visage tendu, les dents serrées, les mains crispées sur sa blessure, il se dissimula à l'ombre d'un buisson plein de houx.

« Je ne peux plus marcher » lâcha-t-il.

Sa jambe était parcourues de spasmes douloureux, comme si son contrôle lui échappait.

« Tu as une autre jambe valide » lui opposa Snape.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le forcer à se maintenir debout.

« Nous y sommes presque, nous n'avons plus qu'à atteindre les murs du parc pour nous volatiliser. Encore un dernier effort ».

« Je ne veux plus faire d'effort ».

Les yeux du garçon étaient humides, comme perdus, et il claquait des dents. Les marques de ses ongles sur ses paumes fermées témoignaient de sa souffrance.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Il est hors de question d'abandonner si près du but » gronda le Maître des Potions à voix basse. « Sois certains que si l'on nous attrape, ce que l'on te fera subir sera pire encore que ce que Amycus Carrow t'a infligé, et ne parlons même pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Allez, du nerf ! ».

L'homme avait raison.

Le garçon était exténué, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Mais il n'était pas assez fou ni suffisamment brisé pour atterrir dans les mains de Lord Voldemort comme une fleur. Aussi, il s'insuffla mentalement un sursaut de courage et, prenant sur lui, se reposa contre Snape qui le traîna de buisson en buisson, entre deux échanges de volées de sortilèges avec Rabastan.

« Le garçon, Snape ! Rend-nous le garçon ! ».

Le Mangemort fulminait et rugissait des insultes imagées à son encontre. Il était manifestement ulcéré que l'on ait pu le tromper alors qu'il avait été sur le point de livrer le deuxième année à son Maître. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et décida soudainement de provoquer la venue précipitée de celui-ci.

Snape ressentit une brûlure à son bras gauche, là où était dessinée la Marque des Ténèbres, celle que prenaient les partisans qui décidaient d'entrer dans le rang des Mangemorts. Il comprit aussitôt la signification de cette vague douleur et frémit.

« Hâtons-nous ! » glissa-t-il à Calixte en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

« Snape ! Espèce d'immonde traître ! Sale fourbe ! ».

La voix de furie de Bellatrix, que quelqu'un venait probablement d'aller ranimer, perça la nuit et vint rejoindre le ton rocailleux de son acolyte Rabastan.

Un sapin de taille moyenne planté à quelques pas d'eux fut soudain touché par une gerbe de flammes, et il s'embrasa tel une grande torche. Des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de ses branches, et le feu projeta de grandes ombres dansantes dans cette partie du jardin, révélant directement la position de Snape et son protégé. Cette attaque était la signature tout à fait typique et classique de Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était l'une des favorites du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout en se carapatant dans le fond du parc, Snape répliqua coup pour coup. Les mouvements de poignets et de baguette étaient précis et adroits, et de son autre main il s'assurait que le bouclier doré qui formait une sorte de bulle de savon géante autour d'eux ne risquait pas d'exploser. Il résistait aux incantations maléfiques que Bellatrix ne se privait pas de lancer.

« Le Maître veut le garçon vivant, Bellatrix ! » lui rappela la voix impérieuse de Rabastan. « Quel mot exactement est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cet ordre simple ?! ».

« Snape ! Snape ! ».

La Mangemort vociférait le nom du Maître des Potions sans trop sourciller aux rappels de son camarade, comme obnubilée par une idée vengeresse.

« On s'occupera de lui plus tard » s'égosilla Rabastan.

Il esquiva un rayon argenté envoyé par Snape qui se perdit dans le hall d'entrée et donna suite à un bruit de verre brisé.

« Ce qui compte maintenant c'est de récupérer le gamin VIVANT ! Tu dois arrêter de... ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car un sort qu'il ne put cette fois éviter le pulvérisa et, comme quelques minutes auparavant, le projeta en arrière sous le porche du manoir. Ce fut une chute fracassante dont il ne se releva pas et qui le laissa dans les vapes. Cela fit redoubler d'hystérie Bellatrix qui déploya toute son énergie à réduire Snape à néant, faisant fi de toute précaution au sujet du jeune Serpentard. Elle visait désormais un peu au hasard, les deux pris pour cibles ayant profité de l'envolée de Rabastan pour s'enfoncer davantage dans les ténèbres du jardin.

Dans un grognement de rage, elle quitta le couvert du porche et s'aventura devant le manoir à leur recherche, et fut rapidement épaulée par l'un des Mangemorts qui avait retrouvé sa baguette.

Silencieux et tous sens en alerte, Snape et Calixte atteignirent enfin le mur du fond du parc. Tout en pierre, il mesurait au moins trois mètres de hauteur et n'offrait aucune prise pour envisager une quelconque escalade. Ils reculèrent dans l'ombre afin de conserver une distance respectable. L'homme allongea le garçon derrière une haie touffue pour le cacher à la vue de leurs assaillant.

« Protégez-vous la tête et les organes vitaux, je vais faire sauter le mur » lui glissa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il aurait été tout à fait stupide, à ce stade de l'évasion, d'être grièvement blessé voire tué par un morceau de pierre alors qu'ils étaient à un cheveu de filer entre les doigts des Mangemorts.

Le gamin obtempéra et se roula en boule du mieux qu'il le pu, tout en gardant sa jambe blessée étendue. Snape brandit fermement sa baguette en direction du mur. Il se concentra et réunit toute sa volonté. Il sentit ses doigts s'électriser.

_« Confringo maxima »._

Lancé à toute puissance, le rayon lumineux vint heurter le mur dans un éclair aveuglant. Un bruit d'explosion retentit et l'enceinte à cet endroit-là vola en éclat dans un nuage de poussières. Les pierres roulèrent sur l'herbe sauvage, il ne resta plus qu'un éboulis à franchir avant de recouvrir la liberté. Cet événement provoqua sûrement la surprise de Bellatrix et de l'autre Mangemort puisqu'ils cessèrent presque immédiatement leurs attaques.

Snape ne pensait pas à tort, c'était bien la surprise qui avait fait taire l'averse de sorts.

Néanmoins cette surprise n'était pas due à l'explosion du mur.

Un soudain silence s'abattit sur le sinistre jardin. Un de ces silences lourds où il n'est pas besoin d'avoir un sixième sens particulièrement affûté pour deviner que quelque chose de singulier se trame. Tendu, saisi d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Snape dirigea son regard vers le manoir. Son cœur se serra brusquement, et à ses côtés le gamin retint un gémissement d'horreur, une main plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux agrandis de peur.

_Lui._

Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître sous le porche.

Sous le halo cru que projetait le réverbère suspendu près de la porte, il ressemblait à un spectre. Grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, il avait une peau blanche comme le marbre, comme si le sang avait depuis longtemps cessé de circuler dans ses veines, comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre des siècles déjà. Ses pupilles étaient rouges et verticales, semblables à celles qu'arboraient les serpents, et son visage lui-même rappelait celui d'un reptile.

Servilement soumis à leur Maître, Bellatrix et l'autre Mangemort le saluèrent profondément, et murmurèrent quelques paroles devant l'air impatient du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Toujours figé derrière son buisson, Calixte ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'être pâle et mortel qui s'était matérialisé devant l'entrée du manoir. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un tel visage un jour, et pourtant il devinait instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, son ennemi intime, celui qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui s'acharnait à le traquer où qu'il soit. Les traits lisses et froids du Mage noir se plissaient peu à peu de colère au fut et à mesure que Bellatrix lui donnait des explications du bout des lèvres.

Ce fut Snape qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Fuyons, nous n'avons pas le loisir de nous éterniser ».

Il le tira par sa cape jusqu'au mur effondré, et Calixte ravala les cris de douleur en courant sur les gravats. Au moment où ils franchissaient l'enceinte et quittaient le domaine du manoir, une voix glacée et plutôt aiguë s'éleva depuis le porche.

« Severus... Severus Snape ».

L'on eu dit un sifflement. Un sifflement produit par un serpent.

Calixte frissonna, et cela n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec la température.

Snape dressa un bouclier devant eux.

« Que m'apprend Bellatrix, Severus ? Aurais-tu eu l'audace de me trahir, de me poignarder au cœur de ma chair ? Après toute la confiance que j'ai placé en toi ? ».

Le timbre caressant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était maîtrisé, mais Snape sut y déceler une teinte de surprise. A l'égal de ses partisans, le puissant mage ne semblait pas croire qu'il ai pu le tromper de la sorte. Tout en maintenant la bulle dorée devant eux, il les fit reculer lui et le garçon vers les arbres qui bordaient l'enceinte du parc. De là où il était, il vit Voldemort descendre lentement les marches de l'entrée.

« Le garçon est avec toi, Severus. Je suis persuadé que tout ceci est un malentendu ».

Le sorcier n'élevait pas pas le ton, et pourtant il était à l'autre bout du jardin. Il utilisait certainement un _Sonorus. _

« Préparez-vous à transplaner et accrochez-vous solidement à moi » prévint le Maître des Potions.

Dans un attitude protectrice, il serra le garçon contre lui.

« C'est un malentendu que nous allons vite éclaircir ensemble, Severus. Joins-toi à nous, allons. Reviens et nous ferons comme si de rien ne s'était passé, comme si toi et les autres n'aviez pas réussis à laisser le garçon vous glisser entre les doigts ».

Déjà, la menace planait dans la voix glacée de Voldemort.

Severus visualisa dans son esprit les grilles de Poudlard.

N'y tenant plus, trépignant d'envie de se faire justice, Bellatrix intervint de sa voix suppliante et glapit :

« Maître s'il vous plaît ! Maître, Snape est véritablement un traître, il va ramener le garçon au château de Poudlard auprès de Dumbledore ! ».

Voldemort siffla avec agacement pour lui signifier de se taire et de rester à sa place.

« Severus » susurra-t-il. « Rends-moi le garçon. _Immédiatement_ ».

L'ordre claqua sèchement dans les airs.

« Jamais » tonna Snape.

Dans son cerveau la vision des grilles de Poudlard s'évanouit et fut remplacée par une rue londonienne.

Anticipant un sort qui ne manquerait pas de les atteindre, il tira brutalement le garçon blessé derrière un chêne au tronc épais et ils transplanèrent à l'abri. La sensation de tourbillon infernal les opprima tous les deux et le hurlement aussi strident que rageur de Voldemort retentit à leurs oreilles, comme la promesse de maintes souffrances à venir.


	21. 12, square Grimmaurd

_Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent avec leurs reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser et bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**o o**

**o o o**

**Chapitre XXI**

**12, square Grimmaurd**

* * *

Le long cri dépité et suraigu de Lord Voldemort s'évanouit brusquement, et ils surgirent dans la nuit froide de Londres.

Ils étaient sur une petite place pavée dotée d'une fontaine et bordée de longs et grands arbres qui dodelinaient au gré d'une douce brise. Des deux côtés de la rue déserte se trouvaient des rangées de hautes maisons aux toits de tuiles noirs et aux façades sombres. Seuls les réverbères diffusaient une lueur jaune. La plupart des volets étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres, de sorte qu'il était raisonnable de penser que personne, et surtout pas des Moldus trop curieux, n'aurait pu voir un homme et un enfant gravement blessé se matérialiser comme par magie au beau milieu de la chaussée.

Snape s'aperçut vite que le garçon n'était pas loin de s'évanouir. Le transplanage d'escorte n'avait pas amélioré son état. Il était encore plus blanc que tout à l'heure -oui, c'était possible ! - et il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, pris de nausées. De plus, il s'accrochait à lui comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage dans un océan déchaîné. Ses mains et ses joues étaient glacées.

Le Maître des Potions décida de le porter directement dans ses bras pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Il souleva le gamin en prenant garde à ne pas toucher à sa jambe malmenée.

Il faillit regretter de n'avoir pas transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard, avant se se raviser et de se souvenir que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce que les Mangemorts, et sans doute même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se seraient doutés de sa destination et auraient bien eu l'audace de le poursuivre jusque là-bas. Le temps qu'il avertisse quelqu'un de son arrivée au château, qu'il pénètre sous le couvert protégé du domaine, il n'aurait pas pu leur échapper s'ils avaient transplané à sa suite.

Il regarda les hautes demeures qui lui faisaient face, et pensa _« 12, square Grimmaurd »._

Aussitôt, les façades se mirent à vaciller légèrement, puis coulissèrent sans bruit, pendant qu'une autre maison semblables aux autres se glissait entre les numéros 11 et 13. Snape n'aimait pas le propriétaire de cette maison, et aurait largement préféré que Dumbledore choisisse un lieu plus approprié à son sens pour établir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, il fallait lui reconnaître que la capacité étonnante de camouflage de cette bâtisse avait le mérite de constituer une cachette idéale, et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, celui des aïeuls de la famille Black qui en était à l'origine avait eu là une idée ingénieuse.

Snape se hâta sur les marches du perron et, de sa baguette magique, tapota sur la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent de la porte. Il serra les dents et ses traits se durcirent lorsque, au bout de quelques secondes et après une nouvelle tentative, rien ne se passa. Essayant de contenir la colère qui bouillait en lui depuis l'enlèvement du Chemin de Traverse, il leva son poing et tambourina contre le panneau. Cela lui était presque égal de réveiller la moitié du quartier.

Rapidement, une succession de cliquetis et de bruits métalliques se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir à peine éclairé. Ce fut Sirius Black, propriétaire des lieux, qui l'accueillit dans une accusation ressemblant à un aboiement.

« Défoncer les portes des gens au milieu de la nuit sans même se soucier de toute règle de civisme, il n'y a bien que toi pour faire ça Servilus ! ».

« Si seulement tu daignais faire reconnaître mon empreinte magique pour que je puisse entrer sans frapper, ce genre de désagrément n'arriverait pas » répliqua immédiatement Snape.

Il entra dans le hall pendant que l'autre homme refermait la porte. Il était grand et mince, et son visage fatigué était encadré par des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules. Il arborait une expression de franche mauvaise humeur.

« L'Ordre entier te cherche partout depuis l'attaque perpétrée par tes amis les Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, où étais-tu passé ? Tu ne... Rassure-moi, ce môme est _simplement en train de dormir ?!_ ».

Ses traits se figèrent dans une forme d'inquiétude remplaçant l'hostilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ennemi de toujours. Le garçon était dans un sale état et blanc comme un linge, comme si son visage avait perdu toute trace de vie. Il posa un regard scrutateur sur Snape, en attente d'une réponse.

« Si seulement » rétorqua froidement celui-ci. « Il a besoin de soins immédiats et c'était le premier endroit où je pouvais le déposer sans me faire pourchasser jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Maintenant, écarte-toi de mon chemin ».

D'un coup d'épaule fort peu amical, il bouscula Sirius qui heurta le mur et s'engagea à grandes enjambées dans le couloir endormi.

« Tu es chez moi, je te le rappelle » grogna Black dans son dos.

« C'est ça. Conduit-moi à une chambre disponible ! ».

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Snape ».

Le sang scandant dans ses veines, le Maître des Potions céda à ses impulsions et sortit pour de bond hors de ses gongs.

Furieux, il rugit :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces idioties espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai un garçon de douze ans sérieusement blessé sur les bras qui a besoin de soins, alors tu as deux solutions, sois tu coopères un minimum sois je te règle ton compte immédiatement ! ».

Sa voix de ténor résonna comme un coup de tonnerre qui se répercuta sur les murs de la maison et fit sûrement trembler le grenier. Nul doute que désormais, quiconque occupant un lit quelque part au 12 square Grimmaurd ne pouvait plus prétendre être en train de dormir.

Portraits inclus.

Réveillés en pleine nuit, les habitants des cadres accrochés dans le couloir obscur commencèrent à se répandre en chuchotis, à murmurer entre eux en toute connivence, observant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Et brusquement, sans crier gare, un tableau calfeutré par de longs rideaux rouge carmin s'ouvrit et un effroyable hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans la maison. Cela ressemblait à une plainte extorquée dans de grandes souffrances, et celle qui criait ainsi à s'en briser les cordes vocales se trouvait être une vieille dame dotée d'un chapeau noir. Les yeux roulant dans les orbites, elle battait l'air de ses mains griffues comme si elle essayait de s'extirper de son cadre.

« Traîtres ! Les traîtres ! Chiens d'usurpateurs ! ».

Sirius ferma les paupières et serra les poings.

« Félicitations ! Merveilleux ! Tu es fier de toi j'imagine ? ».

« Tais-toi à tout jamais espèce de vieille folle ! » cingla fortement Snape.

Outrés, les autres portraits poussèrent des soupirs désapprobateurs, tandis que l'affreuse sorcière se rengorgeait davantage.

« Pouilleux ! Vermine ! Au nom de quel droit oses-tu... ».

Un sort rouge de stupéfixion traversa le couloir et ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre sa diatribe. Elle se figea dans un hurlement muet, telle une vision d'horreur, et les rideaux pourpres se refermèrent brusquement. Proprement scandalisée, la majorité des autres portraits trépigna et se répandit en commentaires désobligeants.

« Taisez-vous, sinistres imbéciles ! Taisez-vous ou je vous réduis au silence éternel ! ».

Manquant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Snape ne leur laissa pas le temps de reconsidérer leur comportement et mis aussitôt sa menace à exécution. Un éclair bleuté souffla le couloir miteux et en une fraction de seconde, tous les cadres furent immobilisés. Le brouhaha fut brutalement interrompu comme si on l'avait recouvert instantanément d'une chape de plomb. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut aussi profond que tendu.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » leur parvint une voix féminine.

C'était Tonks, qui arrivait depuis la porte de la cuisine. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement, près d'une énorme et hideuse jambe de troll faisant figure de décoration. Elle était vêtue d'une cape violette prouvant qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle devait sûrement veiller. Elle avisa d'un air soupçonneux la baguette levée de Snape avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Serpentard dans ses bras.

« Professeur Snape ? Nous vous cherchions partout avec... Qu'est-ce que... ?! ».

« Nymphadora » coupa froidement l'homme.

Ses traits étaient sombres et impénétrables.

« Calixte Peverell est gravement blessé, et votre imbécile de cousin s'entête à me mettre les bâtons dans les roues ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? ».

Alarmée,Tonks se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux inquiets se posant sur le garçon pâle.

« Est-il... ? ».

« Non, mais il est très mal en point » répliqua Snape en fusillant Sirius du regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous ? ».

« Plus tard, les explications ! Il me faut un endroit pour soigner ce garçon. Si possible, un endroit propre et décent ».

« Le salon ».

« Non, une pièce où il ne sera pas ennuyé par les va-et-viens de cette demeure ! » fit Snape avec nervosité et évidence.

D'un pas énergique, il longea le couloir, passa devant la cuisine plongée dans les ténèbres et se dirigea vers les chambres silencieuses qui occupaient le rez-de-chaussée. La voix de Sirius s'éleva dans son dos :

« La chambre du fond est disponible et en état de recevoir quelqu'un ».

« Je vais chercher de quoi soigner » lança Tonks. « Oh, zut ! ».

Elle venait tout juste de trébucher maladroitement sur l'épaisse jambe de troll qui tomba dans le couloir dans un bruit sourd.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec tout le vacarme qu'il vient d'y avoir, tu ne réveilleras plus personne cette nuit » fit remarquer Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie. « Laisse ça, je m'en occupe. Il y a du matériel de soins au premier étage ».

Alors que Tonks s'engouffrait dans les escaliers avec précipitation, Snape défonçait la porte de la chambre du fond d'un solide coup de pied. Une odeur de vieux meuble flottait dans la pièce. Les vieilles lampes accrochées au mur s'allumèrent faiblement. Le Maître des Potions étendit précautionneusement le jeune garçon sur le lit double-place, calant sa tête contre un gros oreiller.

Avec rapidité et délicatesse, il le débarrassa de sa cape en laine noire. Avec une douceur infinie, il desserra le garrot qu'il avait noué autour de la jambe blessée. Le bout de tissu était humide du sang qui continuait à perler de la plaie à vif. Il fouilla dans sa propre cape et en ressortit un flacon contenant un liquide violet. Il avait toujours sur lui quelques petites potions très utiles en cas d'urgence. Il tint la jambe et versa le liquide sur la blessure pour la désinfecter.

C'était sans nulle doute douloureux et le tiraillement sortit Calixte des vapes. Il sursauta et s'agita, laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif. Son corps se tendit. Paniqué, il voulu se redresser sur ses coudes.

« Ne bouge pas » fit Snape en lui tenant fermement la jambe. « Tu es en sécurité, va bien ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez mis » murmura difficilement l'enfant.

« Une potion pour nettoyer et désinfecter la blessure. C'est indispensable ».

« Où sommes-nous ? ».

Les yeux bleus du garçon papillonnèrent autour de la chambre. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

« Nous sommes dans un lieu sécurisé, il n'y a plus rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est loin d'ici désormais ».

« Poudlard ? ».

« Non ».

Calixte se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, les poings crispés. Snape lui posa une main sur son front blême. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » tonna-t-il à la cantonade. « Dépêchez-vous, au nom de Merlin ! ».

Seuls des bruits de pas précipités lui répondirent, et quelques secondes plus tard Tonks déboulait dans la chambre, essoufflée, les bras chargés d'une grosse boîte métallique remplie de produits en tout genre.

« Il était temps ! Que fichiez-vous ? ».

« J'ai pris tout ce que je pensais nécessaire » se défendit-elle.

Elle déversa toute sa panoplie au bout du lit. Sirius entra à son tour dans la pièce pendant que Snape posait la main sur un ciseau.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Tonks.

« A votre avis ? Mal ».

« Il s'est réveillé, pourtant » dit-elle en s'approchant du garçon. « Calixte, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Tonks, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'il y a eu ces attaques à Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard ».

« Laissez-le tranquille. Rendez-vous utile au lieu de brasser du vent, tenez-lui la jambe pour éviter qu'il ne bouge de trop ».

La jeune femme obtempéra tandis que l'homme ciselait habilement le pantalon du garçon pour retirer le bout de tissu afin de dégager au mieux la blessure. Celle-ci était désormais désinfectée, et il y appliqua dessus une épaisse pâte grise et molle, chatouillant douloureusement les bords de la plaie. Il fallait maintenant patienter quelques minutes, le temps que la crème s'imprègne dessus avant qu'il ne la guérisse magiquement. Il fouilla dans le bric-à-brac que constituait la pharmacie de la maison, et mit la main sur la potion de couleur jus de tomate. Il en approcha le goulot des lèvres pâles de Calixte.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, inquiets, et ferma résolument la bouche.

« C'est une Potion de Régénération sanguine, tu dois absolument en prendre pour reconstituer ton stock de sang dans ton corps avec tout ce que tu as perdu ce soir ».

Ainsi éclairé, et par la même occasion assuré qu'il ne serait pas empoisonné, pensa le Maître des Potions avec ironie, le gamin consentit à avaler le contenu de la fiole. Il grimaça. C'était plus acide que ça n'en avait l'air. Il remua sur la couverture.

« Ne bouge pas » répéta Snape. « Tu ne dois pas bouger tant que nous n'aurons pas soigné cette jambe ».

« J'ai soif ».

« Je vais chercher de l'eau à la cuisine » proposa Tonks.

Et elle disparut hors de la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape violette, laissant seuls les deux ennemis de toujours. Les bras croisés contre son torse, retranché contre le mur en face du lit, Sirius observait la scène avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Un silence flotta pendant un instant, puis il pris la parole avec une pointe de défiance dans la voix.

« Pourquoi tu ne le soignes pas immédiatement ? Tu étais si prompt quelques secondes plus tôt à écraser tout sur ton passage ».

« Je dois attendre que la pâte grise soit bien appliquée sur la plaie afin d'être certain que mon sortilège agira efficacement ».

« Ton sortilège ? » reprit Sirius, ouvertement dubitatif.

« Je sais ce que je fais » répliqua froidement Snape. « Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire que de remettre en question mes compétences dans ce domaine, alors va-t-en et retourne te coucher ».

La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de l'homme, mais il domina ses pulsions en faisant comme si de rien n'était, et continua.

« Ton sortilège ? Quel sortilège entends-tu lui lancer ? ».

Snape le dévisagea de son regard noir et impénétrable durant plusieurs secondes, avant de lui donner une explication.

« Cette grave blessure a été causée par un sort de magie noire, ce qui nécessite un soin particulier ».

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Un sort de magie noire... Que s'est-il passé après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse ? ».

« Nous en parlerons quand le moment sera venu » balaya Snape.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Tonks, qui revenait avec un grand verre d'eau à la main. Assoiffé, Calixte le vida presque d'un seul trait. Il semblait moins blanc que tout à l'heure, tout en restant très pâle.

Le Maître des Potions tâta avec précaution la blessure à vif qui avait cessé de saigné depuis la décoction de Régénération sanguine. Cependant, la douleur était toujours aussi présente et le garçon lâcha un gémissement de souffrance, ses poings serrant les draps.

« Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas te donner de potion contre la douleur pour l'instant, il ne faut pas qu'elle interfère dans la guérison par baguette » fit Snape sur un timbre de voix à la fois doux et désolé. « Tu en auras dès que j'aurai refermé ta blessure à la jambe, cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Je le promets ».

Perplexes, Tonks et Sirius échangèrent un regard. De mémoire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenaient avoir vu la Terreur des cachots parler avec autant de douceur à un élève. Certes, ledit étudiant était dans un état sérieux après avoir été enlevé par la clique de Lord Voldemort. Et oui, il était aussi son tuteur depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Mais tout de même, cela avec quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant. Aussi surprenant, à vrai dire, que le coup d'éclat et la frénésie avec laquelle le directeur de Serpentard avait déboulé dans la maison des Black. Ils se mirent en retrait du lit et laissèrent Snape agir.

Celui-ci venait de lever sa baguette à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la jambe du garçon. Dans le silence tendu de la chambre, il prononça alors une étrange mélopée de sa voix basse et veloutée. Il s'agissait une incantation aux paroles latines qui ressemblait à une chanson doucement susurrée. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis, peu à peu, les chairs profondément entaillées de la blessure se resserrèrent, se refermant en même temps que disparaissait la pâte grisâtre. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une longue, fine et rouge cicatrice qui s'étirait sur la cuisse, un large hématome s'étalant dessous. Snape enroula la jambe blessée de bandages pour faciliter la guérison.

Il sortit ensuite de sa cape un flacon contenant un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau vaguement teintée de bleu. Il le fit boire à Calixte.

« C'est la potion contre la douleur ».

Il regarda le visage tendu et crispé du garçon qui déglutit en avalant la potion.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'en donner avant, tu es trop jeune et ton corps aurait probablement très mal réagi avec la guérison d'un sortilège de magie noire. Passons au reste, à présent ».

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Snape retira successivement le pull et le pantalon du jeune Serpentard. Les vêtements tachés de sang étaient couverts de plusieurs déchirures, lesquelles dévoilaient les micro-coupures infligées par Amycus. Le corps frissonnant du garçon arborait également de multiples bleus dû aux coups violents du Mangemort.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et Tonks, qui l'observaient faire toujours en silence.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester les bras ballants ici ».

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable, Professeur Snape ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose dîtes-le nous directement au lieu de lancer des piques ».

« Trouvez de quoi l'habiller pour cette nuit. Un pyjama, par exemple ! ».

« Il doit y avoir ça quelque part dans cette maison ! » répondit Tonks en s'animant. »Est-ce que je prépare du thé ? ».

« Préparez ce que bon vous semble » répliqua Snape d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Voyons... Thé aux fruits rouges, thé à la menthe, thé noir, thé... ».

« Cannelle » trancha Sirius.

Il décroisa les bras et s'approcha du lit, posant son regard indéchiffrable sur le Maître des Potions qui appliquait un onguent sur les bleus et les coupures du garçon. Tonks quant à elle quitta la pièce avec légèreté, assurée que désormais Calixte était tiré d'affaire. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas descendre les escaliers qui craquaient au-dessus d'eux.

« Garde-les éloignés de cette chambre » ordonna Snape. « Ne laisse personne entrer tant que je n'en aurais pas donné la permission. Il doit se reposer ».

« Si tu n'avais pas fait autant de tintamarre, toute la maison ne serait pas sur le point de défiler ici au beau milieu de la nuit » fit Sirius.

Et, avec une moue hautaine, il fit volte face en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Snape serra les dents et termina de soigner les bleus du deuxième année. Des échos de conversations s'élevaient au bout du couloir. Ça s'agitait dans la cuisine. Dès que le gamin serait en meilleur état, le plus tôt possible, il débarrasserait le plancher illico presto et l'emmènerait avec lui direction Poudlard . Il savait qu'une partie de la famille Weasley était réunie sous ce toit suite à l'attaque brutale d'Arthur Weasley au Ministère de la Magie quelques jours plus tôt. Attaque perpétrée, selon les dires de Potter, par un serpent géant. Le patriarche de la petite colonie s'en était sorti malgré la gravité des blessures et récupérait à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Ce qui lui rappelait que Dumbledore lui avait donné l'ordre d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à Potter. Ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Mais pour l'instant, ceci était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment était de s'occuper du garçon.

Derrière lui la porte se rouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Tonks qui revenait des étages avec un pyjama.

« Il était un peu trop grand je pense, donc je l'ai réduit » lança-t-elle.

Snape ne répondit pas, posant brièvement son regard sombre sur elle, et s'empressa d'enfiler ledit pyjama au garçon, sur lequel il rabattit draps et couvertures. De la main, il éteignit les vieilles lampes suspendues au mur. Durant une seconde, la chambre se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité, puis la petite flamme d'une bougie s'alluma dans la main du Maître des Potions. Il l'a posa sur le bougeoir d'un meuble bas.

« Vous ne lui donnez pas de Potion de sommeil ? » lui demanda l'Auror.

« Inutile, il n'en a pas besoin » répondit l'homme.

Le gamin était déjà parti au pays des songes. Les récents événements avaient été épuisants. Snape songea qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il mange un peu avant de dormir, mais maintenant qu'il semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond ce n'était pas la peine de le réveiller.

Devant l'air anxieux qu'arborait Snape malgré lui, Tonks glissa une parole qu'elle voulu réconfortante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, il ira bien désormais ».

« Je le sais bien puisque je l'ai soigné » répliqua l'homme sur un ton cassant.

Et, sans prêter attention aux sourcils haussés et au regard quelque peu scandalisé de Tonks, il ouvrit la porte et la pria de sortir. Il lui emboîta le pas jusque dans la cuisine, d'où provenaient toujours les bavardages.

N'avaient-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de converser au beau milieu de la nuit ? pensa Snape avec irritation en s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La cuisine était une vaste pièce haute de plafond, aux murs en pierre brute. Un feu flambant brûlait dans la cheminée. Au milieu s'allongeait une table en bois aux proportions démesurées, au bout de laquelle avaient été soigneusement préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin : bols et verres, casseroles et couverts, fruits et gâteaux, œufs et chocolats, et bien d'autres choses encore. Au coin du feu, ou assis sur l'un des longs bancs, se tenaient le Black et le célèbre Potter, entichés de Miss Granger ainsi que de Mme Weasley et l'un des jumeaux, qu'il n'était pas sûr de reconnaître. Une bouilloire sifflait faiblement sur le gaz, signe que le thé promis par Tonks serait bientôt prêt.

Black avait dû déblayer le terrain car son apparition dans la cuisine ne surpris personne. Potter et Weasley jumeau se contentèrent de lui adresser un très léger hochement de tête, reste contraint de la politesse que l'on devait normalement à un professeur.

« Bonjour Professeur Snape » murmura timidement Granger, fidèle à ses principes.

« Severus » l'accueillit Mme Weasley en venant directement vers lui.

Ses cheveux roux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, et elle portait un châle écossait sur ses épaules. Elle paraissait fatiguée, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle avait passé les derniers jours à veiller sur son mari à Sainte-Mangouste. Ses traits affichaient aussi une certaine inquiétude.

« Comment va le pauvre garçon ? Nous avons été réveillés par les cris de ces horribles portraits, Sirius nous a fait par de votre retour, et nous a dit qu'il avait été blessé. Comment puis-je me rendre utile ? Avez-vous été blessé également ? Vous prendrez bien un thé ».

« Il a une blessure grave à la jambe, ainsi que de multiples bleus et égratignures, mais je l'ai soigné. Il est donc hors de danger et doit se reposer après cette journée éprouvante ».

« Il a dû être terrifié » souffla Mme Weasley avec un air désolé.

« Il a surtout été plus courageux que terrifié » corrigea Snape à juste titre.

« Un vrai petit Gryffondor, somme toute » intervint Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique.

Snape le fusilla du regard.

« Il s'est montré très vaillant compte tenu de son âge et de la violence de la situation. Alors ravale tes moqueries, Black ! ».

Le propriétaire des lieux se figea et grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me moquais » affirma-t-il avec grand sérieux. « Je ne doute pas de son courage, je sais de quoi sont capables ces chiens de Mangemorts » rajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

Et il le toisa comme si lui seul était responsable de ce fait.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, pensa Snape avec une pointe d'amertume. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en lui. Même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait pris en traître et envahi par le nombre des assaillants sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'enlèvement du garçon et de sa maltraitance. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur mette la main dessus. De moins d'un cheveu, en fait. La vie parfois tenait vraiment à peu de choses. Quitter le Manoir avait été moins ardu que prévu, mais tout s'était précipité dans le jardin, avec comme point culminant l'apparition du Mage noir. C'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sortis vivants.

Enfin, surtout lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin du gamin vivant, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait pris un plaisir cruel à le torturer longuement avant de l'achever dans le sang, lui le bras droit espion qui avait enfumé tout le monde.

Relativisons, tempéra-t-il en son for intérieur, les yeux dirigés vers le feu orangé. Certes sa couverture avait volé en éclat, mais le principal était sauf : le garçon avait été sauvé des griffes des Mangemorts et de la convoitise de leur maître.

Un tension pesante s'était abattue sur la cuisine, où tout le monde affichait un visage pensif. Les grandes flammes dansaient sur les murs en pierre, les étincelles voltigeaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et les morceaux de bois émettaient de furtifs craquements. Installés devant sur des tabourets, Sirius et Harry étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Mme Weasley s'était rassise en face de George et Hermione, et tapotait la table avec nervosité. Tonks occupait l'extrémité du banc, enroulant nonchalamment les pointes de ses cheveux qui étaient assortis à sa tenue puisqu'ils étaient devenus mauves. Une grosse horloge murale décorée de têtes de mort indiquait deux heures du matin. Une longue minute s'écoula ainsi, dans le silence.

Ce fut le sifflement strident de la bouilloire qui les tira soudainement de leur torpeur. Tous sursautèrent.

Tous, sauf Snape, naturellement.

Il va de soi que cette évidence ne daignait pas être soulignée.

Tonks se précipita vers la bouilloire, manquant de trébucher contre un pied de table. Elle ne dû sa survie qu'au Maître des Potions qui la rattrapa au vol, avant de la relâcher aussi vite. Elle bredouilla des excuses embarrassées tandis qu'il l'étudiait de son regard impénétrable sans prononcer une parole. Elle versa l'eau brûlante dans la théière, et bientôt chacun trempa les lèvres dans sa tasse de thé.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement l'Auror.

Snape soupira.

« N'avez-vous décidément aucune patience ? ».

« Vous pouvez comprendre qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé l'on se pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé et sur comment vous avez pu revenir sains et sauf, vous et Calixte ! » protesta Tonks.

« Nous en parlerons demain. Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore ».

« Je viens de le prévenir via le réseau de cheminettes » fit Sirius. « Une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre est organisée demain dans la journée, nous devrions avoir davantage de précisions au fil des heures ».

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence des membres de l'Ordre » précisa Snape en parcourant du regard ses trois étudiants Gryffondors.

« Bien entendu » déclara Mme Weasley qui soufflait sur son thé avec une certaine férocité. « Ce sont encore des enfants, ils n'ont pas à connaître les affaires de l'Ordre ».

George leva les yeux au ciel.

« M'man ! Fred et moi avons dix-sept ans révolus, nous sommes majeur ! Il serait peut-être temps de prendre en considération cet aspect de notre identité ».

« Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous engager, et vous êtes encore dans vos études à Poudlard, que je sache ! ».

« Et pourtant nous... ».

« Nous n'allons pas avoir ce débat encore une fois » contra Mme Weasley sur un ton définitif.

Et elle soutint le regard brillant de Sirius, comme si tous deux menaient une sorte de lutte silencieuse.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas remontés vous coucher ? » lança Snape avec raideur. « Ce n'est pas une heure pour se réunir et bavarder autour d'un thé ».

« Avec le vacarme que tu as fait, difficile de se rendormir comme si de rien n'était, j'imagine » grogna Sirius. « Et puis c'est bien connu, un bon thé facilite la somnolence ».

« D'ailleurs, nous n'allons pas tarder à retrouver nos lits » avança Mme Weasley.

« Sage initiative ».

« Je suis heureuse que votre petit protégé soit tiré d'affaire, Severus ».

« Pas autant que moi » répondit prudemment Snape.

« Bien sûr, le pauvre enfant ».

Le directeur de Serpentard supportait difficilement l'exubérance en générale, et celle de la fratrie des Weasley en particulier. Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il admirait la matriarche de la famille, qui jouait son rôle avec minutie et courage. Et en dépit de son exaspérante manie de constamment se soucier des autres, il appréciait secrètement sa considération, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

« Je retourne à ses côtés » dit-il en terminant son thé. « Bonne nuit à tous ».

Il refusait de rester une seconde de plus ici sous le feu des regards scrutateurs.

« Au fait Potter, vous avez boutonné votre chemise de pyjama de travers. Quant à vous Miss Granger, votre pull est à l'envers ».

L'effet escompté fut obtenu : les deux concernés ne manquèrent pas de sursauter avant de constater la véracité de ces remarques et de rougir. Snape esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention en m'habillant » tenta de se justifier Harry, gêné.

« Diantre, cela laisse entendre bien des choses ».

Hermione arborait un teint écarlate.

Tous les regards papillonnèrent entre elle et Harry, inquisiteurs.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Professeur Snape » fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que cela semble être ».

« Oh,vraiment ? » argua le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, je... Lorsque j'ai été réveillée par tout ce bruit au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai enfilé ce qui me passais sous la main, je n'ai pas vérifié si... enfin... ».

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

Sirius vola à son soutien.

« Laisse, Hermione ! » lança-t-il. « Snape ne rate jamais une occasion de ridiculiser les gens quand il se trouve dans une situation de faiblesse ».

« Une situation de faiblesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore, Black ? » rétorqua sèchement l'homme.

Il vit un éclair de triomphe passer sur le visage de Sirius.

« Faiblesse sentimentale, Snape » lâcha ce dernier. « Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu es arrivé ici, prêt à en découdre physiquement pour... ».

« Ne prétend surtout pas que j'en ai le monopole, toi qui te tiens toujours aux aguets pour me mettre les bâtons dans les roues, et me provoquer même dans les moments les plus tendus ! ».

« Ce soir Tonks et moi avons pu voir le grand Severus Snape perdre le contrôle de soi » ironisa Sirius en prenant les autres à témoin. « C'est à la fois choquant et rassurant ! Choquant car c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je te vois paniquer pour quelqu'un, un enfant qui plus est, et rassurant de constater que tout n'est peut-être pas définitivement perdu pour toi, Servilus ! Même si je dois t'avouer que je plains ce môme ».

« Facile à dire, Black ! C'est tellement plus simple d'accuser les gens de perdre leur calme alors qu'ils sont confrontés à des situations infiniment plus dangereuses que toi, bien tranquillement au chaud au coin du feu ! ».

« Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, Snape ! » gronda Sirius.

Il bondit de son tabouret et s'avança vers le professeur d'un pas furieux.

« Tout le monde se calme ! » s'interposa Tonks en se plaçant devant son cousin. « Ne ruinez pas le sommeil des autres occupants de cette maison, je vous en prie ».

« N'oublie pas que tu es sous mon toit ! » fit Sirius avec mépris.

« Plus pour longtemps » répondit Snape. « Heureusement pour moi ».

« On ne te retient pas ! ».

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment, puis Snape fit volte-face et quitta la cuisine. Il entendit vaguement Mme Weasley inviter tout le monde à retourner dormir. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines, ses poings étaient serrés. Il se rendit dans la chambre où se trouvait le jeune Serpentard, et verrouilla la porte à clef.

A la lueur de la bougie, le garçon dormait et avait déjà les traits plus apaisés. Il avait repris des couleurs. Snape posa une main sur son front. Il était moins fiévreux que précédemment. Bonne nouvelle. Satisfait, il alla s'installer sur le divan défoncé disposé près de la fenêtre et s'y étendit. Avec toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il s'était figuré qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil avant longtemps, mais curieusement tel ne fut pas le cas. A peine eut-il fermé les paupières qu'il s'endormit comme une masse sur le vieux sofa.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il eu l'impression de ne s'être assoupi qu'une poignée de minutes. Pourtant déjà, la pâle lueur de l'hiver filtrait par les interstices des volets, et la cire de la bougie était depuis longtemps refroidie.

Il se dépêcha de se remettre sur pied avant que le gamin ne le surprenne en pareille position.

Heureusement pour sa précieuse réputation, celui-ci dormait toujours.

Par réflexe, Snape posa une main sur son front. La fièvre était tombée durant la nuit, et le garçon avait bien meilleur teint. Il savait qu'il souffrirait des hématomes ainsi que de sa blessure à la jambe dans les prochains jours, mais le plus important était qu'il soit en état de récupérer. Physiquement, il s'en remettrait.

Psychologiquement aussi, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte lui-même, il caressait tendrement les cheveux blonds et désordonnés du jeune Serpentard, se repassant encore et encore le fil des événements dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise deux yeux bleus clairs et interloqués qui le dévisageaient.

Comment avait-il pu faire pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il venait de réveiller le garçon ?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Il n'aurait pas su non plus dire qui de lui ou du deuxième année était le plus surpris.

« Bonjour » déclara-t-il sur un timbre soyeux. « Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Calixte se redressa sur son oreiller, soutenant toujours le regard perçant de son professeur.

« Mieux que hier » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas suffisamment précis comme réponse ».

« J'ai la jambe engourdie, et j'ai mal partout, comme si j'avais joué au Quidditch pendant des jours sans me reposer. Mais je me sens un peu faible ».

Snape s'autorisa un mince sourire.

« C'est encourageant, je te donnerai une Potion contre la douleur au petit-déjeuner. Peux-tu te lever ? ».

Calixte voulu étirer sa jambe blessée, elle fut parcourue de petits picotements désagréables. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva avec prudence, en s'appuyant sur un pied plus que l'autre. Il n'avait pas perdu le sens de l'équilibre, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de son professeur qui guettait une éventuelle chute.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sur la chaise » répondit l'homme sans le quitter des yeux.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit voler les vêtements propres et recousus du garçon qui les attrapa au vol.

« Il y a une cuisine au bout du couloir, sois-y dans cinq minutes. Nous quitterons cette demeure dans la matinée après le petit-déjeuner ».

« Où sommes nous ? ».

« Chez une vieille connaissance ».

Snape arborait désormais un air hostile, mais cette explication suffit à Calixte qui haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne me souviens pas m'être changé en pyjama » fit-il observer, songeur.

« Sûrement parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé ».

« Que s'est-il passé quand nous avons transplané dans la rue ? Qui m'a soigné ? ».

« Moi » répondit le Maître des Potions.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, et Calixte, mal à l'aise, se sentit rougir.

Snape lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi et de ta santé, même si je considère avoir failli à mes obligations en laissant ces gens t'enlever et te faire du mal ».

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute, ils étaient trop nombreux » répondit le garçon.

« Certes, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû survenir. J'ignore comment les Mangemorts ont su que nous étions au Chemin de Traverse à cet endroit précis. Et lorsque j'apprendrai qui leur a fourni l'information, quelqu'un passera un très mauvais quart d'heure ».

Son ton onctueux était clairement menaçant et ses prunelles sombres brillaient de colère. Il n'était pas difficile de le croire sur parole.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose » fit Calixte.

« Quoi donc ? ».

« Quand nous étions dans ce manoir, hier soir... Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que vous me trahiriez, d'avoir pensé que vous étiez du côté des Mangemorts et... et que... que vous veniez me torturer ou me tuer...».

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à blâmer ici, et c'est moi » assura doucement Snape. « Je ne t'en veux nullement d'avoir douté de mes intentions, cela était tout à fait légitime. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, Calixte, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise jamais ».

Et il rapprocha le gamin contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il devina l'étonnement du garçon, mais celui-ci se laissa faire. L'étreinte fut longue et apaisante.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans, quoi que cela doive me coûter ».

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et le relâcha.

« Je t'attends dans la cuisine ».


	22. Fort William

_Bonsoir !_

_Je n'ai pas posté depuis Noël mais c'était assez chargé et j'avançais en parallèle mon autre histoire, Ad aeternam... Merci__ pour les reviews ! :)_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Chapitre XXII**

**Fort William**

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le violent assaut du Chemin de Traverse.

L'enlèvement puis la détention de Calixte Peverell par un petit groupe de Mangemorts, et le sauvetage du garçon orchestré par Severus Snape sous le nez au demeurant inexistant de Lord Voldemort avaient été volontairement passés sous silence. Nulle mention n'en avait été faite ni dans la presse, ni ailleurs : cela ne concernait qu'un cercle restreint de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et personne d'autre. Il convenait de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire afin de ne pas nuire au jeune Serpentard. Il était une cible de choix désormais pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne s'agissait pas de mettre le reste du monde sorcier au courant.

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient déroulées dans la plus stricte intimité des appartements du Maître des Potions à Poudlard, qui s'était employé à veiller sur la santé de son petit protégé, le remettant vite d'aplomb après ses hématomes et sa blessure à la jambe.

En raison de la junte instaurée par Dolorès Ombrage avec le soutien rampant du Ministère, la quasi totalité des étudiants et des membres du personnel avait déserté l'école, convolant sous des hospices plus accueillants, plutôt que de courir le risque de partager le repas de Noël avec la Grande Inquisitrice.

Pour le Nouvel an, Molly Weasley avait tanné le Maître des Potions afin qu'il accepte de venir jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd avec le gamin. Il avait finalement consenti à y aller malgré l'inimitié qu'il vouait à Sirius Black, mais il avait voulu faire plaisir au deuxième année. Cela s'était somme toute bien passé, d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étant passés dans la soirée, de sorte qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en tête à tête avec des gens qu'il n'appréciait guère.

En cette fin de vendredi après-midi, Calixte était plongé dans un livre au coin du feu, dégustant son chocolat chaud dans une tasse.

Il n'avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir-là car les Serdaigles leur avait sucré la plage horaire, au plus grand mécontentement de leur capitaine Flint qui n'avait pas manqué de piquer un scandale auprès de Madame Bibine, laquelle lui avait alors rétorqué que la prochaine fois, il s'y prendrait plus à l'avance.

En toute honnêteté, le jeune garçon ne se plaignait pas de cette situation: il faisait froid dehors, il ventait et pleuvait une espèce de neige fondue. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif avec un temps pareil que de se blottir dans un fauteuil confortable et s'abandonner à la lecture passionnante d'un roman d'horreur.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelques instants plus tard, Snape fit son apparition dans le salon. Il disparut dans le reste de l'appartement durant plusieurs minutes, avant de revenir et de s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil, posant son regard impénétrable sur le Serpentard.

« Combien de tasses de chocolat as-tu pris? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

« C'est ma première tasse ».

« Vraiment ? Étrange… il n'y a presque plus de lait dans la cuisine alors qu'il en restait pas mal ce matin. Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu du reste. Le chat, je présume ».

« On a pas de chat » répondit instinctivement Calixte.

« Tiens donc ? ».

« C'est peut-être l'elfe de maison ? ».

« L'elfe de maison… » répéta Snape, soupçonneux.

S'obstinant à éviter son regard, Calixte but nonchalamment une autre gorgée sous l'œil insistant du Maître des Potions.

« C'est un elfe de maison fort gourmand que voici ».

Le garçon garda les yeux rivés sur son livre.

« Un elfe qui n'a pas intérêt à se plaindre de mal dormir cette nuit à cause de toutes ces tasses de chocolat qu'il a avalé » termina Snape d'une voix veloutée.

Calixte finit par sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Ce n'est que ma troisième tasse » avoua-t-il.

« Incorrigible petit garçon » siffla l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas un petit garçon » répondit-il en levant enfin le regard.

Son tuteur et directeur de maison haussa les sourcils.

« Les grands garçons n'accusent pas des créatures honnêtes comme les elfes de maison. Les grands garçons se montrent raisonnables et ne prennent pas plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud alors que l'heure du dîner approche ».

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants puis Calixte détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes.

« Prépare des affaires, nous partons pour le week-end » déclara alors Snape.

Le garçon releva la tête, surpris.

« Où ça ? ».

« A Fort William, là où nous devions aller quand nous avons été attaqués sur le Chemin de Traverse ».

« Et je suis obligé de venir ? ».

« Oui ».

Calixte soupira, refermant le livre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit y faire, déjà ? ».

« J'ai une affaire à régler là-bas ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de venir ? Je pourrais rester ici tranquillement ».

Une note d'espoir perçait dans la voix du deuxième année. La perspective de rester tout le week-end pelotonné au coin du feu ou à la Bibliothèque en écoutant la pluie tomber et en mangeant des crêpes était alléchante. Et il pourrait même inviter ses camarades sans que Snape ne soit de la partie. Mais visiblement, son cher professeur avait d'autres ambitions pour lui.

« Je ne tiens pas à retrouver un garçon de douze ans en train de faire une overdose de chocolat dans des appartements mis à feu et à sang par une bande de gamins survoltés » fit doucereusement Snape. « Tu viens avec moi, et nous partons dès que tu es prêt, c'est-à-dire dans moins de dix minutes ».

Calixte soupira à nouveau mais consentit à obéir sans protester.

Il but à la hâte le reste de son chocolat, avant de filer dans sa chambre préparer un sac avec quelques vêtements. Il y mis son livre qu'il n'avait pas terminé et dont il voulait absolument avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et revêtit son épaisse cape d'hiver.

« Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-il à Snape lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint dans le hall d'entrée.

L'homme était lui aussi habillé d'une longue cape noire et portait une mallette en cuir sombre.

« Non, nous prenons un aller direct par portoloin ».

« Je croyais que c'était impossible de voyager par portoloin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? ».

« Il est impossible de transplaner, mais l'usage du portoloin est permis si l'on dispose du mot de passe donné exclusivement par le professeur Dumbledore. C'est un peu comme le Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette: on peut quitter le château pour n'importe quelle destination, mais toutes les cheminées qui veulent un accès ici sont contrôlées. Es-tu prêt ? ».

Calixte hocha le menton.

Snape lui tendit alors un pot de terre où étaient plantées des fleurs rouges.

« Cramponne-toi bien et essaye de ne pas rendre tout ton chocolat » fit-il, goguenard.

Le deuxième année grimaça mais attrapa le pot.

Snape le tapota de sa baguette magique, et une lueur bleue irradia de l'objet. Il fit ensuite le décompte jusqu'à dix, et cette fois-ci rien ne vint troubler le départ comme la dernière fois puisqu'ils furent brutalement arrachés des quartiers privés du professeur. Pris dans un tourbillon infernal leur rappelant la sensation désagréable d'être coincés en étau dans quelque chose de très étroit, ils voyagèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes.

Puis le portoloin les projeta sans douceur sur une terre dure et rugueuse.

Le jeune Serpentard roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, désorienté.

À moitié assommé, il resta affalé ainsi au sol, parcourant les alentours du regard. Il se trouvait manifestement sur un gros rocher perdu au cœur d'une étendue de bruyères et de buissons épineux. Le ciel d'un gris pâle et maussade était rendu encore plus opaque par un épais brouillard qui achevait de tomber sur un paysage désolé. Un peu plus loin, des falaises escarpées se distinguaient dans la brume, semblant plonger à pic dans une mer qu'il devinait houleuse à en juger le rugissement sourd des vagues déferlant contre la côte. L'air salé de la mer lui emplissait les poumons.

L'endroit avait des airs de landes écossaises hantées.

Il frissonna.

Et ce n'était pas de froid.

Il entendit la voix grave et légèrement moqueuse de son professeur s'enquérir dans son dos:

« Combien de temps exactement envisages-tu de rester avachi de la sorte, garçon ? ».

Il tourna le cou. Severus Snape le dominait de toute sa stature. Debout sur le rocher, sa cape flottait au vent mauvais, décrivant de grandes arabesques qui le rendaient plus intimidant – pour peu que cela eut été possible, s'entend. Il était là, impassible, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie du paysage. L'homme arborait un léger sourire. Son atterrissage s'était visiblement déroulé de façon beaucoup plus douce que le sien.

L'homme s'avança vers lui, l'aidant à se relever. Calixte se redresser en frottant ses genoux douloureux qui avaient amorti la chute. Il aurait une collection de bleus aux bras et aux jambes songea-t-il en réajustant ses vêtements. Il épousseta les grains de poussières qui salissaient ses habits. Le professeur avait posé une main dans son dos.

« Même un Moldu n'aurait pas fait arrivée plus inélégante et fracassante. Pourtant, il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu voyages par portoloin ? ».

Il avait raison sur ce point. La dernière fois que Calixte avait recouru à ce moyen de transport quelque peu incommodant à son goût, c'était lorsque le représentant du Ministère de la Magie britannique l'avait conduit jusqu'à Londres avant de filer vers Poudlard.

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de préciser à Snape que l'utilisation successive des portoloins en moins de quelques minutes l'avait presque conduit dans un état semi-comateux proche de l'évanouissement, et il se souvenait très distinctement des regards médusés des passants lorsqu'il s'était effondré, pâle et tremblant, dans une ruelle non loin du Chemin de Traverse, sur le point de rendre son repas. A choisir, il préférait encore le transplanage.

Le sourire de Snape s'étira alors davantage, et il eu la soudaine et désagréable impression, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé, que l'homme avait deviné ses pensées. Et ses soupçons se renforcèrent lorsqu'il vit ses yeux noirs briller.

Calixte se pencha, une main sur le genou, l'autre sur le ventre. Des vagues nauséeuses l'envahissait, son estomac subissait des soubresauts alarmants. Il se força à respirer profondément, luttant contre l'envie de rendre ce qu'il avait abusivement pris au coin du feu.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler un Médicomage ? » s'enquit Snape d'une voix de velours.

« Très drôle » répondit Calixte.

Il finit par se redresser, une main sur le cœur.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop de chocolat » assena l'homme, impitoyable.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on devait voyager par portoloin ! ».

« Je t'en ai parlé pas plus tard que cette semaine ».

« J'ai oublié ».

« A qui la faute ? ».

Calixte grogna.

« De toute façon, on ne m'a jamais donné la technique pour atterrir sans tomber » opposa-t-il pour sa défense.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de technique Calixte, toute personne étant un minimum dotée d'un sens de l'équilibre et de l'orientation est apte se réceptionner sans s'étaler lourdement dans la poussière. Un vacillement, tout au plus ».

« Facile à dire… Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ? Il n'y a personne ici ».

« Le village de Fort William est un peu plus loin dans la vallée. Je te conseille de te hâter, à moins que tu ne souhaites passer la nuit en ces lieux, ce que, crois-moi, il est préférable de ne pas expérimenter ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pour tout un tas de raison » fit l'homme. « Suis-moi et fais attention, le chemin est accidenté ».

Puis il quitta le rocher et s'engagea sur la lande désertique.

Avec un dernier regard pour les falaises noires d'où montait le grondement de l'océan, Calixte lui emboîta le pas et s'enfonça dans les bruyères, derrière le passage que se frayait le Maître des Potions.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes durant, presque à l'aveuglette, enveloppés dans un brouillard à couper au couteau. Ils parvinrent rapidement en haut de ce que le jeune garçon avait pris au début pour une petite colline et qui s'avérait surplomber une profonde vallée, comme le cratère d'un immense volcan.

Les volutes de brumes serpentaient la lande et glissaient jusqu'en bas, dans un village d'où émergeaient seulement le clocher d'une église et les toits pointus des maisons. Il était situé près d'un grand loch sans fin aux teintes grises. Une vaste forêt peuplait les pentes du fjord et bordait les premières habitations.

Cette masse sombre semblait frémir, comme une bête tapie prête à bondir.

De façon inexplicable, Calixte fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il avait comme un poids en lui, comme une frayeur glacée s'insinuant lentement dans ses veines, dans ses membres, dans son cœur. Ça venait de la forêt, il le sentait, c'était elle.

Ils ne devaient pas rester là, il fallait se dépêcher, se mettre à couvert. Quelque chose rôdait dans la forêt.

Quelque chose d'oppressant.

Il entama la descente dans la baie aux côtés de Snape sur des flancs pentus. Le chemin emprunté par l'homme était escarpé, parsemé de pierres pointues, de racines tordues et de hautes herbes. Le sol était parfois abrupt, ce qui nécessitait d'être vigilant.

Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot.

Snape n'avait pas besoin de regarder le jeune Serpentard pour savoir qu'une tension raidissait ses épaules. Il pouvait la ressentir dans son esprit sans même faire une ombre de Légilimancie. Il devinait l'angoisse tangible du garçon, qui ne cessait de poser des yeux agrandis d'inquiétude sur la forêt. Elle semblait toute proche désormais, au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les pentes du fjord. Plus imposante, aussi.

« Qu'as-tu à t'agiter ainsi, Calixte ? » demanda-t-il finalement, plus par intérêt que par agacement.

Le gamin serra les pans de sa cape en laine autour de lui.

« C'est la forêt » répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

« Quoi, la forêt ? ».

« Elle est...bizarre. Elle n'est pas normale ».

« C'est une forêt, avec des arbres et des plantes. Ne t'es-tu jamais promené dans une forêt dans ta courte vie ? ».

« Elle est différente ».

« Différente ? Cette banale forêt est l'une des nombreuses autres qui peuplent l'Écosse ».

« Il y a quelque chose dedans » fit le jeune Serpentard en frissonnant.

« Comme dans toutes les forêts vivantes du monde » renchérit Snape.

Il ne pu toutefois s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que l'attitude du garçon clochait.

« Quelque chose de malsain ».

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel

« Tu devrais cesser de lire des histoires d'horreur. Tes lectures du moment ne te réussissent pas. Et souviens-toi que tu appartiens à la maison Serpentard, si une étendue d'arbres et autres sapins te fait peur, tu devrais sérieusement envisager d'intégrer ces sentimentaux de Poufsouffles, je suis persuadé que le professeur Chourave sera heureuse d'en avoir un de plus dans ses troupes ».

« C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de ma répartition, pas _vous_. Heureusement pour _moi_».

« Langage» fit Snape en le fusillant du regard. « Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour ton insolence ».

« On est pas à Poudlard, le retrait de points ne marche pas ».

Le Maître des Potions eu un sourire des plus féroces.

« Ah oui ? Tu fais bien de le rappeler à ma mémoire. Dans ce cas, je ne manquerai pas le faire dès notre retour au château ».

« Ça ne compte pas ».

« Ne me tente pas ».

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur leur descente, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard angoissé sur la lande derrière lui. Ce faisant, son pied se coinça dans une racine noueuse et il trébucha violemment en avant. Il n'évita une douloureuse chute que grâce au réflexe de Snape qui le rattrapa in extremis par le col de sa cape.

« J'imagine que tu comprends désormais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à atterrir normalement avec un simple portoloin » gronda l'homme, contrarié. « Contente-toi de regarder devant toi au lieu de chercher des dangers qui n'existent pas, jeune homme ! ».

Et pour s'assurer que le garçon ne risquait pas de trébucher à nouveau, il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main impérieuse autour de son épaule, comme s'il le guidait à travers le brouillard. Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans un silence tendu. Le loch s'assombrissait et la température baissait vite. Une légère brise glaciale se leva. Snape finit par allumer sa baguette d'un _Lumos._

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre les premières maisons en pierre de Fort William, un bref et lointain hululement retentit quelque part dans la forêt, sur leur droite. Si Snape se figea immédiatement, alerte, la réaction de Calixte fut toute autre. Un air de panique sur le visage, il sursauta et se colla brusquement à son professeur.

Soucieux, ce dernier scruta attentivement la masse noire des arbres, mais rien ne bougeait.

« Un hibou innocent t'effraierait-il ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix douce et basse.

Lui-même savait parfaitement distinguer les différents cris de hiboux et de chouettes, et ce cri-là n'en était assurément pas un.

C'était le cri d'une bête.

Une bête qu'il préférait ne pas croiser ce soir.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, une longue plainte clairement identifiable comme étant celle d'un animal sauvage s'éleva parmi les arbres. Il vit le garçon devenir pâle comme un linge.

« Ça ne ressemble définitivement pas à un hibou » murmura-t-il, terrifié.

« Cesse donc de raconter des inepties».

Snape serra sa main sur l'épaule tendue du garçon et le poussa, le forçant à adopter une allure plus pressée.

Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre le village. Snape était à peu près certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un son émis par un loup, ni par un Varloup. C'était une autre bête, une créature de la nuit au timbre plus suraigu, mais cela ne rendait pas son cri moins effrayant . Il imaginait à quel point le gamin se retenait ne pas détaler en courant pour se réfugier dans la première demeure, et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose à son âge.

Mais ils ne devaient pas céder à la panique.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le village, et lorsque Calixte s'autorisa un regard vers la lande qu'ils venaient de quitter, il ne vit qu'une brume assombrie. Pas de silhouette menaçante, mais cela suffit à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Il devenait plus qu'urgent de gagner l'hôtel.

Les rues du village étaient vides, comme si tous les habitants s'étaient barricadés chez eux, trop conscients de la menace. L'auberge était l'une de ces maisons qui se situait beaucoup trop près de la forêt au goût du garçon, dont la peur croissait de seconde en seconde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la lourde porte en bois se referma en couinant derrière eux qu'il se sentit un peu moins exposé. C'était certes un mince obstacle contre ce qui rôdait dehors, mais au moins ici ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse, avec d'autres personnes.

Ce fut une petite femme rondelette qui les accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue au _Lutin de Cornouaille_, nous attendions votre venue. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? ».

Snape la salua, hochant la tête.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Snape, c'est cela ? ».

Elle feuilleta un registre, y inscrivit quelques mots, puis se tourna pour s'emparer d'une des clefs accrochées au tableau derrière elle. Elle annonça ensuite le prix pour la nuit. Snape sortit les Gallions et les posa sur le comptoir dans un tintement.

« Votre chambre est prête. Votre fils n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ».

L'aubergiste s'adressa au jeune Serpentard, encore blême.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

« Calixte, madame ».

« Tout va bien, Calixte ? ».

« Ce n'est rien, il a attrapé froid » fit Snape.

« Oh, avec ce brouillard, ça ne m'étonne pas. Le dîner vous sera servi dans un quart d'heure, vous... ».

« Nous y serons » la coupa l'homme.

Il se tourna vers le garçon.

« Allons-y ».

« Oui papa » répondit affectueusement celui-ci, reprenant quelques couleurs.

Snape se figea. La femme les regardait avec de la tendresse sur le visage.

L'homme attrapa le jeune impertinent par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans les escalier jusqu'à leur chambre située au deuxième étage. Il plaqua doucement le garçon contre le mur et se pencha vers lui.

« Petit insolent ! » murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir leur porte d'un geste brusque.

La pièce était simple, occupée par deux lits, l'un près d'une vieille cheminée de pierre, l'autre à côté d'une haute fenêtre. Une salle de bain y était attenante. Il faisait diablement froid.

« Votre chambre est prête, qu'elle disait » fit Snape avec suffisance.

Il fit apparaître un bon feu ronflant dans la cheminée, et les flammes illuminèrent la chambre, lui donnant une clarté plus chaleureuse, plus accueillante. La température augmenterait rapidement.

Calixte quant à lui vint au-devant de la fenêtre et rapprocha son visage des vieux carreaux. La brume et le froid les avaient recouverts d'une fine buée, qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main.

La campagne aux alentours était plongée dans les ténèbres, et la masse frémissante et effrayante de la proche forêt lui donna encore une fois la chair de poule. Une peur lancinante lui traversa le corps, et il s'éloigna rapidement de la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais ici, partout autour de lui, c'était dans l'atmosphère.

Derrière lui, Snape l'observa avec curiosité se replier dans le fond de la chambre près du feu. Il vit le garçon frissonner, mais son expérience lui indiquait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Le jeune Serpentard se laissa glisser près de la cheminée et, nerveux, attendit d'être réchauffé, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre.

« Un problème, Calixte ? » s'enquit Snape.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, lui lançant un regard fébrile.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » insista-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« La forêt » répondit Calixte dans un souffle.

« Encore la forêt » grommela Snape.

« Ce n'était pas un hibou, tout à l'heure ».

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Serais-tu un spécialiste dans la reconnaissance des hululement de chouettes et autres hiboux ? ».

« Si c'était un hibou, vous ne vous seriez pas dépêché. On aurait dit une bête féroce ».

« Tu n'en sais rien » assena l'homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente. « Lève-toi, nous descendons dîner. À moins que tu ne souhaites te passer de repas et rester m'attendre ici ?».

Calixte se releva d'un bond, peu désireux d'attendre seul dans la chambre.

« Non ! Ne me laissez pas ici ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les lèvres de Snape se recourbèrent en un mince sourire ironique, et dans un théâtral tourbillon de capes, il quitta la chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la salle de l'auberge était bondée, les gens discutaient et blaguaient dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Un grand feu flambait dans une vaste cheminée au milieu de la salle. Snape et Calixte s'installèrent sur une table inoccupée dans le fond, recueillant quelques regards intéressés.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient dans un silence contrarié, ils furent interpellés par un homme grand et massif au visage buriné taillé à la serpe. Installé à une table voisine, il les étudiait depuis plusieurs minutes, ses yeux sombres étincelant d'une étrange lueur.

« On voit peu de voyageurs par les temps qui courent » leur lança-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de ce qui ressemblait à de la Biéraubeurre. « Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire dans cette contrée maudite ? ».

« Rien qui ne vous regarde » répliqua Snape, tuant dans l'œuf tout début de conversation.

Cela ne découragea cependant pas l'homme, qui revint à la charge.

« C'est une heure bien tardive pour se balader sur la lande ».

« Nous sommes libres d'aller et venir comme bon nous semble » maugréa Snape.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent. C'est même tout à fait inconscient, si vous voulez mon avis ».

« Figurez-vous que je me contrefiche de votre opinion ».

Le regard noir et intimidateur du directeur de Serpentard n'impressionna nullement l'homme, qui renchérit tranquillement.

« Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas croiser par ici ».

Et il pris une rasade.

Snape ne répondit pas.

Lui et Calixte continuèrent de manger. Les cuisines faisaient de bons plats, et le vin fourni était goûteux.

C'était appétissant, même si le garçon ne termina pas son dessert. Trop de chocolat tuait le chocolat. Et la serveuse était aimable. Peu à peu dans la salle de l'auberge les conversations se tarirent, les esprits se calmèrent.

A la table d'à côté, l'homme qui les avait interpellés tout à l'heure s'était mis en tête d'enquiquiner un petit groupe de sorciers.

« ... n'êtes pas du villages. D'où venez-vous, Messieurs Dames ? ».

« De Londres » lui répondit une sorcière avec des cheveux auburn. « Nous faisons halte ici pour quelques jours, nous sommes arrivés plus tôt dans la journée, avant que le soleil ne décline ».

« Je salue cette prudente attitude. Tous les voyageurs ne sont pas aussi précautionneux que vous ».

L'individu posa ostensiblement son regard sur Snape et Calixte.

« Autrement, vous auriez peut-être croisé la créature que j'ai rencontré une nuit, il y a plusieurs années de cela ».

Il haussa la voix, pour être sûr d'être entendu. Et ça ne manqua pas, puisque les voyageurs levèrent la tête, intéressés, et qu'une partie de la salle se tût.

« Quelle créature ? » demanda Calixte avec curiosité.

Le bonhomme laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, but une gorgée, et posa ses yeux brillants sur lui.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du Griffu dévoreur ? ».

Snape faillit recracher son verre de vin.

« Quelle est donc cette diablerie ? » fit-il d'un ton railleur.

Griffu dévoreur ? Sérieusement ?

« C'est ainsi que l'on surnomme l'être assoiffé de sang qui erre dans ces contrées ».

« Bobby, ce n'est pas le moment de faire peur aux clients » fit la serveuse.

« C'est pourtant la vérité » soupira le dénommé Bobby.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est, ce Griffu dévoreur ? » le questionna un voyageur qui ramassait la fourchette qu'il venait de faire maladroitement tomber.

« Une bien vilaine chose ».

Dans la salle, l'intensité du feu avait diminué, il était moins flamboyant. Nombre des clients, intéressés par ce que disait l'homme, s'étaient rapprochés de lui pour ne rien rater du récit. Les flammes projetaient des ombres sur les murs en pierre blanche, et craquaient dans le foyer. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, et seules quelques chandelles persistaient ça et là.

Les aubergistes servirent des boissons chaudes tandis qu'un silence attentif et solennel s'installait. Une atmosphère particulière était tombée dans la pièce, comme si tous s'étaient unis pour une veillée.

Le dénommé Bobby pris enfin la parole, après avoir balayé du regard l'assemblée.

« Jusqu'à ce que je croise son chemin, je pensais comme la plupart des habitants de la région que le Griffu dévoreur n'était qu'une ancienne légende destinée à effrayer les enfants».

Le ton employé était grave.

« J'étais commerçant, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Je vendais des confiseries et autres aliments sur le Chemin de Traverse, une boutique que j'avais fondée avec un ami. De temps à autre, nous parcourions notre région d'origine afin de vendre nos produits directement au contact des terroirs. Notre entreprise était plutôt florissante. Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas perdurer… ».

L'homme était brillant conteur, il fallait l'admettre, et Snape l'admettait volontiers, bien que dubitatif quant à la réalité de son histoire.

Il modulait son timbre de voix en fonction des passages du récit, captivait savamment l'attention de son auditoire par des intonation, des gestes soudains, des silences maîtrisés, des soupirs bien placés, des regards évocateurs. Il leur conta ainsi les années insouciantes où il sillonnait les routes, les vallons et les bois écossais, vantant les mérites de son commerce. Il n'était pas le seul, d'autres marchands ambulants comme lui allaient et venaient au gré du vent. Puis il en vint au moment où les premières nouvelles avaient circulé dans le pays.

« … car vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que l'on peut entendre ça et là dans les villages que l'on traverse lorsque l'on tend l'oreille. De véritables mines d'or. C'est ainsi que les rumeurs me sont parvenues. Des rumeurs à vous en donner la chair de poule... ».

Il se murmurait qu'une créature s'en prenait aux voyageurs la nuit ou au coucher du soleil, sur les chemins des contés. Elle repérait ses proies isolées, les épiaient, les suivaient, et leur insufflait un sentiment de peur et de désespoir pour mieux les affaiblir. Et alors elle bondissait dans votre dos sans crier gare, vous prenant par surprise.

« On disait d'elle qu'elle était le fruit de l'union entre le Diable lui-même et une créature malfaisante de quelque sous-bois » raconta l'homme sur un ton sinistre.

Autour de lui, les visages se faisaient plus concentrés, plus inquiets.

« Une créature diabolique se nourrissant d'âmes et de sang, une sorte de démon aussi rusé que maléfique. On retrouvait ses victimes aspirées jusqu'à la substantielle moelle de la vie, vidées de leur sang, les yeux terrorisés grand ouverts comme si elles s'étaient vues mourir… Le Griffu dévoreur, me disait-on dans un souffle… C'est le Griffu dévoreur… Je n'y croyais pas bien entendu, naïf et arrogant que j'étais. Ce n'était pour moi et mon associé rien d'autre que des légendes à dormir debout, des bavardages enjolivés pour effrayer les gens… Beaucoup les tenaient pour vrai, cependant, et bientôt, tout le monde surveilla ses arrières ».

A la lueur des flammes orangées qui dansaient dans la cheminée, Bobby leur expliqua comment les attaques isolée continuèrent de temps à autre, frappant au hasard, et comment on ne retrouva jamais la chose qui en était à l'origine.

« …belle et longue journée, les affaires nous furent profitables, si bien que nous avions terminé tard, mon associé et moi. Nous avons dîné avec quelques habitants dans une charmante auberge, un peu comme celle où nous nous trouvons présentement, pour tout vous avouer. Un endroit chaleureux et vivant. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, je me préparais à repartir jusqu'à Glasgow avec la carriole bringuebalante. _"Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous n'y pensez pas !" _me disait-on avec inquiétude. _"Et si vous rencontriez le Griffu dévoreur !"_... Mon camarade et moi rîmes aux éclats, peu crédules que nous étions alors. Nous avons décidé de partir, ne faisant que peu de cas des racontars de villages. Ce fut la décision la plus tragique de ma vie ».

« La nuit était belle, une douce nuit d'été épurée. Nous avons pris un raccourci, roulant cahin-caha sur un vieux chemin accidenté. C'est alors que nous l'avons ressenti. Cette soudaine lassitude… cette torpeur qui vous engourdit les membres sans que vous ne sachiez réellement pourquoi… Nous avons mis ce phénomène sur le compte de la fatigue. C'est pourquoi j'ai proposé que l'on s'arrête boire un coup, pour nous redonner des forces. Le village que nous avions quitté n'était pas loin, quelques lieues tout au plus. Bien mal nous en pris... ».

« Alors que nous partagions une bouteille d'hydromel et un morceau de fromage pour nous remettre d'aplomb, la nuit a changé autour de nous. D'un seul coup, il faisait plus froid. D'un seul coup, les fourrés et les arbres ne dodelinaient plus doucement au gré d'une brise tiède, mais semblaient au contraire tressaillir, comme à l'approche d'une chose mauvaise. Nous nous sommes hâtés de terminer notre en-cas, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un glapissement aigu nous parvint ».

« Cela nous attaqua par derrière. Mon camarade fut à terre avant que je n'ai pu me retourner. Penché sur lui, une créature horrifique lui enfonçait ses longs doigts crochus dans la poitrine et lui aspirait la gorge. Je voyais les yeux écarquillés et muets de terreur de mon ami, tandis qu'un flot de sang lui coulait sur le torse… J'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai visé la créature, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Le Griffu dévoreur, car c'était lui, tourna sa tête affreuse vers moi, et sourit de ses dents pointues ».

L'homme brandit soudain le bras dans un mouvement offensif, faisant sursauter presque toute l'assemblée - excepté Snape, naturellement.

« _Stupéfix ! _aboyais-je en levant ma baguette, recouvrant mon sang-froid. Dans un geste puéril, je lui lançais la bouteille d'hydromel vide, qui lui explosa dessus en bris de verre. Je lui jetais un autre sort pour le blesser, mais le Griffu évitait mes sorts...».

« La créature me bondit brusquement dessus, me désarmant à la vitesse de l'éclair ! J'eus le temps de croiser son regard cruel avant de tomber à la renverse. Elle me lacéra le ventre, me laissant blessé sans que je ne puisse rien faire… Et je l'observai, impuissant et agonisant dans une mare de sang. Elle avait à présent planté ses doigts squelettiques dans le crâne de mon camarade _et lui aspirait le cerveau ! _».

Un murmure effaré s'empara des clients présents dans la salle de l'auberge. Calixte sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Je me suis évanouis quelques instants, et lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, mon associé s'était volatilisé. Là où il s'était auparavant tenu, son sang tachant l'herbe autour de lui. Et nulle trace de la créature diabolique qui nous avait attaqués ».

Bobby leur conta comment il s'était réfugié, tétanisé de peur, dans sa carriole, et comment un groupe de sorciers cueilleurs de champignons magiques l'avait découvert à l'aube.

« … mais ce n'était pas le pire » déclara-t-il sombrement en levant un doigt vers Calixte.

« Quoi donc ? » chuchota celui-ci, obnubilé.

« L'auberge où nous avions dîné la veille… J'y suis retourné avec mes sauveurs pour y recevoir des soins en attendant l'arrivée d'un Médicomage… Nous l'y avons trouvé là-bas… ».

Une femme poussa une exclamation épouvantée.

« Le Griffu dévoreur ? ».

« Non, il s'en était retourné dans d'obscurs recoins… Non, nous y avons retrouvé mon ami. Cloué avec un pieu dans le cœur, contre la porte en bois de l'auberge. Profondément griffé, la gorge lacérée, pâle et exsangues, des yeux vides ».

« Arrête donc de leur raconter ça, Bobby ! » lui reprocha la serveuse. « Tu fais peur au gamin ! ».

« Pas du tout » prétendit Calixte, ce que démentait son front soucieux. « Ce ne sont que de vieilles histoires après tout, non ? Des légendes ».

L'homme gloussa d'un rire gras et moqueur qui inexplicablement lui glaça la moelle épinière.

« Des légendes... » murmura-t-il pour lui même, le regard soudain dans le vague. « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Des légendes... ».

Il eu un petit rire sombre. Le silence grave qui avait accueillit son récit recouvrit à nouveau la salle de l'auberge. L'individu remonta soudain son pull et sa cape de sorcier.

« Ose me dire que ceci, fiston, est l'œuvre d'une légende ».

Tout son torse était labouré par de longues traces de griffures.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent autour de lui.

« Ça suffit ».

Le ténor de Snape était calme.

« Nous en avons assez vu et entendu pour ce soir » assena-t-il sur un velouté chargé d'autorité. « Il est temps de monter » fit-il à Calixte, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des cicatrices.

« Je suis désolée » fit la patronne de l'auberge. « Si vous ou votre fils avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dans la nuit, nous... ».

« Merci » coupa sèchement Snape. « Croyez-moi vous ne voudrez pas que je vienne vous trouver s'il me réveille à cause des cauchemars qu'il ne manquera pas de faire. Fils, nous rentrons ».

« Je ne suis pas en sucre », protesta Calixte, outré.

Pour toute réponse, il ricana, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Vous resterez dormir également ici demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? » pépia l'aubergiste.

« Non, nous dormirons au phare ».

La femme se figea, imitée par d'autres convives. Son sourire accueillant se fana soudain.

« Au phare ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Vous voulez dire, le phare de la Pointe? » demanda l'homme à la cicatrice.

« C'est cela ».

« Vous, vous n'avez pas entendu parler de l'histoire de ce phare ».

« Et nous ne voulons pas l'entendre ».

« Si, moi je veux l'entendre cette histoire » intervint le deuxième année. « Il s'y est passé quoi ? ».

« Calixte, nous montons » fit Snape en se levant.

Il poussa le dossier de la chaise contre la table.

« Je veux rester encore un peu. S'il vous plaît !».

« Non, Calixte ».

Le garçon s'éloigna de Snape, se rapprochant de l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Je veux entendre l'histoire du phare ! » protesta-t-il.

Avait-il la berlue, ou bien le gamin était en train de lui faire une crise d'autorité en public ?

« Cette stupide histoire de phare ne nous intéresse pas ».

« Moi elle m'intéresse beaucoup ! » prétendit le garçon.

Dans la salle de l'auberge, nombreux furent ceux qui se rallièrent à sa cause en réclamant qu'il reste écouter l'homme à la cicatrice, et Calixte se réfugia stratégiquement à une distance respectable de Snape, de façon à ce que le professeur ne puisse pas lui mettre la main dessus sans faire voler tables, chaises et clients récalcitrants. C'était judicieusement pensé.

Conservant son calme, Snape se tourna alors vers le conteur populaire, et l'assassina de ses yeux noirs.

« Je vous souhaite de ne pas me recroiser ce soir, où la légende du Griffu dévoreur pourrait bien être une douce plaisanterie face à mon courroux ».

Puis il dirigea un regard dur vers Calixte.

« Si tu ne m'as pas rejoint dans une demie-heure, je viendrai personnellement te chercher, et tu n'aimeras pas que cela arrive ».

Son air sévère promettait une sérieuse explication pour plus tard, le garçon en était conscient. Ça allait probablement chauffer pour lui lorsqu'il monterait se coucher.

Balayant visuellement la salle, Snape fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de capes et disparu dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Le phare de la Pointe » murmura le gros homme, perdu dans ses pensées. « Une bien sombre histoire ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Calixte.

« On le dit hanté ».

A nouveau, le calme revint dans la salle.

« Ce phare, fort magnifique par ailleurs, a été bâti au XVIII ème siècle par des Moldus pour guider les bateaux, et pour que cessent les naufrages sur nos côtes. Son histoire est jalonnée d'accidents étranges. Tout a commencé avec la famille Antonsen, des norvégiens ».

Snape s'étant fait la malle -ou du moins le croyait-il - Calixte se glissa de nouveau près du feu, sur tabouret en bois. Au passage, il prit la petite choppe de Biéraubeurre que lui tendait la femme aubergiste. La boisson était délicieuse. Puis il écouta attentivement l'imposant homme.

« A l'approche de la fin de la construction de l'édifice, les Moldus avaient commencé à rechercher des gens susceptibles d'y habiter toute l'année, et de faire fonctionner le phare, moyennant une petite rémunération. Ce n'était alors pas tâche aisée, rares étaient ceux qui consentaient à y vivre, seuls, exposés aux caprices de l'océan et des grands vents. Femmes et enfants ne suivaient pas, préférant rester à la ville dans de meilleures conditions de vie, ce à quoi on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, les pauvrets. La famille Antonsen se présenta alors, comme une fleur, pointant le bout de son nez dans nos contrées peu avant l'achèvement des travaux ».

« Les Antonsen venaient de Norvège. Ils fuyaient quelque chose, et manifestement, ils avaient dû quitter leur Scandinavie natale pour se réfugier jusqu'ici en Écosse. Peu de bagages, quatre beaux enfants pâles aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, discrets et courtois. Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour nos braves Moldus: peu importe la raison pour laquelle ils étaient partis, ils étaient retenus. Ils avaient l'air travailleurs et sains d'esprits, et puis il fallait se l'avouer: ils étaient les seuls réellement intéressés par le phare ».

« Ce dont les Moldus ne s'étaient pas doutés, c'est qu'ils venaient d'héberger dans le phare de la Pointe une famille de sorciers… Les villages sorciers alentours, comme Fort William et plusieurs autres, s'en aperçurent vite quand, de temps à autre, les Antonsen venaient jusqu'à eux. Que venaient fabriquer dans un phare pour Moldus des magiciens ? Pourquoi recherchaient-ils ainsi l'isolement face aux éléments naturels ? De qui se cachaient-ils ? Nul doute qu'à bien y songer, personne n'aurait préféré le découvrir...».

Le conteur eu un soupir désolé, et but une gorgée de Biéraubeurre.

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de griefs à leur reprocher, ils étaient bien éduqués, serviables, et avaient aménagé le phare pour en faire un bel endroit. Ils s'acquittaient normalement de leur travail, et avaient évidemment recours à la magie pour les menus travaux, nettoyages et autres tâches liées à leur présence. Ils faisaient même pousser un potager, et possédaient des animaux de ferme et de compagnie. Parfois, on les voyait s'offrir des parties de Quidditch au-dessus de la lande, lorsqu'ils rejoignaient les villageois. Du reste, les enfants n'étaient inscrits dans aucune école de magie, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant ».

« Un jour, environ un an après leur installation, on vit arriver au village deux individus qui cherchaient à rencontrer les Antonsen. Ils étaient de type scandinave, personne ne se méfia, on leur indiqua naturellement le phare de la Pointe... D'autant plus qu'ils étaient sorciers eux aussi. Et quels sorciers... Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'on les vit ».

« Le lendemain, une vieille villageoise venue rendre visite aux Antonsen y découvrit des scènes de crimes. Sur le pont de pierre menant jusqu'au phare, s'étalaient des traces de sang... Elle s'avança, lentement, sortant sa baguette, aux aguets. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel ce matin-là. Les poules ne caquetaient pas, les moutons et les vaches qui paissaient plus bas sur l'herbe étaient silencieux, les mouettes ne criaient pas. Même le vent était tombé... C'est alors qu'elle vit deux cadavres, le corps marqué de blessures mortelles. Elle reconnut aussitôt le couple Antonsen. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. On avait usé de magie noire sur eux ».

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient à la lueur des flammes.

« Elle en lâcha son panier, horrifiée, restant là une longue minute sans réagir. Puis, le cœur serré, elle poursuivit courageusement son chemin, et arriva devant la porte close du phare. Dans son esprit se pressaient mille questions. Devait-elle filer avertir les secours et les renforts ? Était-ce trop tard pour les enfants ? Et d'abord, que leur était-il arrivé ? Allait-elle se retrouver nez à nez avec les assaillants ? Qui avait commis de tels actes ? D'une main tremblante, elle poussa la lourde porte. Et découvrit deux autres corps ».

Le conteur soupira d'un air tragique.

Plusieurs clients plaquèrent une main sur la bouche.

« Les enfants ? » demanda craintivement l'une d'entre elles.

« Que nenni » répondit l'homme. « Les deux sorciers qui étaient venus au village la veille ».

« Comment... ? » fit la femme, interloquée.

« Ils reposaient là, dans le hall circulaire dévasté. Leurs blessures étaient beaucoup moins impressionnantes, leurs yeux étaient clos. Notre vieille dame, effarée par ces meurtres, parcouru la pièce du regard. Et plus haut, tétanisés dans les escaliers, serrés les uns comme les autres pour se soutenir et se tenir chaud, elle vit les quatre enfants Antonsen, vivants ! Sans une égratignure ! Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ? Avaient-ils été généreusement épargnés ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, sinon les deux étrangers ne seraient pas morts... ».

« L'aîné de la fratrie, un garçon charmant de seize ans, était la cause de la fuite de la famille jusqu'au phare de la Pointe, en Écosse, hors de leur terre natale. Ubbe Antonsen était un enfant et un adolescent traqué en Norvège. On le disait béni des dieux eux-mêmes, notamment par Odin. Il aurait reçu leur bénédiction à sa naissance, né pour combattre les forces maléfiques et rampantes qui agitaient la Norvège en cette époque troublée... Il était donc destiné, à un moment ou un autre, à développer des dons de demi-dieu pour aider à terrasser les adeptes de la Magie noire... Les Antonsen avaient cependant de trop nombreux ennemis inquiets de ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Les dieux scandinaves, anciens et puissants, ne se mêlaient habituellement jamais du monde sorcier, préférant le peuple Moldu. Ce garçon représentait une menace pour eux... Ils ont fini par le retrouver ».

« Lorsque les deux sorciers adeptes de magie noire se sont présentés au phare, un combat acharné s'est engagé contre les parents, qui ont été mis rapidement sur le carreau. Mais Ubbe en tant qu'aîné a défendu ses frères et sa sœur. Il était jeune, était un sorcier comme tous ceux de son âge, pas forcément très expérimenté... Pourtant, il les a terrassés. Il s'est produit un déclic chez lui, un réflexe de défense profondément ancré dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son esprit... ».

Le conteur pris une nouvelle gorgée de Biéraubeurre. L'assemblée autour de lui était suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Ubbe et sa fratrie ont déguerpis du phare, et on ne les a plus jamais revus par ici. Mais plusieurs années après, il est devenu un fer de lance de la lutte contre les partisans de la magie noire qui semaient la terreur dans son pays, en Norvège... Depuis, il se passe des choses mystérieuses au phare de la Pointe... tous ceux qui ont pris la relève des Antonsen s'y sont sentis mal à l'aise, comme épiés par une présence surnaturelle... Qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Des apparitions spectrales, des cris glaçants, des murmures étranges venus avec le souffle du vent que l'on entend le soir... Certains ont même vu les fantômes des deux assassins, qui viennent hanter les lieux ».

« Des accidents pour le moins inexplicables ont été rapportés... Personne n'a jamais voulu y rester. On raconte que l'endroit est maudit et qu'il y flotte un air de magie noire... Non mes amis, le phare de la Pointe est un bel édifice, mais il ne fait pas bon y vivre... ».

Bobby soupira, les yeux lointains.

« Nous n'aurons plus qu'à composer avec leurs fantômes, dans ce cas » fit une voix grave, brisant la quiétude de la veillée au coin du feu.

Snape se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la salle.

Il avait écouté le récit, et depuis tout à l'heure il guettait, dissimulé dans la pénombre du couloir.

S'avançant dans un froissement de capes, il posa une main impérieuse sur l'épaule de Calixte, l'empêchant de s'en dégager.

« Il est plus que temps de monter » fit-il, les dents serrées. « Et tu as assez bu de Biéraubeurres ».

Le regard impénétrable qu'il arborait dissuada le garçon de toute tentative de rébellion. Foudroyant la salle de ses prunelles sombres, il entraîna Calixte au deuxième étage. Arrivés dans la chambre, il verrouilla soigneusement la porte, le lâcha et raviva le feu dans.

Dans un silence contrarié, il se débarrassa de sa cape et alla se poster près de la fenêtre, tandis que le garçon s'asseyait sur le lit du fond, le plus proche de la cheminée. Il observa un moment le Maître des Potions qui se tenait dos à lui, immobile. Le silence devenait plus pesant. L'homme finit par se retourner, rivant son regard froid sur lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Calixte n'osa pas répondre. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé répondre.

« Hé bien, je vois que tu es bien moins effarouché seul avec moi plutôt qu'entouré de tes soutiens dans le salon de l'auberge» poursuivit l'homme avec un accent désapprobateur.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais le professeur leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Va dormir. _Maintenant_ _»._

« Mais je… ».

« Sans discuter ».

« Je… ».

« Calixte Peverell, ne me désobéis pas ».

Le ton était sans appel. L'homme s'installa au bureau sans un regard pour lui, un gros livre dans les mains.

Le deuxième année s'empressa de se changer en pyjama, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Il écouta le bruit des pages qu'on feuillette, essayant de s'endormir. Mais ses yeux revenaient inexorablement vers la fenêtre. De l'autre côté, il y faisait noir comme dans un puits sans fond. Mince protection de verre contre l'immensité glaçante de la nuit, et la masse frémissante de la forêt toute proche. Il avait l'impression angoissante que quelque chose surgirait de dehors pour entrer dans la chambre. En bas, avec l'ambiance du dîner et les autres clients de l'auberge, la sensation oppressante s'était estompée. Mais à présent, elle revenait flotter près de lui comme une araignée tissant sa toile autour de sa fragile proie.

Il ne risquait rien, tentait-il de se persuader pour se rassurer. Snape était dans la même pièce que lui.

Sans doute, nuança-t-il, mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir vraiment cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait une atmosphère bizarre en venant jusqu'au village.

Les récits de l'homme à la cicatrice tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, et c'est sur la représentation d'un Griffu dévoreur issue de son imagination qu'il s'endormit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa tranquillité serait de courte durée.


	23. Une nuit à l'auberge

_Souvenez-vous, nous concluions la dernière fois sur cette veillée au coin du feu avec ses contes d'horreurs..._

_Merci aux reviews !_

* * *

**L'HÉRITIER DES PEVERELL**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Chapitre XXIII**

**Une nuit à l'auberge**

* * *

Un long cri lugubre le tira de son sommeil un peu plus tard.

Calixte sursauta et se réveilla brutalement, yeux grands ouverts, comme si même endormi un coin de son esprit était resté aux aguets.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre et parcouru du regard la chambre calme. Le feu s'était presque éteint, il ne restait que des braises rougeoyantes, mais la température était bonne. Rien ne bougeait, tout semblait en place. Seul le bois grinçait ou craquetait de temps à autre, et quelques légers bruits accompagnaient le silence de la pièce, comme dans n'importe quelle vieille demeure se respectant.

Avait-il rêvé ? Ce cri n'était-il que le fruit de ses songes ?

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement du côté de Snape. Était-ce à supposer que son sommeil avait tout inventé ? Ou alors le professeur n'avait pas entendu le cri ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait entendu mais que comme lui, il s'interrogeait ? Une peur glacée l'envahit, et il regretta qu'il n'y ait pas de volets.

Il repoussa les couvertures, et doucement, traversa pieds nus la chambre. Le sol était froid. Il passa près du lit de Snape, qui ne bougeait pas, et arriva près de la fenêtre. Il se glissa près du mur, de sorte qu'il puisse voir sans être vu.

Juste au cas où on me verrait, frissonna Calixte.

Ce qui était objectivement une pensée ridicule puisqu'il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre. Personne n'aurait pu le remarquer. Personne sauf peut-être quelque animal nocturne. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il se rapprocha de l'inquiétante fenêtre. Il y avait un peu de buée sur les carreaux.

Dehors, il n'y avait aucun mouvement suspect.

Le brouillard s'était vaguement dissipé, mais demeurait persistant, surtout à l'orée de la forêt, donnant aux arbres cette apparence fantomatique. Il apercevait un morceau de lune cachée en partie par l'angle de l'auberge. Plus loin, sur la droite, quelques réverbères diffusaient d'une lueur jaune, et veillaient sur les dernières maisons en pierre brute du village. Ensuite, c'était le monde sauvage. Il y avait là une atmosphère irréelle, suspendue. C'est comme si le temps lui-même retenait son souffle. Il scruta longuement les alentours, les épaules tendues, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que quelque chose surgisse sans crier gare et vienne renverser ce paysage à la fois paisible et angoissant.

La chambre avait beau être située au deuxième étage, il avait la troublante impression d'être pleinement exposé à l'ennemi. Ce qui se cachait ici n'aurait aucune difficulté à grimper le long du mur de l'auberge en s'aidant du lierre et des anfractuosités. Cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule.

Qu'y avait-il ici qui ne devrait pas y être ?

Une main se posa alors sur sa nuque et il sursauta violemment contre le mur en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

« Silence » fit Snape de sa voix basse. « Ne fais pas de bruit ».

L'homme se tenait juste à ses côtés comme s'il y avait toujours été. Calixte soupira profondément, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, trop concentré à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me faire peur comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Je croyais que vous dormiez ».

« Je ne dormais pas » répondit le Maître des Potions sans le lâcher. « J'attendais de savoir si mon esprit me jouait des tours, ou si j'avais bel et bien entendu ce hurlement il y a quelques minutes. Et puis je t'ai vu te lever, et j'en ai déduit que je n'avais pas rêvé ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'était à votre avis ? ».

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ».

« Ça ressemblait à ce qu'on a entendu en descendant la lande jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y a rien, dehors ».

« Rien que tu n'aies vu ».

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez vu quelque chose, vous ? ».

« Non. Cela devait venir de la forêt » répondit Snape.

Ou du village, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Inutile de faire peur au gamin, mais il fallait envisager l'idée dérangeante que la chose qui avait crié tout à l'heure erre dans le village désert. Il avait une hypothèse raisonnable de ce que ce pouvait être, et il ne tenait pas à en croiser cette nuit, ni les autres nuits d'ailleurs.

« De la forêt, ou du village » fit anxieusement le garçon à ses côtés.

L'homme ne démentit pas, ce qui ne rassura pas davantage le jeune Serpentard.

« Ça vient du village, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ».

« Comment ? ».

« En y allant par nous-même » décréta Snape avec sérieux.

Il obtint la satisfaction devoir le deuxième année déglutir. Ce dernier comprit que ce n'était pas vrai quand il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage de son professeur. Pour autant, il ne fut pas rasséréné.

« C'était un Griffu dévoreur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Même dans la pénombre de la chambre, il vit les yeux obsidienne se plisser. Snape le regarda d'une telle manière qu'il supposa que c'était une question très stupide.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas les affabulations de cet homme ? ».

« Et si jamais c'était vrai ? ».

« Je suis sûr que les Griffus dévoreurs n'émettent pas ce genre de cri ».

« Ah bon ? Vous en fréquentez souvent ? » ironisa Calixte.

« Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir passer le reste de la nuit dehors pour le vérifier par toi-même ? ».

Il ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. L'homme était encore fâché contre lui qu'il ait osé défier son autorité pour écouter l'histoire du phare hanté.

« Alors retourne te coucher. Et la prochaine fois, ne marche pas pieds nus ».

Calixte regagna son lit sous l'œil inquisiteur du professeur.

« Au fait » lança-t-il en se couvrant de ses couvertures. « Vous aviez tort pour le chocolat. Je ne suis même pas tombé malade ».

Il entendit Snape pousser un soupir amusé.

« Ne tire pas des conclusions trop hâtives, la nuit est loin d'être terminée ».

Posté près de la fenêtre, il regarda au-dehors.

« Vous n'allez pas dormir ? » demanda Calixte.

« Pas tout de suite ».

Le jeune garçon posa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

A peine allait-il se rendormir moins de deux minutes plus tard qu'une nouvelle plainte lugubre déchira la nuit froide. Comme monté sur un ressort, il se redressa sur son matelas, dans un réflexe instinctif. Snape ne croyait pas si bien dire, la nuit était en effet loin d'être terminée. L'homme s'écarta du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

Il scruta attentivement le paysage qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, tandis que le garçon le rejoignait, nerveux.

Une fois de plus, tout était calme, dehors.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de quelque chose que l'on casse, tout proche. Ça venait de l'auberge.

« Oh mon dieu » murmura Calixte en se passant une main sur le front. « C'est rentré ».

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ».

Snape attrapa sa baguette, se revêtit de sa cape de sorcier.

« N'allume surtout pas la lumière » ordonna-t-il à Calixte. « On ne doit pas te voir ».

« Où allez-vous ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette maudite bâtisse. Je ne serai pas long ».

« Quoi ? Je ne reste pas ici tout seul ! » protesta aussitôt le garçon.

Il n'était pas question qu'il attende que survienne je ne sais quoi dans cette chambre obscure. Snape lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Si tu viens, tu ne fais pas de bruit, c'est bien compris ?".

« Promis ».

Calixte enfila ses chaussures, un pull, pris sa baguette et revint se poster devant Snape.

« Range ta baguette, nous n'avons pas besoin qu'un malheureux accident se produise ».

« Certainement pas ».

« Pardon ? ».

« Je garde ma baguette sortie ».

On ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Cette attitude sembla déplaire au Maître des Potions puisqu'il le dévisagea d'un air mécontent. Il s'avança vers le garçon, qui ne recula pas.

« Je te demande de ranger ta baguette. Tu n'en as pas besoin tant que je suis présent à tes côtés, il n'y a aucun danger imminent, tu pourrais avoir une réaction excessive et lancer accidentellement un sort à quelqu'un ».

« Je ne suis pas stupide » déclara Calixte.

Il était outré par cette accusation.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis méfiant que je vais commencer à jeter des sorts n'importe comment à n'importe qui ! ».

Snape plissa les yeux.

« Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je te trouve étrange depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ».

Sa voix était doucereuse.

Mais Calixte observa un silence obstiné et cela énerva le professeur.

« Bien ! Puisque tu refuses de m'éclairer, tu as deux solutions: soit tu viens avec moi voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette auberge mais tu ranges ta baguette et tu te fais petit, soit tu la gardes à la main mais tu restes seul ici, avec interdiction d'allumer la lumière pour ne pas attirer l'attention ».

Le jeune Serpentard lança un regard meurtrier à Snape qui n'en fut nullement impressionné, mais finit par obtempérer et fourra sa baguette dans sa cape.

Il quittèrent la chambre dans un silence contrarié.

Les lampes étaient éteintes dans le corridor. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Calixte suivit Snape sur les talons, une main dans sa cape pour être prêt à dégainer sa baguette en cas de problème. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension dans sa poitrine. Le voile dérangeant qui le suivait depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur la lande en portoloin le suivait encore. Au bout du couloir, une pâle clarté lunaire se projetait par une large fenêtre. Debout à côtés de lourds rideaux de velours, dans la pénombre, ils avisèrent les environs.

De ce côté de l'auberge, on apercevait pleinement la lune. Blafarde, presque ronde, elle était bordée de voiles de brume.

C'est alors que d'autres bruits sourds montèrent jusqu'à eux. Ils se figèrent, échangeant un regard, puis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

_« Lumos »_ fit Snape.

Ils parvinrent au pallier du premier étage, descendirent une volée de marches et s'arrêtèrent au milieu. Tout en bas, assis sur le tapis, sur le sol, se trouvait le gérant de l'auberge. En chemise de nuit, il se frottait la tête comme si on l'avait assommé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lança Snape en le rejoignant.

« Je viens de dégringoler les escaliers » ronchonna l'homme en se relevant.

Il lâcha un grognement en se massant la hanche.

Une chandelle apparut derrière eux, plus haut sur les marches. Elle était tenue par la femme de l'aubergiste, en robe de nuit.

« Quelle idée aussi, de se balader dans le noir sans lumière ! T'es-tu fait mal ? ».

« Rien de grave » assura l'homme. « J'étais juste mal réveillé ».

Il sortit sa baguette de son pyjama.

« Que diable faites-vous hors de vos quartiers ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« On n'est pas à Poudlard » fit Calixte. « Ils ont le droit de se promener chez eux la nuit ».

Snape le fusilla du regard pour le ton ouvertement désinvolte qu'il venait d'adopter.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? » fit le gérant. « Il vient d'y avoir un bruit, je suis venu voir de quoi il s'agissait ».

« Et à votre avis, que cela pourrait-il être ? ».

« Je me suis dit qu'un client avait besoin de quelque chose, pardi ! Ah, et il y a eu ces cris étranges, aussi ».

Son épouse se glissa à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air assez inquiète, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à l'œil avisé de Snape.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? ».

Elle haussa les épaules, s'accrochant au bras de son mari. Dans sa main, la lueur de la chandelle tremblotait.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'entends. Il y a eu ces hurlements le mois dernier, et aussi le mois précédent. Il n'y en avait pas avant, c'est tout récent ».

Le visage de son époux s'assombrit, se faisant préoccupé. Le couple échangea un regard éloquent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le directeur de Serpentard.

Il se tramait quelque chose.

« Le mois dernier, et celui d'avant à la même période, il y a eu des hurlements quelques fois par nuit, pendant deux nuits d'affilée. Et à l'aube suivant le second jour, on a découvert un corps. La première fois, tout le monde a trouvé ça bizarre, on s'est dit que ça devait être une coïncidence. La deuxième fois, on s'est posés des questions. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût ? Mais quand on a découvert un nouveau corps, on a commencé par sérieusement s'inquiéter…".

Il regarda Snape avec gravité.

« Et j'ai bien peur que cela ne recommence en ce moment ».

Calixte remonta le col de son pull, frissonnant. Cette histoire n'était pas très rassurante.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il mené une enquête ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Le Ministère n'a rien trouvé de particulier ».

« Mais il y a une théorie » intervint l'épouse aubergiste.

« La théorie de la pleine lune, je présume ? » hasarda Snape.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? ».

« Selon vos dires, ça arrive à la même période, et je constate que la lune est presque ronde. Elle sera pleine demain soir, ou alors la nuit prochaine ».

Snape observa un petit silence avant de reprendre:

« Je n'ose imaginer toutes les rumeurs et légendes que ça occasionne, ni le nombre de gens et de garçons trop curieux qui les écouteront » acheva-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Il dirigea un regard appuyé vers Calixte, qui l'ignora résolument.

« Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas une légende » répliqua le gérant.

« Si le premier bruit sourd n'était pas de vous, alors de qui était-ce ? » demanda Calixte.

« Certainement un client qui aura fait tombé quelque chose » fit l'aubergiste. « Je ne vois pas ce que diable ça pourrait être d'autre ».

« Et vous pensez que ça pourrait être un loup-garou ? ».

Le cycle de la lune y correspondait, en tout cas.

« Cela reste à vérifier » maugréa Snape.

Le glapissement ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un loup-garou ni d'un loup tout court, d'ailleurs.

**Bong ! Bong ! Bong !**

Calixte et le couple d'aubergistes sursautèrent en entendant les bruits de pas et de portes venant de l'étage du dessus. Snape s'élança aussitôt dans les escaliers comme à l'affût d'une proie. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois clients : un homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnées et deux femmes à l'air endormi, qui sortaient du lit.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Snape.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » lui répondit une vieille dame avec un gilet blanc sur le dos. « C'est à nous de vous retourner la question, nous avons entendu du bruit en bas ».

« Rien d'inquiétant, l'aubergiste est simplement tombé dans les escaliers » expliqua le Maître des Potions. « Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres ».

Ces fausses alertes commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

**CLANG !**

« Le rez-de-chaussée ! Ça vient d'en bas ! ».

« Allons bon ! » s'exclama Snape. « C'est un véritable théâtre tragi-comique cette auberge ! Quand j'aurai mis la main sur le plaisantin qui se prend pour un esprit frappeur...».

Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les escaliers, prêt à en découdre.

« Je ne vais pas là-bas, moi ! » refusa tout net la gérante, un air de panique sur le visage.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que votre propre auberge vous fais peur ? Ressaisissez-vous, par Morgane ! ».

Un autre hurlement aigu retentit alors, quelque part dans le village. Il paraissait tout proche de l'auberge.

« Doux Merlin » fit une jeune femme, blême.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Calixte sortit sa baguette, oubliant sa promesse. Snape avait raison, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une pièce de théâtre de l'horreur.

« C'est le Griffu dévoreur , n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Sa remarque énerva son professeur.

« Non jeune homme, ce n'est pas un Griffu ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une histoire pour faire peur aux gens, ni plus ni moins ! C'est le principe d'une _veillée_ ».

« Mais ses cicatrices... elles sont bien vraies, pourtant ! ».

« Ça ne prouve rien ! Elles pourraient tout aussi bien avoir été provoquées par un gnome des jardins ».

Ne laissant pas au garçon le temps d'apprécier son évidente mauvaise foi, l'homme se tourna vers le couple d'aubergiste et les clients :

« Nous devrions faire un tour du propriétaire, pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Lorsque cette créature se baladait dans les environs les dernières fois, a-t-elle pénétré les habitations ? ».

« Non » grommela le patron. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça, une bête féroce arpentant les couloirs ».

Il fallait l'avouer, l'idée était hautement dérangeante.

Calixte s'approcha des escalier, regardant par-dessus la rambarde. Seul un pâle rayon de lune éclairait un pan de la tapisserie, puis les marches s'enfonçaient dans une obscurité aveugle, noire comme la bouche béante d'un gouffre sans fond. La peur l'étreignait. Il serra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Ses mains étaient moites.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? ».

La voix de la vieille dame lui parvint. Elle regardait par l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, son châle sur ses frêles épaules.

« Ce n'est sûrement qu'un plaisantin qui s'amuse à faire peur aux gens, ma tante » fit le jeune homme, élancé aux cheveux noirs. « N'ayez crainte ».

« On voit bien que vous n'avez pas dormi ici le mois dernier ni celui d'avant » dit le restaurateur.

« Vous devriez retourner vous coucher ».

Snape se glissa aux côtés de la femme, regardant à son tour dehors. Et brusquement, il fronça les sourcils.

« Habituellement, les réverbères restent-ils allumés toute la nuit ?».

Le couple d'aubergistes échangea un regard perplexe.

« Toujours, pourquoi ? ».

« Parce qu'ils sont éteints. Or ils ne l'étaient pas il y a quelques minutes quand nous sommes descendus ».

Cette révélation de mauvaise augure accrut la nervosité de Calixte.

S'éloignant de l'obscur escalier, il pu constater que son professeur avait raison. La lueur jaune des lampadaire lui paraissait irréelle et inquiétante tout à l'heure, mais à présent, maintenant que seule la clarté lunaire effleurait les toits et les pavés, les ombres lui semblaient beaucoup plus menaçantes. Cela offrait d'innombrables cachettes pour qui souhaitait s'y déplacer sans être vu. L'impression d'être une proie piégée dans un nid et à la merci d'un prédateur lui revint en plein visage.

« Je descends » annonça Snape.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

« Je vais voir de l'autre côté, vers le cellier » dit quant à lui le gérant. « Si ce sinistre farceur est entré par là-bas, je le coincerai ».

« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus ».

« Ma tante, retournez vous coucher avec mon amie, je fais un tour avec les propriétaires pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je serai vite revenu ».

La vieille dame se détourna de la fenêtre, hochant la tête, quoique nerveuse. La jeune cliente près d'elle n'avait visiblement pas très envie que le jeune homme s'en aille.

« Je préfère rester debout » dit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce n'est sûrement rien du tout. Va donc te reposer, nous avons eu une longue journée ».

Le jeune homme glissa un furtif baiser à son amie. La vieille dame l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Octave, sois prudent. Avec ces histoires qu'on a entendues ce soir... ».

Le garçon s'esclaffa.

« Ma tante, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous croyez à ces contes bons pour somnoler au coin du feu ? Vous ? Avec votre vécu ? ».

« Mon expérience me permet justement d'être lucide à ce propos, mon neveu. Les légendes issues des folklores locaux sont rarement infondées, la plupart résultent de faits existants, et bien que déformées ou enjolivées par ceux qui les content dans les veillées, elles n'en conservent pas moins une part de réalité ».

« Le Griffu dévoreur ? Je suis à peu près certain d'affirmer sans me tromper qu'il doit s'agir véritablement d'une légende, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour entendu ni lu un nom pareil ».

« Tu es encore jeune adulte, il te reste beaucoup d'êtres magiques à rencontrer. Il y en a même dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'existence... ».

Le gérant aubergiste émit soudain une exclamation de dédain.

« Ce que Bobby appelle Griffu dévoreur n'est rien d'autre qu'un Gobelin buveur de sang » grogna-t-il. « Ce qui n'en demeure pas moins dangereux, cela dit. Mais s'il s'était contenté de rester tranquille au lieu d'aller ripailler à la belle étoile, cette créature ne l'aurait jamais attaqué. Elle a sûrement été attirée par l'alcool et la nourriture à foison ».

« C'est donc un Gobelin buveur de sang ? » fit Calixte.

« Non, ça ne pousse pas de tels cris. Et ce n'est ni furtif, ni rapide. La légende du phare en revanche est bien vraie ».

« Oh ça, nous aurons bien le loisir de nous en apercevoir » fit Snape en faisant un geste négligent de la main. « Je suis prêt à cohabiter avec des fantômes du moment qu'ils me fichent la paix ».

« Pas moi » dit Calixte. « Il n'est pas question que je dorme avec un fantôme qui me regarde au pied de mon lit ».

Le Maître des Potions souffla de mécontentement.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça quand c'est le Calamar géant ou les autres créatures du lac qui viennent t'observer par la fenêtre de ton dortoir à Poudlard ».

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, eux ils sont gentils, ils ne me font rien ».

Snape siffla, exaspéré par tant de naïveté.

« Ils ne sont pas forcément gentils, et ils ne te font rien parce qu'il y a une protection magique qui les en empêche. Crois-moi. Messieurs dames, allons-nous rester ici à converser au clair de lune ou bien pouvons-nous commencer dès à présent à vérifier cette auberge ? ».

La vieille dame regagna sa chambre, accompagnée de l'amie du dénommé Octave. Cette dernière se tourna vers son compagnon et lui murmura:

« Je vais rester éveillée près de la porte, au cas où. Si j'entends quelque chose, je te rejoindrai ».

Le jeune homme lui conseilla simplement de ne pas trop s'alarmer, puis il emboîta le pas à l'hôtelier qui se dirigeait de l'autre côté de l'auberge afin de se rendre vers le cellier. L'épouse de l'aubergiste, que la perspective d'une balade au rez-de-chaussée n'enchantait guère, préféra se replier dans ses appartements. Et Snape descendit enfin les escaliers. Calixte n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller lui non plus, mais il dû se résoudre à le suivre: c'était soit ça, soit rester seul au premier étage.

_« Nox »_ fit le Maître des Potions.

Le halo de la baguette magique qui éclairait le bois vernis des marches s'éteignit, et ils se trouvèrent brusquement dans le noir, comme à l'intérieur d'un four.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » chuchota Calixte, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude.

« Si quelqu'un est entré en bas, il vaut mieux qu'on le voit en premier plutôt que ce soit lui qui nous repère d'abord ».

« Et comment sommes-nous supposés trouver quelqu'un sans lumière ? ».

Quelqu'un… quelque chose, plutôt.

« En s'accoutumant à notre environnement ».

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question mais Calixte n'insista pas.

« Ne fais pas de bruit » dit Snape dans un murmure.

Sa baguette était tendue devant lui.

Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers, tâchant de ne pas faire grincer le parquet.

Le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans les ténèbres.

Dans la vaste salle du restaurant, les volets avaient été laissés ouverts, et la lueur de la lune passait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres. Dehors, ils distinguaient la cour, avec ses buissons, ses pots de fleurs, et ses petites statues de pierre. Puis, tout se perdait dans une masse sombre. Côté est, il n'y avait que de la pelouse qui s'étendait jusqu'à la forêt plus proche que jamais. Le côté ouest quant à lui donnait sur les rues désertes du village. C'était de ce côté-là que l'astre de nuit brillait.

Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à cette pénombre, enfin surtout Snape à vrai dire. Calixte le suivait de près, la baguette le long du corps, essayant de ne pas heurter une table ou de faire une maladresse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer tête en l'air. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers l'extérieur, guettant un mouvement suspect dans la cour - un mouvement tout court, d'ailleurs.

Ils évoluèrent sans encombre jusqu'à la grande cuisine.

A la morne clarté de la lune, ils découvrirent un sol jonché de bris de verre cassé. Un plateau rond avait manifestement été précipité contre les dalles, et les coupes disposées dessus l'avaient suivi. Le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure depuis la chambre n'était donc pas une vitre que l'on cassait, mais simplement de la vaisselle renversée.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que les fenêtres de la cuisine étaient intactes qu'il fallait de suite éliminer toute intrusion. Le coupable, maladroit volontaire ou pas, était peut-être entré d'un autre côté de l'auberge, et se cachait quelque part ici. Aussi, Snape avança lentement, inspectant la pièce tout en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de verre dont le crissement trahirait leur présence.

Et là, ils le virent.

Ses yeux jaunes brillaient dans la pénombre.

Juché sur une étagère au-dessus de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le plateau de verres, un chat aussi noir que l'ébène les observait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était à l'origine de ce désordre.

« Par Merlin » soupira Snape. « Je me demande comment nous en sommes arrivés à atteindre les sommets de la paranoïa. _Un chat_ ».

Le félin ne broncha pas, toujours fièrement assis.

_« Reparo »._

Les innombrables bris de verre bruirent, puis dans une nuée argentée, ils se reconstituèrent sur le plateau revenu sur le plan de travail. Snape et Calixte virent s'élever sous leurs yeux une jolie pyramide de coupes rondes, et en vinrent à la conclusion que le chat, en grimpant sur l'étagère, avait dû tout fracasser au sol.

« Ça nous apprendra à nous inquiéter pour un rien. Tout ceci est ridicule ».

L'homme eu un léger rire amusé.

Calixte lui, ne partageait pas son amusement.

Quelque chose rôdait toujours dehors. La découverte d'un simple chat ne dissipait guère son inquiétude. Il s'abstint donc de toute remarque et se contenta de suivre Snape. Son professeur voulait terminer son inspection du rez-de-chaussée pour être certain que personne n'était entré, aussi poursuivirent-il en silence leur ronde nocturne. Ils passèrent près d'une commode où s'empilaient les assiettes et les corbeilles de pains, toujours en silence.

Au même moment, ils virent un fin rai de lumière tremblotant de l'autre côté de la salle près des escaliers.

« Qui va là ? » fit Snape.

« Ce n'est que moi » dit une voix de femme.

Il s'agissait de la jeune cliente, l'amie du dénommé Octave. Elle avait revêtu un pull et ne semblait pas très rassurée.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas supposée rester veiller au premier étage ? ».

« Je préfère retrouver mon ami » répondit-elle.

Snape plissa les yeux mais n'y fit pas d'objection.

« Éteignez votre baguette » ordonna-t-il. « Nous ne devons pas être vus ».

Elle obtempéra sans protester.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? ».

« Oui, un chat a fait tomber un plateau de verres dans la cuisine. Pas de Griffu dévoreur en vue ».

« Pour l'instant » ajouta Calixte, tressaillant.

La chose dehors attendait le moment propice.

Snape le gratifia d'un regard pénétrant, comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

La jeune femme les rejoignit donc dans leur ronde, et en silence, ils s'approchèrent du bar. Tout était en place, rien ne bougeait. Ils visitèrent ensuite la réserve, ainsi que les autres pièces que comprenait le rez-de-chaussée, sans rien trouver quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Ils firent un tour dans la grande et gothique cave à vin, et firent un crochet par le hall d'entrée, vérifiant que personne ne se cachait là. Ils durent tôt se rendre à l'évidence: c'était désert. Ils revinrent donc sur leurs pas, et croisèrent le chat noir aux yeux jaunes dans la salle du restaurant.

L'animal semblait agité, plus agité que lorsque Snape et Calixte l'avaient découvert dans la cuisine. Son poils était hérissé, sa queue fourchue, et ses oreilles en arrière. Il piétinait le sol près d'une longue table soigneusement dressée.

« Drôle de comportement » chuchota la jeune femme.

Calixte se pencha pour mieux l'observer.

« Il a probablement vu une souris » grogna Snape. « C'est un comportement normal de chat ».

« Hmmm…. il a plutôt l'air possédé par le démon ».

« Merci jeune homme, nous nous passerons de tes remarques pertinentes ».

Le deuxième année se redressa, perplexe. La nervosité du chat était palpable et il montrait ses petits crocs en regardant autour de lui, aplatissant ses oreilles pointues. Il était beaucoup moins calme que plus tôt. Avait-il senti quelque chose ?

Snape lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« Allons dormir. Nous nous sommes suffisamment éparpillés pour cette nuit ».

Calixte opina du chef et lui emboîta le pas. Lui et l'autre cliente remontèrent la salle, talonnés par le chat.

C'est alors qu'un glapissement résonna soudain quelque part autour de l'auberge.

Et tous trois se statufièrent.

Plusieurs cris semblables s'enchaînèrent, au-delà des murs.

De l'autre côté des larges fenêtres de la salle du restaurant, ils virent quelque chose traverser rapidement la cour. La silhouette spectrale sous le halo de la lune était élancée et longiligne, avec de longs bras pointus. Elle s'éclipsa dans l'ombre, si bien qu'ils ne purent distinguer le reste de son corps.

« Slenderman » murmura Calixte, les mains moites.

« Qui donc ? ».

« C'est un croque-mitaine » chuchota la jeune femme.

« Je connais des croque-mitaine, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Slenderman » fit Snape, les yeux rivés vers la cour.

« C'est une personne maléfique qui kidnappe les gens » dit Calixte, le cœur battant la chamade. « Slenderman est très grand et très mince, il est vêtu de sombre et porte un chapeau. On dit qu'il n'a pas de visage, et qu'il cache des tentacules dans son dos, pour mieux enlever les plus jeunes. Sur les photographies que l'on a de lui, il apparaît toujours en retrait, en arrière plan… Comme pour mieux observer ses proies… ».

« Je me demande sérieusement où est-ce que tu vas pêcher ces histoires à dormir debout ».

« Une fille de ma classe en a parlé, un jour. Elle nous a dit que sa sœur avait failli être enlevée par Slenderman avant que leur père s'interpose et lui jette un sort, sauf qu'au moment où le sortilège allait le frapper, il s'est volatilisé ».

Ridicule, songea Snape en faisant signe au gamin de se taire. Tout juste bon à effrayer les Moldus.

« Ce n'est pas un croque-mitaine ».

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Son ton affirmatif alerta le garçon.

« Vous savez ce que c'est depuis le début, je parie » accusa-t-il.

« Oui ».

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? C'est pas juste ! ».

« Tu n'en aurais pas dormi de la nuit ».

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« Une Harpie ».

A la façon dont le visage de la jeune femme se figea, Calixte en déduisit que ce n'était pas une excellente nouvelle.

« Une Harpie ? » murmura-t-elle, guère rassurée. « Vous plaisantez. J'ai entendu des histoires horribles sur les Harpies, mais j'espère que ce n'était que des légendes ».

« La plupart sont vraies » fit Snape, se préoccupant nullement de la ménager.

« Je dois prévenir mon compagnon, Octave ! ».

« Ne faîtes rien, nous ne devons pas être repérés, si jamais elle… ».

Il était trop tard cependant.

A cet instant, une forme spectrale surgit des ténèbres et vint heurter avec force l'une des baies vitrées de la vaste salle de restaurant, la faisant voler en éclat. Les bris de verre explosèrent en l'air, sur le mobilier, au sol. La créature poussa un cri d'orfraie et se dressa sur une table ronde, toute hérissée.

Elle ressemblait à l'un de ces démons issus de la mythologie grecque, une chose furieuse en colère. Son apparence tenait davantage de la mort-vivante monstrueuse que d'une banale sorcière des contes moldus. Pâle et décharnée, elle avait l'air squelettique mais à la fois étonnamment robuste. Son visage de faucon émacié, ses ailes déployées dans son dos et ses longs membres pointus et tranchants n'étaient pas sans rappeler un gros rapace fantôme. Ses yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites luisaient.

La Harpie agita ses mains aux redoutables serres, les faisant claquer dans le vide.

Estomaqués par l'apparition démoniaque, les trois autres ne réagirent pas immédiatement.

Calixte tout d'abord, était tétanisé par la peur, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent. Il refusait d'en croire ses yeux, se demandant de quelle partie des Enfers venait cette créature. C'était ça, la chose qui les suivait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la soirée. Il n'avait alors pas eu la berlue, le malaise glacé qu'il n'avait cessé de ressentir n'était pas un hasard. Il avait l'impression que le regard vide de la Harpie était posé sur lui. Et alors il compris qu'elle était venue pour lui. Il avait toujours été question de lui dès l'instant où il avait mis le pied sur la lande. L'avait-elle flairé?

La jeune femme de son côté, était obnubilée, trop coite de stupeur pour lancer un sort avec la baguette qu'elle venait de lever. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas su quel maléfice lancer. On ne lui avait jamais appris comment se défendre contre une Harpie déchaînée. Car ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la face déchaînée de la Harpie. La plupart des Harpies étaient créatures d'apparences féminines qui séduisaient les gens pour mieux les tuer ensuite. Celle-ci était visiblement passé à la phase supérieure. Elle se demanda si elle aurait le temps d'appeler à l'aide son Octave, avant que les rasoirs lui servant de doigts viennent lui trancher la gorge.

Quant à Snape, il pointait sa baguette sur le monstre devant eux, passant en revue tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait lui infliger, et lequel serait le plus efficace, évaluant leurs chances de se replier vers les escaliers en cas de diversion. Il n'allait pas attaquer le premier, laissant faire la blême créature. Alors il contre-attaquerait brutalement, la destabiliserait, et en profiterait pour faire déguerpir le gamin d'ici. Et aussi la jeune femme aussi, qui n'avait manifestement guère envie de s'y frotter plus que de raison. Il n'avait aucune idée ce que diable cette chose leur voulait, ni pourquoi elle rôdait dans les parages et s'en prenait au village depuis deux lunes déjà.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Calixte, près à détruire la créature au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais avant que celle-ci ne signe définitivement son arrêt de mort, elle leva ses bras, les élançant en arrière, et poussa un hurlement de possédée. Possédée comme le démon, se répéta le garçon.

Elle émit un sifflement aigu en direction du jeune deuxième année, sortant une langue pointue et acérée vers lui, comme une menace. Puis elle fit volte-face, quitta la salle du restaurant, et s'évanouit dans la nature sans autre forme de procès.

Cette étonnante mise en scène laissa place à un silence effaré.

Lentement, comme dans une comédie, tous trois échangèrent un regard, chacun mettant l'autre au défi de rire. Ils balayèrent la salle, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un bondisse de la pénombre en éclatant de rire, et leur révèle qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de plaisanterie d'un genre douteux que l'on venait de leur faire.

Mais il ne se passa rien, et ils en vinrent à la conclusion évidente que si plaisantin il y avait, il avait dû décider de faire durer la blague.

« C'était… inédit » déclara alors Snape.


End file.
